Beautiful Disaster
by tophersmommy06
Summary: Emily McMahon has been away from her family and the family business for seven years after suffering one of her lowest points in her life, how will she respond to being forced back to the world she never wanted to be in? how will she respond to seeing the one man her heart has longed for or will another man be able to capture her heart? please RnR mention of f/f
1. Chapter 1

I sat glaring across the room full of people my arms crossed "this is such bullshit! I am twenty three years old!" I spat out angerly, my farther sighed tiredly rubbing his face "we have been through this I refuse to go through it again!" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes "of course not why should the almighty Vince explain anything." I snapped back at my farther not backing down from him

My sister scuffed rolling her eyes "stop being such a baby, you made the decision that put yourself here."

"I have done nothing to prove I am not capable of making my own decisions by now" I snapped

"do this and I told you the deal" my farther said, I sighed rubbing my face I looked up to see my mothers face, she looked so sad and so torn, I hated knowing that I was the cause of this stress for her, I nodded sighing, "fine" I mumbled instantly regretting it, I knew I just signed my soul to the devil.

Hello my name is Emily McMahon, never heard of me, no you wouldn't of, im the family's dirty little secret, I've been in a mental faculty for the past six years, after having a major psychotic break down, my farther shipped me away until now, now the faculty says im OK to leave, yet my farther doesn't feel like im OK to be on my own, so he got a judge to name him as my legal guardian for a year well I adjust to the outside world, what a load of crock its just his way of controlling me and the situation, he doesn't relize I want nothing to do with his company or his money, I just want to be free, the cause of the break down? Oh how do I even begin to tell you that.

My mother always doted on me, we seemed to have so much in common, I loved sports just like she did and wasn't very girly, in fact I don't know how many times my farther would yell at me for getting muddy or dirty before a big shin dig at the house, or a business partner coming.

My farther always seemed to disapprove of me, no matter how hard I always try to make him happy with me, he seemed to always find something, but Stephanie was always daddy's little girl.

I guess my farther didn't want anymore children after Stephanie, two was enough and it was perfect a boy and a girl, who needed more my farther would say, then my mom ended up pregnant with me and he seemed to resent me and my interruption to his American dream since.

When I was fourteen I developed very early from my older sister, which for her was unacceptable that I was prettier then her and got more attention from the male gender, even if I didn't want it. And I didn't, one of my farther business partners particular would take me out for ice cream and what not, in reality it end up with him forcing me to give him a hand job or a blow job, him jacking off as I laid naked on a bed for him. But he'd never touch me, just me touch him and him look at me.

I don't know if my farther knew, I never told any one in my family, in fact besides my counselor and one person at the faculty only one person on the outside knew and I doubt he would say anything, im sure it would've been brought up in the many number of family sessions I've had to have with my parents.

I stood at barely five foot tall, jet black hair, bright blue eyes just like my mothers, and pale skin, mark calaway calls me snow white, he has since I was a little girl.

When I was seventeen my family signed the son of one of our older wrestlers, and man was he something, he had all eyes on him when he walked into a room, male and female, he demanded respect without even saying a word, I could already tell how strong and powerful he'd be, it started out as just a crush, we'd hang out at the gym when I would join Paul, Stephanie then boyfriend, now husband, or I would find a reason to watch him practice in the ring, I had never had this type of feeling towards a member of the opposite sex until him, just something about him captivated me.

Then one day it was just us and he acted like I was the only person in the gym that mattered, afterwords we went to dinner together and just talked and talked, and of course you know the story, one thing always leads to another, and I found myself in a secret relationship with him, for a year we would sneak around I didn't want my family to know, one because of my age and two it wasn't their business, I was in thralled by him, I was in love with him and seriously thought I'd be with him forever, I now realize how silly that was, I mean who stays with their first forever.

I remember when he took my virginity I was so happy it was him and not the creep, that was one thing I kept as mine all of these years., he was so sweet and gentle, we went to a hotel, he got us a suite, he had the bed covered in rose pedals and candles lit all around the room, it was breath taking, like a fairy tale, all the trimmings, even had champagne for us.

Then the worse night of my life happened, I remember it like it was yesterday, I knew before I even looked at that test, I was pregnant at eighteen, and the farther was one of the top performers for my farther company he was on an amazing run, the one who had been sneaking around with me for the past year.

What was I going to do? My farther would kill me! Only because it would tarnish the good McMahon name not cause he actually gave a fuck about me. I hid the test inside my make up bag as I walked out of the tiny room in search of him, I smiled at the older wrestlers who knew me, and smirked at the divas who hated me, hell I didn't care, I was a McMahon right? And I had the attention of the hottest up and coming star in the business, I finally found his locker room, hoping it'd just be him, I knocked and slowly opened the door, my ears feeling with familiar moans, moans I knew all to well, I opened the door wider and there he was, the man I was in love with, the man I was pregnant by, on his knees with some women legs wrapped around his shoulders as he went down on her.

She looked up and gasped making him stop, he saw me and his eyes widened, he stood up "shit Emily." he reached out for me, I just shook my head and ran out of the room not bieliving my eyes, I made it back to the tiny room, going to the bathroom I leaned against the counter trying to breath, I felt nausea I let out a sob shaking my head covering my mouth as tried to control my emotions.

"Emily!" he yelled as he came into the bathroom, he slipped his arm around my waist, I felt sick and pulled away from his touch, making him pull me to him tighter "baby don't be like this come on" he mummored nuzzling my neck, which normally got him out of trouble with me, but for silly things, like making fun of my toes, or some stupid shit like that, not cheating on me!

I pushed him away from me not wanting him to touch me as tears burnt my eyes, how could he do something like that? And then try to hold me? I didn't get it!

Before I knew it he turned me around to face him I put my hand behind me onto the counter trying to make sure I didn't fall knocking over my make up bag, he glanced down and stopped staring at something, my heart starting pounding as he bent down picking up the stick I just held, he glared at me ''what the fuck is this?" he gritted out holding it in front of me.

"That is why I was coming to see you" I told him looking down, he ran his hand over his face shaking his head "No." was all he replied making me look at him confused "No?" I asked

"No you cant be, not right now." he gritted out through his teeth, I laughed bitterly "well its a little to late for that now isn't it!"

"No you cant be to far along." he shook his head, I gasped at what he was implying "I will not!" I shook my head defiantly as tears burnt my eyes "You have to, I cant have this right now Emily!" he yelled

"Then I wont tell anyone its yours, please." I begged him grabbing his hand, he shook his head "No Emily! No, look let me get further in my carrier and ill give you as many baby's as you want, just not this one." his jaw was tense as I cried, he bent down roughly and possessively kissing me as I cried into the kiss not wanting this, I shook my head putting my hand on his chest as he pulled away "You are mine." he gritted out possessively, he was pospossessive and most the time I didn't mind, I loved it when he would call me his, I loved it when he would get jealous, right now I didn't, right now I hated him.

He stared at me for a few more minutes before walking out of the room, I frowned as tears started to pour down my cheeks, I placed my hand on my flat stomach crying a few minutes later he came back throwing money on the bathroom counter on top of my purse "take care of it Emily, let me know when its gone" he glared at my stomach.

He walked to me cupping my face "Im not the bad guy here babe, you know as well as I do we aren't in the position to handle this." he bent down kissing me, even in my moment of hurt and hate towards this man, I couldn't help but kiss him back, his hands moved down cupping my ass as he lifted my up on the counter, how low can I be I thought to myself.

I just caught this man with another women and his telling me to kill our baby off and here I am kissing him, probably about to have sex with him, I hoped maybe if I did this he would see and feel it too and change his mind, pathetic I know.

"Oh god I fucking love you, im sorry, please forgive me." he moaned moving down to my neck, I moaned sitting back as his hands cupped my breasts, I bit my lip "Why?" I asked him softly he looked up at me "Fucking dumb, the guys where giving me shit cause I kept turning girls down." I bit my lip "So what happens next time?" I asked

"I let them give me shit." he mummored kissing down my neck and to my collar bone "fuck I need you please." he begged, I nodded hoping he would feel how good we are and change his mind he growled against my neck, nipping at it. I could hear her breathing turn ragged, her chest rising and falling, catching my attention, he dipped down and locked up my cleavage making me moan out as I arched my chest.

"Oh god." I cried out as he thursted two fingers inside of me making me close my eyes tight and bit my lip "Oh fuck." I whimpered as he curled his finger up finding my g=spot, he was way to good at this and he knew it, cocky bastard!, "You need this, you need me." he said, before coving my mouth with his.

as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of me, working my into a frenzy as I gripped tightly on top the counter rotating my hips against his motions my breathing becoming my ragged as he kept thrusting his finger in me "That's right, come for me baby." he growled, thrusting faster and harder as I started to spasm and clamp down my orgasm running through me "Oh, fuck-" I cried out, as I climaxed "I need you, I need to feel my dick inside you." he spoke huskily in my ear, I was still spent and would've given him anything at this point "Tell me, you want me to fuck you." he growled, that's one thing, he would never fuck me with out my verbal permission "Oh, fuck me." I moaned, before I knew it he had his pants and boxers off and was thrusting himself roughly into me causing me to cry out as he started thrusting in and out of me repeatedly gripping onto my thighs tightly, I knew I had bruises, oh but they would be worth it as I matched his thrusts "OH, FUCK." I screamed out, he pulled out and slammed roughly back into me grabbing my hair pulling it tightly as I tilted my head back exposing my bare neck to him as he attacked my neck.

I screamed out in pleasure as he continued to slam into me harder and harder "you like that don't you?" he growled in my ear then started sucking on my neck "I- uh oh fuck yes." I moaned out forgetting everything that just transpired between us in the last twenty minutes, "You're mine." he growled, biting down on my neck again, I screamed out in pleasure as a second orgasm waved through me "oh god fuck fuck fuck." feeling him empty himself inside of me a few seconds later calling out my name. How we hadn't been caught yet I didn't know, cause we could be loud.

He pulled out of me and pulled on his boxers and pants, I frowned as relatiy hit me he let out a breath "Dont, don't do that, we needed this, you needed this." he kissed my forehead "feel how good we are, and can keep being, just do what needs to be done." he told me before leaving the room.

I glared at the money sitting on top of my purse, I gathered up my stuff and decided I was leaving, I didn't want to be here anymore, I wiped my eyes as I quickly huffed out of the arena.

My stomach started to hurt on the way to the hotel, almost like a cramping, I paid the cab driver with his money as I walked inside the posh hotel my farther had set us up at, my stomach hurting worse with each step.

I got into my room when I felt a warm feeling run down my leg, I looked down gasping as I seen blood running down my leg as a sharp pain made me clutch my stomach and curl up on the bed as tears poured down myself, I wasn't naive I knew what was happening.

I guess he won, he got what he wanted, our baby was dead, I frowned sitting up

I walked over to my duffel bag and I pulled the pills I just got from Jeff hardy it was enough to get done what I wanted, no what I needed to get done, with out second thought I took the handful of pills downing them with the fifth of jack Daniels I had hidden in my room.

I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror, I titled my head glaring, I hated myself, the way I looked, how weak I was, this didn't happen to Stephanie cause she was strong, she was independent, I pulled the knife out i carried with me and without a second thought ran the cool blade across my vein as the blood started pooling down my arm the pills kicked in, it was a double whammy overdose and suicide, no one could save me from this, or so I thought.

Shawn Michaels and mark calaway was in the next room when I fell hearing the loud noise coming from my room, they happened to be in a meeting with my farther and my farther sent them in to check on me, Mark held me up placing a towel on my wrist as I started gagging on my own vomit. Shawn called 911 and my farther into the room as mark started saving my life, something I hated him for, for a long time.

That was seven years ago, since then my farther put me in this institution where I been diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder, panic disorder, ocd, bi-polar depression, since I didn't get immediate medical attention for my mis carriage, I suffered internal damage doctors say I can never get pregnant again, which was fine, I was OK with not bringing a child into this cruel world.

Now that im done with my schooling which has been through mail correspondence, and I need to do my internship, the institution told my farther they would tell a judge they feel I am fully recovered so I can move forward, so he came up with this "plan" that if I can do my one year internship with the wwe doctor and maintain a normal healthy life, pay my own bills, live on my own, he would sign off a year from now, only thing, he controlled my money, he still controlled everything!

But I knew if I ever wanted a chance of freedom I had to do this, not for my family, I knew once that paper was signed I would never talk to them again, but for me, I needed to be free to fully move forward, and I needed to move forward, how little did I know in my attempt to do so, I would find so much more in the world I tried to leave behind so many years ago, and how would I cope facing my lover who still worked for the company again?


	2. Chapter 2

_Jornal entry-_

 _Okay, so let me start this off properly,_

 _I'm locked in a room people come and go with medication's and Dr's, Yet I never leave this room, with just a bed and a TV to occupy me.I can hear the cries of other people as well as the hushed whispering of them talking to themselves; the smell of urine is over whelming, my family put me in a private phsyctric faculty._

 _They have finally trusted me with crayon and paper. After at least a week of begging for something to do, they must've feared for my sanity what was left of it at least, with me being stuck here all day with nothing to do. No pencils, no pens. They're too sharp, I could try to harm myself with them, I guess that make's since with me being on suicide watch, it was only a few weeks ago I did try and came close to succeeding in taking my own life, so now I have a pink crayon._

 _Only a few weeks, I've been in pain since then, I couldn't tell you what hurt worse, my stomach from the pumping or the miscarriage, the bruises on my chest and rib area from them trying to resesatate me in the ambulance, my throat from the tubes, my wrist with the stitches in it that was now also itching or my head from the lack of sleep I have had._

 _I couldn't help but think of him, what was he thinking? Did he know I was here? Would he try to see me? Or just move on, I blew out a breath, only time would tell, he was my safe place, my haven, they say you have to lay it all out there in order to start healing. I hope they're right because if I do this, and I lose so much more than my sanity... if I lost him, if I lose my love... then what is the point?_

 _I'm still shaking; I can barely make out what I've written. I'm still in pain. I've kept no food down So the doctor has now put some sort of drip in me._

 _So this is my story No, It's not a good story. It's not even a sad one. It's just mine. I'm writing it so I can find closure. I'll never be whole, but I'm hoping reading my own words will remind me of what I had to go through and to keep fighting, to stay strong and win. One way or another I was going to get better and I was going to leave and when I did that, I will never look back again._

I sat outside with my good friend Lilly smoking "so you just give in like that?" she asked, I sighed "daddy has a ton of money, he would've fought any judge's ruling, lil this is the only chance I have to be free, of him, of my family, of all of it" I told her, she nodded her dirty blonde hair falling over her eyes and she took a drag from her cigarette.

"I'm gonna miss you" I smiled hugging her, she leaned up and kissed me, Lilly and I would have random hook ups, both being victims of sex crimes, we both didn't trust men, but we trust each other, now where Lilly knew she was full on lesbian or at least she claimed to be, I felt it would be different on the outside world, I wasn't so sure, I wasn't into other girls, and it wasn't a female male thing with Lilly it was a trust thing, I trusted her, I think that's what it was for me, I had to trust you, and I don't trust most people.

I put my cigarette out and slowly stood up winking at her "I'm going to go finish packing, I leave tomorrow in the morning" I hinted to her as I walked past, she flashed the cutest dimple smirk as she stood up.

Lilly was a beautiful women, she was only twenty two, she stood at five foot five, had dirty dish blonde hair that curled, and these eyes I couldn't call if they were blue or gray, but they were beautiful.

She had been raised by a prostitute mother, her nightmare started at a very young age her moms pimps and clients would touch her as far back as she could remember, she had an older cousin she talks fondly of, he tried to take care of her but seeing as he was only sixteen the state deemed him unfit and Lilly's been in the states care since, her nightmare countied after she was taken from her crack whore mother, she was assaulted by three men and their sons in several different foster homes, her last one she snapped, she took a switchblade and stabbed it in the man's penis twisting the blade in.

she said she didn't regret it, she wished she cut his dick off but was satisfied with the fact that he would never have a sex life again and had to piss in a bag, the state put her in here where she was deemed to stay until she's twenty five and her time is served.

I walked into my room, most people would be happy to leave here for me it was bitter sweet, I wanted to leave but I didn't want to go back to that world, to him, I knew I would fall right back into I'm if given the chance, I would dream of him, of us, what we could have had, as strong as I try to be, I knew I wasn't, I missed him, my heart ached for him still after all of this time.

I knew he had gotten married, but was recently divorced and that they had a child together, but that was it, Lilly stayed with me the night I found out he was getting married, my heart broke, I couldn't tell you how many nights we laid in a bed and talked of our future and him marrying me, taking me far away from my family, building a family, a home, a life together.

And he did all of that, without me and that gutted me.

"here" I heard from behind me, I turned around to see Lilly standing there holding something "hurry" she said as I took it, I frowned it was a butterfly knife, a pink one it was old from the obvious wear "my cousin gave it to me, I want you to have it, it opens quick and its fucking sharp" she said as my eyes widened "he comes near you, you promise me you'll stick this so far up his dick he won't be able to piss" she spoke of my farther business partner, whom he still did business with.

"Lilly how the fuck did you get this in here?" I asked her, she shook her head "don't worry about that, just promise me Emily, you have come so far and have a chance to have a life, don't let him victimize you again, don't let your family allow it again" she said sternly, I just nodded "I promise Lilly he won't touch me again" I said sternly and strong, I wasn't the same little weak girl, I would fight him with everything in me.

Lilly nodded tossing it in my box "good now that that's out of the way" she cupped my face kissing me, I giggled in the kiss as I fell on my back on my bed her climbing on top of me.

I giggled as we wrapped ourselves around each other, Lilly's hand gripping the back of my hair of my tightly, Lilly was always dominant and to me it was hot, as odd as this sounds it reminded me of him and how domain he would be. We quickly UN dressed each other, not worrying about the night staff; they were passed out in the break room.

Lilly trailed light pecks across my jaw line down onto my neck. Enjoying the soft moans she got out of me, Lilly always loved to push me to the brink, her hand massaged my breast as she slowly continued kissing down my neck, until she reached my breasts, I moaned arching my back up as she took my breast into her mouth her tongue circling around my nipped earning a whimper out of me as I arched my back up enjoying this sweet pleasure I was revving..

Lilly slid her hand from my breast, and moved it down my toned torso as she slipped two fingers between my legs as she massaged with gentle care, I moaned as she countied to do this until she placed kisses on my breasts and down my torso until she hit my pelvic bone as I grinded into her hand. Lilly laid pleasant pecks between my thighs before dipping her tongue onto my slick folds making me arch my lower back moaning out "mm shit Lilly." I moaned,

Lilly reached up and grabbed a hold of my ass as I gripped her hair rotating my hips as I gripped her hair and at times pulled it.i bit my lip trying to control the orgasm that was on the verge of exploding, Lilly stopped and climbed up placing a rough kiss on my lips "Tonight is not about me, tonight is about you." she spoke before going back to what she was doing, I moaned biting my lip as I gripped her hair tightly. "Oh fuck, mm Jesus Lilly." I moaned panting hard as my climax rocked through my body Lilly's tongue moving fast to lather up my juices, she moaned coming up laying next to me, my eyes heavy as I was completely spent, she smiled leaning up kissing me "Goodnight Em." she whispered softly as I turned on my side feeling my blanket cover us up as we both passed out from our intense moment.

The following Monday-

I felt sick, I felt nervous, and I felt annoyed if my sister wouldn't shut up! I sighed rubbing my temples as herself, her husband Paul aka triple h, my farther and myself drove to the arena.

"Ah god couldn't you wear something" Stephanie looked me up and down "nice" I rolled my eyes. I had on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with my black converse and my hair put up, this was who I was and I didn't care if they liked it or not.

"Stephanie enough." Vince snapped at her, Stephanie crossed her arms pouting, making me chuckle, oh daddy's girl got in trouble, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well god cant she wear long sleeves no one wants to see that" she pointed to the giant scar on my arm, I rolled my eyes "well no one wants to see you face so how can we work that out?" I snapped back, Paul turned his face to hide his laughter.

"That's enough! Both of you knock it off!"Vince looked between the two of us, Stephanie scowling at me as I smirked shrugging.

"Can everyone just shut up, I have a headache" I mumbled rubbing my temple; Paul smirked at me nodding as if he agreed. We finally made it to the arena, my farther and I separating from Stephanie and Paul which was to Stephanie very vocal pleasure.

My farther adjusted his tie "you been at Harvard medical." he told me, I rolled my eyes "cause you know god forbid you tell the truth." I mumbled.

"Emily just stop ok, look you don't like this arrangement, but you have no other options, so suck it up and deal with it." he lectured, oh I had options, I always have options just not options I don't want to chose.

"Chris this is Emily, my daughter I told you about, she just finished med school and is starting her internship this year with us" my farther introduced me to the wwe dr, he smiled holding his hand out, I timidly took it, it was hard for me to encounter new men "nice to meet you Emily, it's going to be a pleasure working with you" I smiled "thank you, I can't wait to start" I told him politely, back in the world of fakeness, truth was I couldn't wait to be out of here.

My farther smiled "well then if you're all settled here, I have some business to attend to, and I will meet you here at the end of the show" he informed me walking off.

Chris started showing me the charts and how they do things which wrestlers needed clearing, which ones we where watching, what matches on the card tonight we needed to keep an eye on "And this one we keep always keep an eye on, due to some of his previous issue's." he said handing me a file.

It was him, my stomach dropped as I shakily opened it reading his file, I already knew most of this information but I read it as if I didn't know.

I nodded handing it back "well there's not much to do tonight, if you want to just relax and watch the show, easy first night." Chris said going to his laptop and typing some stuff up, I just nodded sitting back. I was bored, I didn't want to do this, and I didn't want to be in sport medicine.

"So are you interested in sports medicine?" he asked, I instantly shook my head no "nope, I want to be in the er." I shrugged, making Chris laugh "gotta love the family business." he joked making me laugh, yea that's why I was here, I guess if I told myself that enough I could make myself believe it.

After an hour I decided i was hungry and would venture out to get something to eat, though I didn't want to be seen by the people who did know me from growing up, to go with my father's fake story I been away at med school. But my stomach rumbling made me lose that battle.

I found catering and quickly got a turkey melt and some grapes with a water bottle going to head back to Chris's office, I rounded the corner I ran into what felt like a wall making me fall on my ass, I moaned "Ow.", I looked up and the sight made my stomach drop, there he stood he held his hand out to help me up, I stared at it for a moment "I won't bite." he winked, I sighed taking his hand as he helped me up, I wasn't prepared for this on my first night "I I uh" I stuttered unsure of what to say to him.

"Its no problem Emily, accidents happen." he said staring at me his eyes running over my entire body as we stood quietly staring at each other, I gulped, I quickly took off leaving my UN ate food.

"Hey did you find, you ok?" Chris asked as I sat down, trying to calm myself I dug throw my bag and just nodded "I'm going to go smoke" I told him quickly and walked out of the room quickly.

How was I going to do this!?, god when I touched his hand the pool to him I felt, I shook my head, no you are not going there!

I put the cigarette into my mouth trying to light it, apparently my trusty bic lighter wasn't being so trusty right now "come on" I gripped the cigarette between my teeth shaking the light out, after a moment I seen a flame in front of me, I leaned forward lighting my cigarette with it sucking in, I nodded "thanks" I said blowing out the smoke, I looked up seeing the person lighting his own, he nodded, I felt like I was hit in the stomach, god damn he was hot, he had dirty blonde hair that was a wavy mess on top of his head, he wore a black zip up hoody and had on black jeans, he turned to look at me and had the most amazing blue gray eyes similar to Lilly's, I never seen anyone else with those colored eyes before, they instantly comforted me without having to say a word.

"no problem sunshine" he said making me roll my eyes, he held out his hand "I'm Jon" I stared at his hand, I didn't trust men, hell how could I after everything I been through, but something about him, I felt safe, I shook my head of that thought don't even know him! What the fuck, maybe I wasn't ready for the real world yet if I'm trusting stranger right always, "Emily" I shook his hand.

"So are you a new diva?" he asked me taking a drag, I laughed shaking my head "no I'm working with Chris" I told him flicking mine, he nodded.

"Too bad you're not a diva" I raised my eyebrow "oh yea and why is that?" I asked

"Cause id make them have you work with me darlin" he winked at me; I started laughing "oh is that really what you're going with? Your first impression and your going with that" I asked him taking my last drag and flicking my cigarette.

"Hey I'm a man that speaks the truth" he shrugged making me laugh.

"Well um thanks for the light" I told him and started to head inside.

"Anytime pretty lady" Jon called out, I stopped and shook my head and headed inside, I felt instantly better as I headed back towards the medic room as the show was starting.

"Sorry Chris" I told him, he nodded and pointed to something, it was a turkey melt, French fries and a coke, I smiled "thank you" I told him.

"I seen the mess around the corner" he told me softly, I sat down in front of the monitor with him taking a bite not realizing how hungry I was until now.

"I uh" he cleared his throat "I don't know what's going on with you, I know that was a panic attack earlier, I just want you to know, I'm not like most people here, you can trust me" he told me looking over at me, I nodded looking down.

"I'm sorry I just don't trust anyone" I told him softly and looked up he nodded "well you'll see you can trust me, hey I got you your uniform you can start wearing next week" he told me handing me a set of black scrubs, I nodded "thank you" I was happy to start this part of my new life, the rest scared the hell out of me.

I looked up in time to see the same blonde haired blue eyed man from earlier enter the ring with two other men dressed in complete black, I sat back slowing eating my dinner as I watched him, I gather his ring name was dean Ambrose, he was in a stable called the shield, they seemed pretty fierce.

I hissed watching him get hit hard and not get up, Chris frowned and started talking into a mic "Ambrose he good? Does he need medic? Of course he is, ok tell him I want him in here as soon as his done" he turned to look at me "so much for an easy night, this guy's the hardest one I've worked with, just uh sit back for this one, until your more adapted here" he told me, I nodded but couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of getting to see him, I shook my head, don't even go there.

I heard commutation "ah this is bullshit!" his voice yelled out as he slammed into the room, I felt myself flinch a little and closed my eyes remembering my breathing steps.

"Dude I'm fine I got up, I'm walking functioning" I heard his voice snap.

"I know that Jon but you hit your hard pretty hard you didn't get up immediately it's my Job Jon to make your ok, sit" Chris said sternly, I hears a huff and opened my eyes I seen Jon sitting there, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Emily had me my clip board" Chris said not taking his focus off of Jon, I just nodded turning to grab it.

Jon seen me as I walked timidly over to the two "hey pretty lady" he smiled wide mood completely changed "Jon" I nodded handing the clip board to Chris.

"I see you two know each other" he mumbled writing some stuff down, Jon smiled at me such a cute little grin that showed off his dimples.

"Ah we met earlier" Jon said looking to Chris now looking irritated and bored "So we uh done here" he snapped, Chris nodded "your good to go, Jon you should really take you health more seriously" Chris lectured him, he nodded rolling his eyes.

"Yea yea I know" he slid down and patted Chris's cheek, he smirked over to me "see you pretty lady" and with that he walked out to the hall where his two team mates stood waiting.

"I mean it Jon!" Chris called out, Jon just waved him off, as I stood watching him, his friend with black and some blonde hair stood staring at me. Jon looked over at me and smiled nodding before turning back to his friend who smirked nodding.

"He's definitely one not to trust." Chris spoke up next to me

I couldn't take my eyes off him. I was too enthralled.

"Why," I breathed, not taking my eyes off this man who held me captivated like no one since him had.

"He's bad news all he cares about is getting laid by any women who will have him." Chris said bluntly

That news should have made me turn from him. But it didn't. It was like it wouldn't register to my brain that this man was no good for me, would finish breaking me and was after one thing.

Jon took that moment to look up our eyes connecting; her gave that same sexy dimpled smirk and winked before walking off with his buddies. I nodded, unsure as to how to answer; unsure how to take Chris's concern for my well being, But, I knew something told me that I couldn't stay away from a man that could entangle me with just one look

A/N For those reading punk drunk love and Here comes the pain, I havnt left those stories, my laptop I was writing them on the screen got broke, so now im using my old laptop that had this story I had forgotten on and the light bulb lit and I couldn't stop writing, im working on my other two stories trying to remember what I had written so bare with me on those and enjoy this one, please read and review, who do you think he is? Hope you all enjoyed, also I think im going to open each chapter with a jornal entry of Em's in the physch ward….let me know thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-

Journal entry-

 _I remember it like it was yesterday Vince had thrown a huge pool party some business deal had gone right for him and the company and we where celebrating._

 _Stephanie huddled in the corner with her goonie of friends refusing to get in the pool, it could mess up their precious hair._

 _Shane and his buddies where horse playing in the pool, our mom yelling at them to stop it before someone got hurt as Vince stood proudly at the grill laughing and smiling with his business partners as they all spook, I had just gotten out of the pool with my best friend Claire as we laid on the lounge chairs drying off._

" _Emily come here." my dad called me over to him, I wrapped the towel around me walking over to him "yea daddy." I smiled at my farther "George here needs to run to the store, his not familiar with the area, can you show him?" he asked of me, I requnized goerge from being at the house before doing business with Vince, I smiled nodding my head "yes of course, just let me get dressed." I smiled at goerge, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the way his eyes seemed to linger to long on me, I cleared my throat before heading upstairs to change._

 _That was the day all my innocence and happiness flew out the window_

 _The day I turned nine all of that flew out of the window,_ _I woke up a young fourteen year old naive teenager who had ever had a small peck on the cheek from a boy in school and ended that day with more then I bargained for, and I never understood why._

 _We had driven to the store, he kept trying to talk to me, I thought it was too much, but figured it was the typical adults trying to be cool and get to know me type of thing, I noticed he took a wrong turn on the way back to my house, I frowned "This is the wrong way." I told him_

 _"_ _No just the long day, its such a nice day out for a drive."He smiled over at me, I just nodded though I knew better, I knew you couldn't get to my house from this direction._

 _"_ _you're_ _quite a looker."_ _he commented, I looked down nodding "Thank you." I whispered uncomfortable and just wanting to get home, I felt the car come to a stop and looked up, I frowned seeing we where parked down a dirt road "What are we?" I was cut off as he hand moved up my thigh, I yanked my thigh away from him glaring "don't touch me." I spat._

 _This was wrong, he was wrong,_ _I may not have understood anything else, but I understood that._

 _He chuckled leaning in "Oh come on I know how you rich girls are, the older men with the money, to keep up the life style daddy provides." He leaned over running his finger down my exposed color bone making me flinch away "Dont touch me." I spat glaring, making him chuckle "Awe come on sweetheart do you know-" his fingers trailed down my leg "how much money, I make your farther." he squeezed my thigh as I closed my eyes tightly_ _I kept thinking of my dad more and more. I kept thinking of my brother,_ _what would Shane do if he found this out? Surely my dad didn't know about this, I knew we fought a lot but he couldn't of known._

 _I heard his belt buckle and prayed, this couldn't be how I lost my virginity, I shook my head as tears escaped my eyes no matter how much I tried to fight to control them "please, I wont say anything please just take me home and this never happened." I begged as he exposed himself to me._

 _"_ _Oh I know you wont say anything, not like your farther will believe you over me, his trust business partner who makes him a ton of money over his wild rebellious teen daughter who constantly fights with him, yea his told me, so your going to lay back and you wont say a word." I frowned feeling helpless at this point,_ _I was horrified, In the end I had no choice but to_ _lay back_ _while th_ _is_ _dirty man looked at my exposed body._

" _If you breathe a word about_ _this_ _, I'll kill you," the man growled. I had a feeling my fate had been sealed._ _He didn't touch me just stared at me body while he touched himself._

 _This became the worst day of my life, He invaded my very soul, filled it with his stench. I couldn't breathe,_ _I felt nauseous_ _I didn't understand what had happened to me._

 _This is how my story started. On this night, my life became more than a nightmare, it became hell._

I sighed rubbing my temple listening to Stephanie go on and on, on the way back to the hotel, I sighed sitting back "how long until I can drive myself?" I asked, Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"not until you get a license and dad has to approve it" she smirked enjoying this control our farther had over me, I frowned sitting back "steph" Paul said softly.

"no Paul she knows the rules, she needs to stop trying to break them" she snapped "rules? I'm not a child Stephanie and im not breaking any rules by what wanting freedom?" I asked

"and you'd have freedom if you didn't whore yourself around and kill off unborn babies" she glared at me, I bit my lip and nodded as tears burnt my eyes, she thought I made myself have a miscarriage, she didn't know the fight I had with him to keep that baby, and how the miscarriage was my breaking point, "Stephanie!" Paul said more sternly.

"what its the truth, I know it, she knows it and you know it and the sooner she takes responsibility the sooner we can all move past this situation she's put our family in." and with that she went back to her phone, the rest of the ride was silent as I tried to remember my steps and control the tears, I felt the car stop and was the first one out leaning against it I crossed my arms as Paul climbed out.

"hey kid she just" I held my hand up "please don't excuse her right now" my voice cracked, Paul nodded and patted my shoulder going to the trunk to get our luggage, I didn't know how Stephanie was lucky enough to land a guy like Paul he was always so nice.

I thanked Paul as we all walked into the hotel to check into our room's thank god my mother convinced my farther to let me have my own room, otherwise, I probably would've finished the job tonight, I know I know not funny, neither is my bitch of a sister. I took my luggage from my brother in law who looked torn, he knew his wife was wrong but what was he going to do, make things harder for himself? I doubt it.

"thanks" I mumbled as I took the new laptop case my farther bought so I could do my Skype sessions, and my brand new luggage, my mother took me out shopping Sunday before we left, bought me some new clothes, some of them more fancy she said just in case I go to a dinner or anything but other then that she let me pick up out whatever I wanted, that's the thing about my mom she always allowed me to be different and I always had, I used to use my bedroom walls as art canvas drawing the most mystical creatures, my mother loved it, farther hated it, him and stephane hated anything about me, and Shane well he was just one foot out the door waiting to take the other.

"Em you want to join us for dinner?" Paul asked making me look up I seen Stephanie roll her eyes "no thanks Paul, but thank you for asking" I told him politely. He nodded looking torn "you sure?" he asked, I smiled nodding "im sure im going to order some room service take a shower and bed its been" I glared at my sister "a long day" I told him and headed up to my room. I sighed setting my luggage down, day one down only three hundred sixty four to go.

I dug out a pair of baggy gray sweat pants that stopped just below my knee and a white t-shirt to sleep in and got in the shower, I stood under the water and closed my eyes tightly trying to control myself. I knew I was having an episode I knew I needed to call my counselor, I didn't want to, I wanted to be strong and deal with this on my own, his face, and he has a little girl, I felt sick, he had a life, he had a family, a home, and I have nothing, I can't even have children, I have spent a large chunk of my adult hood inside a mental institution, when I should have been going to a regular college, I was accepted to Harvard medical! And I ended up getting my degree through mail correspondence.

I should've been living it up, and I was in weekly individual and group counseling, I wiped the tears that fell down my cheek's, sadly, seeing him today, I was a ball of emotions, it brought a lot back to the surface I didn't even realize I still felt for him.

And Stephanie who was she to judge me? She doesn't even know, she has no clue what I went through, none of them do, no one could be bothered to pay attention, how do you not noticed your child's behavior changing, being high, how do you not smell the smell of alcohol on your fifth teen year old? Or did they just not care? I felt the tears on my face as I started washing my hair, before I knew it I punched the shower wall, I looked up and took a deep breath, turned the water off.

I wrapped a towel around myself and my hair and walked out to the bedroom area picking up the new cell phone farther got me, insisting I have one, I called my counselor "hi Marcy I'm sorry for calling so late" I tried to sound like I wasn't already in the middle of a break down "its just my sister said these horrible things today and I seen him, and I'm sorry" I sobbed, I wiped my eyes, I hated crying, it always made me feel weak to cry, like that fourteen year old little girl all over again.

"hey its OK, it what I'm here for, are you able to get on Skype?" she asked "uh in a minute I just got out of the shower" I told her. "OK I want you to get dressed and get on Skype with me in fifth teen minutes Emily, take an extra Zoloft right now" she told me, I nodded "OK" I whispered and hung up.

I walked over to the bag I had now named the torture kit, would I ever be off these meds? I really wanted that, I knew being here in this environment it would never happen.

I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair before setting the laptop up and starting the Skype, I smiled seeing Marcy's face, it was a relief to see her face on the laptop screen "I'm sorry I just" I shook my head as I wiped my eyes "This is to hard" I whispered bringing my knees to my chest and laying my head on them.

"No one said it was going to be an easy adjustment" she said softly, I shook my head wiping my eyes "yea society wasn't going to be easy, day to day normality wasn't going to be easy, but this? This is torture, I have a sister that daily reminds me of what I did, how my baby-"my eyes shot down and I took a deep breath "I seen him tonight, and all these emotions just came flooding back through me."

"We knew this would happen, what did you do when you see him?" she asked, I sighed "actually I ran into him and he helped me up, I didn't speak to him, I ran." I admitted shrugging "i don't know what to say to him, part of me knows I should hate him and stay far away from him, but then another part of me, Marcy I miss him so much." I whispered.

"And you'll never know which side is correct if you don't face it." I sighed

"Marcy there's too much to try to face here, him, my family, my sister and the daily reminder of what I did, and I could see my attacker at any given time, its inhuman Marcy!"

"you mean he still works for the company?" she asked, I nodded "oh honey why didn't you say so, I would've never." she frowned, I shrugged, it wasn't her fault

"Oh Marcy its not your fault, this was the simplest way to get my freedom, but now im wondering at what cost?" I asked her, she sighed "is there anyone that you could take in front of a judge that will take over as your conservator?" she asked, I shrugged "probably not, my farther has managed to alienate everyone from my life" I told her, she sighed "well mi going to look into something, you just keep staying strong, Emily you are one the strongest individuals I have encountered, you have goals and dreams, this is just a roadblock until you get there, you keep strong, remember I am always here, follow your programs and do your steps" she told me, I nodded breathing out.

"Yea thanks" I mumbled as we disconnected, I sat back and breathed before grabbing my room key cigarettes and phone, I slipped on a pair of flip flops and headed out to the downstairs bar I had spotted, once I was in the outdoors I lit a cigarette and walked in silence, I can do this right? If I knew what the prize was at the end of it all? My freedom, from here, from my family from it all.

I wish I had another option as Marcy spoke of but like I said my farther had alienated me from everyone who would help, to save the McMahon name, I didn't understand it, if I was such a burden an embarrassment, then why not just rid himself of me, its not like I would put up a fight, hell I didn't even want my trust fund, my part of the wwe I'd sign it all over just to be free of them.

I found myself sitting at the bar "Hi can I get jack clean please"

"I'm gonna need Id." the bartender said looking at me doubtful I was of legal age, I smirked nodding as I dug through my wallet "here" I said handing it to him he nodded handing it back and went to get my drink, I sighed sitting back, I closed my eyes hearing the glass be set down "thanks" I mumbled, as I pick the glass up taking a sip.

My phone started ringing, I frowned not knowing the number, but I only had a handful of peoples numbers in my phone any ways "hello"

"are you OK? Did he fucking touch you? You stick my knife up his dick?" I laughed hearing Lilly voice "oh my god how the hell did you get my number? And how the fuck are you calling me?" I asked her taking another drink.

"Jay is letting me use his phone and I might've broke into Marcy's office no biggie" I could literally see her shrugging "now off of me, you, are you OK?" she asked, I sighed.

"Lil you can get into so much trouble for this! And im fine, had a rough moment, no biggie" I told her

"Bullshit Em, your family's setting you up to fail and you know it" I felt a headache coming on I knew she was being my friend but I didn't need anymore today, I truly didn't think I could handle it "i know that and I wont allow them to lil" I told her.

"well hello pretty lady, fancy seeing you here" I heard from behind me making me turn my head, I felt my stomach tighten at the sight of the blonde headed smokey blue eyed man in front of me and for some reason, I felt safe, I felt protected and OK, I smiled at him "uh hold on lil, hello yourself" I told him as he took the sit next to me.

"Emily who is that?" I could hear Lilly "Um Lil I will talk to you later, don't worry about me, im fine" I said my eyes still on the man next to me.

"hope I didn't interrupt" he said as I hit end of my phone, I shook my head "uh no just a friend calling to check up on me" I told him shrugging as I took a drink.

Jon leaned forward sniffing "jack, my kind of girl" he winked at me "you just keep getting better and better" I laughed "you don't even know me for met to get better" he shrugged ordering his drink, jack with a Dr. Pepper, I scrunched my nose at the odd combination, something Lilly would probably drink.

"so what brings a beautiful women like you here by yourself?" he asked, I shrugged "i could ask the same of you" I resounded "ah yes but there's a problem with that, I'm not a beautiful women" he said making me laugh.

"well glad to get that out of the way" I told him making him laugh, I shrugged lighting my cigarette as it was a smoking environment, "needed a drink to help end a shitty day" I told him "now your turn" I told him blowing the smoke out "me and the boys needed a drink and a game of pool" he told me nodding behind me, where I seen his two friends from earlier.

I nodded "well don't let me keep you" I told him taking another drink "fuck you drink that like its water" I shrugged not sure if that was something to be proud of, but what did he know right? "you wanna join us?" he asked.

"oh no, thank you but no, im gonna finish this and head back to bed" I said, Jon leaned in "awe come on pretty lady, hang out with me tonight" I could smell him and it was, he placed his hand on my inner thigh, I didn't flinch, I just felt heat run through my body and before I knew it, I was nodding, I cleared my throat "fine for a little bit" I told him, he nodded keeping his hand on my thigh as he ordered his drink.

I cautiously walked back to his friends with him "guys this is one of our new med people, Emily, Emily this is Colby and Joe" Jon introduce us, I smiled shaking their hands.

Before I knew it I was three drinks in playing teams with the guys, I was actually having an enjoyable time laughing as Jon and I were getting our asses kicked, I fell over to jons side leaning close to him giggling "Jon, don't blow this one OK baby?" I asked making him smirked as he took his shot sinking it, he stood up smirking at me "oh darlin, I don't blow anything" he winked at me making me blush and look down.

He walked past me putting his hand on my hip as he did so purposely touching me, which I oddly found I was OK with, that was until he chuckled "your so fucking cute." he whispered in my ear.

"Hey Emily fancy seeing you here" I felt my whole body tense as I looked up, there he stood blue jeans a black and red t-shirt stretched against his muscles, I swallowed hard and nodded to him.

Jon stood up from making his shot looking between us as his eyes raked over my body, I felt uncomfortable remembering how possessive he once was of me

"Hey man your out and about." Joe spoke, he nodded "Yea the kid went home with the mom tonight, so im a free man again." he smirked.

"Well grab a drink, we're just kicking Jon here ass and have you met Emily?" Colby asked his eyes looking me over he nodded "uh yea she used to be around when I first started here." he spoke in the smooth tone he always seemed to have, I wasn't sure how do we play this, its not like people knew about us, I felt sick and frozen in my spot so many emotions ran over me, there was no way I could play a game of pool with him.

I smiled at the guys "Actually thanks for the game fellas but I do need to go, have an early morning." I grabbed my stuff finishing my drink and heading out putting my head down as I passed him, it took everything I had in me not to stop and look at him, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that at this moment, I blew out a breath.

"Emily" I heard making me stop and turn around I seen Jon jogging to me, I raised my eyebrow "i cant have you walking to your room alone, what kind of man would I be?" he asked winking at me, I laughed a little shaking my hand "then by all means" I told him as we headed out of the hotel bar, I looked back to see his eyes intently on myself and Jon.

"so what was that?" he asked lighting a cigarette and handing it to me, I looked at him confused taking it "what was what?" I asked watching him light another one up "you turned white as a ghost when he walked in, your shaking like a tree right now and i wouldn't be surprised if you didn't puke as soon as you got in your room, and not from the alcohol" he told me, fuck he read me like a book how? I'm always careful to guard my emotions.

I sighed shrugging "ancient history" I mumbled as my eyes burnt, I turned my head the other way as we walked I felt Jon stop and grab my head making me look at him, his thumb ran across a couple of shredded tears "I know you just met me, and fuck I don't know what it is about you, but I feel this pull to you" he told me softly.

"Look Jon im fucked up beyond repair im only here because I literally have to be, him-" I glanced my eyes in the direction of the bar "He damaged me in more ways I can even describe, you don't want to get caught up with a girl like me, I'm fucked up." I told him and tried to walk away.

Jon was quick though and grabbed onto my hand pulling me back to him, he stared down at me for a moment his face a bunch of emotions, confusion, sympathy, but want he had want in his face, I watched him as if he was in slow motion bend down and his lips light touch mine, I felt like electric had shot through me when our lips connected like every part of my body was alive and at a party, he placed two big hands on the side of my face as he deepened the kiss pushing me against the wall as I placed my hands on the inside of his forearms kissing him back.

He pulled away placing his forehead on mine blowing out a breath "I see your damaged, I seen it on the roof top earlier today, I know that look in your eyes, it's a look I seen my entire life, nothing you can say or do will scare me away, and if you just need a friend, I'll be that, if you want more, I wouldn't argue-" we both smiled at that as he ran his thumb over my cheek "I like you, I know I just met you but I like you." he told me, I nodded leaning up pecking his lips one more time, before pulling my room key out, I turned to open the door "I like you too Jon." I turned to look back at him "I just I been through a lot and I need time." I told him, he nodded "Then friends it is, good night pretty lady." he gave me that dimpled smile of his, I smiled "Good night Jon." I shut my door blowing out a breath.

I sighed laying down on my bed, my hand went to touch my lips and I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face.

A/N- I hope you all liked it, more of the mystery guy, who do you guys think it is? Please let me know any idea's, suggestions, or anything you'd like to see, I think in the next chapter or two I'll revile who the guy is….. and as always thanks for the reviews and support, please read and review :)


	4. Chapter 4

_I didn't try drugs until I was_ _fifth teen_ _I was convinced I was just destined to live the life I had been given until it chose to kill me itself_ _or I turned eighteen and could run far far away, I even stopped being interested in the family business._ _If you ask me now, knowing what I know, I'm not sure I can tell you I wish I never picked the stuff up in the first place,_ _it kept me numb for when the_

 _If I had kept clean, would I have found a way out of this life sooner? Maybe. But . I'd probably have succeeded. So did I really want to die? No. So in a way, I'm glad I found the drugs. They made life a little bit more bearable and made any suicide attempts impossible, because I was always too high out of my mind to realize what was being done to me. It wasn't as if it ever happened with my consent, anyway._

 _Sometimes I'd hallucinate that gorge_ _was my boyfriend, a guy my own age and we where in love_ _It was the drugs, of course, but at least they made it easier._

 _How had my life gone from beautiful to hell in just a_ _year_ _? My_ _sixteenth_ _birthday was coming up.,_ _mom was planning an extravagant event for the occasion I could care less about, the only thing I cared about was it was one year closer to being eighteen and out of here._ _I no longer had tears, just numbness and a constant sickness in the pit of my stomach, I always felt dirty, I'd take hour long showers scrubbing my skin until it bled trying to get rid of the dirty feeling._

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-_

 _I groaned hearing the banging on my door forcing me to open my eyes, I looked at the clock on the nightstand, eight am, three hours of non interrupted sleep, I hardly slept a full nights sleep, I was always up and down, between the panic attacks, and checking the locks_ _and my favorite the dreams, they weren't nightmares more like haunting of his face._

 _I groaned slipping out of my bed assuming it was Stephanie, I had decided I would take a cab today, I really couldn't handle her insensitivity anymore._

 _I swung the door open only to revile Jon, I frowned at him "why are you here?" I asked, he held his hand to his chest "ouch that hurt, especially when I brought you coffee and bagels." I smiled at him moving to let him enter my room._

 _I sighed plopping down on my bed as he handed me a coffee he scratched behind his ear nervously, I smiled it was kind of cute "i uh wasn't sure how you liked it, so I got vanilla creamer, most girls like vanilla, or I would give you my black coffee." he rambled as I sipped my coffee._

 _"Its perfect thank you, sorry for being cranky over there, I didn't sleep well."I told him._

 _"No problem, everything OK?" he asked, as I stirred the straw in my coffee " yea just a rough night." I smiled up at him, though I felt comfortable and safe with Jon, I wasn't ready to open up to him yet and_ _have give me that look of disgust._

 _"So why the coffee and bagels?" I asked him as he shrugged "I don't know, I was at the gym, Seth and Roman are at appearances, wanted someone to hang out with." he told me, I nodded "And you thought of me, so sweet." I giggled._

 _"yea well don't tell anybod_ _y_ _." he mumbled handing me a bagel and cream cheese packets._

 _"Last night-"_ _I spoke as I opened the cream cheese container squeezing the small amount on top my bagel as he handed me a plastic spoon_ "You kissed me." he nodded scooting closer into me.

"I did." His arm resting behind me as I took a bite of my bagel

"why?" I asked him, he looked at me and shrugged "why not?" he asked, I frowned making him chuckle, His lips lowered on my softly. His hands found their way to my hips where he lifted me onto his lap.

My hands placed themselves on his shoulder to keep my balance. Jon's hands went from resting on my hips, to sliding gently underneath my pajama shirt, I shivered at his bare touch stomach, I normally didn't allow anyone to touch my stomach, it was a weird spot for me but for some reason I was OK with him doing this.

His hand traveled from my stomach, to round to my lower back. A loud moan escaped out of his mouth, into mine as his palm circled my ass..My head was telling me to stop him, that it was too soon, I barely met him, but I wanted him to touch me, I wanted him to enjoy what he could. I used this moment to flick my tongue against his, His other hand moved towards the bottom of my t-shirt, lifting it up he barely broke our kiss to remove it from me.

I was now sitting on him in only my bra and pajama short's, but I didn't want to give it all to him, not yet. I felt him throb against me. "Fuck." He whispered, running his hand through his hair, he cleared his throat "we gotta stop this or it's going to go further then I feel you want right now." he spoke as I slowly climbed off of him, I nodded agreeing with him.

"That was interesting." I giggled laying next to him, he looked over at me chuckling as I pulling my cover over me covering myself from him.

 _"What happened with you and_ _him_ _?"_ _he_ _asked as he lay down next to me._

I was taken aback by his question. I hung my head and avoided making eye contact with him, "It's complicated." I replied softly. That was partly the truth. It was mainly because I didn't like talking about it. I didn't even like thinking about it. It was one of those things that I kept in the dark recesses of my mind, buried deep and tried to never think about. Thinking about it just brought back feelings I wasn't sure I was ready to face yet.

He sat up from his lying down position and put his hand over mine. He didn't say anything, I still felt it was too early to discuss something this personal with him.

The way that he had suddenly asked this out of the blue must've meant it had been playing on his mind. He caught onto something last night, that was obvious from when he walked me to my room,

"Jon-" I was about to tell him it was none of his business, that I wasn't ready to talk about it and not with somebody I had just met. Until I looked at him, suddenly I felt the comfort I've only felt with Lilly and just knew I was safe with him.

I started to tell the story but I went slowly, choosing the words carefully in my head before I said them out loud, "So by the point he came around, I felt something I hadn't in years, and I don't know-." I could feel his eyes burning on me. "I felt so special with him, and safe, he always made me feel so safe." I whispered feeling my eye brows knead as I admitted that out loud I couldn't look at Jon, instead keeping my eyes firmly on the ceiling "I knew I was pregnant before I even took that test, and some how even though I was barely eighteen, I felt like, I don't know, I wanted that baby.." I felt Jon's hands tighten around mine.

"I knew he would be worried about my dad, but he was talented enough that I knew my dad wouldn't do too much to him, I found him with another women, it felt like the bottom had been ripped from underneath me." I shrugged It was painful looking back at a time when I was so hurt, so naive. it was hard to remember a situation where you were hurt so badly by someone you thought you could trust I ran my hand through my hair and tried not to break as I continued. "the whole cab ride home I could feel this cramping pain in my stomach, I knew what was happening, when I got to my room, I just, im not proud of those actions-" I turned my head to finally look at him "You know, I think that was just the point of how much is one person supposed to take, the years of the abuse from that guy, and then everything with him that night, I mean up until that point he was amazing so sweet and charming, he pulled me back to life and then took it away in one moment." Jon's hand was still in mine, I couldn't believe how he was just listening to me his hand would grip mine harder at points, but other then that he just listened.

"Uh mark calaway and Shawn Micheal broke into my room, I guess they heard the sound of my body hitting the floor once the pill's kicked in, Mark saved my life that night, and after that my farther sent me away like the family's dirty little secret." I looked over to him to see him shaking his head, I frowned hoping he didn't think less of me

"there all fucking dick's." I laughed at his reaction nodding "Fuck, if I had a girl like you on my arm-" Hearing Jon say this caused all the butterflies to re-stir again in my stomach. It didn't sound like he was judging me at all, he sounded like he actually understood. "Well I wouldn't fuck it up, that's for sure."

"And I haven't dated since." I looked at him uncertainly, wondering how he would take that.

"How long ago was this?" he asked me "seven years ago." I replied,

"Do you still have feelings for him?" My eyes flashed to Jon's. His face was expressionless. I bit my lip that was the million dollar question.

"I cant lie to yo and tell you no, because honestly I don't know if I do, up until yesterday, I hadn't seen or talked to him since that night I know I haven't forgiven him and that's why I don't want him back in my life at this moment, you have to understand I spent what most girl's spend going through typical emotions over something like that, locked in a room some of it was strapped to a bed until they knew I wouldn't harm myself." I looked away again, afraid that he would think less of me. At that time in my life, I felt so humiliated "I can't believe I just told you all that." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Because I just met you, and not even my family knows those details." I revealed.

"How come?"

"I was embarrassed, my family wouldn't understand."

"What did you have to be embarrassed about?" he asked, as if it was the most stupid thing he had ever heard.

"Because I let myself be taken advantage of." I told him.

"You didn't allow anything, a grown ass man took advantage of a child and should have his balls removed for what he did to you." he spoke sternly before we fell into a silence "Why did you tell me?" he asked breaking the silence

I stared at him as I racked my brains for the right response. "I don't know." I answered him truthfully. I wanted to say that it just felt right, but I didn't completely understand it myself, so how could he?

He scooted closer to me, putting his hand on my waist, twisting my body round to face him, our knees touching, my hands were at my sides as he pulled me closer by my waist. "It's his fucking loss, OK?"

We didn't say anything more. We just laid down next to each other. It wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence..

After five minutes, his arm wrapped around me. I turned my body so I was curled up against his. Our legs entangled and my head now rested on his chest.

I felt the human comfort, the intimacy that I hadn't felt in a long time and it was only now that I realized how much I had missed it. I missed having this connection with someone. My arm rested over Jon's stomach, he kissed the top of my head a few times which caused me to smile.

 _Later on that afternoon-_

I sat in the medic room not too much going, I don't even know why im here but I supposed when the time was right I would be needed, I sighed chewing on a Twizzlers, I was thinking of last night and this morning, Jon had been so sweet and understanding, I had fallen asleep laying on his chest and woke up to him gone, which I was OK with, I haven't seen him since arriving to the arena and OK found I was OK by that, I felt confused by my emotions and wasn't quite ready to talk to anyone about them out loud.

I enjoyed kissing him even though I just met him, I enjoyed playing pool with him and his friends, I could tell I would have fun with him but I knew it was way too soon for me to jump into anything, right? And then when I seen him last night, I groaned so many feelings all at once.

"Whats going on between you and Ambrose?" I heard his voice making jump slightly as I closed my eyes, I turned opening my eyes to face him, looking at him I felt so many things flutter through my body, mostly I felt so much pain slam my heart looking at his face, I couldn't help but wonder what our baby would've looked like, I frowned at him "That's no concern to you." I told him grabbing my Twizzlers and coffee going to walk past him.

He put his hand on my stomach, I stepped back out of his touch "Dont touch me, and do not touch my stomach, I don't like it." I asked him, he frowned but nodded his head "sorry." he told me, I just crossed my arm's over my chest, he chuckled "see your eating habits are still the same." I rolled my eyes, he sighed "Jon's not good." I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh "Oh that's rich coming from you." he smirked at my dive at him "awe come on sweetheart, when was I not good to or for you?" before I could stop myself I felt my hand connect to his face. I didn't know what came over me but I was angry "Thank of our last night together." I spat out angerly as he rubbed the side of his face that was red from my slap before I stormed out of the medical.

The Next day-

It was time to go home, apparently my parents planned some big dinner party, I defiantly wasn't thrilled about but unfortunately again I have no choice. Thankfully though Stephanie had some business to attend to and had to leave earlier leaving Paul and I alone on the flight home. Not that it was a bonding moment, Paul and I barely spoke, he was on his laptop working and I was on mine doing school. But it was better then dealing with Stephanie side comments at me.

I found myself standing in a room full of people I hadn't seen in years and could've gone years without seeing including the man I just slapped the day before, thankfully my parents had a fully stocked bar with a working bartender I planned on taking full advantage of to get through this dinner "Can I get a jack neat please." I asked before heading out to the back patio area, hoping I could spend most of this night away and it'd go quickly.

I pulled out my cigarettes trying to light it, unfortunately again my lighter wasn't working "I'm really thinking this is being done on purpose now." I mumbled shaking my lighter until I seen a flame in front of me, I leaned forward lighting my cigarette, I took a deep drag before looking up I groaned seeing him standing in front of me "Thanks." I told him politely looking up at the sky, I looked down seeing him standing against the concrete table.

I chewed on my lip unsure of what to say so I said nothing, just watching him as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest, he looked good in a black button up long sleeve shirt and matching pants "you know I always thought I would know what to say when I seen you again." he finally spoke taking a drag of his own cigarette "I don't." he added, I picked at my finger nodding "me either." I was honest taking a drink my hands shaky "That night I was a monster to you." he admitted making me look up at him surprised "I wanted to see you fuck so badly, I didn't know how." I blew out a breath shrugging as I took another drink

"you wouldn't of wanted to seen me like that, I was a gross mess, it was probably for the best." I whispered taking a drag off my cigarette he nodded shrugging "i felt like I had no choice, I couldn't imagine doing what you asked and I couldn't imagine a life without you." I laughed at the irony of that as I stood up "and I managed to achieve both in one shot." he frowned as I looked behind me.

I seen the rose garden I used to always play in the rose garden when I was little "I always loved it out here." I spoke walking to the rose garden, I could hear him following behind me. I stopped standing in front of a beautiful red rose bush I reached out lightly touching the delicate pedal "My mom would always yell at me because I would pick her award winning rose's." I smiled at him, seeing him smile as he watched me pick a yellow rose.

"I should hate you." I turned looking at him, he nodded "you should, I was wrong, I should have never treated you that way, it takes two to create a child and I acted like an immature selfish prick, I'm sorry." he looked so sincere.

I bit my lip unsure of all of this as he stepped closed placing his hands on my hips making me gasp "is this OK?" he asked permission, I looked up at him my breathing hitched in my throat from his touch, I nodded "yea." I whispered as he stared down at me feeling the familiarity of his touch, it was different from Jon's and I couldn't quiet place it "You where scared of me this week when you first saw me." he mummored I nodded "I didn't like that, I don't like you being scared of me."he whispered "I don't like that I was scared of you." I admitted, he was someone I never thought I would fear, he was someone I never dreamed would hurt me.

"Yea." he mummored before bending down kissing me, I moaned kissing him back, I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it this was I know this was so so wrong, I gripped his black bottom up shirt pulling him closer to me his big hands cupped both side of my face as we deepened the kiss, my stomach in flutters as he moved a hand to the back of my head he groaned pulling away, my hand instantly went to my swollen lips.

I didn't know where that came from, I wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"well I defiantly didn't expect that." he looked down at me, I felt my face heat nodding "Well one thing we always had was an attraction to each other." he modded running his finger tips down my cheek "I really came out here just to talk to you." he told me, I blew out a breath "well you always where more of a physical type of fella." I nudged him both of us laughing, I sighed "we do have a lot to talk about but I don't think here is the time or place." I told him, he nodded "But you will talk to me?" he asked as walked side by side back to the patio, I nodded looking at him, I knew one way or another I needed to talk to him, we had to get this worked out between us, closure.

I blew out a breath looking inside, I really didn't want to go back in "We can stay out here." he suggested smirking, I shook my head "I have to make some type of appearance." I sighed smiling at him before grabbing my stuff and walking back inside.

"EMILY!" my mother called me over, I took a deep breath grabbing another glass of jack Daniels before heading over to my mom, from the corner of my eye I could see him coming back inside and his eyes on me, I wasn't sure what that was out there, what was I doing? He hurt me! Badly, but god his hands on me, him kissing me, it felt so right.

But then Jon's hands felt so right on me as well, Jon felt so safe and calm, where him he felt so intense, so passionate, so familiar.

I blew out a breath smiling at my mom "you wanted to see me?" I asked her she smiled nodding "you have some one who wanted to see you." she spoke making me look over to her side to see mark, I felt my stomach drop as I looked at one of the two men who saved my life.

I had always felt a pull to mark for as long as I could remember, my mom has I don't know how many pictures of me with mark growing up. And he never seemed to mind me hanging around with him, in fact there would be times he would call my mom and ask to see me.

He always showed me affection and attention, like he saw how neglected by Vince I was and how sad I was Mark was my most favorite person in the world, the undertaker was my favorite wrestler, I just felt safe around him, in fact before all this happened he was showing me wrestling moves and work with me in the ring, he was always so kind to me.

That night he broke down the joining doors to our rooms I didn't even know was there as he called for Shawn to call 911 he held towels to my wrists, when he seen the bottle of pills he shoved his fingers down my throat making me puked up what I had taken, he sat in a cold shower keeping me awake until the ambulance came.

I smiled trying to contain my emotions as mark leaned down hugging me tightly, I took in a deep shaky breath "hey snow." I smiled at the child hood nick name from him "Hey big guy." I pulled away smiling "Long time no see."

"Its been too long kid, how have you been?" he asked but his eyes drifted down to my right wrist where the nasty long scar was on my wrist up to my mid forearm, I saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes as he looked at it, it bothered me.

"I'm good on the road to becoming a doctor." I followed my steps and focused on what I could control and that was me and my emotions, he smiled proudly at me "following you mama's footsteps, good job girl." he spoke just as we heard the door open making me look past mark to see Shane, his wife and sons enter.

I bit my lip, Shane and I sued to be really close before all of this, he hast spoken to me since that day in the hospital where he cried asking me why I would do something so cold and heartless and I couldn't give him an answer without outting him and I wouldn't do that, he didn't need to go down with me

I looked at my younger nephews who didn't know my and my oldest nephew who probably doesn't even remember me, Stephanie refused to allow me around her girls which did make me sad, I blew out a breath as dinner was announced as ready, mark put his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the way of the dining room "baby steps, im here darlin if you ever need anything." he told me I smiled at him, I noticed the kids in the smaller dining room where my parents always put us kids when we had dinners like this.

" _god Emily, don't you know anything." Stephanie rolled her eyes at me, Shane sighed "stop being so mean to her steph." he put his arm around me as I looked at my split plate._

" _Stop babying her, Shane." Stephanie rolled her eyes as maria came in with a broom and dust pan as I hung my head sad I had again made a mess of things "Its OK miss, Emily." she smiled at me giving me a side hug._

I blew out a breath seeing the only spot left was at the very end of the table next to him, and I had to admit I was relived to sit next to him then any one else, he stood up as I walked over smiling at him as he pushed my chair in for me. He was always sweet that way, I gave him a small smile "thank you." he nodded sitting down "Not a problem, you OK?" he asked, I sighed nodding "yea im fine." I told him as the first course of a very long dinner was served.

I scrunched my nose up seeing the apple walnut salad, I hated walnut, I wasn't a big nut fan to begin with but walnuts, I sighed this was Stephanie favorite salad, of course cant have a night its not all about the princess, he leaned into me "don't worry you can give me all your nuts." he winked making me feel my face heat at his wording and the fact he remembered that little fact about me "Thanks." I mumbled noticing Vince was watching us, I didn't need that on top of everything else.

Maria set a plane house salad down in front of me with ranch, I smiled up at her happily "thank you maria." she nodded before walking back into the kitchen, I leaned over "you lucked out." I joked with him who smirked putting his hand on my knee under the table.

Again I had no clue what I was doing but everything before that started flooded into my mind, before that night he was always so sweet, caring and gentle, we had known each other our whole lives and I always had this strong pull to him even when we where kids.

We started seeing each other romantically when I was seventeen and he was twenty, the age gap not that big of a difference too me seeing as I've known him my entire life, but we did keep it quiet for that fact.

He didn't know about gorge, well he knew but I never told him who.

"Uh I just want to thank everyone for showing up, welcoming our daughter home." Vince spoke standing up, I bit my lip to control my sarcastic comment that was on the tip of my tongue of my tongue, how ever I could not control the eye roll and my knee that started bouncing as I felt him grip my knee to calm me down "Its been a long time since Linda and I have had all of our children present at the same time, and it makes it better that we have close friend's to celebrate this special occasion as well." Vince toasted as the main course was plated in front of us. It make me laugh, I couldn't control it anymore making all eyes turn on me.

I covered my mouth with one hand and waved with the other trying to control my laughter over how phony all of this was, they didn't want me here more then I wanted to be here "I'm sorry." I bit my lip as Vince looked warningily toward me.

He leaned in next to me "you OK?" he whispered, I nodded "anyways I look forward to having family and friends together more often."Vince finished as I sat back, I just wanted to be done with all this, it was all so fake to me, I listneed as everyone started talking amoungst themselves,no one really speaking to me Shane and pual speaking business, Marissa and Stephanie talking about their houses and children, I closed my eyes as I finished my food, I figured the quicker I finished I could go to bed and be done with this.

"Uh Emily we have something for you." mother spoke making me open my eyes as she now stood next to me, she held out a set of what looked like house keys making me look at her confused "the apartment above the garage we cleaned up and set up for you, you know until your finished up with schooling and on your feet." she told me holding the keys out towards me, I slowly stood up taking them from her happily "Oh my gosh thank you." I hugged her knowing this was all her.

"Can I go check it out?" I asked her hoping this was my escapee from this bullshit dinner, she nodded as I thanked everyone and excused myself, his eyes intently on me as I quickly darted out of the main us up to the small apartment above their garage.

It was small but cozy, I could defiantly make this work for the next eleven months, I walked around touching the counter tops and looking over already getting decorating ideas, yes this could defiantly make all of this slightly easier for me.

"well this looks cozy." came his voice from behind me, I turned around his presence taking up the room, I nodded "yea but bigger then what I've been used to." he nodded clearing his throat uncomfortable "I bet." he muttered as he walked around the room.

I watched him as he looked around at the furniture "what are you doing?" I asked he sighed covering his mouth with his hand sighing "Honestly, I don't fucking know." he told me as he took a couple steps towards me placing his hands on my hips.

"I married some one else, we had a child-" that stung, he did, he had a child with another women, he could give her all of that but wanted me to kill ours, it hurt me a lot more then anyone ever knew, I shook my head of the thought consuming my mind listening to him, he obviously needed to get this off of his chest "yet you walk into the room and I have this animistic pull to you." he mummored as he bent down, my breath hitched "I'm supposed to hate you." I reminded him " I know you should, im a bad guy." he whispered I bit my lip my chest rising and falling with each breath, his lips came crashing down on mine as he backed me into a wall, I let out a whimper kissing him back.

Suddenly everything was on fire with need and want, desire such strong desire, his hands slid down cupping my ass as he lifted me up, I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist as he gripped my ass making me moan out as my hands moved down to tun bottom his shirt scraping my finger nails across his bare chest.

I always loved his chest the way his toned muscles felt under my finger tops, I heard him moan under m touch, I felt happy knowing I had the similar effect on him that had on me right now, he broke our kiss moving down to my neck right to that sensitive spot he knew all to well "mmm." I moaned putting my hand against the wall as his lips did things I only remembered in my dreams "mm how I missed this body." he mummored as he used the wall to hold me up, while his hands lifted the bottom of my white tight fitted v-nack t-shirt up over my head leaving me in my black lacy bra.

He let out an animalistc growl "Fuck you so perfect." that was not a word I would of used to describe me which made me laugh, he stopped placing kisses across my collar bone looking up at him "I'm far from perfect." I mumbled tracing my fingers over his abs gasping when he grabbed my right scared wrist "why because of this?" he asked, I bit my lip staying silent watching him as he brought my hand to his mouth placing a kiss from my wrist up to my forearm along the long thick scar "I have an unforgivable sin." I told him, he nodded "then so do I, I handed you six hundred dollars and told you to get rid of it, then I-" his jaw clenched, I ran my fingers over his face "I didn't do what I did because of you." he looked at me "maybe that was like the straw that broke the camels back, it was literally my entire life of hurt and paid boiling over, I felt like I had no other choice at that point, obvious I know better now." he sighed as he pulled me into him.

I slowly UN wrapped my legs my feet touching the ground as reality hit m I had done so much damage I didn't realize the wreckage I left behind "I didn't think you cared?" I admitted to him, he looked at me like I was crazy, ha! "i always cared." he took a step back from me, I nodded "you want me?" I asked him "think before you answer." he stayed quiet for a moment "and be honest." I told him sternly.

He looked at me "I do." I looked at him shocked " I never stopped wanting you." his hand cupped my face, I nodded "then you have to earn me, im not the same girl I once was." I told him he nodded "i can do that." I smiled as he leaned down kissing me, I moaned as he deepened it cupping my bra covered breast.

KNOCK KNOCK

I closed my eyes as he moved down to my neck moving his hand down to my stomach "mm yea?" I called out as he started moving further down to my collar bone and breast area, I closed my eyes swallowing hard "hey its mom, I just wanted to see how you liked it." came my moms voice, I covered my mouth giggling as he quickly moved away from my breasts "I love it mom." I called out as he placed his forehead on mine his thumb running up and down my cheek "well let me in so we can talk about how you wanna set it up." my eyes widened.

He smirked at me as he watched my mind turning, he shook his head no making me bite my lip "er mom I was getting ready for bed, can we in the morning over coffee?" I asked her my heart pounding, "oh yes of course, Emily it is good to have you home, night, love you." I closed my eyes feeling guilt "Night mom, I love you to." I stepped from him chewing my lip.

He sighed buttoning up his shirt "well I better get going." he told me taking my hand as we walked to my door he turned around kissing my lips one more time "Goodnight Emily." I smiled watching him open the door, the cool air felt nice on my heated skin "Good night Randall." I smirked hearing him chuckle as I shut the door. I took a deep breath "what in the hell did I just get myself into?" I asked before heading into the room seeing my luggage, I sighed grabbing a t-shirt and slipping off my black slack pants and laying down on my bed, my eyes feeling heavy as I faintly heard my phone ringing knowing it was Lilly nightly call but I was to tired to get up as I went of dream land where every thing was perfect and figured out.

A/N AW jump and hide behind my chair! Lol hope you guys liked it let me know, we know who the guy is now!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five-

 _The year I turned_ _nineteen_ _, I decided I couldn't hurt my_ _mom_ _any more._ _She_ _had done so much for me_ _my entire life, she was the only one who ever just loved me for me, it hurt me how sad she looked when she would come to visit me_ _All_ _s_ _he wanted from me was to see me safe and happy._

 _She would beg me to just tell her the truth so she could help me, but I couldn't bare to add that type of pain onto her, and I had to protect Randy, I didn't want any of them going after him._

 _I couldn't help but keep tabs on him, he was having a hard time with drugs and injuries, it broke my heart and I would beg Marcy to please let me reach at to him, to talk to him, she wouldn't allow it._

 _I decided on my nineteenth birthday when Paul told me Randy had over dosed that I was going to do everything I could to get out of here, to get back to him, that I would take that sadness from my mothers eyes and replaced it with happiness and pride._

The next morning-

I sat at the little table in the apartment with my mom, she had bought coffee since this area didn't have a coffee maker, we where making a list of the things I would need.

"Well I just I know this isn't the idea situation for you sweetie-" she frowned I knew she didn't agree with this, but I understood it was easier for her not to argue with Vince "so I want it as comfortable as possible." she told me, I smiled.

"So whats your style?" she asked, I looked at her confused "You know like what kind of patterns materiel do you like?" she asked, I frowned shrugging "I don't know mom, they don't really allow you to decorate too much in the hospital." I smiled at her sipping my coffee.

She frowned "I am so sorry Emily." she looked so sad, I leaned over taking her hand "Mom its not your fault." I told her, she shook her head "No we should've taken care of you not just sent you off, I don't know why I let-" she shook her head "you deserved better then that."

I smiled, I knew it was my farther who sent me away, "I understand mom, its OK." I told her softly "I'd like a red couch." I told her changing the subject, she smiled nodding "I could see it, black furniture?" she asked, I nodded as we started brain storming of decoration idea's. I realized this was my mothers way of feeling better for something I placed no blame on her for.

a week later-

I found myself standing in the hall looking over mine and Chris's list of things that medical would be needed for tonight, I seen a cup of coffee placed in front of me and a kiss on the back of my head "good morning." came his voice making me smile as I bit my lip "good morning randy." I spoke picking up the coffee turning to look at him "thank you." I held up the coffee, he smirked "well I figured you'd need it." I had spent all night texting back and fourth with him, I felt my face heat as I looked down.

"yea I wonder why I would need this so badly." I joked winkling my nose at him making him chuckle, he looked around the hall seeing it was empty before grabbing my hand "come with me?" he asked, I bit my lip I needed to get back to medical but I found myself nodding as he lead me down an empty hall looking around as he lead me into an empty room, he locked the door behind us before cupping my face kissing me, I moaned as he put his hands on both sides of my face, I moaned kissing him back as he slowly pulled away "stay with me tonight." he asked, I sighed looking at him "no funny business I promise." I bit my lip.

"I don't know." I mumbled "Look we can order room service, talk, watch a movie, I swear no funny business, I just wanna hold you, i wanna wake up to you in my arms, please baby." he asked sweetly, I took a deep breath nodding "yea OK." I agreed making him smile "I'll text you when im in my room." he told me, I giggled nodding as he bent down kissing me again.

"Mm-Randy-I-really-need-to-go." I laughed between kisses, he nodded "OK." he nodded as I started to head towards the door, randy grabbed my hand pulling me back towards him making me laugh "Randy." I laughed "Just one more." he mummored cupping the side of face and kissing me one more time, I smiled as we pulled away, I seriously could stay and kiss him all day, but I had work to do, which would prove I was a capable adult "OK I gotta go." I smiled at him as he grabbed my hand again making me laugh "randy." he smirked giving me my cup of coffee "Thank you."

I turned around heading towards the door "I like those scrubs on you, can you be my doctor?, I think I have a strained muscle." I felt my face heat, hearing him chuckle as I walked out of the room shaking my head, oh lord help me with this man.

I bit my lip, when I first got back I was so scared to see him of what would happen, but now I was some what happy, I knew he and I had a lot of work a head of us but I felt confident we could do it. I wouldn't commit to a relationship with him telling him we needed to take things slow, I needed time on my own and I knew it would be a bad idea to rush into anything quickly.

I smiled at Chris "Good morning." he nodded to me "Just on time, here I want you to look at these." he nodded to the MRI's "tell me what you see." He nodded towards the MRIS "Well the one on the left has to be two maybe three months old, the one on the right looks better but not quite healed, I wouldn't medically clear someone for in ring action, how ever ring side or light duty stuff I would OK." I told him looking at him, he nodded "I agree and that's what you will be telling, Nikki Bella she's due in her soon." he told me as I sipped the coffee nodding, I smiled at the cinnamon vanilla tasting coffee.

"Mm _I need coffee." I mummored rolling over in his giant king size bed, he smiled down at me "Well get dressed beautiful." he leaned over kissing me, I moaned as he cupped my face, something he seemed to always do, something that I loved "Mm or we can just stay here." he mummred making me giggle as I sat up "You got work to do sir." I laughed as I found my clothes on his floor._

 _We quickly got dressed, Randy moaned as he came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist as I was doing my make up, I looked up and smiled at him "You don't need that junk." he mummored making me smile "your sweet babe." he chuckled "Don't tell anyone that." he winked as I finished and stood up staring at mine and his reflections in the mirror, we just fit, I didn't know how to explain it._

" _Come on lets go get your coffee before I end up bailing on my appearances and keeping you in this bed all day." I smirked taking his hand as we head out randy grabbing his luggage, he always got a hotel away from everyone else when we where going to be together, that way no one seen us._

 _He took us to Starbucks making me groan and him chuckle "what do you want?" he asked me looking my way "I don't know just coffee." I smiled at him as he UN buckled his seat belt "OK ill be right back." he smiled leaning over giving me a small peck as we where in public before heading into Starbucks._

 _I sighed sitting back, I didn't want to sneak around anymore with him, I would be eighteen in two weeks and I wanted to come out with our relationship, I wanted to openly be with him._

 _He said to give it a little bit of time after I turned eighteen so it wasn't suspicious, I just was ready to move forward._

 _He got in the car handing me a coffee sipping from his own, I looked at him cautiously making him chuckle "Just try it." he told me, I nodded taking a small sip getting a taste of coffee, cinnamon and vanilla "Mm I like it."_ he smiled proud of himself "Knew you would." he smirked making me laugh and roll my eyes.

"Oh my god Brie!"i heard snapping me out of my memory as two women walked in smiling at Chris "Good morning ladies how are we doing?" Chris asked leaning against the counter as the walked in Nikki Bella shrugged "Good, hopefully better after we talk to you, oh John's coming so we have to wait for him." she spoke ignoring Chris look of annoyance.

"OK well Nikki this is Emily, shes my assistant, she's doing her internship and im going to have her present our findings, if your OK with that?" Chris asked, Nikki nodded "No problem-" she looked over at me smiling "No problem, hi im Nikki this is my sister brie." she held out her hand as her sister stood up holding out her hand as well, I smiled polite shaking both of there hands "I'm Emily it's a pleasure-" I was caught off by two males voices I knew all to well walking in.

"Sorry im late baby." John bent down kissing Nikki as he looked over at me smiling, John was the only person who knew about me and randy, who was standing next to him smirking down at me.

"Well damn girl, its been forever." he smiled hugging me as Nikki and brie looked on confused "How have you been? Hot shot Harvard medical." I smiled at my farther lie, even though probably not a far stretch as I did get accepted to Harvard medical, but I was looking at one closer to missior with randy.

"I am good, just doing my internship." I told him politely as he turned to face his girlfriend and her sister "This is Emily McMahon." I groaned not wanting people to know my last name, both women gasped "Oh wow we didn't know-" I shook my head smiling "It's fine, I took a different path from my siblings. Now are we ready to start?" I asked

"Sorry I would've been here sooner but caught up with Orton here, seemed lost leaving an empty locker room." I felt my face heat as Randy crossed his arms over his chest smirking as I looked down at the chart clearing my throat "ready?" I asked again making John smirk and nod looking to Nikki who looked between the three of us trying to figure out what she missed.

"Yea." she grabbed Johns hand, I nodded as Randy was watching me intently I cleared my throat as I showed them the MRIS pointing out the older one from the newer one "Now the bone has healed significantly, but unfortunately not enough to be cleared for ring work." I explained, Nikki frowned "I can clear you for light duty, nothing to much, ring side, no hits."

she sighed "I just want to be back in the ring." she pouted which annoyed me I sighed looking around seeing my plastic spoon and my lighter, I grabbed the items, "OK look heres your legs perfectly healthy-" she looked at the spoon as I stood it up putting wiehgt on it not bending "Now you took that hit in soccer and heres what it did." I lit it for five seconds softening it where you could see a bend "Now wrestling on this has done this." I melted it a little longer making it where it couldn't stand without melting more.

"So right now short term its tough and it sucks, but if we where to say OK Nikki looks good enough go wrestle your going to make this into a permanent situation, you look like a well kept women, your hair, your nails down to your toes is well kept, what makes your health any different from your appearance?" I asked her making the pout drop and her nodd as John smirked down at her and Randy didn't take his eyes off of me "OK your right, how much longer am I looking at?" she asked "I'm gonna say maybe minume another month." I told her as Chris nodded in agreence.

"Ok ok Chris you got me! im here, I told you I don't need to be checked out." came Jon's voice, he stopped looking around and smiled at me "Hey pretty lady." I bit the inside of my lip as I saw Randy's demeanor change "Hey Jon, how are you?" I asked, he flashed that sweet dimpled smile that had me a week ago, a week before talking to randy, a week ago when I was kissing him, "Well im good now that I've seen you." I rolled my eyes "Again Jon really, that's what your going with?" I asked trying to ignore Randy's glare, Jon chuckled "I know that one was kind of sleazy. I'll have to come up with something much better for you next time." I couldn't help but laugh shaking my head "Yea that was kind of lame." I nodded, Jon smirked "That's just plan A." he winked making my heart speed up, I couldn't help but fall into his hands like putty "oh yea and whats plan b?" I asked him.

He shrugged non chantely "oh you know just to take you hostage." he told me like it was nothing making me laugh and shake my head "your an idiot you know that?" I asked looking up at him smiling so he knew I was joking.

"Ok Ok Ambrose this isn't the love show." Chris spoke up, Jon smirked winking at me and Randy looked like he was about to lose it, I gulped grabbing my coffee and excusing myself from Jon.

I sighed finishing Nikki's paper work as Chris spoke with Jon over his latest scare

"Here Nikki just keep doing what your doing and we'll see you again at the end of the month, hopefully to clear you." I smiled at her, she nodded "Thank you."

"Sorry it wasn't what you wanted to hear." I told her truly wishing I could give better news, but I guess this was a good lesson in being a doctor.

"So Emily, would you like to go to lunch with me?" I heard Jon ask, I felt myself tense, before I had a chance to respond "She already has lunch plans." Randy spoke for the first time since entering the room, I looked up and seem him glaring and the whole room felt tense.

Jon smirked looking at me "Why don't you let her answer that for herself." I frowned "I uh is it lunch time already?" I asked giving a tense laugh as randy stared at me raising an eye brow his jaw tense arms crossed over his chest.

"Emily my office now!" My farthers voice boomed making me look up confused, why did he sound so grr I hadn't done anything! I looked between the two men "thought I don't know what I did wrong this time,I have never been happier to be called into my farther office." I spoke grabbing my purse and heading off, John Cena chuckled and shaking his head, I knew he'd be talking to randy after that little display.

I blew out a breath as I walked towards my farhters office my stomach in knots, I didn't know why he needed to see me, but I knew I was happy to get out of Randy's line of fire. I took a deep breath knocking on Vince's door before opening it "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Uh yea yea come in." he spoke waving me in, I sighed shutting the door seeing the room empty, this would be the first time in years he and I where alone.

I shut the door as he waved his hands "sit sit." I sighed sitting down as he sat at his desk staring at me for a moment, I bit my lip fidgeting with the rubber band that was on my wrist. He cleared his throat "uh I just wanted to check in, see uh how your adjusting?" he asked, I bit my lip shrugging "you know normal people ask politely not demanding when they want to check in on someone-" Vince narrowed his eyes at me making me shrug "I'm just saying, and I'm doing." I mumbled unsure of what he wanted by this.

"everyone treating you good?" he asked, I nodded "Yup." he sighed "Looki im trying here." he sighed, I laughed "seriously? How?" I asked him

"We gave you the apartment-"he started I laughed "No that had mom written all over it." he sighed "What do you want from me?" Vince asked

"My freedom, to live a normal free life." I told him he sighed "Look I get it, you don't know what it's like to walk into a room to see your child covered in her own vomit and blood, Emily, I just want to make sure your ok to have that freedom." he tried to reason with me.

"Don't play the concerned farther role with me Vince we both know you cared more about saving face then me!" I glared at him.

"Dad, I am your dad!" I laughed shaking my head "yea when?" I shook my head "you never took the time to find out what happened to me to get me to that point, you never took the time to notice the things that where happening to me that lead up to me doing what I did! I didn't just wake up and decide hey im going to take enough pills and drink enough whiskey to tranquilize an elephant and slice my wrist all to bloody hell. And I damn sure didn't have any intentions of losing my baby that day!" I snapped as tears burnt my eyes.

Vince cleared his throat keeping complete composure at my outburst, I needed him to hug me, I needed him to apologize, I needed him and he just sat there "You would clamp down every time we got to that point Emily!" I rolled my eyes turning my head to the side sighing "it wouldn't of made a difference, look if you feel this is the way to do it fine, just know I have every intention of in a year being gone and not turning around." I turned my head to look at him, for a moment his eyes dropped "Well that's not what im intending here Emily, look you wont understand until your a parent." I bit my lip, ouch that one hurt.

I nodded "well then I guess I'll never know, uh are we done here, I have work to do. I have to prove that im a capable adult." I cleared my throat standing up, Vince nodded looking some what saddened, he cleared his throat "uh yea maybe you and me, we could uh maybe have dinner tonight?" he asked, I shook my head heading for the door "I have plans sorry." I told him before quickly heading out of the room.

I covered my mouth feeling sick to my stomach as I dug around in my bag I needed to go outside, I quickly walked out to the roof as tears burnt my eyes, I grabbed a cigerate and my lighter I groaned as I shook my lighter and it again wouldn't light, I let out a frustrated scream throwing it across the roof, before turning around kicking the creates that where stacked behind me.

"Shh." I felt arms wrap around me as I turned into a chest crying "Shh." I felt a hand hold the back of my head "your OK." came Jon's voice as I sobbed in his chest, I felt my knee's buckle as everything started spinning out of control and I fell to the ground Jon falling with me.

"Breath kid, breath." he spoke in a calm voice as I sobbed "ah why cant he just love me." I cried into a man I barely knew chest, "Why does it have to be this hard."

I pulled away sitting back against the wall wiping my eyes, watching Jon as he dug through his pants pulling out a lighter and a cigarette, he lit it taking a deep drag handing it over to me, I took a deep drag, I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up "Its like this is all a game and I don't know the rule's, no one bother to tell them to me and im just wandering trying to figure it all out." I opened my eyes looking at him handing his cigarette back to him, I shrugged running my fingers through my hair.

"the worlds just so inhuman, I am so fucking lonely, why is the world so selfish, so insensitive, why is it if you don't meet a certain stranded on this imaginary scale of acceptance, you don't matter, I am not for this world." I looked up at him shrugging as he kept his eyes on me letting me say what ever I needed, handing the cigarette back to me.

I laid my head back on the wall behind us "Oh god im sorry, please don't tell my dad about this." I panicked staring up at him, Jon shook his head "I got you." he spoke as his eyes connected "you probably think im crazy." I frowned finishing the cigerate and letting out a breath.

Jon laughed "Aw darlin if you knew of my child hood, you are far from crazy." he smiled at me pulling me into him, I sighed laying my head on his shoulder as everything started to calm down.

"Why did you go back to him?" he asked, I looked up at him confused "Orton." I shook my head "I didn't, we're not together, we've talked, but we're not together I mean we are talking." I clairfied.

He nodded "so you wouldn't mind if I did this-" he tilted his head downwards capturing his lips with mine, I knew it was wrong, to kiss Randy and kiss Jon, I knew I was leading both men on, but I couldn't help it.

I reached up cupping Jon's face with my hand kissing him back I moaned as we both slowly pulled apart, there was no denying there defiantly an attraction between Jon and I, he licked his bottom lip staring at me as I stared up at him.

"YO JON!" I heard making us pull apart, Colby walked over seeing us, he gave a little smirk towards Jon "We gotta go." he told him, Jon nodded looking at me, he sighed "you OK?" he asked, I nodded watching him stand up, he held out his hand helping me up "I am thank you." he nodded.

"Anytime pretty lady, keep that chin up." I smiled at him watching as Colby nudged him and Jon shook his head walking inside the building. I let out a breath, one thing I did know, is I needed to figure that situation out and fast before I ended up hurting anyone.

Randy's pov-

"So that was interesting in there." John's voice broke through my thoughts, as we sat at the table his girlfriend Nicole sitting next to him look way to eager to know about Emily and I.

I shrugged "Ambrose doesn't need to be sniffing around her." I huffed shrugging, I knew she liked him from that night in the bar, I had sat back for a few minutes watching them play pool, the way she smiled and interacted with him. She was comfortable with him.

No he wasn't getting his chance with her, that I would make sure of.

"OK who is she?" Nikki spoke up, John smirked "yea, who is she randy?" I sighed rubbing my face, John was the only person who knew the truth, he always said her and I where meant for each other, even brought her up on my wedding day.

"Shes just Emily McMahon, she used to hang around a lot before she went off to school." I told her, wanting to roll my eyes at her eagerness to know about Emily.

"She's the one that got away from him."John butted in, I groaned, its not that I disliked Nikki but she tended to be a bit of a gossip and Emily didn't need that.

"Oh is that why you where ready to go to viperville on Ambrose?" Nikki asked, Randy sighed "Look not being a dick here but I really don't want to talk about it or her here, she has enough on her plate, she doesn't need meaningless gossip surrounding her." Nikki frowned "Randy I wouldn't, honestly, she seemed really nice and I just wanted to know more, especially since you where quick to almost take Jon's head off over her." Nikki smiled sincerely, I sighed sitting back.

"look shes just has had a rough few years, last time her and I saw each other didn't end to well, I guess im just protective when it comes to her." hell someone had to be and it sure as hell wasn't going to be her family.

John looked over at me smirking "you still love her." he commented, I rubbed my face that was the emotion I struggled with since the moment I seen her again, I looked over to my best friend in this business frowning "is it that obvious?" John chuckled "Like she said if you could have, Amrbose would be walking around with his head up his ass, question is, what are you going to do about it?" John asked.

I frowned sitting back, I had to move slow with Emily, she had been through so much and I didn't help adding to that pile of shit storm for her, but I knew with Ambrose sniffing all over her if I didn't lay my claim to her soon, he'd have a pretty good chance of claiming what should've been mine all these years.

"since when did we grow vaginas man." I joked shaking my head standing up "I need a smoke, see you guys." I spoke able to make my exit, truth was I wanted to go by Vince's office and see if she was finished yet with her farther.

EMILY'S POV-

I walked back inside the arena really not wanting to be here, I just wanted to lay down and rest I felt my elbow being grabbed as I was pulled into a room causing me to yell out "shh its me." Came randys voice he frowned looking at me "you ok?" he asked, I bit my lip shrugging "I needed a cigarette." I told him, he nodded opening the door and with his hand on my lower back and led me back to the smoking area.

He pulled his pack out handing me one I sighed "Thanks." I took a deep long drag as he watched me, I sighed "I just want to be me, fuck Randy I don't even know who I am, but I just want to find out." I told him shaking my head "He acts like he knows me and he doesn't, he doesn't know anything, he acts as if I woke up one day and said he im gonna take enough pills and drink enough whiskey to tranquilize an elephant and then slice my wrist up to bloody hell. Stephanie acts like I did it to purposely abort the baby." I let out a bitter laugh shaking my head.

Randy frowned pulling me to him, he grabbed my cigarette taking a deep drag before tossing it and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Come on, I don't have anything to do today lets just get out of here." he mummored, I knew I shouldn't of but I needed to, I nodded "yea let me talk to Chris, you sure?" I asked him, looking up at him, he nodded cupping my face "Yea." he mummored softly before lightly pecking my lips.

Randy and I found ourselves seated in a corner booth of a cute little mom and pop restaurant I smiled as Randy showed me pictures of his daughter and him from vacation "She's a cutie."i smiled up at him seeing his face full of pride of his daughter, he nodded letting out a breath sitting back "you uh ready for that?" he asked nodding towards the pictures, I looked at him confused "She's comes with me, im a packaged deal sweetheart. So if this turns into something more-"he explained, I blew out a breath sitting back, I hadn't thought of that.

I looked over at him as he watched me "I cant have children." I told him, he looked at me confused "I cant after I-" I blew out as the waiter dropped off our food, I smiled thanking him, as randy kept his eyes on me "After I miscarried-" I countied looking at him, he put his hand over mine "by the time they figured out that's what caused the bleeding, there had been significant damage, I have a lot of scaring on my uterus, doctors say it'd be a miracle for me to have a child and if I did get pregnant, I'd most likely not carry the baby full term, I guess that was a condition I had before the miscarriage, a hostile uterus." Randy frowned sitting back.

"Jesus Emily, im-" he shook his head "Look I never blamed you, I need you to know that, after what I did to you that day, I couldn't blame you, I was to blame, I caused you to do that." I shook my head wondering if we could really put so much serious history behind us.

"We need to discuss this I mean your right, your a farther, and well with my situation, am I the best person to bring around her" I asked, Randy's face turned deadly serious as my heart started to beat hard and fast in my chest.

"you uh still in that place?" he asked me, I shook my head no "I mean I get anxiety attacks, like the first time I saw you I had one, but normally I can go smoke and calm down." I expanded, he nodded "then if you don't do drugs and aren't going to hurt her, then yes you are, just a question of if you want to be, I can imagine it has to be a hard pill to swallow especially after what you just told me." he squeezed my hand, I nodded, this was a different randy then the one I was used to.

"Do I have to make that decision right this second?" I asked him, he shook his head no "No not right this second but for us to move forward, you'll need to." I nodded.

"I know and its something I'll have to figure out over more then just lunch." I told him, he smirked nodding "I know but its something we do need to figure out, eventually."

"Another thing is, I don't want to hide us again Randy, like what happened today in medic, I felt so uncomfortable." I told him, his jaw tensed "hey stop it." he rolled his eyes "Ambrose damn near got his ass kicked today." he spat out making me shake my head and nudge him

"But no I didn't like that either, I have no issue laying my claim to you-" he smirked over at me as I shook my head "How does that work for you?" he asked, I shrugged " I mean the whole point of this is to see if I can survive in the outside world on my own, dating is apart of that right?" I asked, he nodded taking my hand "yea, do you want to do that?" he asked making me look at him confused "i thought that's what we where talking about?" I asked him making him chuckle.

"No sweetheart do you want to date other people? Before jumping into something serious with me i'm at a point in my life where I don't want to waste my time with games, so if you want to play around, which I can understand, just tell me so I don't expect more then what your willing to offer." I smiled shaking my head "Randy the entire time I only thought of you, I only have ever wanted you, I don't need to jump from shitty relationship to shitty relationship to know that." he nodded "OK then."

"is this what you want?" I asked as we started eating our food,he looked at me taking a sip of his iced tea "I wouldn't talk to you about possibly being involved in my daughters life if I didn't, I just need to know that's what you truly want." I nodded that being all I needed, I felt good about this we laid a lot out on the table, so to speak, now just needing to tell my family, not that I really cared what they said or thought but I didn't want my dad to have the power to take this away either.

I deiced I'd call Marcy and see what she has to say about all of this and the best way to approach it, in the mean time I was just going to enjoy this moment. We spent the rest of lunch on smaller talk.

"you feel better now?" he asked me as we walked hand in hand to the hotel that was down the street, I nodded "Thank you, im sorry for my outburst." I shaded my eyes from the sun looking up at him "its fine, what happened?" he asked, I shrugged "I uh-" I sighed when randy and I stopped talking "I never told them, my family, about us, about what he did to me, so all they know was I miscarried and tried to kill myself."

Randy frowned "why didn't you tell them? All these years?" I shrugged "i didn't want to drag you into it, and the other stuff-" I shrugged "what would've it had helped?" I asked him, he frowned "maybe you wouldn't be on this bullshit guardianship, they could've seen big picture." he told me, I shrugged "I really don't think it would have made a difference Randy." I bit my lip really not wanting to talk about this any more I wanted to keep my mind off my past and family drama.

"You think she'll like me?" I asked making him look at me confused as we made our way into the hotel parking lot "Your daughter." I giggled making him smile, he nodded "I think she'll love you." I ;.smiled at him shrugging "Shane and Stephanie wont allow me near there kid's, I guess im a bad example." I mumbled right when we got to the entrance of the hotel, I seen Randy frown before pulling me to him, he cupped my face "Then there the bad examples Em, it pissess me off how much they put you down and you allow it, I will be honored if you choose to meet my daughter." I shook my head letting out a laugh.

Randy looked down at me confused "what's funny?" he asked, I smiled reaching up caressing his face "where is the randy before? The immature womanizer?" I asked him with more fear in my voice "I don't know to believe this randy is true."

Randy chuckled "Ah I lost the women I loved due to that immaturity and womanizing, and I had a daughter, I want to be the example she holds all men too."

I bit my lip nodding "your wife?" I asked him, he shook his head looking at me "you, Emily I lost you." I stared up at him, I leaned up no longer caring we where in the middle of the hotel lobby where people could see us, I don't know if he was just saying all the right things because he meant them or if he had altior motives, but right now I didn't care.

I bit my lip pulling away "lets go to your room." I told him softly, he cleared his throat nodding re claiming my hand with his as we walked to the elevator.

"Mm what happened to taking it slow?" Randy asked, I giggled as we sat in the middle of his bed in his hotel room, we across from each other cross legged eating Chinese take out, I smiled at him shrugging "You've made the past co2

uple of weeks amazing, and today was great." he smiled at me causing my stomach to do flips, I didn't understand how I could be this attached to him all over again after so many years apart.

He leaned forwards capturing my lips with his "Its been my pleasure beautiful." he chuckled as I felt my face heat, he moved the container from my hand pulling me into him "what am I going to do with yo?" he asked, I smiled up at him shrugging "I don't-" I turned to where I was straddling his lap, his hands moved down to my hips "know love me?" I bit my lip, he moaned bringing his right hand up cupping the side of my face his thumb caressed under my eyes "I have to meet John at the gym." he muttered "Oh OK, you want me to go back to my room?" I asked him unsure where we went next with this.

He shook his head no "No No I like the idea of you being here when I come back." I bit my lip nodding "unless you want to come with me." he smirked, making me laugh shaking my head "No I think im good, got a pretty good work out in earlier." randy chuckled as I laid down in the middle of his bed, his huge shirt covering me.

Randy groaned his eyes ranking over my body "your making it very tempting to ditch John." he spoke as he got up getting his gym clothes on, he sighed leaning over placing a gentle kiss on my lips running his hand over my cheek "get some rest sweetheart." he mummored before grabbing his gym bag and heading out the door.

 _My heavy eyes closed before the door even closed, my body and mind exhausted from the days events._

 _A/n-_

 _Hope you guys like it, some drama starts up in the next chapter for Emily :) as always thank you all for favoriting and altering to this story, and please my favorite REVIEW :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six-

 _ _The age of consent in connecite is sixteen, George had been staring at me naked while he plessure him self for two years now, but he constantly reminded me that when I turned six teen all would change, that he could finally touch me, and I could finally touch him, as if all of this was some sick relationship in his mind.__

 _ _As my birthday got closer the more ill I felt in my stomach, this isn't who I was supposed to do this with for the first time or how, I was supposed to be in love and with someone I trusted and wanted to be with, it was supposed to be my choice.__

 _ _The craving to numb all of this grew stronger with each passing day, I no longer participated in any of my after school activities, I went to school and came straight home staying in my room getting high, until I was forced out by my most nights my mother for dinner.__

 _ _My mother was so excited for my sweet sixteen and couldn't stop planning and gushing about it, how beautiful I would look in the white strapless gown she had picked it for me, which was gorgeous, i wanted to be excited for my mother, I just couldn't, to me turning sweet sixteen was a scheduled dooms day that I had no choice but to sit and wait for, fortantly for me, the night of my sweet six teen everything would change.__

 _ _I remember standing with my friends in the house full of wrestlers but one guy caught my eye which was odd since I have never really paid much attention to guy's before, but he was tall and handsome, he stood straight in his black suit as he stood next to the man I knew as cowboy bob orton, a certain air of confidence just seemed to surround him. I bit my lip watching him feeling my face heat every time he'd catch me staring.__

 _" _Don t worry girl every time you look down he smiles and stars at you." my best friend Gracie told me giggling, I shook my head sipping on my soda, although wishing it was an actual drink.__

 _" _I doubt that." I smiled politely at my friends as I heard the door bell ring, I felt my body tense and felt sick every time someone would come through the door, so far gorge handt shown up which I was grateful for, today marked dooms day.__

 _" _Can I have the honor of having a dance with the birthday girl." I heard making me look up to see the man I had been staring at all night, I nodded handed my glass to my friend as I took his hand following him to the floor my mom had set up for dancing, as a slow song had just started. "Randy Orton." he introduced himself, I smiled up at him "Emily McMahon." I giggled "obviously."he smiled down at me "so your bob's son?" I asked him he nodded "his oldest son, I have a younger brother Nate." he told me, I nodded "Is he as cute as his older brother?" I asked smiling up at him.__

 _ _He smiled looking down chuckling "ah well we both inherited the orton good looks." he winked at me making me laugh, he smiled down at me "So how have we never met?" he asked.__

 _ _I shrugged "I uh don't really go to the events." I shrugged as the song ended, I smiled up at him "well Randy, thanks for the dance." I relquently stepped of his grasp "Any time beautiful." he spoke making me look down as I felt my face heat.__

 _ _I made my way back to my friends who where all gushing making me shake my head "don't start." I told them taking my soda, when I looked up I felt that familiar sick feeling inside my stomach as I saw gorge standing next to my farther with angry eyes on me.__

 _ _I frowned "I uh, im going to step outside real quick, excuse me." I mumbled grabbing the little clutch purse and walking outside, I shakily pulled out a cigerate I had convinced one of the senior boys from school who liked me to buy for me "Those will kill ya, you know." I heard making me turn around, I smiled seeing Randy standing behind me lighting one up himself "are you the pot or the kettle?" I asked making him smirk and shrug.__

 _" _your dad know you smoke? Or is this a rich girl rebellion?" he asked making me drop my eyes at him glaring "not everything I do has to do with my farther, maybe I just enjoy smoking." truthfully I only smoked to help calm my nerves, it helped my anxiety, especially in a moment like this when I was craving to get high and couldnt. Randy nodded "OK sorry, I always hate it when people say that about me-" he shrugged "you have plans for the summer?" he asked I shrugged "I don't know my dad was talking about getting me more involved in the family business." "and you don't want to?" he asked, I shook my head "I'd rather go to med camp, I want to be a doctor, not a wrestler or in the business." he smiled nodding " a doctor huh?" he asked, I nodded "yea either surgeon or pediatrics, im not sure yet." "What about you?" I asked him as he crossed his arms over his chest "I uh was in the marines for a while, that didn't work out, so now I guess im going into the family business." I laughed nodding "well you'd defiantly make it." my eyes raked over his body watching him smirk as the back door opened.__

 _ _I frowned seeing George step out feeling my stomach drop, Randy looked between him and myself before taking a step towards me, putting his arm around my waist "You kids having fun?" George asked lighting his cigar, the smell making me sick, I hated the smell.__

 _ _I threw my cigarette not wanting him to tell my farther I didn't need that "yea we are.'' Randy locked his eyes on gorge as if he sensed something "Emily you look aboustly stunning, your farther was right." he smiled at me, I felt the forced smile on my face "Thank you Mr. Johnson." I spoke poilety but felt my body start shaking as I tried to control these emotions.__

 _" _Are you cold? Here." Randy Asked as he shrugged his coat placing it over my shoulder his scent over taking me I smiled up at him__ _ _noticing his eyes firmly on gorge, I felt my stomach drop as he stared at him "No problem." he finally spoke shifting his eyes back over to me.__

 _ _My throat went dry at the obvious tense situation "I'm sorry im afraid we've never, met, im gorge Johnson, one of vinces business partners." gorge held out his hand for randy to shake, randy stared at it for a moment "Randy Orton, im the son to one of Vince's wrestlers, going to start training this up coming summer." he told him refusing to shake his hand.__

 _"_ _ _EMILY!" I heard shanes voice as his head poped out the back door, I smiled at my brother grateful "Mom and dad needs you out front." he smiled, I frowned feeling confused "why out front?" I asked myself out loud making Randy chuckle as he ignored gorge's open glare and bent down his mouth covering my ear, as he spoke his hot against my skin gave me goosebumps "well sweetheart normally a sweet sixteen comes with a car." he smirked at me as the thought never crossed my mind, Randy took my hand, I bit my lip as a surge of tingle's and flutters ran through my body into my stomach, completely ignoring Georges look of rage I walked inside hand in hand with Randy Orton.__

 _ _How little did I know that night was the start of Randy and I and even though it took a year to fully make something happened, that night Randy protected me, and saved me, I ended up leaving that summer traveling with my family and the wwe and when I returned that august for school, I found out gorge's office had transferred him over to their London office, gorge no longer had an easy access to me because that night my parents did get me a car a black 2001 ford mustang with white leather interior, I no longer needed ride's. The birthday I dreaded the most was the one that changed my course.__

 _ _Though I still had a long road ahead of me it did save me from something much darker…...and it lead me to what I know will always be the love of my life….__

I sat on the balcony of randy's hotel room I had been on the phone with Marcy for the past fifth teen minutes "I think coming out here and having a group session will be the best." she spoke, I sighed rubbing my face as I brought my leg up resting my chin on my knee "I don't want to have a group therapy session everyime I have something happen in my life!" I argued with her just as the balcony door slid open showing randy shirtless and light a cigarette I bit my lip as my eyes raked over his toned stomach and wash board abs, ah! This man what was he doing to me!

"Emily are you listening to me?" Marcy's voice broke my thoughts as I watched Randy sit down next to me "Yea im here sorry I got distracted for a moment, what where you saying?" I spoke watching Randy take a drag of his cigarette and nod towards the phone "Look Emily I know you don't like doing thing's this way, but I really feel its the best way to handle things with your family, in a controlled environment, but as always its up to you, your in control." Marcy spoke, I sighed knowing what she was doing, but I knew she had a point, I bit my lip, I wanted to tell my family the truth, about Randy, Gorge all of it.

I felt sick over the thought, I didn't know if it'd make my situation worse or better but I knew I couldn't handle for the rest of my life my family thinking I was just this bad seed for no reason, that I purposely killed my baby off because that was far from the truth, I wanted them to know I dint want to die that night, or any other time I self harmed myself, I just wanted to control something in the chaotic circle I was spinning in.

I started to pick at my knee as I chewed on my lip completing if I wanted to do it this way, it felt like this was giving Vince more control and I didn't want to do that, I didn't want him to have anymore say or control over me then what he did, I felt randy grab my hand making me look at him as he ran his thumb over the top of my hand, I gave him a smile and sighed, if I wanted this between him and I to go anywhere I had to do this "I just-" I struggled trying to find the right wording "im tired of feeling stuck Marcy im happy right now-" I looked up at randy seeing him smile "Im the happiest I been in such a long time, and I just don't want to keep waiting for my future to start." I explained to her "and he has all the power, and no matter what I do, one wrong thing, he can take everything away." I frowned, randy sat back still holding tightly onto my hand shaking his head.

"I know sweetie, I get it, I truly do, your family however-"she sighed "you've kept them in the dark about everything, every single detail, its all going to be a shock to them." she explained, I sighed nodding chewing on my lip "yea but I still don't get me telling them everything has anything to do with me and randy?" I asked

"Oh sweetheart, it has everything to do with it, yours and randys relationship, its what led you here, like I said though its up you, I feel its for the best do it this way though." she added, I sighed knowing she was right and nodded "your right Marcy." I looked back at randy nervously "set it up, let me know." I told her hearing her breath a sigh of relief as my palms suddenly got sweaty and my stomach knotted with fear "OK and Randy, would you like him there as well? I think he would be a good support for you." she asked, I looked at him, I wanted him there, hell I felt like I couldn't do this without him next to me, but was this to much too soon? What if I bring to much baggage, Randy has grown and matured so much over the years, he was a husband and is a farther, does he really want to *8associtate himself with me and all my fucked up drama again?

"I can ask him." I mumbled staring at him, Randy raised his eye brow questioningly as we stared at each other "ask me what?" he finally spoke for the first time since stepping outside "oh is he there?" Marcy asked, I felt my face heat "Uh im in his room." Randy smirked "Uh here." I quickly handed him the phone making him look confused, I sighed "she can explain it better then me." I told him before standing up and heading inside.

I bit my lip looking around the room, I looked around seeing my scrubs lieing on the floor next to the bed.

I was certain that all of this would be too much for him, I mean who else has to have a group counseling session to tell her family they have a boyfriend! I rubbed my face as I started to gather my clothes off the floor, pretty sure Randy would want some space after all of this today, it was a lot way to soon.

"where are you going?" I heard from behind me as randy walked in pulling the door shut behind him. I shrugged holding on to my scrubs watching as Randy stepped closer to me, closing the gap between us, he gently removed my scrubs from my hands tossing them back on the floor "try again beautiful." he cupped my face, I sighed "Thought maybe this is a lot too soon, I mean what kind of girl needs a counseling session to tell her family she has a boyfriend!" I rambled nervously.

Randy shook his head before letting out a loud laugh smiling at me making me frowned "its really not that funny." I mumbled at him, he let out another laugh and bent down gently kissing my lips "Look given our history it isint like your new to me, and standing beside you is what I should've done all those years ago, so tell me when and where, and I'll be there." he mummored before capturing my lips with his.

Randy slowly backed me against the wall his hands resting on top of my hip bones "I was foolish with you once, and in a way im happy-" he held up his hand when I started to frown my heart hurting at those words "you and I no matter how much we cared for each other back then, we wouldn't of lasted, we would've destroyed one another, so im happy to have had this time apart to grow and mature and realize how amazing you are, and nothing or one will stand in my way of having you, so I have to go through this hoop-" he shrugged "I been waiting seven years for you, whats one more week." I bit my lip smiling up at him "you gotta stop doing that." he smiled down at me "what?" he asked with a goofy grin, I shook my head wrapping my arms around his neck "saying things that make me wanna kiss you." I smiled back at him.

He chuckled "oh yea?" he asked, I bit my bottom lip nodding "see there's a problem with that though." I raised my eye brow at him "oh yea and whats that?" I asked fliterly at him, I didn't care anymore if seemed like a idiot for running right back into his arms, I felt way to good with him to not enjoy every second I had with him.

"if you kiss me-" he mummored placing a soft peck on my lips "I'd kiss you back-" he moved his hand up to the back of my head his thumb caressing the side of my cheek "and whats the problem with that?" I asked him feeling excitement as his eyes watching my lips, I smirked running my tongue gently over my bottom lip teasingly making him groan "the problem is-" he said as he leaned in "if kissed you, I don't think I'd be able to stop." I bit my lip as his thumb moved down caressing my lip "And again the problem is?" I asked making him smirk as closed the gap between us his lips connecting with mine.

I moaned as he quickly dominated my mouth his hands moving downward to my hips and smoothing over my ass as he gripped me tightly lifted me up against the wall, I wrapped my legs around him making him groan as his tongue flickered against me his hand going into the waist band of his basket ball shorts I had snagged out of his bag, he looked up at me our eye's connecting, I nodded giving him my silent permission, as he continued to move his hand inside of the shorts/

"Mm no panties." he moaned as his lips moved down to my neck I moaned feeling him insert one finger inside of me while the other run ran circler motions over me "mm randy." I closed my eyes laying my head back against the wall enjoying what he was doing to me.

After a while of him doing that he walked us over to his bed laying me down

I could feel his growing excitement in my leg and reached down grabbing it through his shorts.

"oh fuck Emily." he groaned out as his hand made it was way up my shirt cupping my breast, he started playing with my nipple over the lacy fabric of my bra, he lifted me up slightly taking my shirt off he stopped looking at me in a white lacy bra and his short's, "You sure?" He asked. I nodded and smiled, "if you don't want to do this, tell me now because I'm not going to be able to stop."

"I want this."i told him softly, his lips started working down my neck, over my chest and on my stomach. He reached around me to unhook my bra. "You are so damn perfect." His hand instantly went to my right breast, kneading it, squeezing it.. He took my nipple into his mouth.

His tongue ran over my breasts, his tongue swirling round the nipple. I leaned my head back, i moaned when he tugged at his shorts pulling them down from my hips, I lifted my butt up as he moved them down and off of my legs, His lips trailed back up to my lips, pressing against them hard. Running his tongue over my lips for my access, entangling with mine. His hands slid down covering me I gasped into his mouth when I felt his fingers enter inside, "Randy." I gasped as he began making fast circles I let out a gasp as he hit the right spot again. I began to quiver against his touch.

He pulled his hand away, pulling down his own boxers and guided my hand back over him. "He's so hard." I whispered smirking up at him as I ran my hand gently stroking his hardened member.

Randy closed his eyes moaning as he enjoyed what I was doing to him, His hand clasped over my breast, his hot mouth going over my nipple. After a few more moments of doing this, He grabbed my hand, stopping me and climbing on top. " I cant take any more, Are you ready?" He asked me.

Without hesitation, I nodded, he bent down kissing me I opened my legs for him. "Condom?"

He pushed the head between the lips, "I'll pull out." He said gently.

I felt him push into me. We both let out a moan He felt so damn good. I felt every inch of him pushed into me "You're so fucking tight." He hissed "Oh fuck-" He smiled as his eyes closed.

I felt him pull out and push back in. Starting off slow as I got used to his size. I gripped his shoulders hard and flung my head back as he started to pick up the pace.

"Fuck-" He breathed out. "So fucking good-" He gritted his teeth.

he flipped onto his back never leaving me His hands rested on my waist as he moved me up and down him, He rested back and watched me, His eyes remained on my chest as he shook his head, "You are so beautiful." He whispered, before a loud groan came out of him." I cant hold on much longer-" He kissed my lips Suddenly, his arms wrapped around me, spinning me back onto my back. I could tell he was close. He started going harder, gripping onto me tightly as he thrusted in and out of me.

"Oh fuck fuck Em fuck." he moaned out as he pumped harder and harder, I felt myself on edge as I matched each with my own "oh god Randy" I arched my back up as the very intense feeling over took me causing me to scream out and dig my nails into his shoulders "fuck fuck Randy oh god Randy!" I screamed my eyes tightly shut I felt Randy start to shake. his hips kept jerking into me until finally, he collapsed on top of me.

"That was fucking amazing." He panted with a huge smile on his face he rolled next to me. I giggled. Don't get me wrong it wasn't bad before between us, not that I had anything to really compare him to, other then experiences with Lilly, I wasn't sure if that counted, but this was amazing.

He pulled me to him and kissed the side of my head "Im not going anywhere, just so you know, you are mine-" he looked down at me as his huge hand caressed my face "No matter what happens next week, your mine." I nodded leaning up kissing him, we stayed entangled with each other all night going again, and again, and one more time in the early morning hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

 _I wish I could say thing's change for the better for me since turning sixteen, it hadn't, I with drew even more, my grade dropped significantly, I wish I could say gorge going over sea's was a comfort to me, it wasn't, he continued to hunt my dreams._

 _Vince had dragged me along during my school break, I had just graduated and was deciding on which college to go to._

 _Its funny in those moments in life where theirs things that just fade to black and then there's thing that you can remember every single detail._

 _I remember the first time he kissed me I can tell you exactly what he was wearing, exactly how he smelt, exactly how I suddenly felt an ease when he looked over and offered me one of his dazzling smile's, I remember his beautiful eyes and how lost I got in them._

 _I remember leaning in every time he came close to me and the feeling of agony waiting for him to kiss me, begging inside of my head for him to kiss me "every time you lean in like that, every time you-" he pulled my lip from my teeth "bite your lip like that, it makes me want to kiss you without your permission." he told me gently as his thumb caressed my bottom lip I had just previous bit between my teeth._

 _I remember feeling frustrated with his sweet confession and thinking Jesus just kiss me already, so I did the simplest thing I could think of I leaned forward and kissed him myself, I could tell you exactly how he tasted of a sweet mixture of mint and tabaco I couldn't explain, and how the world seemed to crack open at his mere touch as he kissed me back, I remember knowing in that moment I had fallen for Randall Keith Orton._

The next week flew by quickly before I knew it I found myself in the place I had only a month in a half ago left, it felt like much longer then that, Randy and I had decided to wait until after this to come out to everyone.

I bit my lip looking around nothing had changed since I left I bit my lip trying not to laugh, of course it hasn't.

"Hey girl what are you doing here?" the front desk recipnest Judy asked me, I smiled at her "have a session with Marci my family and boyfriend." I bit my lip nervous as her jaw dropped "girl! A boyfriend? Already?" she asked making me laugh "its a long story."

"let me see." I laughed unlocking my phone showing my home screen a selfie shot of randy and I in bed, my head on his naked chest and his arm wrapped around me both of us contently happy, "He is fine, you look very happy." she smiled handing me my phone, I nodded my head "I am very happy."

"Emily." I heard Marcy's voice making me sigh, Judy gave me a reassuring smile as I walked into Marcy's office, I sighed looking around the only one here and Randy had to finish up an appearance which meant he'd be a little late.

"you OK?" she asked as I sat down in the chair in the corner, I shrugged "I don't know." I whispered just as there was a knock and the door opened "her family's here." Judy spoke, Marcy nodded "Randy's running late." I spoke up Marcy "Would you like to wait to start?" she asked me, I shook my head I knew if I waited I'd lose my nerve and not do this, and Randy had been right I needed this.

"OK send them in." Marcy told her as she looked over at me "Anytime you need to stop or have me help you just say so, you have the control here, you have the power." she reminded me.

I blew out a breath when the door opened reviling my family, my mother looking concerned, my farther and Stephanie looking annoyed and Shane and hunter looking confused by this.

Marcy smiled as she stood up "good afternoon everyone, please have a seat and we'll get started, uh Judy when the other party shows up send him on in." Marcy said adding more confusion, I just hoped Randy got here quick.

"OK why are you here? What did you do now?" Stephanie asked I rolled my eyes shaking my head "OK now this is a non judgmental environment and we are all here for Emily." Marcy spoke up.

"Stephanie that's enough." my mother spoke up looking at me "so what is going on?" she asked, I blew out a breath standing up I rubbed my sweaty palms on the back of my jeans.

I walked over grabbing one of the stress balls squeezing it as I sat on the floor in the corner stretching my legs out "Emily sit in a chair please." Vince spoke annoyed.

"No as I said this is a safe zone, and Emily has some thing's she needs to tell you all in hopes to help finishing healing not only herself but for all of you as a family unit, this is how Emily has always been comfortable in my office and she perfectly fine that way. Now Emily would you like to start? Or would you like me to get things going?" she asked, I sighed "if you would start." I whispered my throat dry , she nodded handing me a bottle of water "if it's OK with you I'd like to show them one of our previous sessions, not a counseling one, an activity one." she asked, I just nodded having an idea which one she was talking about.

She turned on the TV pressing play as I watched the blue screen turn onto a picture of Lilly myself and Marcy as she handed both of us each a bat, I watched as I laughed.

" _i don't know Marcy if its a good idea to give lil a bat here." I joked making Lilly nudge me "shut up." she rolled my eyes playfully at me._

" _OK ladies, this is a healing exercise I want to try with you, now I have set up certain things of each of yours past, the triggers and traumatic experiences in your past, I want you to confront these items, yell, scream, cry, beat the hell out of it with a bat, Emily your first." she told me, I nodded shrugging "i don't know what this is supposed to help." I argued as I played with the belt "just try it see, what do you have to lose?" she asked, I bit my lip looking at the items in front of me._

 _I walked up to the table, I seen a picture of a BMW vehicle, I knew who and what that represented and felt sick even looking at it, a seen a picture of my family, one of my farther, one of a girl lying on the floor with blood, one of Randy and one of a new born baby, I swoleld hard as tears burnt my eyes looking at that one._

 _I blew out a breath bringing the bat up to the picture of the BMW smashing it as hard as I could as I kept hitting it repeatedly "i hate you, you took my innocence you took my life from me." I turned the bat on the picture of my family "why didn't you guys see? Why didn't you save me? Why did you send me away?" I cried smashing and turning onto the one of Vince "and you, oh you are the worst! Why didn't you protect me?!" by this point there was glass every where and I had broken through the wooden table as I beat the pictures._

 _I took a breath looking at the remaining ones going to the one of the girl "i didn't want to die that night, I just wanted control.'' I smashed the picture "i didn't want to hurt anymore, I didn't want to be angry and alone anymore." I cried_

 _I dropped the bat turning to look at Marcy "why? Why bring up all these god damn emotions?" I cried pointing at me table "you still have two pictures." she spoke softly , I shook my head no "i wont." I told her, she nodded "why not?" she asked me._

 _I blew out a breath "whats the point of this? I was fine! I was doing everything you've thrown at me, im in group three times a week! I'm bringing people to group with me, I got the whole dead baby thing managed, I mean I know people are worried with the whole suicide attempted and all-" I started pacing slightly before turning around shrugging "i know everyone's watching me, hell that's why im here to be watched! Wait for me to freak out and fall apart again, my mother's been calling three four times a day, not my farther though, but uh I guess that makes sense-" I nodded placing my hand on my hips nodding again shrugging my shoulders "yea it makes sense, every male I have ever loved as left me and destroyed me, including my baby." I smacked the picture of the baby with a bat before looking at the one of Randy picking it up, I ran my finger tips over his face._

 _I anger wiped away the tears that trickled down my nose onto the glass as I sniffled "Thank you universe! You know it should be like a fucking Greek tragedy turning into bat shit crazy but im good im fine." I throw Randy's picture shattered it, turned to look back at Marcy "I'm amazing! I'm the life of the party around here! Joke! Joke! Joke's everywhere! I'm great, I'm fine! I'm dealing!" I could feel myself shaking as I fought off the tears and let the anger poor out of me " im handling the dead baby thing really well." I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat._

" _great." Marcy spoke softly as she stared at me watching me letting me go letting me release years of hate and anger and pain "well except for today-" I started "today I yelled at Jason who was only giving me coffee-" I pulled something out of my pocket holding up a baggy of pills "I uh then went up to fourth floor and scored some Oxy from one of the junkies up there, I wont tell you who so don't ask."_

" _but you haven taken it." Marcy stepped forward with panic on her face, I shrugged shaking my head as I looked down kicking the toe of my shoe "no I haven't-" I whipsed and then looked up "but I might." I smirked nodding "that's the thing I really actually might." I just kept nodding my head " I have been sober for nine hundred and fifthteen days Marcy and I just might." I tightened my jaw "it was fine, I was managed! But I just might." I rocked on my heel's as Marcy looked at me her face in pain_

 _She took a couple small steps towards me "All this stuff your uh managing as you call it, your not supposed to be managing it sweetheart, your supposed to be feeling it, you need to feel it, grief, loss, pain, its normal." she assured me._

 _I shook my head scrunching my face trying my best to fight off the tears "No! Its not normal!" I yelled out turned around to leave the session, Marcy sped walked to where she was in front of me "no no it is normal but you have never allowed yourself to feel it, instead of feeling the grief, the pain, you shove it all down and you do drugs, you self harm yourself, instead of moving through the pain you run from it! Instead of dealing with the pain and the hurt this world unjustly dealt you, you run from it, like you are trying to right now!"_

 _I bit the inside of my cheek glaring at her "we do these things as humans, we do whatever it takes to dull the pain, we medicate, we self harm, when all along we need to feel it, even if it's as deep as yours or even Lilly's we need to feel it, we have to go through it and be destroyed and build ourselves back up, that's the point of being human and feeling, feel it, embrace it, don't push it away."_

 _I stared at her for a moment "my baby died." I told her shaking my head " he died." I felt the walls coming down as the emotions rised through my throat, Marcy nodded "i don't want to feel! I cant! I don't wa-" I shook my head gripping the bag of oxy's tightly "Randy left and my baby died! And I cant!" I cried shaking my head frantically "if you don't-" Marcy started, I shook my head "I don't-"_

" _You have to!"_

" _I don't want to!" I yelled at her putting my hand over my forehead shaking my head "if you don't then that bag of oxy wont be your last." I stared at her as her eyes pleaded with me "it wont be your last and you know it, and this time." she shook her head, I looked down at the baggy and back to her, nodding I handed it to her, she slowly took it from my hand before I let out a cry "AH!" I cried as Lilly rushed to my side wrapping her arms around me as we fell to the floor, she held the back of my head as I sobbed uncontrollable._

I looked up from the screen forgetting that day all the pain I felt that day, I looked to see Shane and my mother with tears, hunter just looked down shaking his head and his knee bouncing, Stephanie and Vince I couldn't read them as I looked down ashamed.

"I wanted to tell you, I jsut-" I wiped my eyes seeing Shane stand up I felt sick he was going to walk out, I just knew it, they all would, I gasped in surprise when he came and sat down next to me, he laid his head on my should and put mine on his chest something he would do with me when I was a kid and would get in trouble with Vince.

"oh sweetheart." my mom cried, I frowned hating I caused her pain again "why didn't you open up to us tell us all of this?" she asked, I shrugged sitting up wiping my eyes, Shane stayed silent put kept me close to him as so much could be seen in his eyes "I didn't know how, how do I say it?" I asked.

"How about I killed off my baby because of some child hood trauma."Stephanie glared at me " I didn't-" I started but was quickly interrupted.

"Hunter man she brings that baby up one more time I wont control myself." came Randy's voice from the door way, I didn't know how long he had been standing there but before I knew it I found myself out of my brother's embrace and clutching onto randys, he kissed the top of my head wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"and what does it have to do with you, Randy why are you here?" Vince asked, I looked up at him and he nodded "Because that baby was mine Vince." Randy told my family as all eyes where on me "and your OK with her killing it?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie ENOUGH!" my mother yelled as I felt Randy's grip tighten around me "she didn't, she had a miscarriage, after she caught me cheating on her, and we fought over her pregnancy I handed her six hundred dollars cash and told her to handle the problem, so yea I'd forgive her for anything she did or didn't do that night, what she did that night, that's on me." he told my family, I shook my head.

"No randy its not." I told him.

"Emily." Marcy spoke remidningly these where his feelings and he was allowed to feel it, though I didn't agree with them.

"how long had you two been together?" Vince finally spoke, I looked at Randy "two weeks before my eighteenth birthday." I told them looking back "and when I came back we reconnected." I added.

Vince rubbed his face as Stephanie looked at me "i uh, I thought, with everything else you where doing, Jesus." she covered her mouth as I laid my head on Randy's chest.

"well maybe if any fucking person in this room took the time to see her, she wouldn't of been her, she was crying for help since she was fourteen and the sick fucked tormented her until she was sixteen, none of you saw her, none of you fought for her, and me I'm as much to blame, I believed Vince's lie and never questioned it, never looked for her, didn't protect her from years of being somewhere she didn't belong." Randy blew up.

"I was protecting my daughter!" Vince stood up, randy snorted "you where protecting your name!" Randy retorted.

"OK enough, please." I begged looking up at Randy, he sighed blowing out a breath as he wiped a few tears off my face "are you OK?" he asked, I blew out a breath "I am, you where right." I admitted to him "I feel better its out there."

I turned to my family seeing my mother had her arm on vinces arm, Hunter had Stephanie pulled into him "I'm sorry if I again caused any pain or hurt, but you had said-" I pointed to Vince "last week that you couldn't help me if you didn't know and well now you do." I told them as I held tightly on to randys hand waiting for some type of reaction, someone to say anything, well other then Randy who seemed ready to rip my father's head off at the moment as he held onto me protectively.

"Who did it?" came Shane's voice finally asking the one question I hoped wouldn't be asked, I wasn't sure if I was ready to admit who it was yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

 _I crossed my arms over my chest glaring at Marcy "I have no desire to tell some stranger all my deepest darkest secrets." I glared at her "and you can run and tell daddy that, I know he pays you, your loyalty lies with him." I accused._

 _Marcy shook her head "he pays the faculty who pays my paycheck, im here for you and solely you." she shrugged looking around "you don't want to talk, that gives me an hour three days awake of quiet, you wanna talk, im open to talk to you." she told me_

 _I frowned looking at her "how do I know to trust you?" I asked, she gave me a reassuring smile "how do you know not to?" she asked back-_

I shook my head no frantically "I'm not talking about him." I felt panic creeping up on me "Emily what if his around our kids?" Stephanie spoke softer then she ever had to me, I laid my head on Randy's chest looking up at him "please." I cried "Please I don't want to please." I begged him, he nodded his head "OK OK shh, breath baby, just breath." he focused on calming me down.

"His not around any of your kids, I swear I would've said something if he was, his not, his been gone a long time, please don't make me right now please." I cried looking back at me family.

Hunter wrapped his arms around Stephanie kissing the top of her head, Shane covered his mouth letting out a deep breath as my mother tried to contain unshed tears.

"OK." Vince spoke clearing his throat nodding "OK." was all he could say, I frowned, I wanted my farther to rush to me to hug me, tell me he was so sorry, he just looked to the ground, he wouldn't even look at me.

I shook my head wiping my eyes "I need out of here." I spoke pushing pass randy and rushing out the door, I looked around knowing exactly where my feet was taking me before my brain caught up.

"Emily!" I heard randy quick behind me but I didn't stop until I found the room I was looking for, I swung open the door relived to see it was still empty, I covered my mouth "Emily." I heard softly behind me as the tears fell uncontrollable "he wouldn't look at me randy-" I spoke turning around to face him as I let out a sob "my farther couldn't even look at me." I cried

"Baby its a lot to take in, his probably kicking his ass right now." he tried to assure me, I shook my head looking up towards the ceiling "No Randy theirs always been some type of disconnect between him and I, and this just-" I shrugged looking at him "his always seemed ashamed of me." I sucked in my bottom lip.

Randy frowned walking over to me "can I?" he asked holding out his arms, I nodded "please." I cried feeling his arms circle themselves around me, I felt his hand on the back of my head as I laid it on his chest.

"Shh baby your OK, im here." he soothed as I cried in his chest, I think it hurt me more that Vince wouldn't look at me then everyone knowing my dirty little secret.

I pulled away letting out a breath walking over to the little twin size mattress I once called my bed "this was my room." I told him as he looked around it, he nodded "your right, your apartment is bigger." he gave me a small smile, I smiled looking down as he sat down next to me.

Randy and I sat in the little room I called home for so many years everything was out, the truth was there and I felt vulnerable a feeling I despised.

I felt randy grab my hand holding it towards him making me look at him, he looked pained as his eyes stared into me "show me your scars." he pushed the sleeve up of my shirt "Why?" I asked quizzically "I want to see how many times you needed me and I wasn't there for you." he whispered as a tear rolled down his face, something I would've never thought I'd picture from Randy Orton, he leaned down kissing the inside of my arm right on my scar, our eyes locked onto each other, I reached out cupping his face.

NO ONES POV-

Lilly walked up to Marcy a confused looked etched on her face as Marcy looked sadly at the family who was just told Emily shattering secrets "why are they here?" Lilly asked her hear pounding in her chest worry now on her face.

Did something happen to Emily? She looked to Marcy who's face looked so sad, Marcy sighed she knew she wasn't allowed to tell Lilly emilys best friend, she also knew Lilly felt more the friendship towards the younger women and worried how'd shed react to seeing her with randy, she knew of Emily and Lilly moments, Emily had spoken to her about it, even though relationships between patients where forbidden, Marcy never felt concerned about it between the two.

"Marcy is Emily OK?" Lilly asked panic growing in her voice, Marcy looked to the young women giving her a reassuring smile "she is fine, she had some things to discuss with her family, we felt it would be best if we did it here." Marcy explained hoping it would calm the young women who had become overly protective of her friend, she nodded "she told them?" she guessed knowing that would be the only thing Emily would need to tell them and have Marcy involved.

Marcy crossed her arms over her chest nodding "yes, she did." Lilly blew out a breath "is she OK? Where is she?" Lilly eyes started darting around the facility "is she in your office?" she tarted walking towards Marcy's office, Marcy quickly reached out grabbing Lilly's elbow "shes OK, well OK given everything and no she's not in my office." Lilly turned to look at Marcy "where is she? she's not OK Marcy, she shouldn't be left alone!" she turned to openly glare at the McMahon family "i don't get it, why are they crying? And why isn't someone with her?" Lilly felt anger confuse her body remembering the nights of holding Emily as she cried her heart out, she cried for her family, her baby and for randy.

She felt anger and hate consume her as she turned to look at Marcy who blew out a breath "your right you don't get it." Marcy nodded agreeing that Lilly didn't get why this family in front of them was in tears after finding out such a horrible secret.

Lilly's eyes furrowed together "your right Marcy I don't, and they shouldn't cry, I want to get it Marcy but I don't." she spoke through gritted teeth, did they cry while Emily was locked up in here? Did they cry when they called her a baby killer?

Marcy nodded looking at the McMahon and sighed "they gave up on her, when she came in here all those years ago they gave up and lived their lives, watched movies, traveled the world, got married, had babies, all the while they assumed her as a bad apple something gone wrong within their perfect family, all the while their daughter, their sister was here in pain she kept inside for years and alone, they will never forgive themselves for not seeing the signs more clearly, the substance abuse, the miscarriage, the cutting and you what, they shouldn't." Marcy spoke letting her emotions get the best of her.

From the moment she met Emily she knew she never belonged in here, she was like most of these people in here, she wasn't mentally ill by defect she had PTSD and Anxiety due to being victimized and traumatized and she snapped, she broke.

Lilly nodded "they shouldn't and she shouldn't be alone!" Marcy sighed rubbing her forehead "Lilly she's not alone." Marcy told the girl who looked confused at who could be with her right now, they heard a throat clear making Marcy look up to see Vince McMahon standing in front of them "Lilly I will be right back." she spoke though she knew the moment she walked away Lilly would take off in search of Emily.

Lilly walked straight to Emily old room that surprisingly hadn't been occupied yet it wad a private room so it was probably more costly. The door was opened though lilly stopped before entering the room not prepared for the sight before her.

Emily was laying next to the man Lilly felt had just as a part of Emily road to destruction, his arm around her as she heard sniffles from Emily as he kissed the tip of her head "shh sweetheart, im here." Lilly felt sick in her stomach hearing him talk to her in that manner, that sweet loving mannar, she stepped out of eyesight, not wanting to be seen by the couple, she scrunched her nose in disgust at the thought.

She slid down the wall still able to listen as she laid her head on top of her knees, she knew Emily was never more then a friend, she knew she'd find someone else, she never thought she'd go back to him "shh just breath." she heard him try to soothe her "sorry I didn't think telling them would bring on this." she apologized sniffling, Lilly shook her head she shouldn't be apologizing! She did nothing wrong and has nothing to be sorry for! If anything all these fuckers owed her an apology!

"Hey you have nothing at all ever to be sorry for Emily, I've already told you that, you did nothing wrong." Lilly scrunched her face as his words spoke her thoughts, she rolled her eyes, scrunching her face she mimicked him "thank you." she heard Emily tell him, she flung her hand out why was she thanking him!

"No need to thank me I know I have a lot of making up to do to you." Lilly hook her head this guy was good he said everything right that's for sure, Emily was right he was smooth "show me your scars." she heard him whisper as Lilly eyes widened Emily hated those scares, she hated people seeing them or touching them, she never let Lilly just touch them "why?"she asked sounding surprised, that sounded more like the Emily Lilly knew "Because I want to see every time you needed me and I wasn't there for you." Lilly rolled her eyes, yea because I was there! She thought to herself as she stood up unable to listen to anymore of the couple she walked inside the room "EMILY" she spoke seeing Emily laying into his chest, she rolled her eyes watching him pull Emily closer into him looking back at her.

EMILY'S POV-

"Lilly!" I shot up from randys arms hugging my friend "Hey, I seen your family, are you OK?" she asked me as I pulled away from her, I sighed using the palm of my hand wiping the tears away I cleared my throat "yea im good, I just had to talk to them, was easier with Marcy." I didn't want to go into detail anymore I wanted to just be done with that conversation, I was tired of crying over it all honestly, Lilly nodded looking back to randy who was standing behind me "oh im sorry, Randy-" I stepped back into his side, truthfully I didn't want to leave his side right now, right now he is where I felt safe at, he wrapped his arm around my waist "This is my friend Lilly, lily this is my-" I paused unsure, randy and I hadn't called each other boyfriend and girlfriend, I mean we kinda haven't been out to anyone just yet either "Randy, uh my boyfriend, this is randy." I stuttered through the introduction.

Randy chuckled kissing the top of my head holding out his hand to Lilly, I bit my lip as she stared at his hand for a moment before taking it "nice to finally meet you Randy, Emily told me all about you." Lilly spoke emphasizing the all part, I frowned as the room felt tense.

I looked back to Randy "Hey would you mind if I hang out with Lilly for a bit?" I asked him, he nodded kissing the side of my head "no problem, you OK? Better?" he asked searching my eyes, I nodded "I'm as OK as I can be." I told him giving his hand assuring squeeze, he nodded "OK I gotta go to the gym anyways call aliana, dinner?" he asked, I smiled nodding "that sounds great." I told him happily as he bent down capturing my lips with his, I closed my eyes kissing him back.

He gently pulled away caressing my face "I'll see you soon-" he turned to Lilly nodding "it was nice to meet you." he spoke before leaving the room.

I blew out ab breath looking around the room "amazed this room isn't taken yet." I told her sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Emily, what are you doing?" she asked me, I sighed "Look I know given our history I get it, and there was this other guy, Jon who was cute and has the sexiest dimples and is an amazing kisser, but when im with Randy, im calm im happy, I feel safe."

"Until what he knocks you up again? Can you handle that disappointment when he turns out not to be the man you think he is?" she asked making me look at her shocked.

"Lilly his not the same and neither am I, but there still a connection between us." I told her "he has been by my side through all of this, telling my family, the issues with coming home, his been there." I told her defending randy to my best friend.

"and where was he in the past years?" she asked, I sighed "he didmt know my farther told everyone I was off at school and traveling the country, he believed after how he treated me that night, he believed I left him, he didn't have any clue to think other wise." I defended him.

Lilly sighed walking over to my bed and sitting down next to me as we both sat against the wall "I'm sorry I just I spent all these years with you and I don't want to see you back here Em your better then this place." she told me, I smiled laying my head on her shoulder "he hurts you again and ill kill him." she spoke seriously looking down at me, I smiled "I know."

I blew out a breath "I gotta go." I whispered I had to be at the arena for work, she nodded frowning "I miss my friend, I mean im happy your out there living life, but I miss you." she told me.

"I miss you to, it would be all the better if you where out with me." she sighed shrugging "I'll probably die in this place." she told me, I bit my lip sad "there's ways out lil." I whispered.

She shook her head "nope not for me, I will not say sorry or have remorse for what I did to that fucker, and I have no family to speak up for me, I'll probably die here." she told me, it broke my heart, Lilly deserved a chance, she never had one.

We convinced Marcy to let Lilly walk out to my rental with me, Marcy stood at the door watching making sure I didn't take Lilly with me, though I was tempted to load her in my car and take her with me, but you cant do things like that and get away with it.

Click click click I frowned my rental not starting "shit." I rubbed my face laying back in my seat, I pulled out my phone not wanting to call any of my family I tried randy his phone going straight to voicemail which meant he was probably face chatting with his daughter.

I bit my lip pressing send on one more number "ello?" he answered

"Hey its me uh Emily." I spoke into the line, hearing him take a deep drag "oh hey pretty lady, what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"My car broke down and I cant get ah old of anyone else can you come get me? Please." I asked as Lilly looked at me concerned "Of course, where are you?" he immediately answered I gave him the address "And Jon, please come alone, I don't want people knowing where im at." I told him before hanging up.

I climbed on the hood of my car Lilly on my right side as I waited for Jon to show up "His a good man Lilly, I promise I don't know how to explain it, but its different this time." I told her.

She looked at me "i hope so, I don't want to see you here, I guess I worry, I love you Emily, your the only friend in this world I've ever had." she told me, as we heard a vehicle pull up, I looked over "that must be Jon.'' as the black SUV parked next to my rental, I slid off the hood walking to the driver side.

I smiled seeing Jon who's hair was its normal blonde mess, black sun glasses on a red t-shirt and blue jeans "hey, thanks for rescuing me, I didn't have anyone else to call, I think its the battery, but im not sure." I rambled to him, he nodded "you OK?" he asked taking my keys I nodded "OK well I'll see what I can do, if it doesn't start call the rental company tell them where it is and I'll-" he stopped walking and talking making me almost bump into him.

I frowned "Jon are you OK?" I asked as I watched his entire face turn white I looked at where his eyes locked on to see Lilly who matched his face "Lilly?" he asked "Jon?" she spoke her voice shocked, I frowned feeling confused "how do you two know each other?" I asked looking between the two, hoping Jon wasn't one of the douche bags Lilly spoke of.

"His my cousin." Lilly spoke as shock ran through my body, my mouth dropping as I looked between the two.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

" _OK what is wrong?" Lilly asked me sitting on the foot of my bed, I sighed sitting up wiping my eyes "his getting married." I admitted out loud since it was brought up that my family wouldn't be coming to next months visit due to attending his wedding, my ex's wedding, I rolled my eyes, they didn't know that part though._

" _Hold on." Lilly held up her hand and walked out of my room making me feel confused as I leaned against the head board of my bed using the sleeve's of his gray sweater I still had to wipe the tears off of my face._

 _Lilly walked back in with a tablet making me frown "how did you get that?" I asked her as she sat next to me "don't worry about it, here." she handed it to me showing a google search for randy and his fiance Samantha._

 _I sighed seeing the picture of the two standing on what looked like a balcony arms wrapped around each other him kissing the side of her head, the way he used to with me._

" _Lilly how does this help?" I croaked out as a fresh crop of tears burnt my eyes looking at her, she sighed taking the tablet "I don't know I thought maybe she would be ugly and we could trash her." she shrugged sitting next to me "Trust me, who ever randy ended up with would be gorgeous." I shrugged "how could they not be." I mumbled taking the tablet back and looking through more pictures "he looks happy." I mumbled as I ran my fingertips across his face._

 _I sighed laying down on my bed pulling my legs against my stomach sniffling, I looked up at Lilly "i miss him so much, everyday I miss him, I try so hard not to but his there, like a disease that I cant get rid of, he is in me and im infected by him." I cried "I don't want to, I want to hate him, I need to hate him and I cant, why cant I hate him?" I looked up seeing Lilly now sitting on my bed next to me._

 _I laid my head on her lap as she started to run her fingers through my hair making me close my eyes and relax a little "Hun let me ask you something, how many times have you had your heart broken?" she asked me, I looked up at her confused "once."_

" _how many times have you heard your faith stolen by this guy promising you everything only for you to be here realizing he promised you a sky full of lie's?" she asked, I shook my head "lily im not sure where your going with this." I muttered._

" _How many times have you been unable to sleep? Because the one man you thought you'd keep forever, that you gave your heart and soul to, isn't by your side, you try to close your eyes and your hunted with memories, visions of growing old together, entwined hand, you lie there and try to remember the familer scent of his colgon, you cry and it doesn't help, your still in pain, your still lonely, ive told you, marci's told you, you need to let go and lord knows you've tried, it's strange how much pain a broken heart can hold, too bad they cant just give us a pill to heal a broken heart, how they try to heal our minds, Look I know you think your alone, but your not, you got me, its not about what your missing with him but what you got right in front of you and maybe its not idea, but you got me, reach down deep into your soul and find that strength I know is deep down in there, just breath, just take it slow and soon your heart will heal itself and all this brokenness, and right now it may not feel like it but your gonna pick yourself up from all of this, never lose faith in what you deserve, your gonna find someone who loves you so much they're going to give you that world he promised you a thousand times better, and then you'll forget about how badly he broke your heart." she soothed as my heavy eyes slowly closed with my head in her lap, and my hand clutching the tablet with his picture displayed close yo my chest._

I looked between the two shocked "what?" I asked shocked "how?" I asked in shock, Lilly shot me a look making me shake my head "well duh I know how, but I mean, I don't know, um wow." I spoke shocked, looking at the two I was surprised I never noticed it before, they had the same dirty blonde hair, and odd gray blue eyes.

Lilly looked back at me "OK well uh your good?" she asked, I shook my head "Lilly" I spoke softly, she shook her head holding her hand up before making a first "I'm good, I'll uh call you, you know when I can." she looked at Jon and back to me I frowned stepping closer to hear "Lil." I tried softly

"MARCI." she turned around walking towards a now altered Marci, I frowned going to follow when she stopped holding her hand up "Emily I know your trying but I need space OK." she snapped taking me back "Lilly I didn't know." I pointed back to Jon.

She nodded "maybe not, but you called him here." she sucked her lips placing her hands on her hips I frowned as Marci walked over to us looking back at Jon concerned "Lilly I didn't know." was all I could say.

"Whoa didn't know what?" Marci asked

"Nothing."

"That's her cousin." I answered at the same time causing her to glare at me "Just shut up!'' she screamed "Lilly!" Marci exclaimed looking shocked at Lilly outburst at me.

"Lilly she didn't know, how could she? I didn't know you where right here, I been looking for you." Jon finally spoke up from behind me.

"Marci I just wanna go inside now, please." she begged through gritted teeth trying to fight tears which shattered my heart, Lilly was the strongest person I knew.

Marci nodded putting her arm around her shoulders "Marc I swear-" I started before Marci nodded "I know, I'll call you." she whispered, I sighed running my hands through my hair looking back at Jon who looked pale.

I shoved my hands in my back pockets walking over to him "you OK.?" I asked as he looked at me his eyes squinted in confusion, he pointed "what is she doing here?" he asked, I sighed biting the inside of my bottom lips "A whole lot of people and systems failing her brought her here." I told him, he covered his mouth nodding "and what are you doing here? How do you know her? You know at first when you gave me the address I thought you where I don't, how are you so close to her?" he asked looking over at me.

I blew out a breath "That entells a long talk that at this point in the day, I think im way to sober for." I frowned, Jon shrugged "I'm open for a beer." he mumbled, I nodded "me to." I mumbled grabbing my stuff out of my rental "fuck it." I said tossing the keys in the front seat.

I followed Jon to his rented SUV climbing in the passenger side watching as he climbed in the drivers seat, the ride was silent, Jons music playing some rock music, Jon's thumb's thumping against the steering wheel as his eyes stayed focused on the road.

I fought the urge to reach out and caress his face, I felt safe with Jon like I knew gorge couldn't find me near him, he comforted me in a way I didn't quite understand.

I finally took my eyes off of him when I felt the SUV come to a stop, I looked up to see we where in front of a bar, I blew out a breath as Jon got out, grabbing my bag I was surprised to see him opening my door for me "Don't look too shocked there pretty lady, I have some manners." he winked making me laugh as I slid out of the SUV.

"Lets go have that beer." I told him walking inside, not noticing the people with their cell phones snapping pictures.

We entered and immediately found a corner table in a dark corner "perfect." I mumbled heading straight to it, as Jon went straight to the bar as my phone went off.

I bit my lip seeing randy name flashing on my phone, probably returning my call, I couldn't tell him I was at a bar with Jon and him not go ballistic and I wasn't ready to deal with that explosion, I pressed silence turning my ringer off as I put my phone down on the table Jon walked up with a tray, two shots and two bottled beers "I didn't know what you drank." he mumbled setting down and sitting across from me "this works." I told him feeling somewhat awkward.

"Hey if you don't wanna talk about it, its fine." he reached across taking my hand as my eyes focused on the alcohol in front of me, I shook my head grabbing the shot drinking it, tequila, that works I thought to myself as I grabbed the neck of the bud light beer and sat back against the chair.

"what do you want to know?" I asked him looking up.

"how do you know my cousin?" he asked me, I sighed blowing out a breath "I've spent the last-" I squinted my eyes thinking for a moment "sixish years as a resident there, I met here there,well after I came off of suicide watch." I took a sip of my beers as Jon's eyes stayed intently on me " I was once in a dark place, when I was fourteen one of my farhters business partners started sexual assaulting me, well he never actually touched me, just-" I shook my head as my stomach turned and tears burnt my eyes, I cleared my throat looking down "anyways, uh he moved away when I was sixteen but I think mentally the damage was done, I never really came back from it, I started smoking pot then moved to pills, drinking when I could." I shook my head "Then I met Randy and he wasn't in the best place at that time either, but I don't know in a way, he was exactly what I needed at that point." I looked up to see Jon had taken his shot already and was half way finished with his beer.

I sighed sitting forward resting my elbows on the table as I took a swig of my bottle " he was like uh I was drowning and he brought me up like fresh air you know?" I squinted looking at Jon "And then I don't know in one moment everything slipped away, I woke up in his arms in love and safe and comforted, he left me in his hotel bed with kisses and I love you, and I took a test I had hidden in my duffel bag for the past week in a half, petrified of the results. Positive, I was pregnant and with all the pot and pills and drinking, lord knows-" I shook my head wiping my eyes, Jon reached out but I held my hand up.

"you don't have to." he told me, I shook my head "No for you to understand how your cousin and I are she's the closet to a sister, a friend-" I laughed "a soul mate I've ever had, you need to hear this to understand that." I told him wiping my eyes, I blew out a breath "I took a cab to the arena petrified, I walked to my brother in law's locker room to wait for him to show up there, he wasn't answering his phone, and that's when evaluation just started so I knew he would be there at some point."

"I uh as I got closer to the room could-" I swallowed trying to contain the emotions in my throat I took a large drink of my beer clearing my throat "I could hear the moaning, I hoped I would walk in on Ric, even Dave, prayed not Hunter or Randy, my stomach though my gut, told me, I knew before I opened that door to see my boyfriend on his knee's face deep into one of the diva's pussy." I told Jon who shook his head anger.

I shrugged "it happens in relationships, people do stupid shit, but uh he see me, I took off to his locker room where I had dropped my stuff with every intent to leave, he caught up, uh long story short he found the pregnancy test, told me no, not right now, handed me six hundred dollars, fucked my brains out, told me to call him when I had uh taken care of it and left." I bit my lip that still stung no matter how many years it'd been, it hurt, I cleared my throat finishing off my beer, Jon waved the waitress over ordering more "uh hmm yea so I left, I felt so dirty,so cheap, so used, and I think, no I know I just mentally that was it, I had no more left, no more room for another heart break in my life."

I blew out a breath "I planed on taking his money and buying a shit ton of baby stuff, I planned on packing my hotel room up, clearing my bank out and leaving, never to be seen again." I nodded "but uh on the way to my room I started having the worse cramping I have ever felt in my life, and by the time I got to my room, I was bleeding so heavy-" I shook my head "I miscarried my baby in a hotel bedroom on the floor, by myself-" I nodded to the waitress as Jon and I both reached out taking our shots and downing them back "ah, and I broke, so I went to my bag I grabbed a baggy of perc's I had swiped from Jeff Hardy, downed them with a fifth of vodka, I took the knife I carried with me walked into the bath room and slit my wrist.'' I held up my arm so he could see the giant scar over top the smaller ones "wasn't the first time I'd cut myself but it was the first time I did it with intent to kill myself, and I collapsed on the bathroom floor everything fading to black, mark calaway and Shawn micheals was in the next room, they saved me, called 911, mark sat in a freezing cold shower with me holding a towel to my arm and sticking his fingers down my throat." I nodded.

"So my family gets notified im at the hospital doctors pumping my stomach and stitching my arms and im fighting them, I wanted to die, I didn't want to leave, my farther signed the papers for me to be locked away, in a mental institution." I looked down shrugging "he didn't even come see me in the hospital, my mom stayed with me, and mark."

"So I was shipped off, stayed in suicide watch for god knows how long going even more insane, then I met your cousin, Lilly and everything seemed to turn brighter when I met her, she was like coming up for fresh air again, she was a comfort to me in any way I needed it, Lilly got there because after the state took her from her crack whore mother, refused to allow you to take her, placed her in three different homes where each time she was raped and abused, finally the third time, she didn't give the sick fuck a chance, she took a switch blade, and when he showed up in her room like she new he would, she rammed that blade so far up his penis, he'll never have a sex life again and has to pee out of a bag." I told Jon who smirked a little before nodding holding his head down.

"I fought, I fought so hard for her, the fucking state, I was unfit, I didn't have a "real" Job and they didn't think I could keep her safe from our family." he told me, I nodded "I know that and she knows that, today scared her, see she's been deemed mental unstable by the state and they wont release her on her own, she will have to be under someone, I had planned once I got my own shit under control of trying. So she accepted the fact she'd end up dying there, but then she sees you and scares the shit out of her." I told him.

"I'll fight for her, she shouldn't be in there,you shouldn't of been in there, how the fuck can you go back to him?" he asked, I shruged blowing out a breath "when I came back here, I had no intent I wanted to get passed this fucking year im forced here and move the fuck on, that first night I met you?"g I asked him, he nodded "i ran into him, that night playing pool and I had to leave, was because of him, then my parents had this party a welcoming home thing." I rolled my eyes "anyways, he was there and we talked and that spark just lit up again, and I don't know." I picked at my fingers blowing out a breath "i always wondered how would it be if things where different for him and I, and well things are different." Jon nodded blowing out a breath.

He rubbed his hands over his face shaking his head "fuck." he sat back looking at me our eyes connecting, I bit my lip feeling that connection with him, I knew in that moment if I wasn't with randy, maybe something could've been between Jon and I, and I was surprised at the sad feeling I had in my stomach over not getting to know how that would've been.

"I liked you from the moment I seen you on the roof top, I mean I walked out and thought you where fucking gorgeous right then and there." he admitted to me, leaving me shocked, I never felt like I was beautiful or gorgeous, I mean maybe I had moments where I was cute, but beautiful or gorgeous? No not me "then that night when we kissed-" he shook his head "I hope randy realized how fucking lucky he is and to not ruin this chance with you." he spoke finishing off his beer, I shook my head "I'll pass along the message." I told him.

"So that lady is that who I need to talk to?" he asked, I nodded "I'd start with her go from there." I finished my beer off knowing I needed to be finished, I frowned "I need food." I mumbled feeling my stomach rumble, Jon laughed nodding tossing cash on the table "come on, I'll feed you and get you back to your man." I smiled standing up taking his hand as he helped me up.

We stood against each other Jon looking down at me as I placed my hands on his chest my heart pounding and my stomach in flutters, I watched Jon tilt his head and start to move towards me, I quickly turned my head giving him my cheek "Jon." I whispered, he sighed placing his head inside the crook of my neck and shoulder taking a deep breath nodding "I know, I know, I just there's a pull to you ." he told me standing straight, I nodded biting my lip, I felt it to, but I wouldn't tell him that.

"you two make a cute couple." a older lady smiled at us, before I could protest Jon took my hand pulling me to him smiling proudly "thank you." he spoke looking at me "ready honey?" he asked making me laugh and smack his arm "yes feed me please." I smiled politely at the older lady as we walked through the bar Jon leading the way out as he opened the door for me before climbing in himself.

I smiled at him before we both started laughing "you OK. to drive?" I asked him, he nodded "Trust me it takes me then that to get me fucked." he told me reversing out, I nodded blowing out a breath ready for today to be done, I had texted Chris telling him I needed the rest of the day off, after everything I just wanted to go to my room and have some peace and quite for a moment.

I smiled thanking Jon "you going to the arena?" he asked, I shook my head "No I took the night off, with everything, I needed a moment." I told him as we walked inside the hotel lobby to the elevator, he nodded shoving his hand inside his pocket before pushing the bottom for me, "Thanks Em, for helping me with all of this." he told me, I nodded "Least I could do, I mean this is the second time you've got me food so." I shrugged making him laugh.

The elevator door opened. Jon sighed leaning in giving me a tight hug "Thanks Emily." he mumbled, I nodded hugging him back before letting go "no problem Jon." I told him before slowly entering the elevator, I leaned against the wall seeing Jon standing there until the doors closer, I laughed as he waved bye to me just as the doors closed.

I shook my head digging my phone out of my purse seeing I had some texts and a few missed calls, I sighed walked off the elevator onto my hotel floor, I frowned reading the first two texts from Randy, starting off he was sorry he was on the phone with alania, and then the second seemed worried asking if I was OK. and where was I.

I dug my key card out opening my door as I opened the last message which was a picture message, I shut the door behind me as the message opened showing Jon and I, him helping me out of his SUV in front of the bar, and inside the bar when he tried to kiss me and one message underneath "care to fucking explain?"

A/N Hey everyone I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, honestly its been quite the month in a half, my brother in law was fired from his job, my baby niece was in sugrey for her hairs, my two year old took three stitches in her chin, my husband was hit on his motor cycle head on, his amazing fine! And no major injuries by the grace of god, and my seven year old had to have a tooth pulled so its been crazy for me! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I know she already told Jon all this stuff but I felt like it made since for her to tell him in a bar after finding out Lilly was his cousin…. Please read and review let me know what you think, any ideas you all may have and again as always thank you all for the support!


	10. Chapter 10

chpater 10-

 _I looked at the boot on my foot, I sighed rubbing my face, my stupidest move yet, I sat outside of Marci's office waiting on her, they said they couldn't help me anymore, if I wasn't willing to help myself, they send me to jail, they would file drug charges on me for the vicoden in my system no prescribed to me._

 _I picked out the carpet waiting when I heard foot step's, she looked down at me "you know your carpet is dirty, and I uh I only say anything because you know its a health hazard and you guys don't want health issues in here." I spoke nervously_

 _as I used my crutch to stand up marci stayed quiet looking at me as I blew out a breath " listen about that jail thing, I u cant go, and not because I don't want to-" I rolled my eyes "well I mean yea I don't want to go, but I uh uh I I cant." I stuttered trying to contain all the emotions I was feeling._

 _My hands where shaking making me shake them out "god my hands." my voice cracked I showed them to Marci "they keep doing that, that's not normal, im not normal-" I bit my lip as she stared at me watching me intently making me feel exposed "i mean what kind of person jumps out of a window because she cant keep still, what kind of person cant be alone in a room without-" I shook my hands in front of me and held them out "a person should just be able to be alone, right? A human should be able to just breath, right?" I felt tears coming and my throat tightening "i cant breath and I feel, no I think, no I know if I go to jail, I'll die." I looked at her trying to contain a sob "and I don't want to die Marci." I let out a cry "Please." I begged her._

 _She nodded opening the door letting me walk in, I sighed blowing out a breath sitting down " the one person I loved in this world, that I gave myself too, he got married tonight, that's where this came from." I admitted I shoo my head looking at the wall bitterly "he promised me the world, he promised me we'd get married and have babies and he'd take me far far away from all of this, that I'd never be alone-" I started crying "and im here alone, and his married, to a beautiful women whom im sure is just amazing and not completely fucked up." I cried putting my elbows on my knee's as they bounced up and down "Missing him come's in waves and tonight im drowning." I looked up at her as she listened to me let go of all this emotion and pain._

 _I looked at her feeling so confused "how does he do it? How do you love someone and just…." I held my hand out "walk away? Just like that? You just, go on as normal you get up and get dressed go to work, how can you do that? How can you be OK with that?" I cried "I miss him so much and I get so angry about it, I don't want to miss him, and I just wish he missed me." I cried covering my face, I felt the side of the couch sink and arms wrap around me as I cried "I cant breath with out him and his married." I cried looking up "teach me how to breath please." I begged her._

 _She nodded smoothing the hair out of my face "OK, we will." she soothed._

I quickly dropped all of my stuff my stomach dropping I quickly typed out a text "where did you get these?" I asked him, getting in instant reply.

"Wrong fucking answer Emily!" I shakily hit send on his number only having to wait for one ring.

"what?" he answered sounding pissed "Randy please listen to me, its truly not what it looks like." I started with shaking my head at the cliche saying.

"oh please then tell me what the fuck its supposed to be? I leave you at that fucking place, and then im sent these pictures if you at the fucking bar with AMBROSE!" he yelled causing my to jump a little.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself "Randy I swear they aren't what they look like, please you have to believe me, please." I begged.

"I, I don't know, I gotta work, you coming to work?" he asked sounding conflicted.

"No I took the night off, given everything." I told him, he blew out a breath "I guess I fucking deserve this right?" he asked, I frowned "Randy I didn't, I swear, I'd never do that to you." I cried.

"But I could do it to you, i gotta go Emily, night." he hung up before I could say anything "Randy?" I questioned though I knew he hung up "FUCK!" I yelled throwing my food across the room, I rubbed my face grabbing my bag and calling a cab.

I cursed my rental car breaking down as I sat in the back of the cab trying to get to the arena as fast as the cabby would drive me, my knee bouncing up and down, I needed to see his face I needed him to know those pictures weren't how they looked.

I throw cash at the cabby as soon as we pulled up in front of the arena digging my security badge out I walked in the arena, searching for one person, I didn't just go through all of that to lose him today.

I sighed going to his locker room, I knocked and slowly opened the door, frowning I seen a hole in the wall and his stuff thrown everywhere, I blew out a breath pushing my hair out of my face.

"His cutting a promo." I heard from the door way making me turn around and see John standing there, I nodded "thanks." I spoke quietly unsure if John knew.

"Look I get Randy was a douche to you before, but his changed, I haven't seen this side of randy in a really long time, so if your playing games-" I held up my hand "Im not John." I snapped defensively

John nodded "OK as his best friend, im just saying, his not the same guy you remember." he told me.

"you think we shouldn't be doing this?" I asked him point blank, John smirked looking at me "hell you know me and relationships, I have no room to speak." I sighed.

"Its not what it looks like, I mean yes he tried to kiss me, I turned my head." John nodded "Just tell him that." I scoffed easier said then done if Randy was this pissed off over it.

"take me to him?" I asked, John nodded holding his hand out leading the way, I sighed playing with my fingers as I followed John to Randy, a angry Randy Orton.

John stopped making me look up to see Randy standing in his t-shirt and gear on for the night, arms crossed over his chest "thanks John." I mumbled.

"Look I know you two have a lot of history, but I get it, years in med school, you might want to play around a bit, Randy though, his a farther, he wants to be settled." John spoke before walking off.

I frowned watching John walk away, I thought I did the right thing not allowing Jon to kiss me, I took a deep breath stepping closer towards Randy making his eyes connect to mine as he spoke "there our twenty nine other competitors out there, but there's only one Randy Orton." I felt shivers go down my spine wondering if he was sending me a message as well. I stood there watching him as he finished his segment with 3mb.

I always loved watching him work, it was like watching a master piece come to life.

Randy without a word to 3mb or anyone else walked straight over to me, grabbing me by my hand we silently walked away, everyone watching, this wasn't how I wanted everyone to find out about us. He gripped my hand tightly as he led me down the hall all eyes on us, Randy didn't seem to notice but I couldn't help but notice everyone staring and nodding, trying to figure out who I was.

"Thought you took tonight off?" he spoke briefly

"I had to see you." I admitted to him, he let out a breath nodding.

Randy led us to the smoking area he held open the door for me, I blew out a breath sitting on one of the empty create watching him carefully. He covered his mouth for a moment before running his hand over his head digging his cigarettes out, lighting one, he held the pack out to me, I shook my head no looking down at the ground as he took a couple of deep drags "explain how its not the way it looks, because it looks pretty fucking bad." he finally spoke glaring daggers at me.

"His Lilly's cousin, her long lost cousin, she has a bad history, I wont get into with you right now, but I didn't know, and my rental broke down, and I tried calling you but you didn't answer and I didn't want to call my family and deal with more looks or questions, so I called Jon." I rambled as Randy eerily calmly smoked his cigarette listening to me. One arm crossed over his chest as he leaned against the empty set of creates behind him.

"So I don't know Lilly got upset and Jon asked how I knew her, and I told him I was way to sober for that conversation." I waved my hand out in front of me as if it would lighten the situation " and he took me to this dive bar, that's the first photo he was helping me out of his rental that's it, anyways I talked to him about how I knew his cousin and the things shes been through and had two beers with him and then decided we needed to go and I was getting out of the booth but because im in this skirt proved difficult so Jon helped me up and he started to lean in to kiss me but I turned my head randy." I rambled on fastly.

"I didn't want it, I turned my head." I kept repeating over and over sounding like an idiot as if it'd fix this. He stayed silent for a while once I finally stopped rambling so I peered up at him. His eyes dangerously stayed on me. His teeth were gritted together and I couldn't tell what was going on in that crazy head of his. "Say something, please." I whispered feeling sick to my stomach in this moment.

"Oh you don't want to know what I'm thinking." He ticked with his tongue. "I'm having a little trouble here figuring this out. Is this your fucking way of trying to get back at me? Because if it is, it's working. Or maybe I don't know, oh I don't know maybe his trying to get it on with you, to get to me with this line coming up." His hand came to his chin and he rubbed hard against his stubble. "Or is it because he just wants to fuck you?" He seemed to get angrier with each passing minute "Why did Jonathan Good think it was OK to even try to kiss you, what in his right fucking mind even would think it would be allowed? What makes him think his so special huh?" His voice was shaky as if he was about to explode

His staring got to me, I hung my head blowing out a breath and before I knew it word vomit "we got drunk once, before you and me, but we kissed then, and then there was once he we uh he brought me coffee and breakfast and we made out." I mumbled kicking the heel of my foot against the create.

"You kiss him back? Today I mean, obviously you fucking have before."

"No! Of course not, I told you Randy I turned my head!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up frustrated by this point that I had to keep repeating myself as if he thought I would slip and say something different like I was lying or some shit.

"Did you push him away? Show me." He walked straight into me, making sure there was no gap between us. "Well I hope you didn't let him get this close to you babe, What did you do? Show me." I felt tears burn my eyes shaking my head trying to fight back the anxiety I was feeling "Randy please stop." I whispered wrapping my arms around myself feeling vulnerable.

"Fuck that, show me what Jon did. Show me where he touched you." He growled. I placed my hands on his chest to try and create some distance. "Show...me." he gritted through teeth, this wasn't my loving boyfriend I was dealing with, this was viper Randy Orton and he was scaring me.

"Randy please-" I sniffled trying to contain my emotions and keep in my mind this was randy and he wasn't George he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"Fucking stop talking and show me." he growled making me freeze, before I could respond or say anything else, his mouth came crashing onto mine. It wasn't soft or gentle; he didn't seek my permission how he always has, it was hard and forceful and without consent "Stop it!" I turned my head away, his lips connected with my cheek.

He put both of his hands on the wall behind me leaning over me "Mmm so is that where lips landed?-" he moved his mouth down towards my neck "or maybe here?" he questioned looking up at me, I shook my head no unable to form word's in this moment, he nodded covering his mouth "Well that's good, at least you stopped it from going that far-" he rolled his eyes sarcastically "So my co-worker someone I'm about to go into three month line with, wants to fuck you, huh?" He sneered at me glaring.

I tried not to cry or show him how much he was scaring me "All these talks we've had about my marriage, and daughter, and counseling session's, you didn't think that was worth mentioning, huh, beautiful?" His finger came down my cheek,

"Talk to me." His lips came to my neck, sucking the available skin to him.

"Because I don't like it when you're like this, your scaring me." I closed my eyes reminding myself randy was a physical person, this was how he knew to connect with me, we've always where very physical, this is how he knew to keep it together, he wrapped an arm around my stomach and slammed me back to him tightening me to him. "I think I have every fucking right to be like this, don't you?" He kissed the side of my head, He continued to kiss down my ear and along my shoulder. "You shouldn't have lied to me. You don't get to do that. Jon can look at me and lie to me about not wanting you, your family can lie about what tower they locked you up in, but you, you don't get to lie to me, we don't lie to each other." He pushed my hair over my shoulder, before pulling himself off me.

"Talk, I'm dying to hear you right now." He sat down on a create and leaned back against the brick wall of the arena. I felt uncomfortably standing in front of him with his eyes firmly on me, I felt like one of his opponents in the ring with him, so I sat down beside him, I chewed on my lip trying to chose my words wisely, hoping I could calm him down enough that we could actually talk.

"I get it, you're upset-"

"Upset?" I pressed my hands to his chest when he leaned over me, "He tried to kiss me!, I turned my head away. It didn't mean anything and I would've told you tonight when I saw you!" I cried out

He gazed at me sternly "If it didn't mean anything, why'd he fucking do it because see every time I've kissed you, its never not meant anything, so why does it not mean anything with him huh?" He raised his brows.

"I don't know how to talk to you when you're like this." I reached out and cupped his face. "I came back here and didn't think you and I would pick up where we left off, and I met Jon and we clicked so I went with it, nothing's happened since you and I, he tried today, he tried to kiss me, I turned my head, he knows im with you. I didn't say anything about the other stuff because Randy, it doesn't matter to me, and you and I both know one you would go crazy like you are right now! And two once my dad signs that paper, im out of here, and I didn't want to leave you with a wake of drama, you've done so good at staying out of trouble, I didn't want to be the reason you found yourself in trouble again! I didn't think it was worth mentioning! Because it was nothing! Once you and I deiced to put things back together and see what this was between us again, he became nothing, and I didn't want to put you in a bad spot!"i cried out to him pleading with him with my eyes as I caressed his face.

"You didn't-" Randy growled, "Jon did when he put his fucking hands on what belongs to me." He laid his arm out on the wall behind and hovered over me. His hand came out to rest on my stomach My eyes remained connected with his, I grabbed his hand that was placed on my stomach holding onto it, I leaned back against the wall, the hurt I seen on his face broke my heart, I didn't want him to think I fucked him over, I would never do that to him! I couldn't handle the hurt that was in his eyes, so I did the only thing that could come to my mind, I reached up and caressed his face before standing on my tippy toes and kissing him, his hand ran down my cheek resting there as he kissed me back, he kept kissing me as his other hand rested on the other side of me face, I wanted to feel close to him. I just wanted him, I grabbed his shirt pulling him as physically close to me as I could, we where finally in the open and I just wanted to enjoy that with him.

He pulled away, I tilted my head up looking at him His hand cradled my chin as he studied my now swollen lips. I let out a shaky breath. "I'll call you." He muttered heading towards the door, "You're not coming back with me?" I called out to him.

He stopped in the doorway, not turning back to look at me. "I don't trust myself to be around you right now, beautiful, I don't want to say or do something that I'll regret."

"I didn't kiss him, I turned my head." I needed to remind him, he nodded he blew out a breath "...Good, that's good. I got a match." He murmured and walked inside the arena. leaving me alone outside, He hadn't ended it...what does that mean now?

I blew out a breath before heading inside the arena, not knowing what my plan was, part of me wanted to go chase after him, but I know him well enough to know he needed space otherwise this would explode into something neither one of us wanted it to. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared of him doing something stupid to get back at me.

I decided to go see if Chris needed help tonight since I was here and didn't feel like going back to the hotel to over think all of this and if I kept myself busy I knew I wouldn't do that.

"Hey." I gave a small smile walking into the medic room making Chris look up "hey I thought you where taking a personal day?" he asked, I shrugged setting my bag done "finished earlier then I thought, figured I'd come see if you needed help tonight." I gave him a small smile, he nodded "yea grab some scrubs and I could always use the help." he spoke eyeing me as if he could tell I was lying, he could tell something was wrong.

I nodded grabbing a set of scrubs and changing quickly in the bathroom shoving the skirt inside of my purse before walking out "if you don't mind finishing these up, I haven't eaten all day."Chris spoke, I nodded sitting down putting my hair behind my ear, I wore it down today, randy likes my hair down, I bit my lip to fight back the emotions "you OK?" Chris asked making me look back up at him, I cleared my throat "yea been a long day." I whispered before bringing my attention back to the paper work in front of me.

I didn't know how long I had myself buried in work when I seen a coffee set in front of me, my heart started beating faster as I slowly looked up, I gasped in surprise instead of seeing randy, I seen my sister standing there with a coffee of her own, I raised my eyebrow sitting back "this poisoned?" I asked picking up the coffee, Stephanie nodded "i deserve that, I uh I left that place today and I went and I picked up my daughters and Paul and I we canceled our meetings." I took a sip of the coffee, vanilla, not cinnamon vanilla like randy had me spoiled with.

"Emily, I been terrible to you, and long before all of this, and im sorry, you wanna know how I feel? How I've always felt around you?" she asked making me look up at her confused, she sighed leaning against the desk.

"Small-" I looked up at her confused "you have this magnet that just draws to you, the dad thing, even when things are a mess for him, the world notice's him, you have that, you never seemed to have to work for it, people just your more then Vince McMahon daughter, you can come in here and run this entire medical department and everyone will know its because you deserve it-" I sat back biting the inside of my lip "and I guess I don't know, I figured you always knew that about yourself, and then I played with my daughters today, I hugged them and told them how much I love them, I promised them no one would ever-" Stephanie lip curled "ever hurt them, and it made me realize, no one ever told you that, maybe you didn't realize that about yourself, I mean who would've told you? I mean not me." she shook her head pulling a chair up next to me as she sat down next to me.

I blew out a breath not sure of how many emotions in one day I was meant to deal with "the only thing I ever told you is how much of a pain in the ass you where."

I shrugged picking at my nail polish "well I am a pain in the ass." I mumbled thinking of everything today, all the pain I seemed to bring to the ones I loved.

Stephanie nodded shrugging "even a pain in the ass needs someone to take care of them, to protect them, to see when things rent OK, when they rent OK, I didn't do that-" she took a breath "i didn't, and I should have, I should've helped you with your homework, I should've walked you home after school, sometimes I'd be walking with my friends and I'd see you half a block a head, all alone, you where so little-" her voice cracked a little while she struggled to maintain her composure.

I swallowed hard clearing my throat "i never asked for help so." I shrugged willing myself not to cry, I couldn't handle anymore emotions.

"But you needed it, more then ever then, didn't you?" I bit my lip nodding "yup." I barely whispered as she stared at me, I licked my lips not wanting to cry "I guess I just, I make it-" I cleared my throat "I make it impossible to love me." I finally broke covering my eyes and bending forwards crying.

I felt her arms go around me "oh you don't make it impossible, we're all so selfish we didn't take the time and when it got out of control we sent you away, im sorry I wasn't a better sister to you." she cried, as I finally let out tears from the days emotions.

After I moment I sat up reaching for the tissue to wipe my eyes, I cleared my throat "so now what?" I asked her.

"Now if you want, maybe we can rebuild our relationship, I know I have a lot to make up for to you, I been horrible, when I should've been there for you." I nodded.

"I'd really like that." I smiled making her smile "OK awesome, OK, so uh, how about, uh would you like to meet your nieces? I mean officially?" she asked making me smile as more tears fell down my cheeks "I'd love that, I really really would." I cried.

"OK how about breakfast tomorrow, you can bring Randy if you want." she suggested, I shrugged "I don't know about that." I mumbled making her frown "His not to happy about those pictures." I mumbled assuming they came from a tabloid.

She looked confused "what picture's?" she asked, I frowned "Of Jon and I at the bar today after I left the facility." I told her, she shook her head "we haven't received anything and normally if its in press we get it right before it hits." she told me, I frowned "then how did he?" I stopped frowning.

She shrugged "I don't know." she stood up "you OK?" she asked, I blew out a breath placing my hands on my stomach nodding "uh yea." I gave a small smile.

"OK hotel lobby say ten?" she asked, I nodded smiling "that's perfect." I spoke as she started to head towards the door "Stephanie." I called out making her stop and looked back me "thanks." she gave me a small smile before walking out of the room.

I sighed standing up, Chris wasn't back, so I left him a note and decided now I had some questions for my boyfriend, I walked around the arena heading into catering, I seen him sitting in the corner with John his arms crossed over his chest, leg out.

I blew out a breath, if tabloids didn't give him those pictures how the fuck did he have them I started to walk towards him "Um I maybe wouldn't." I heard next to me making me look to my side to see Nikki standing there I looked at her confused, who was she to tell me to stay away from randy "He just came inside worse off then what his been all afternoon." she added, I bit my lip looking at him as he looked up to see me.

I felt like it was seven years ago where I needed to go to him and I couldn't and I didn't like this feeling building in the pit of my stomach, I rolled my eyes "fine whatever you and john let me know when I can speak to my boyfriend." I snapped storming out of catering.

I sighed sitting down in medics seeing Chris was back, he held up the completed files "Thanks, that helps me out a lot." he smiled, I rubbed my forehead feeling a headache coming "yea no problem." I mumbled, Chris frowned "you OK?" he asked, I sighed shrugging "nope but im sure I will be, I always am." I huffed turning around.

"Emily." I heard making my head pound worse, I squinted my eyebrows as I rubbed my head "Mm nows not a good time Jon." I turned to face him, I quickly frowned seeing his face "Whoa what's up?" I asked him, he blew out a breath.

"I spoke to Marci." he informed me shoving his hands in his pockets, I nodded my stomach twisting "oh yea what did she say?" I asked, he looked back at Chris who was watching us closely, I frowned too closely "I'll uh give you two a minute." he cleared his throat before walking out of the room.

I looked back at Jon raising my eye brow "She said I'd need to get a lawyer, but she'd help me, she doesn't feel like Lilly needs to be there, they did have to sedate her." I frowned knowing what that meant.

I rubbed my hand against my forehead, ready for this day to be over already "oh Lilly." I mumbled "Why would they need to sedate her if shes stable?" Jon asked me, I sighed sitting back.

"Lilly uh she is for the most part stable, she uh she when um-" I sucked in my bottom lip trying to figure out the best way to explain this to him "when something triggers her, a memory, a bad counseling session, she can become explosive, you triggered her, she probably tried to hurt herself, someone else or property so they sedated her." I explained.

Jon nodded shaking his head "Jesus." he mumbled rubbing his hands over his face "how the fuck did she end up here?" he mumbled, I frowned shrugging "its easier then you think." I whispered looking down picking at my nail polish, at this point I'd have to re paint them after today.

"what the fuck is going on here?" Randy's voice boomed causing me to jump slightly, I looked up seeing him standing in the door way and quickly stood up walking to him "Nothing Jon was just talking to me about some stuff." I swore to him, I walked in front of randy seeing his shirt was off, he must've just finished his match. He locked his eyes on Jon with the deadliest glare I've seen of pure hate. I frowned "Randy." I whispered trying to caress his face, he flinched away from my touch making my stomach flop.

"got an issue Orton?" Jon spoke up I sighed turning to glare at him "Yea I fucking do." Randy spoke walking past me straight to Jon I could feel the rage radiating off of Randy "Keep your fucking distance from my girlfriend." he pointed back towards me, well his still calling me his girlfriend I suppose that's a good sign right?

Jon laughed looking over at me his eyes flickered up to me and I shuddered uncomfortably as his eyes raked over me "He serious?" he asked me, This seemed to set Randy off as he shoved Jon back, I quickly placed myself between the two men, my back to Jon and my hands on Randy's chest "Please Jon just go please." I begged looking back at him our eye's connecting, "Im dead fucking serious! you don't fucking look at her, you don't fucking talk to her, you keep your fucking distance, and you keep your fucking lip's to yourself, you hear me Ambrose? She's mine and there no way in hell your coming between that." Randy spat reaching over me to push Jon again, I sighed what little pull I had on Jon just went out there window.

I screamed covering my face when Randy hit Jon pushing me to the side and the fight was "STOP IT!" I tried to get around but someone had a tight grip on me, I looked back to see Paul holding onto me, There was no holding them back. Each punching each other over and over again. I covered my face "Paul stop them!" I cried struggling against my brother in law who had a tight grip on me "SOMEONE HELP IN HERE!" he yelled out just as Cena came rushing over to them, as i watched in horror "Randy stop, please.." I begging as broke away from Paul rushing over to them, trying to pull on him which of course had no effect on him "Randy please stop it!" I cried begging now as I watched these two men tear each other apart.

"DAMMIT GET HER OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!" I heard my dad yell as I felt someone grip me, now seeing John Cena and Paul pulling the two men apart, I seen Jon's friend Joe and looked back to see Colby had a grip on me "they'll be fine." he assured me as I covered my mouth.

I watched as the three men couldn't pulled them apart, I broke away from Colby seeing Jon on top of Randy hitting him " THAT'S ENOUGH STOP IT!" I screamed grabbing his arm as Joe tried to pull on Randy "DAMMIT! STOP IT!" I yelled finally getting my arm around his waist and with all my might Joe and I where able to separate them, I quickly came around front "JON!" I screamed as his brought his fist back almost taking my head off, I instinctively covered my face screaming.

"you son of a bitch!" Randy yelled trying to get at him as Paul now stood with me I looked back at Jon frowning, everyone was watching this whole thing go down "Randy stop it! Im fine!" I yelled turning to him.

"Get off of me Joe!" Jon yelled glaring at Randy "whats your fucking problem man huh?" Jon yelled at Randy holding his arms out, as Paul kept a hold of me.

"What the fuck happened?!" my farther yelled making my stomach drop, I didn't need him involved in this, this did not help my case at all.

"This prick trying to get in my girlfriends fucking pants Is what fucking happened! Tell you what Ambrose you'll never have her!-" randy pointed to me "im not letting her go, im not fucking going anywhere." I frowned really upset that my dirty laundry was being aired for everyone, Cena shook his head disappointingly at Randy also.

"just get out of here, I'll meet with you guys later." My farther spoke, Randy pushed Cena off of him glaring at me as he pasted by Cena following him, he stopped in front of me "don't worry I'll talk to him.'' he tried assuring me, but after his comment today and his girlfriend I didn't trust either of them, I rolled my eyes "yea im sure you will Cena." I snapped, he nodded his head walking out to find randy.

I sighed looking back at Jon "you almost hit me." I told him, he nodded "I didn't see you, I would never hurt you like that." he told me, I nodded "I know but you damn near did, that would've fucking hurt." I mumbled as I stepped out of Paul's tight grip on me, I sighed running a hand over my face looking at people who was staring.

"show's over, y'all can get back to work and gossip later!" I yelled as they kept staring "GET BACK TO WORK!'' I yelled making making everyone in the room chuckle "Imagine when they figure out who you are." Vince spoke, I sighed rubbing my face.

"So I take it he knows?" Jon asked, I nodded "someone im not sure who yet sent him not so flattering pictures." Jon frowned "Im sorry, really I am, I didn't mean to cause you this much trouble, I got caught up in a moment and im sorry." he apologized to me.

I blew out a breath "its fine, im gonna try to find randy." I deiced him and I needed to talk and I needed a cigarette.

"Emily I don't know if that's a great idea." Paul spoke, I shrugged "whats he gonna do hit me?" I tried joking, everyone keeping a straight face "OK not funny yet, look I know to you guys Randy and I are new, but we're not to each other, I know him honestly probably better then Cena or his ex wife does OK? His not going to hurt me." I spoke grabbing my purse.

"Uh Emily just uh text me when your in your room tonight please." Vince asked looking concerned, I just nodded "yea sure." I mumbled walking out of medic and knowing exactly where to find randy.

I walked straight to the smoking area where we fought earlier today over all of this, I took a deep breath walking out to see Cena standing next to Randy smoking, the door slammed shut behind making both men look up to see me, Randy leaned up saying something to John who nodded patting him on the shoulder before walking past me, I blew out a breath waiting for Cena to go inside before walking towards Randy.

I frowned seeing a bruise forming under his eye and a cut on his lip,he looked up and sighed "you found me" he said, I nodded "that such a bad thing?" I asked sitting down next to him on the create, I frowned "Randy I didn't let him kiss me, and I would've told you tonight, I don't know how you got those picture who sent them, but if they would've sent the rest you'd seen I turned my head away from him, and you unable to believe me really hurts." I told him.

He nodded "your turned your fucking phone off! Emily I couldn't get a hold of you for two fucking hours, you know how pissed I was when I got those pictures!? Imagine if that was me!" I nodded "I'd listen to you Randy." he nodded

"Is it so hard for me to believe that maybe you find a guy like Jon that you dont have such tainted history with? That didn't tell you to kill off our child, only to go have a child with another women, that you didn't catch cheating on you?" he looked over at me, I closed my eyes that's where all of this was coming from.

"Randy, you know what I did the night you got married?" I asked him looking up at him, he shook his head looking down "I uh I got a bunch of vicodin from another resident that would save them and sell them, I took three of them, then I realized what I did, and I'd never get out of there if I kept doing that shit, so I throw them out the window." I swallowed hard "and as I laid there in my bed, I imagined our wedding, how it would've been, how happy we could've been-" I looked over to him "I didn't want to be sober anymore, so I tried to climb out of my window to get the vicoden I threw out the window, I fell, broke my foot." I blew out a breath looking forward.

"I realized that night I needed to forgive you, I needed to learn to breath without you, I couldn't breath because I couldn't get past you." I told him looking over at him, I gently leaned over lightly running my thumb over his lip "then I came back and realized, I know how to breath without you, I can live a life without you, I taught myself how, but I don't want to." I blew out a breath "None of that matters to me, because Randy I love you, and I know you love me, and when the timings right, I will have your babies, and none of the rest of it matters to me." I told him making him look at me, my heart beating over my admission, he smirked a little at the end and nodded "just do me a favor tonight go home" he said standing up.

"i need you to get the fuck out of this arena, I need you away from me tonight so I don't do something more stupid then what I've done, right now I need you to fucking go Emily!" he snapped, I sat there shocked. I just told him I loved him, I didn't expect this response

"Randy-" I started he sighed "right now when I look at you all I see is Jon, trying to kiss you, having his hands on you, touching what is mine!,and I just need you the fuck out of this arena tonight OK! Let me get my head straight." he snapped walking back towards me, he grabbed my hands lifting me up, and with so much passion he roughly grabbed my face and kissed me hard, making me bite my lip, I felt the rusty taste of blood and finally looked in his eyes.

I just nodded walking past him, grabbing my stuff I started to head out, I needed to call a cab but I didn't want to wait around any one, I just needed to get away also before I lost it, I was hoping Randy would come and tell me he was sorry and to stay we'd go back to the hotel together and talk through this.

"Emily McMahon?" I heard as soon as I was in the parking garage, "Yes?" I answered, slightly confused. "I have a car here for you." He opened the door.

"I didn't-"

"A Randy Or ton called one for you." he informed me, I guess that was a good sign right? He still made sure I had a safe way back to the hotel.

"Thanks." I mustered up a smile for the driver and got into the car and silently headed back to my hotel room. I fought the urge to stop and get a bottle of something to drink, I knew I just needed to go to the hotel, take a shower and go to bed.

But of course that was easier said then done, as soon as the door shut behind me in my hotel room the tears poured out as I laid on my bed in a ball crying out the emotions all from one day, they say to take it one day at a time, but I didn't think they meant like this


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

 _I sat in a counseling session with Marci, sitting on the couch we finally cracked open the chapter in my life of Randy Orton, oh and what a chapter._

" _I don't know, he just had a way that forced me to gravitate towards him, when I was with him everything was amazing, I wasn't this broken girl with him-" I bit my lip turning my head, holding my knuckle against my teeth as I thought about him "and the way he made me feel."_

" _It was good?" Marci asked I turned my head looking at her blowing out a breath "It was amazing, like a drug, I was addicted to him now and not so much everything else I was doing, it's like this is all a game, and I haven't been told what the rules are. I think if I disappeared tomorrow the universe really wouldn't notice, and its like him getting married proved that, I disappeared and he didn't even notice." I shrugged_

" _And what do you want from this Emily? What are you expecting to get from this?, from feeling this way?" she asked making me blow out a breath as I rubbed my hands together, shrugging "what I want? Is for someone to understand but no one really does, because honestly Marci, how can they?" I asked her, she nodded her head but remained quiet "There is so much pain, around me, in me, and I dont know how to not notice it-" I whispered looking down " I am so fucking lonely!-" I wiped away the single tear that escaped my eye as I angrly looked at the wall "Why is the world so inhuman? Why is it so insensitive? Why is it so selfish? Why am I?" I sat back._

" _Those are excellent questions Emily, I believe it's hard to see what the world k offers when you've been hurt so deeply, that what was once colorful and beautiful, is now dark and black, and ugly-" she shook her head "and until you can heal from those demons now trapped in your soul, you will look at the world that way, you will feel so fucking lonely, because yes no one will really ever be able to understand your pain." she spoke softly._

" _I'm not for this world Marci." I shrugged "Because I don't get how you can see someone in so much pain and just let them exist, not take that pain away, not help them, I don't understand." I wiped my eyes again shrugging._

I struggled to fall asleep that night. After hours of tossing and turning, I finally ended up falling asleep in front of the TV. I was woken up by the loud sound of my phone vibrating on the side. I groggily reached out for it fully intending to reject whoever it was. I was shocked when I seen his name.

"Randy?" I answered. "What's wrong?" I sat straight up in my bed.

"Where do I fucking start?" he slurred I closed my eyes. Drunk Randy, Joy, it's been a long time since I dealt with drunk Randy, hopefully this drunk Randy is better then the one I knew years ago.

"Where are you?" I was suddenly wide awake. my stomach dropped with a million thoughts running through my mind. My heart started to beat loud and fast.

"You worried about me, babe? That's nice. Didn't seem like you gave a fuck about me when you where with Ambrose earlier." he slurred.

I sighed and brushed my hair back, "You know that's not true." I whispered frowning.

"You're right, because for some fucking reason that's beyond me, you love me. You said it, you love me and want to have my babies." I bit my lip wondering if he was throwing that in my face.

"Where are you?" I asked again.

"I'm outside."I slid out of my bed and peeked out of my hotel window, I frowned there was Randy with a phone to his ear leaning against the railing across from my room. I quickly opened the door unable to believe my eyes when a drunk Randy Orton staggered off the railing of the hotel. "Hey babe-" He pulled me into him into a deep kiss. "Mm."I pulled away staring at him completely confused by this, what was he doing here? Was he making up with me? "It shouldn't be that long that I get to do that." He dipped down, clamping his teeth down on my bottom lip and tugging on it.

"You've been drinking." I placed my hands on his chest trying to ignore the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes on him.

"Uh, maybe like...one...two..." He shrugged as he swung me round so I was now resting my back against the railing with him towering over me. I shivered as the cold air hit me, as I was in pajama shorts and a tank top "You cold, sweetheart?" Before I gave him an answer, he pulled off his jacket and started messily trying to put it on me. "You always look good in my thing, why'd you have to go and do that?" He kept rambling on and on, he kept touching me My arms, my stomach, my hips, placing his hands on my hips I looked down at the ground and seen a bunch of cigarette butts on the ground.

"Randy! You shouldn't be here drunk! Your already in enough shit over that fight earlier!" I lectured not wanting him to get into anymore trouble over me "this is exactly what I was talking about earlier! I'm not Stephanie, I can't save your ass over shit like this." I lectured him not wanting to see him get into any more trouble over me.

His brows furrowed, "Isn't this when you're supposed to think I'm romantic and shit?" He tapped his heart with the palm of his hand "You know as much as you've fucked me off today and oh boy you fucking have and as much as I keep telling myself I don't want to see this beautiful face-" He brushed my hair back and tilted my head up to look at him, "I found myself here."

I sighed not sure how to handle all of this,"People are trying to sleep. Let me take you inside." I tried to pull him towards my room, but he just pulled me back into him.

"Mmm, you smell good-" He sniffed into my neck and the top of my head "Vanilla and honey, the scent that's fucking hunted me for seven years."

I sighed and stared back at him as he caressed my face. "It's been a rough night, huh?" I asked him, trying to fight back so many urges and emotions.

"You could say that." He held up an empty cigarette packet. he leaned down with an open mouth and dragged his tongue along my bottom lip.

he started trying to pull off his shirt "Whoa!" I edged away from him, I placed my hands on his shirt and pulled it back down. "I'm not having sex with you in the hall!"

"Why not?" He asked, looking confused "You're drunk! And its a public place any of your co-workers could come out and see us!" I exclaimed

"Do you think I'd object if I was sober?" He smirked, moving his hand upwards to cup my ass as he leaned down to kiss my lips.

I put my hands on his chest, stopping him mere inches from my face. As much as my body was craving everything he was doing, and wanted oh god I wanted to feel him touch me in way I was unable to describe, I felt I had to be the responsible one in this "You're mad at me!" I exclaimed moving out of his touch.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to fuck you." His eyes moved to my lips, He tried to move my hand away from his face holding a tight grip on my hand, not tight enough to hurt me, but tight enough to keep it in place "Don't you want to see me? Be with me? I need you, don't you need me?" he mummored caressing my face placing his forehead on mine, I blew out a breath swallowing hard nodding

"Of course. I've hated today."

"Yeah well finding out a guy I have to spend the next three months working with wants to fuck my girlfriend and tried to kiss her wasn't the highlight of my week either." he rolled his eyes

I cringed, "Can you stop saying that?" it sounded so dirty and I knew I wasn't in the place to defend Jon right now, but I knew it was more then that with Jon, at least I hoped it.

He laughed to himself, "Why am I so surprise? Most of the locker want to fuck you, I just have the honor of doing it."

I rolled my eyes "No one in that locker room has even noticed me, and I hope it's more for you than just that." I said quietly,

"It'd be a hell a lot easier, and trust me, they have, I've had to spend the last month listening to people I work with talk about your ass and those eyes, and not say anything." I frowned that's why today was so explosive, this had been building, He rubbed his forehead with his hand and then smoothed it down his face. "But you're mine." he murmured I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face when he said that, I wanted to burst into tears at that point, that had to be a good sign right?

"hey, c'mon, come inside." I grabbed his hand pulling at him again in attempt to get him in my room and out of this hall, His eyes half opened "Come on im in my jammies out here." I told him trying to get him to help me out some, he smiled looking down at me.

"You look cute." He dismissed and started walking on his own towards my hotel room door I had propped open with the lock "c'mere." he mumbled waving me to him, I took his hand as he pulled me into my room.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as he shut the door behind me.

"I am now." He stood right in front of me. I stared up at him nervously, "Relax, sweetheart." His hands smoothed down my arms. "You think I'd hurt you?"

"You looked like you wanted to earlier." I admitted to him maybe because he was drunk.

"Yea well I wouldn't, I hope you know that, those pictures just-" he shook his head and stopped talking.

His hands came to his shirt and pulled it over his head, chucking it to the side. I exhaled deeply; taking note of the mere inches between Randy and I. No matter how many times I had seen him shirtless, each time felt like the first time. He always looked incredible.

I looked up at him shyly; feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. His hands slowly reached down and began unbuckling himself from his pants. He pulled his pants down, springing free his erection. His hand wrapped round his cock, rubbing slowly down it at he looked at me. Randy's hand wrapped round the back of my head and pushed me forward so my lips could find his easily. His lips massaged against mine, walking me backwards to the bed as he did so. Just as the back of my knees hit the bed, I pulled away staring up at him uneasily. Did he really want this? Or was he just drunk and horny?

He cradled my face in his hands whilst his eyes studied me. He rested his forehead on mine, continuing his hold on my face. "I've missed you." He murmured, his thumb rubbing against my lips"It's fucking stupid, it's only been a few hours, but I miss you. I've never missed anyone before. not even Sam, not like this, not like you." he admitted probably due to being drunk, but it made my heart swell with joy.

"I missed you too." I whispered.

And with that, he lowered me down on the bed. He stepped out of his pants, slowly pulling my shorts down he laid in between my legs. I took a deep breath as I looked up at him. His hand rested on my hip as he pressed into me. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of him. "Oh fuck." He hissed out, clenching his teeth. He grabbed my hands and pinned them to either side of my face as he moved in and out of me "Always so tight and ready for me." he mumbled placing kisses on my neck and jaw line.

"Randy-" I arched my hips; meeting each thrust. He began getting faster and faster, lifting up my legs to get in deeper. I moaned out closing my eyes as the familer build up hit me "oh god Randy." I moaned out panting and breathing heavily.

"Not uh beautiful, open those eyes." Randy spoke kissing down my jaw line as I whimpered and panted against him as my orgasm hit me strong, Randy quickly following me "FUCK EMILY." he roared as his hips jerked a few more times, before he laid down on top of me holding onto me tightly against him. He climbed off of me, I turned on my side unsure what was next, I was surprised when I felt him behind me.

"You didn't kiss him back." He asked calmly, placing kisses on the back of my shoulder.

"No, Don't you get it? You're the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with, you!" My eyes widened, thinking I'd said too much.

"Prove it." I frowned looking at him confused

"Prove what?" I asked. he stared straight into my eyes. He leaned real close to me and threaded his hand through mine, lifting it up between us. Holding it against his chest. "Marry me."

"Randy." I frowned and shook my head. This was not how I wanted a proposal.

"Is that a no?" He looked hurt, I bit my lip I didn't want him to look hurt because of me ever again.

"It's a you're drunk and you don't mean this." I tried to reason with him.

"I'm not losing you again, not to your family, not to fucking ambrose, not to anyone!" He kissed my forehead.

"Your not! I swear Randy!" I promised

"Then what's the problem? Marry me. You love me, I love you, lets do this." my heart skipped at his confession, unsure if he even realized what he said just now.

"You're not going to lose me, Randy." I hugged myself into him, he held me tightly. "If anything, I was scared I was going to lose you." I admitted to him

He snorted, "Why the fuck would you think that?"

"Because you walked away from me. you sent me away!" I pulled away from him looking up at him

"I fucking just proposed to you and you think I'm gonna walk away from you?, when you came back around it was like my past coming back to give me a second shot at this, to make this right, and im not letting that shot go." he spoke through a clinched jaw sternly.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and sighed against him. "Ask me when your sober if you really mean it." I told him

"I'm fine now." He answered, staring back directly in my eyes.

"Ask me when your completely one hundred percent not a drop of alcohol in you sober, ok?" I asked.

He sat on the end of the bed rubbing his face. I sighed unsure what else to do or say. I laid down on my bed, before a naked Randy crawled behind me, wrapping his arm around me, hold me tightly against him, not that I was going anywhere anyways. He mumbled things I mostly couldn't make out except for right before he finally fell asleep "I love you Em." I was able to make out before he finally passed out.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm going off I had set it for seven thirty so I would have enough time to get up and ready, I frowned reaching behind me to feel the bed empty and cold, I sat up pulling the blanket over me, he left, I looked around seeing no trace of him, if it wasn't for my still naked body I would've been able to convince myself I had dreamt it all.

I wiped away the tears that had fallen, feeling used I walked into the bathroom to start the shower.

I moaned letting the hot water work over my stiff muscles as I silently cried while showering, I should be excited this morning, it was a fresh brand new start for myself and my sister.

I blew out a breath wrapping a towel around myself, wiping the mirror I look at myself in the mirror, I looked like hell, circles under my eyes evidence of my lack of sleep the night before, I sighed going to my duffel bag.

I grabbed my phone sending a text " _nothing like waking up naked and alone, feel a little used here….hope your ok…." I bit my lip pressing send before getting dressed._

 _RANDYS POV-_

I sighed hearing my phone go off as I lifted the weights, John next to me with a raised eye brow I chose to ignore both, my fucking mind a mess.

John nodded walking over to my stuff grabbing my phone, fucking bastard would know my password, "really dude?" he looked up "you didn't do that to her, tell me your not that fucking low man?" John questioned, I frowned dropping the wiehgts to look at the message.

I rubbed my forehead tossing my phone back on my stuff "i didn't do what your thinking, I just what the fuck am I supposed to say? I have to meet with Vince and Paul this morning, I just I need to get through that, then I'll handle this." I defended my actions even though I knew I was being a dick, I should've texted her, left a note something. Stayed with her until she woke up.

She just looked so peaceful asleep in my arms, and she rarely slept, I frowned wondering how she was even awake right now, John picked up a set of weights "Look man I believe her, I seen her yesterday when she showed up at your locker room, she was worried for you, I don't think she'd do that to you. I saw her after the fight, she was upset man." I blew out a breath nodding.

"I know she wouldn't." I admitted

"Then why aren't you up there making up with her?" John asked, Randy sighed "Because, I haven't gotten that out of control in a long time, and one thing with her sends me sprilaing out of control? I need to figure shit out first." I told him before setting down the weights and grabbing my shit, I looked back at John and sighed "Theres more to it then you know, I crossed some major lines with her last night, and I scared her, and I need to figure that out." I told him before leaving the gym.

EMILYS POV-

I blew out a breath looking myself over in the mirror wearing a black t-shirt with my hair down and a pair of gray and white striped pants, I slipped on a pair of black flip flops my stomach in knots, I looked down at Randy's message seeing he read it but no response, I bit my lip determined I wasn't going to cry before this breakfast, tonight was smack down and then I was off for a couple of days to relax and figure all this shit out.

In the mean time, I grabbed my purse and key card, I was going to enjoy this damn breakfast if it was the last thing I did. I looked myself over in the mirror one more time and walked out of the room.

RANDYS POV-

I knocked on Hunter hotel room door where he texted me to meet them over last nights fight, I had a cut on my lip and a nice bruise under my eye, my knuckles pretty busted open, I didn't know the damage on Jon but I was positive I gave as good as I got.

Stephanie flung the door open openly glaring at me, I nodded trying not to smirk "Steph." she sighed stepping to the side letting me in. Hunter,, looked disheveled as he appeared at the door, rolling up the cuffs of his shirt.

"Randy, sit." he held out his hand towards the couch, I smiled seeing the girls up and getting dressed "Aurora help your sisters finish getting ready." Stephanie spoke softly to her oldest daughter who nodded "Hi randy." she spoke happily, I smiled "hey sweetheart." I turned my attention onto my friend "what was that?" hunter asked, I blew out a breath rubbing my hands together.

"I honestly cant tell you." I answered, Stephanie nodded "where are these pictures randy." she spoke acidly, she was protecting Emily, which made me want to laugh a little, too little to late, but you cant say that without being a dick, and I was in no position to be a dick to my boss "here." I opened my phone showing them to her.

"who sent these to you? I know it wasn't a tabloid, because we would've gotten wind of them sooner then you." she asked looking at them and back up to me, I blew out a breath "Sam's PI." I told them, they both looked confused "I told Sam I was dating Emily, and wanted Emily and Alana to meet when we where in in a couple of week,s apparently she hired this PI to follow Emily, followed her to the facility as well, so on top of dealing with these photos of my girlfriend, I have to deal with my ex wife flipping out." I explained.

"Does Emily know you want her to meet aliana?" Stephanie asked me, Emily and I had briefly spoke about, I had planned to bring it up to when we got closer to that date.

"we've talked about it briefly." Stephanie and I both locking eyes with one another "I'm not rushing her into anything she isn't ready for." I told her, remembering my marriage proposal last night.

"OK, yesterday was a lot for everyone, and adding this on top of it, OK but What makes you think you have the right to go and attack another wrestler like that?" Hunter spoke breaking mine and his wife's stare down.

"what gives that wrestler the right to try and kiss my girlfriend after she told him we where together?" I retorted.

"That wasn't what I asked" Hunter snapped, I shrugged I knew I was on thin ice right now, and prbrally shouldn't be pushing it, but at this moment I didn't really care.

"Would you have done any different if someone tried that on your wife?" I challenged.

"Yes – you know how many times Steph gets shit thrown at her, grabbed at all the time, people thinking they have a right to say and do anything they want to and about her." hunter argued back, I nodded covering my mouth

"Yeah well your wife wasn't sexually assaulted was she?" I challenged again, keeping my tone neutral. Hunter shut his mouth at that, Stephanie dropped her head letting out a breath, I nodded "Mine was-" Stephanie head shot up at that comment "Ambrose had no right to cross that line with her."

"I don't mean any disrespect man, you know how hard I've worked to over come my shit, to stay away from the locker room bullshit, it just doesn't sit well with me after everything she's going through right now, that he felt it was OK to even try that on her, she says they're friends, a friend doesn't put the other one in that position!"i was angry, I was angry with her family, I was angry at the situation. I just wanted to make all this awful shit go away for her but all I ever seemed to do was hurt her more.

Hunter released a sigh. "Look, I get where you're coming from. But we cant let personal, interfere with business, you know that, You're a good guy, you've come a long way from the Randy Orton I first met but that was out of line. I know Jon's behavior wasn't the best, but Vince is furious, his even more pissed his daughter was thrown in the middle of it! Randy do you realize how close she came to getting seriously hurt trying to pull the two of you apart?" hunter asked, I covered my mouth nodding my head yes, I realized it, it made me sick when I seen Jon almost hit her.

"Listen we all want to make things up to Emily, make all that shit right for her, but don't go getting yourself into trouble over it either. They want me to suspend you for this but I understand emotions are running high. I know the drama that romantic relationships between coworkers can cause." he chuckled, as him and Stephanie smiled at each other, I blew out a breath nodding.

"How's Emily doing?" Hunter asked, I rubbed the back of my head not sure how to answer that "I uh im not sure, I haven't really seen her since last night, trying to give each of us some space." I explained the best I could not wanting to tell her brother in law and sister, I made love to her and left her naked in bed, in-fact im kicking myself in the ass over that.

"I won't pry into your personal lives, but she didn't deserve to be treated that way." I nodded, clearing my throat as I stood up "uh no she doesn't." I told him as the girls came saying they where ready, Stephanie smiled.

"OK she's there already, we finished here?" she asked looking between hunter and myself, Hunter nodded standing up grabbing his jacket and phone, I headed towards the door when I felt a hand on my arm, I looked down to see Stephanie "Dont hurt her Orton." she spoke protectively, I nodded before walking out of the door.

EMILYS POV_

I sat at a table fidgeting nervously texting Stephanie I was here, she replied they would be done in a minute dealing with some last minute stuff, I blew out a breath playing on my phone, truthfully I was resisting the urge of calling or texting him, I bit my lip, I missed him, I felt pathetic for it but I missed him.

I sighed setting my phone down as I waited patiently for my sister and nieces to arrive, looking up my heart sunk, there he was in his gym clothes, standing in the lobby on his phone, he looked angry at who ever he was talking to, I fought the urge to go to him, to hug him, find out if he was OK.

He looked up at me our eyes connecting for a moment before I bit my lip and looked down blowing out a breath.

"Emily!" I heard my sisters voice making me stand up, I smiled hugging her as hunter came from behind her hugging me tightly "you OK?" he whispered in my ear, I nodded clearing my throat "I'm good." I smiled as we pulled apart. I smiled at the girls "you girls remember your aunt Emily?" Hunter asked smiling back at me.

"Kinda we didn't see much of you at grand-pop's dinner for you." Aurora smiled at me, I smiled at the name, we called our grand farther grand pop also, I nodded "Yea I was so busy that night, im sorry I didn't get to see much of you guys." all three girls took me by surprise by giving me a huge hug making me laugh.

I bit my lip letting out a trembling breath as I looked up at Stephanie and hunter trying not to cry, they both had huge smiles on their face watching the interaction "OK girls lets eat." Hunter smiled as the girls let go of me, Murphy taking my head "sit with me!" she smiled at me making me laugh and nod my head "OK OK." I smiled sitting next to the little girl.

RANDYS POV-

"Sam you should trust me." I snapped at my ex wife not understand where this was coming from "Oh yea Randy trust you, you didn't even tell me she was in a mental institution! You act like I don't know who your talking about!" she snapped.

I sighed nodding "that's where this is coming from not so much of her past but who she is?" I asked running my hand over my face not believing this "Randy you and I, we where-" she struggled with the words, I closed my eyes "yes I know we had a couple of nights since the divorce but Sam we agreed they didn't mean anything! That I would be moving on and so would you and that's OK." I opened my eyes looking up to see Emily looking at me.

I swallowed hard, I remembered last night clearly, I remember being fully prepared to marry her right then, right there, last night, I'm happy she kept a straight head, not because I didn't meant it, but because she deserved better then that, I frowned as she looked down.

I wanted to go to her, to kiss her and take away this bullshit, but I needed my head clear for her, I couldn't re act like this around her, I hated the petrified look she gave me last night and having no control around her.

"your moving on with a women from your past! How the hell is that moving on randy?" Sam asked making me shake my head "because Sam im sorry, I loved you, I love you, you have a special place in my heart as the mother of my daughter, Sam,But I never let go of Emily, im sorry but I didn't, shes never been my past." I tried to break to my ex wife gently, I frowned hearing a sniffle on sams end "Sam please dont cry." I begged her, just as the elevator door open looking to see if it was John and Nikki yet, I rolled my eyes I liked Nikki but the women always made us late for shit.

I seen Hunter, Stephanie and the girls step off the elevator, Hunter nodded to me as they walked into the restaurant, I smiled seeing Stephanie and Emily hug each other, looks like some good came out of yesterday.

EMILYS POV-

I had an amazing time at breakfast with Stephanie, hunter and the girls, I now found myself sitting in medic with Chris who kept looking over at me, I sighed sitting back "I'm fine." I told him.

"Sorry, last night was just insane, its been a long time since I've seen orton act like that." Chris told me, I frowned "Sorry." I mumbled rubbing my face.

"Hey Chris you needed to see me?" I heard Jon's voice making me look up, I gasped seeing his face "Oh my god Jon, are you OK?" I asked standing up and walking to him.

I knew I shouldn't but I reached out gently touching him, he had a pretty good black eye that was swallon a pretty good cut underneath it "Trust me darlin, I gave as good as I got." I bit my lip not sure if he'd seen Randy today or not, but Randy didn't look this bad.

"Hey man I just need to check out that cut, im pulling you from the show tonight just to make sure it doesn't open up." Chris spoke up as I stepped back from Jon.

Jon nodded sitting on the table "So wanna tell me what set off orton last night?" he asked, I frowned "you trying to kiss me at the bar, some how, some one I dont know took pictures right before." I told him, Jon shook his head "Fuck im sorry." he looked over at me as Chris raised his eye brow surprised "its fine." I mumbled.

"No seriously I was being fucking I dont know, I mean I get it, I'd fucking hit me too." Jon Shrugged as Chris started to check out the cut on his eye.

I checked my phone for messages, even though it hadn't gone off. Nothing. I sighed, glancing at the time. It was 5pm and I hadn't heard from him at all since last night. I thought maybe he'd want to have talked after what happened but no, not yet. The urge to call him was starting to get to me.

"Chris im going to take a quick break." I mumbled standing up and walking out of medic, I was ready to just go home and sleep, sleep through whatever this shit was.

I walked down the corridor; only moments away from Randy's locker room, I bit my lip before turning around going the other way, I wasn't sure if I was ready for his rejection right now.

"Hey Emily!" Nikki called walking over to me with her sister, I wasn't sure how to feel towards her, she sighed "Look im sorry for yesterday if I was trying to talk to John and we where fighting like that, I wouldn't want someone standing in my way." she apologized, I nodded my head "Its uh fine." I told her.

"I've never seen randy like this, his just been wrecked all day." I frowned at least she got to see him.

"Nikki." Brie spoke gently, she looked back to me "he hasn't talked to you today huh?" Brie asked, I shook my head no looking down taking a deep breath "no he hasn't." I pulled my phone out again checking.

" _I miss you."_ typed out pressing send "Uh I'll see you guys." I mumbled not really wanting to socialize at this point

Randy's pov-

I groaned finishing my stretches as my phone went off, I frowned seeing a text from Emily a simple I miss you from her, I sighed rubbing the back of my head. _"i know I miss you to, we should talk-"_

"Randy your up!" a stage head knocked on my door, I sighed tossing my phone on my duffle bag and heading out.

EMILYS POV-

"you OK?" Chris asked as I walked back into the medic office, I shrugged "I just, why is he ignoring me all day?" I asked Chris who shrugged "Maybe he just needs to get his mind right before his around you." he suggested "look I got this, why don't you head out?" Chris asked.

Hunter had taken me to get another Rental tonight seeing as I still had to go to tomorrows house show and then was supposed to head home for a couple of days.

"you sure?" I asked him, he nodded "yea I'll see you Monday. Enjoy your time off."

I grabbed my stuff "thanks Chris." I told him before heading out, I decided before I left I would try to one more time to see him, he cant ignore me in person right?

I practiced what I was going to say as I made it to his locker room it sounded good in my head. I sighed nervous standing out there for at least a good five minutes, before I worked up the courage to knock.

I frowned No answer. I slowly opened the door "Randy?" I called out softly

The room was dark and empty. He was gone, he left.

Instantly I felt disappointment rush through me. I stood there for a couple of minutes taking it in, he hadn't even tried to find me. Did he not want to see me? Where we over and last night was just drunken rambling?

I sighed walking to the parking garage finding the extra confirmation, his bus was gone, I felt like someone just punched me in the gut. I frowned digging my rental key out of my purse.

"Hey Emily." Nikki called out.

"Oh hey." I returned and gave a nod Cena's way. I was still upset with them over yesterday, I couldn't explain why I was but I was, I felt like they helped keep randy away from me.

"Where's Randy?"

"He uh, he left." I bit my lip pushing my hair back.

"You have a lift?" Nikki asked sounding genuine concerned, I nodded "Uh yea Hunter took me to get a new rental, I wasn't riding with him anyways, just wanted to see him before he left." I frowned.

"your driving out tonight?" Nikki asked, I nodded "Yea its only a four hour, it'll do me good, have some quiet."

"Emily, have you checked the whether? Supposed to get a bad snow storm." John finally spoke up, I nodded shrugging "I grew up in Conniecte John, one thing I know is how to drive in the snow."

"I really think you should just hang out tonight and drive out in the morning." John spoke, I nodded "I promise I'll be fine, I know how to drive in the snow." I assured him "But thanks for your concern." I smiled politely at the two before turning to head to my rental.

"Emily be careful!" John yelled out when I made it to my rental, I sighed sitting down letting out a breath really upset that he just left, this isn't how we should handle an agruement.

John blew out a breath pulling his phone out texting Randy " _hey Emily's driving out to Chicago in this storm, maybe call her?"_ he looked over at Nikki wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they headed to his bus.

I blew out a breath before putting my car in reverse and pulling out of the garage, I seen small signs of a snow storm when my phone rang, I frowned answering it with the blue tooth on the steering wheel "hello?" I answered.

"Hey did you leave yet?" Came Stephanie voice "Yes I did, why?"

"This storms supposed to be bad-" I rolled my eyes pulling on the highway "Steph we where taught how to drive in snow storms!" I laughed hearing her sigh "I know but still, just be careful don't push it OK? Call me when you get to Chicago."

"Will do, talk to you later." and with that I ended the call, I pulled off into a gas station for coffee and gas.

I sighed leaning against the rental as the gas pumped, I held my coffee to my nose trying to figure all of this out, I blew out a breath pulling my phone out " _FYI a good bye or something would've been nice...anyways on my way to Chicago now, hope to be grace by your presence."_ I sent out to him, now I was really upset and no longer caring.

I sighed starting the car up and hooking my iPod up to the radio before heading off in the direction of Chicago, hoping for a decent drive and to lay my exhausted head down.

I frowned feeling regretful as the snow kept getting heavier and heavier, maybe I should've listened to everyone as it kept getting worse "Fuck." I started to slow down looking for an exit sign to get off and find a room for the night.

I blew out a breath "seriously? I mean could this day get any shitter?" I questioned as I grabbed my coffee up, I yelled out in paid as the lid came off spilling hot coffee all over my hand and lap "shit!" I cursed dropping the cup "FUCK!" I yelled out seeing something stopped in the road, I slammed on the breaks causing my car to spin out as I screamed out I covered my face feeling my car slam into something and my head hit the steering wheel.

"mm." I moaned feeling the warm liquid I knew was blood trinkle down my forehead.

I tried to sit forward and frowned as everything got dizzy and slowly faded into black.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

I cursed to myself as my eyes fluttered open. The pain in my ribs was sharp and made it hard to breathe, I looked around still in the freezing cold car, I held my hand to my pounding head "Mm fuck." I moaned, why wasn't any one here? What was that in the middle of the road?

I grabbed the handle of the car pushing it open, the cold air hitting me, I blew out a breath grabbing my phone, frowning, no service, great.

I slowly climbed out of the car, snow piling on it, pulling my coat closer into me I started to walk towards the high way.

The snow was heavy and it was extremely cold, I wrapped my arms around myself seeing it was an elk I had hit, I frowned using my right hand to shield my eyes to look and see if I could see any head lights, of course I didn't, I was probably the only idiot stupid enough to drive in the snow.

The pain in my side was getting worse and I felt dizzy and light headed telling me I most likely had a concussion, I was worried about walking down the road in this storm and someone not seeing me and hitting me.

I looked at my wrecked rental and was worried about staying here and freezing.

I looked at my phone holding it out hoping to get enough signal to call 911, unfortunately it stayed with no signal "well that fucking sucks." I muttered deciding it was better to start trying to walk and get signal on my phone to call 911 then sitting here and waiting.

I shoved my phone in my pocket and started walking hoping to find some type of help quickly as the pain and dizziness kept getting worse, I was kicking myself in my ass knowing I knew better then to drive in this but was being to damn stubborn, I just wanted to drive away from all of this bullshit.

I frowned feeling sick and freezing cold, my feet was wet "mm." I moaned bending forward feeling like I was going to puke "this isn't good." I breathed as tears burnt my eyes, I shook my head as I tried to keep moving through everything.

NO ONE'S POV-

Randy sighed as her phone went straight to voicemail again, he had checked and she never checked into the hotel last night, this storm was bad and he was getting worried.

He walked into the arena going straight to medic, he tried to find her last night before he left but Chris had said she left already, he had literally just missed her. He figured they'd meet up today to figure all this shit out.

He looked around she wasn't in medic and Chris was off today, she should've already been here "Fuck." he ran his hand over his head going to Stephanie's and Hunter's office.

Giving the door a light knock he heard Hunter yell come in, frowning he seen Hunter who looked exhausted and Stephanie on the phone she looked ghostly and worried "No listen to me, her cell is off, she hasn't checked into her hotel or work-" Randy's head instantly shot up, they hadn't heard from her either?

He closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to keep his anxiety low.

"I don't know! If I knew where she was at I wouldn't be on the phone with you people!" Stephanie yelled out "Jesus!"

Hunter stood up "honey sit down give me the phone." he quickly took over the call as Stephanie sat down covering her mouth, she looked over at Randy "have you heard from her?" she asked.

He shook his head no "no I got a text saying she was heading to Chicago, I was in the shower, I got out and when I tried to call her I kept getting voicemail all night and morning, Stephanie where is she?" Randy asked panicked.

Stephanie shook her head covering her mouth "I don't know, I asked her not to drive last night, but she insisted she was fine." she looked up at him "I been a horrible sister to her and now this." he frowned, he never seen Stephanie cry, rarely at least and not like this, he quickly walked over sitting next to her, he put his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him "Listen she probably pulled off and got a room in some small dinky town and hasn't charged her phone, im sure she's OK, how many times have we all been stuck in snow storms?" Randy asked trying to calm her even though he didn't feel to calm himself.

"Listen all we want is a high way patrol to just check where she would've been driving make sure nothing happened is all." Hunter spoke calmly before nodding "Thank you, that all we need, yes this is a good number, thank you again." he hung up hanging his up rubbing his forehead.

"They're dispatching a highway patrol now to that high way she should've been on." he told his wife, who nodded "Baby im sure shes fine, Emily's a smart girl and she's survived way worse then driving through a bad snow storm." he tried soothing his wife, glancing at Randy he could tell the young man though outward looked cool and calm, Randy's eyes spoke otherwise.

Stephanie nodded hugging her husband as the three sat in silence, silently praying Emily was just in some dinky hotel room with a phone she forgot to charge, then the other stuff that was running through there minds.

The silence broken by the sound of Stephanie phone ringing making all three of there hearts jump into their throat.

EMILY'S POV-

All I could remember was walking down the road and finally seeing a sign for an exit...and then nothing but pain….and blackness. I moaned lifting my hand frowning seeing the IV in it, making me look around I seen I was in a hospital.

"Oh good your awake!" a cherry older nurse came in smiling "I'm going to take your vitals." she told me, I still felt groggy and confused "How did I?-" I cleared my throat.

"Here sweetie." she handed me a hospital cup full of ice water, I didn't want anything cold ever again but water sounded amazing for my throat, I groaned leaning up as my ribs where killing me taking a large drink of the water, I sighed sitting back down.

"How did I get here?" I asked her

"A high way patrolman was dispatched at the request of your family, good thing, he found your car and then found you about a mile in a half away from the accident passed out, the doctor will be in shortly to discuss everything else with you, is there anything else I can help you with?" she asked.

"Is my family on there way?" I asked making her smile "they're here in the waiting room." I bit my lip nodding "Is there a randy out there? Tall man, tattooed?" can tear you apart with one look I thought to myself , She nodded and I felt relieved. I can't imagine what his reaction would have been like. I wondered what he did as soon as he found out "Oh yes Mr. Orton is defiantly out there, you have on protective husband." she smiled at me, I nodded unable to correct her as she walked out.

I laid my head back letting out a breath as the doctor came in with my chart "Mrs. Mcmahon, how are you feeling?" he asked, I frowned at him, making him nod "I understand horrible question, so you where brought in here via ambulance, amazingly you didn't have hypothermia from being out in the cold that long, close to it though, so we had to slowly warm you back, you have a couple of severely bruised ribs, I'll have to re check make sure nothing's broken, took three stitches in your forehead, and a pretty good concussion." he rambled off my list of injures.

"Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked me, I nodded

"Yes." I answered, trying to sit up. I instantly found that this was a terrible idea. I winced and allowed the doctor to help me back to my originally position. "I saw something in the road and swerved not to hit it and spun out off of the road, hitting a tree." the doctor nodded "you are a very lucky women." I nodded I just wanted to see my family and randy god I needed to see him.

"I'm just going to check you over, is that OK?" He asked me.

"Yeah, go ahead." I told him. "Can I see my Family?" More like, can I see Randy!? I thought to myself, I just missed him and wanted this all over between us.

"Once I've made sure everything is good and your stable, you can have one in at a time." He replied and placed his hand on my stomach. "Now, tell me where it hurts." The doctor went through different steps with me. He asked me to rate the pain and felt around my stomach. "Am I cleared to go? Can I still work? I'm doing my internship right now." I rambled making the doctor nod "I do not miss those days that's for sure." he mumbled

"But unfortunately no, I cant clear you for at least for the next week." He turned away from me.

I stared up at the cieliging frowning "great." I muttered

My head then snapped in the direction of the door where I could hear a loud argument. I instantly recognized the voices of Randy, my farther and Brother.

"They were doing that when you were out too." The doctor told me. I groaned and tried to remove myself off the bed. "You're not going anywhere." He shuffled me back onto the bed.

"I can't just let them argue like that! I'm fine!" I pointed to the door

"You're not fine. I still need to bandage you up."

I sighed heavily and tried to think what I could do. "Can I at least see one of them now?" the doctor shook his head no when the door opened and quickly shut, I frowned seeing Hunters face, how come he gets to just walk in here?

"So, what's the damage? I mean apart from the face."

"Ha, ha." I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing is broken. Just a lot of bruising. A few stitches and a concussion" The doctor told him.

" _get over it Shane! Now you wanna play big brother savior?"_ came Randy's loud voice, I closed my eyes praying he didn't hit my brother.

I sighed, "What were they arguing about?"

"You."

"What about me?" I shot my eyes open confused onto why my brother and boyfriend are fighting over me while im laying up in a hospital bed.

"Shane's pissed." Hunter spoke. "Started yelling at Stephanie, why didn't she make you come with us, I almost hit him. He then said you were going home with him which was when Randy got involved. Saying over his dead body, Shane said that could be arranged, randy laughed and dared him to try, got all viper looking on him, girl I thought they where going to throw down, right then and there-" Hunter blew out a breath snapping on his fingers, making me laugh, which I instantly regretted, holding my side "ow, I don't need a play by play Hunter." I smiled at my brother in law who came over sitting on the side of my bed looking me over.

"you know you cant do this every time you and Randy argue right? Other wise you might want to look into raising your insurance rates kid." Hunter winked at me I shook my head trying to contain the smirk from spreading on my face

"stop it! I didn't purposely wreck my rental! It was an accident, actually it was the dumb elks fault!"

"Right It-" He used his fingers for quotation marks. "was an accident, it was the elks fault-."

"Doc, he is distressing me, can I switch visitors?"i glared at my brother in law.

"Whaaa? Fine. You know what, I was just trying to be a good brother in law here, come in here give you some comedic relief, but you know yea whatever." hunter headed towards the door, I smiled shaking my head

"Shane, can you send him in?" I replied. I didn't trust Shane out there any longer with Randy, someone might get hit and im not sure who. "Can you let everyone know I'm fine?" mostly randy so he doesn't murder anyone!

"No, do it yourself."

"Hey! I was an a car accident and damn near froze to death! I have bruised ribs! I'd think you'd be more compassionate!"

"Hey we told you not to drive, you where all stubborn and not listening to the multiple people who told you to stay put."

I narrowed my eyes "seriously Hunter you have the worse bed side manner, I almost died and your saying told you so's already, seriously?"

"I speak only the truth."

"C'mon! Isn't it your job something to do with talent relations? Think how much trouble you'd be in if Randy went all crazy and beat up Shane?"

Hunter stared at me as if considering the possibility of this, I frowned "you know Randy will, Hunter come on please, help a sista out."

Hunter raised an eyebrow looking over at me "Never say that again and I guess You make a point. Alright, you owe me one! Alright?" He pointed towards me and then went outside. I shook my head.

"Prepare yourself doc." I told him.

"What for?"

"I AM PISSED OFF SO IF YOU HAVE THE BALLS-" Shane had taken a step into the room, but was still yelling at someone, which I was sure was Randy, His face was red and his fists were clenched. I didn't want a fight to break out because of me.

"SHANE ENOUGH!" I yelled over at him. The door shut, closing any contact Shane had with whoever he was yelling out again I'm sure was Randy "What are you doing?!" I exclaimed holding my hands up in the air.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" He snapped at me. It was a rare time where Shane would yell at me "Did you hit your head with your accident?"

I frowned as the doctor looked up from where he was charting my information "Uh actually she did, a little concussed." I smiled

"Calm down! I'm fine!"

"Yeah you look it." Shane scoffed.

"I am. It's only bruising, some stitches, not the first set, I'll live." I tried to sit up. "Now stop being a jerk." I glared at him

"I'm being a jerk?" He pointed to himself. "I am trying to look out for you, which is more then those three fucks out there has done the past three fucking days!" I smiled knowing where it was coming from, its been a lot the last couple of days.

"And I love you for that, but everyone is probably feeling like crap right now-"

"Rightfully-" he interrupted me making me frown

"I don't want that its been enough for all of us the last few days, I don't want anyone feeling like crap, OK." I said firmly. "And I'm going back with Randy I know you're worried about me, but I'm really, really fine." Shane didn't respond and just stared at me, he looked very stressed out.

"Nothing is broken?" he asked his eyes softening, as he looked me over.

"Nope." I replied. "Like I said, I'm fine. There's no need to threaten anyone or beat up anyone, I'm good!" I smiled holding my hands out, truth was I was in the worse pain I have ever felt, But I didn't want him to see that and explode.

Shane sat in the chair next to the bed leaned back in the chair, I really wanted to see Randy, and Stephanie, she must be hating herself right now and this time there was nothing she could've done. As much as I loved my brother, I really needed him to leave right now. "is mom here? I heard Vince's voice, did anyone call mom Let her know I'm OK?"

Shane stared at me suspiciously, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No! Of course not!" even I could tell my voice was too high Shane squinted his eyes. "I'm not!" He raised his brow, "OK, I am." I admitted.

"Alright, I get the hint." He stood up and kissed my forehead. "You call me if you need anything, Em, and yes mom's on her way out her now." I smiled nodding

"I will." I smiled up at him. "Thank you." he nodded and begun to make his way out the room. "Can you send in Stephanie?"

The door shut.

I take that as a no.

"Doc please?" I needed my sister to know I was OK and this wasn't here fault, she tried to talk me out of driving out.

The doctor nodded "Sure, I went to years of med school to be a patients server." he winked at me laughing as I shook my head sitting back.

As much as I really wanted to see Randy, I knew Stephanie must have been miserable out there Despite it being painful, I sat up. I was trying to look less injured then I was, "Emily I'm so sorry, I should''ve made you come back with us!" Stephanie spoke as soon as she walked in looking horrible, her eyes all red and puffy "Im a horrible sister." she frowned sitting in the chair Shane just occupied

"Stephanie it was my choice to drive out, I know better then to drive in a storm like that, I'm fine."

"You were frozen Emily, you've been out for like what three hours since we been here."

"Dramatic effect?" I lied, she wasn't convinced. "Honestly steph, if anyone is to blame, it's Cena. He should've carried me away in the garage." I tried joking

"It was my fault. I should have been more stern and made you come back with us."

"Stephanie listen to me OK, I don't blame you at all, and im a grown women and made my own decision, part of life right?" I placed my hand on her arm. "I'm serious! Stop looking so sad, I'm OK." I smiled at her. "Don t. listen to Shane and I hope Randy hasn't said anything to you." I told her

"He hasn't said a word to me. I think he feels more to blame then me. I just need you to know I'm sorry.

"Come here." I opened my arms for a hug. She hugged me very gently. I didn't want anyone to blame themselves or feel bad, it was an accident no one's fault, she gently pulled away smiling at me "your OK?" she asked, I looked at the doctor who laughed "yup no broken bones." he answered making me look back at her, "see came from the doctor himself." I winked making her laugh and nod her head "OK I think I better send Randy in. I think if you make him wait any longer, he'll explode."

I nodded. "Send him in." I felt my stomach drop and twist in a ball of emotions

I breathed out. I saw the doc getting my bandages ready. I didn't know what Randy would be like. I hope he wasn't hurt that I had brought Shane and Stephanie in before him. I guess I was putting seeing him off. I didn't know how he was going to react. Any anger I held for him had gone. I was desperate to be on good terms with him again. Especially now a huge part of me was still shaken. I was in a lot of pain, and I really just wanted him, I wanted his arms around me and to just see his face.

Randy was running his fingers over his head as he walked in. he had on gym shorts and a randy orton voices t-shirt with one of his hoodies, our eyes connected as we stared at each other, The doc looked between us. "Excuse me." He nodded his head and walked out the room. He finally sensed I needed some alone time.

I saw Randy's lip twitched before he knocked over a tray of tools. He looked away from me as he took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. I didn't know whether he was angry at about me being hurt or...was he still angry?

"Randy?" I called out softly.

"What?" He sounded irritated.

I swung my legs gently over the side of the bed and tried to pull myself up. I didn't like this distance between us, I planned on closing it. I took in a sharp breath when the pain hit me.

"Emily-" he rushed to my side and helped me His arms went either side of me, keeping me up right. I winced and leaned onto him for support. "Are you alright?"

"I'm OK." I answered softly. "Are you still mad?"

"I'm not mad." He answered shortly.

My eyes flickered to the tray he had knocked over, "That would say otherwise." He turned to look at the mess he had made before looking back at me.

"I don't know who I'm angry at, all I know is that I want to destroy something." he muttered

"Sorry." I whispered looking down, I didn't know why but part me just hoped this would disappear.

"No, I'm sorry." shaking his head. "I've been an idiot." His hands slipped gently into mine.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. That was wrong of me." My eyes closed as my head was pressed against his chest. I felt tears trickle down my cheek's I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand. Randy pulled away slightly, "Why are you crying? Don't cry." His voice was low and quiet as if not knowing how to handle it, he cupped my face his thumbs wiping away the tears, as I blew out a breath sniffling

"I hated us arguing, that's all." They were tears of relief.

"Me too." His thumb wiped away the last tear. His fingers brushed over my stomach, he lifted the gown "Ouch."

"Were you fighting with my brother?"i asked him sitting back down on the bed, Randy helping me lay back as he placed a pillow to my side.

"You heard that, huh? There was no way you weren't coming back with me." he shook his head defiantly

"I don't want you guys arguing, OK?" I told him. "So can I take you to the hotel or what? Maybe we can talk more, make sure this doesn't happen again." his thumb traced over my hand he looked nervous.

I giggled at his nervousness, "I don't know what the plan is for me, I know I need to get bandaged up, I'd like some clothes other then this gown." I replied.

"I'll get your stuff for you."

"you have my stuff?" I asked confused, he nodded clearing his throat "Yea its in my car, Hunter and I cleared out the rental for the tow truck" he'd seen the car. the doctor walked back in "Do you need me to go or-" Randy actually looked lost like he was unsure of what he needed to do

"No, we can actually do with your hand." The doctor replied picking up the bandages

"OK Emily I know it's going to hurt, but I need you to stand." he spoke softly, I nodded looking at Randy as I stood up, the doctor lifted my gown and wrapped the first bit around the front of my stomach. I tried to lift my arms up for him to do so, but the pain was making me lose my balance. "If you can use Randy here as support-" The doc advised.

Randy and I made eye contact. Randy nodded and took a step closer to me. He took my hands and placed them on his shoulders. I didn't know which was more torture, the pain of wrapping my ribs, or being this close to randy and not being able to really touch him. To hold him, have him hold me, I was really craving that after the past couple of days.

"If you could hold this here-" The doctor asked. I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to relax.

Randy had placed his hand on my bare stomach, holding the first part of the bandage in place. I could feel his eyes burning into me. I finally looked at him. We both knew after the two days of fighting and not being around each other this was torture for the both of us.

"Are you OK?" Randy asked me.

"I'm fine." I breathed it, trying to ignore the pain.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No." I shook my head.

The medic came over with the next piece. He lifted Randy's hand...moving it higher.

This was almost too much my breasts were practically resting on the tip of his hand.

"I'm going to need you to stand up straight." The doctor asked, at this point I wanted to hit him. I was already in a lot of pain in the crouching I was doing now. "It's ok sweetheart " Randy tried to soothe. "I'm right here, I got you." he soothed, I nodded and slowly straightened out, but let a cry of pain out. My hands moved down to Randy's arms and gripped them tightly. He held me upright. I leaned further into him.

"I'll write you out a prescription for the pain." The doctor said once he was done/

I nodded and turned around to lean on the bed. I took deep breaths trying to get through the pain. Randy's hand rubbed up and down my back. He looked down at my bandage and handed me his hoody. I slipped it on and zipped it up . "Are you alright?" He whispered in my ear I nodded and tried to smile. He looked down at me doubtfully.

"OK seeing as your a doctor, and seemingly with people who have dealt with your injuries, I am going to let you go home, I want you to rest, take it easy, come back if you start feeling anything out of the norm, running a fever that last's more then twenty four hours, nausea that last more then two hours, you know the drill, I want you to take it easy for the next week and follow up with you PCP, those stitches will be due to come out in a week." the doctor spoke.

I nodded as the door opened and everyone slowly walked in, Randy and I sitting on the edge of the bed, He took the prescription from the doctor, who turned to explain everything to my family "So she can leave?" my sister asked, the doctor nodded "I trust she's in good hands." he spoke, Vince nodded clearing his throat as he shoved his hands into his pockets nervously "Oh good, good, im going to go call your mother." he spoke, he was the only one not to come in the room, which really bothered me, he had kept his distance since the counseling session, I blew out a breath.

"We'll go pick this up now." Randy told me softly holding up the script for the pain med's. "You guys don't have to be here, I've got this." he told them.

"Alright, c'mon man." Hunter patted Shane's shoulder, he put his arm around Stephanie "come on baby. Lets let her get to the hotel." he spoke softly.

"We will see you back at the hotel." Stephanie spoke sternly, nodding her head, looking over at Randy she raised her eye brow to him "take care of my sister Randy." she spoke sternly, Randy wrapped his arm around my shoulder's saluting her.

"See you guys." I smiled watching them all leave the room, "Ow." I closed my eyes.

"Anything we should do?" Randy asked the doctor

"The pain should ease up when she's taken the medication, but do take it easy." The doctor advised. "And, that does mean physically activities." the doctor laughed at Randy's expression making me giggle "Ow." I mumbled not liking this.

"How long exactly should she avoid physical activities for?" Randy asked him. The doctor laughed shaking his head "We huh had to cut your jeans off of you, so here's a pair of scrubs for you to wear home." he handed me a pair of light pink scrubs, I smiled thanking him "Not a problem, your a lucky women, next time-" he raised his eyebrow "I know don't drive in snow storms, I learned my lesson." I spoke as Randy helped me slip the scrubs on and fully slip out of the hospital gown leaving me in a pair of scrubs and randys hoody.

"OK your free to go, take it easy." the doctor smiled walking out of the room, I smiled looking back at Randy, happy I didn't have to stay I hated hospital, I think we all know why.

"You know he didn't answer my question." I shook my head smacking his chest, randy smirked taking my hand in his.

"C'mon." I pulled on Randy's hand towards the door.

Randy and I walked to his car where he helped me in. He climbed in the driver's seat and looked over at me, "Are you alright?" I smiled at him. "I'm OK, let's go." I could smell Randy's scent strongly from his hoody, "This smells like you." I pointed out.

He shook his head, "I'd hope so since its mine." He glanced over at me with a smirk and winked before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Hey, I was in a car accident and almost froze!. You have to be nice to me!" I looked at him as he took my hand holding it tightly

"I have a feeling you will be using that a lot this week, huh?" He smirked and glanced over at me "So, uh, no physical activity..."

"Really, really?" I laughed.

"Well you know, we argued, doesn't that mean I get make up sex or something?"

"You'll have to get delayed make up sex."

"How delayed?"

"Get your mind out the gutter!" I exclaimed.

"But there's other stuff we can do, right?"

"Do you get off on my pain?" I asked him.

"No. I don't babe." Randy replied. Suddenly serious, I bit my lip hoping I didn't strike a nerve. He parked the car. quickly coming over to the passenger side of his rental, He put his arm around my waist helping me out of his car, I let out a breath rubbing my face. "So seriously, mouth? Hand?"

"I'm going to get Hunter to pedigree you!" I warned, Randy laughing loudly as he shut the door behind me and placed his hand on my lower back, as we walked into the pharmacy I picked up my prescription and headed back to the car. "Got it?" He asked. I held it up. "Alright, let's go." He opened up my car door.

I got inside and took out my water, taking the medication straight away. I was looking forward to not feeling so much pain. "What did you get?" I asked, gesturing to the bag he brought.

He pulled out chocolate and a small fake blue rose, one with those small teddy bears inside of it. "I think you like this kind of chocolate." I smiled my heart melting at his gesture, It was one of those little things a guy does for you that makes your heart melt.

I beckoned him to come closer as I gave him a long kiss. I pulled away. "Unless this is a ploy you're just doing this so that I return some sort of favor tonight?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Emily, I want to make you feel better, is that so hard to believe?" He raised a brow.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Good, you should be." He straightened up and started the car. "But you know, if it does help, let me know."

"Stop making me laugh! It hurts!" I giggled.

Randy drove us back to the hotel. I was starting to feel the effects of the medication quite quickly much to my relief. He put his arm around my lower back as we walked into the hotel room, the elevator ride was long and took awhile it felt like, finally making it to his room, I yawned and headed into the room I was sharing with him for the night,i took off his jacket leaving me in the scrubs and my bra, I wanted to change into comfortable jammies

"You are such a tease." Randy spoke bringing my bag in for me

"I'm just getting changed, it's not my fault you followed me." I teased and slipped my top on. "Ow." I moaned sitting down on the foot of the bed.

"Still hurts, huh?"

"Yeah, but not as much." I replied and sat down on the bed.

"What did you want to eat tonight I can go get us takeaway?" he offered

"Chinese sounds amazingness." I replied and laid down on the bed. Making him smirk and shake his head "Alright." He grabbed his jacket. "You going to be OK on your own?"

I rolled my eyes "as long as no deer dart out in the middle of the room, I should be fine." I tried joking, Randy shooting me a straight face "OK not funny yet." I yawned feeling sleepy.

"I have my cell." He leaned over and kissed me softly. He started to head towards the door before stopping to look back at me, I frowned "What? You OK?" I asked him.

"I-" he paused before shaking his head " I forgot something." He walked back over to me His hands slipped to cup my face before lowering his lips to mine. My hands placed themselves on top of his as I returned the kiss. My mind forgot about the pain I was in. He broke the kiss, but kept his forehead on mine "Thank you." he muttered placing a soft kiss on my forehead, I looked at him confused "for what?" I asked, he shook his head "I'll be back sweetheart, get some rest." he spoke softly this time leaving the room.

I woke up seeing Randy's blue eyes staring at me as he sat next to the bed, I frowned wondering why he wasn't laying in bed with me, I reached up to caress his face, he closed his eyes leaning into my touch "Mm" I hissed in pain trying to sit up "Babe let me help you." Randy muttered, gently wrapping his arm around my lower back helping me sit up straighter in the bed "that OK?" he asked me holding his hand over me "can you pull that pillow behind my back up a little please?" he nodded bending over and gently pulling the pillow higher I laid back on it feeling more comfortable "Thanks." I breathed.

I looked over at him and frowned he looked so worn out "I'm OK." I assured him, he turned his head running his hand over his mouth, I reached out taking his hand "you would've-, if I wasn't-" he shook his head struggling to find the words he was looking for, I sat quietly letting him gather his emotions and thoughts as he blew out a breath.

"i almost made our last memory where we fought, had sex and I left you, again." I squeezed his hand making him look at me "Randy listen to me OK-" I raised my eye brow making him nod "First can you please just sit with me?" I asked patting the spot on the bed next to me, Randy's expression looking concerned "I promise you wont hurt me, please, baby, please." I pulled on his hand.

He sighed nodding before carefully sitting next to me, I leaned closer into his side laying my head on his chest, I felt him put his arm around my shoulders "Stop blaming yourself, I had an accident, key word, accident, Baby we're going to argue, that's inevitable especially for two people like us with so much love and passion for one another and I can handle us arguing, I am not afraid of an agruement, get emotional, get angry, spit verbal venom at me-" we both smirked, randy held his head down playing with my finger tips as I spoke to him "be unrelenting and cruel with your word, if you feel you need to be-" his head snapped up starting at me in shock, I nodded "because I can that, what I cant handle, what I am terrified of is the silence, of things getting so bad between us there is no longer any passion left between us to fight for." Randy blew out out a breath rubbing his hands together.

I looked up at him "I can handle the fight Randy, I cant handle the silence, I know how to breath without you, I don't want to." he stared at me blowing out a breath as we both stayed quiet unsure of what to say.

I frowned chewing on my bottom lip looking at him I squeezed his hand "Are you still mad at me?" I asked him scared we might not get past this, past these days, maybe I am just to much, Randy sighed and shook his head "No, im not." his voice mono tone and unbelievable "are you sure?" I asked him, I needed things to be OK again between us, and not faked because of my accident "I was never mad at you." I shot my head up looking over at him confused "well you sure seemed mad to me, so if you were mad, what were you?" our eye connected as randys jaw twitched, I knew he didn't do emotions well, tears burnt my eyes, randy laid back pulling me against him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hurt, I was hurt." he finally spoke, I glanced up at him hating I had caused him any pain, I never wanted to be a cause of his pain "Randy-" I whispered before he leaned down lightly kissing my lips he blew out a breath "Funny thing is, Ambrose and I were and defiantly not friends, but I liked him well enough, I wouldn't of thought he was that fucking guy." he glanced down "But I forget your the women that could make any guys, be that guy-" I frowned at him taking his comment to heart "So I blamed you." his turned to me as I pulled away from him.

"What?" I asked sitting up shocked by his admission, he shook his head "Don t." he warned gently pulling me back into him, I pulled away from him as if he just burned me "you blamed me?: I repeated, shocked as I felt my heart sink "Hey don't." my eyes tore away from him "Emily look at me." he spoke in a stern tone.

"I don't-" I shook my head, trying to figure out my thoughts at his admission "why?" was all I come up with to ask "Look it doesn't matter, I was wrong, I shouldn't of thought that way." but the words had been said, the hurt was there a lump formed in my throat unable to swallow "that's not an answer, why?" I asked more sternly, I wanted to know how the hell he could blame me, Randy blew out a breath looking at me hesitantly "You waited until all of this came about to tell me you two fooled around! What was I supposed to think? Maybe you enjoy the attention Jon gives you! Would you have said anything if I didn't get those pictures sent to me?" he looked back at me and sighed "your a gorgeous girl and you don't eve realize it, your sweet, your funny, your smart as a whip, but so naive to how guys see you, I don't know maybe you didn't realize you where sending signals or that going to a bar with another man alone could be crossing a line."

my mouth formed into a hard line "do you still think that?" I asked "No." he shook his head "No and I shouldn't of to begin with. I worry that I've done to much to you, for you to fully forgive me, that that cut is just to deep for you, I see the sadness on your face when I talk about my daughter or when I talk to her." I sighed blowing out a breath, I started playing with my hands as I swallowed hard I nodded my head.

"you promised all of that to me, and gave it to her and yea it hurts, I cant help but wonder about our child-" I shrugged taking a deep breath "But even all of that, I still want you randy, I've never stopped wanting you, I am so in love with you none of it matter, I want to just enjoy us and this chapter in our relationship."

Randy nodded kissing the side of my head "Just know that, I love you, I love you with all of my fucked up heart, I never let go of you and ill never forgive myself for not going after you-" I reached up placing my index and middle finger on his lips smiling up at him.

"I love you." I smiled at him as he flashed me his famous smirk, he brought his hands forward cupping my face "I love you." he replied I felt like my heart was going to explode as he leaned forward my breath hitching in my throat as my stomach started to flutter "can I?" he asked permission, I smiled nodding "Please." I almost begged as the sudden urge of meed him over whelmed me.

I moaned feeling his lips on mine as my hand reached up to caress his face kissing him back, he slowly pulled away nipping my bottom lip, he let out a groan keeping his hands on the back of my head "mm its been way to long since I been able to do this." he mummored making me giggled his lips came crushing back on mine, he slowly pulled away running his thumb over my lips placing his forehead against mine "I love you." he repeated I smiled caressing his face, I couldn't hear those words from him enough.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

It'd been a week since ive been released from the hospital, I had spent all my time with Randy, my family wanting to get together but I just wasn't wanting to leave Randy's side right now. I know sounds crazy, but given everything.

But now it was Monday and im supposed to be returning back to work tonight, much to randy s very vocal disliking "Randy I can't miss too many days if I want a decent hospital to take take me." I turned over to face him.

He sighed draping his arm over my waist his hand on the top of my ass "Just take it easy, Chris can do most of the work, you just sit there, do paper work, look pretty." he winked as I smacked his chest causing him to laugh loudly.

He blew out what seemed to be a nervous breath "are you OK?" I asked him, he nodded clearing his throat "i uh actually wanted to talk to you about something-  
I nodded as he started to play with my finger tips "So remember we discussed you meeting my daughter?" I tried hard to control the panic setting in "well next Monday we're in so I wanted to revisit that discussion" he ran his fingers down my cheek, I bit my inner lip blowing out a nervous breath as randy stared at me.

My stomach tighting as a million emotions ran through me, I knew this would've had to happen for us to go any further. I blew out a breath before nodding my head "you think she'll like me?" I asked giggling at his facial expression "i wasn't sure if you where ready." he admitted in relief.

"Im not one hundred percent, and honestly I couldn't tell you if I ever would be completely ready, but I need to." I explained to him, he leaned down capturing my lips with his, I moaned as he deepened the kiss leaning over me, he pulled away gently moving the lose hair from my face "She'll love you because I love you." I smiled at him hoping he was right.

Later on I found myself in medic sitting on the table with my shirt risen, Randy standing next to me as Chris examined my ribs, he nodded looking up to Randy "they look good, well taken care of." I smiled at Randy who had his arms cross over his chest.

"I still want them wrapped another week, but they're healing up just fine." Chris started re-wrapping the injured ribs with fresh bandages.

"mm." I groaned as Randy helped me slide down "I gotta go, I'll see you later?" I smiled up at him "of course." he ran his hand over my cheek, his thumb caressing my bottom lip leaning down capturing my lips with him "i love you, take it easy." he spoke sternly.

I rolled my eyes saluting him "yes sir." I giggled as he walked out of the room, I shook my head turning back to Chris who raised his eye brow at me "What?" I asked laughing, he shook his head "I just didn't see you and Orton, here I was worried about you and Ambrose."

I bit my lip shrugging as I sat down opening file "Randy and I go way back." I informed him before beginning my paper work.

"So Nikki's due back in." Chris spoke after a few moments of silence between us, I nodded "OK, are you we clearing her?" I turned to face him, he hung up the newest MRIS as I took a closer look at it, I nodded "I feel comfortable with clearing her." Chris nodded in agrrence "I agree." he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortable, I frowned "whats wrong?" I asked

"i uh I gotta check Ambrose's eye out." he informed me, my heart pounded at the thought of seeing him, I nodded my head shrugging "OK." I spoke not letting personal interfere with business again "Cool." I spoke non chaunetly working on the papers Nikki would need to give to Hunter and the trainers.

"Awe Baby." I heard Nikki's voice slightly rolling my eyes, remember Emily no personal in business, professional, I felt irritated by her voice, until I seen a coffee set in front of me and felt a kiss to the side of my head, my irritation compeltelt melted away as I turned smiling seeing Randy "Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked him, thinking I wouldn't be seeing him until later on.

"OK Chris I am here! Clear me, take this shit out of my eye." I felt myself tense at Jon's voice, randy s jaw tighten as his finger gripped onto my hip tightly "You guys excuse me, Emily-" Chris started, Randy shook his head no, making me frown, placing my hand on his forearm "stop remember this is my job-" I tippy toed placing a kiss on his lips "I love you." I carressed his face, Randy nodded squezing my hand clearing his throat "yea, I love you." he crossed his arms over his chest leaning against the wall letting me know he wasn't leaving, I picked up my coffee walking over to Chris and Jon "OK Emily put your gloves on, im going to shadow you on these two." he told me looking between Jon and Nikki, I swallowed placing gloves over my hands, I couldn't help but feel nervous, and honestly I couldn't tell you if it had to do with Randy's intent stare on Jon and myself, doing this on my own, or touching Jon.

But I felt nervous as the surge of energy I always felt near him shot through me "sorry." I spoke hearing the nerves in my own voice as I stood in front of Jon between his legs.

"Just walk me through, step by step." Chris spoke watching me, oddly I had zero nerve when it came to my boss evaluating my skill.

I cleared my throat "OK uh first im going to take off the band aid-" I turned to look at Chris who nodded, duh that's the first step! Stupid Emily, I turned back to Jon "This might be cold-" I told him using the alcohol pad to clean around the stitches "no worries doc." Jon spoke tapping his fingers against the bedding he was sitting on as I gently pulled the bad aid off, for some reason feeling the need to be gentle with him, I evauled the cut under his eye "looks good to me, has healed beautifully and I would say these stitches can come out." I looked to Chris who now came over to evaluate.

Nodding in agreence he handed me the scissors to remove them "I uh I've never done this." I stuttered in a panic "An im here to assist, if you need it, unless Mr. Good objects." Chris turned to look at Jon.

"Im cool with it, cant make this face worse off then what it is." he shrugged winking at me, god I hope Randy didn't see that, I blew out a breath nodding "OK." I swallowed hard "Just breath your fine." Chris encouraged.

I slowly and carefully snipped at the three stitches under Jon's eye, guilt in the pit of my stomach, Randy did this over me, because of me.

I turned to grab ointment and butterfly stripes, looking up my eyes connected to randy s as he watched me intently, I could see him biting the inside of his cheek making my heart pound hard against my chest.

I turned back to Jon cleaning his cut "These will come off on there own in five to seven days, wash with antibiotic soap." I gave him a small smile as he nodded sliding down "all good doc?" he asked, I nodded "yes your good to go." I told him, he nodded walking out without a second glance to randy.

I blew out a breath as I started to cleaning the stitches and band aids up "Nikki if you'll sit." I spoke washing my hands.

"So Chris and I have received your new scans, and we both agree that you are cleared to go." I smiled at her as I handed her the paper Chris and I bother signed.

I cringed back hearing her squeal "OIY EHH JOHN!" she hugged John tightly and excitedly stood up smiling at us "thank you."

I nodded "Nikki though next time, come to us sooner, maybe you wont be out so long." I lectured her, she nodded walking out with John behind her.

I smiled at Randy worried he was angry with me, he stood up walking over to me "John and Nikki wanted to know if we'd like to join them for dinner." randy finally spoke wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer into him, I really didn't want to but I felt my head nodding in agreement "Uh yea sure." Randy leaned in whispering in my ear "Can I steal you?" he asked his hand flat on my stomach, his thumb rubbing soft circles.

I looked back at Chris "can I take my lunch?" I asked him

"Yes go before Raw starts and we get busy." Randy took my hand without another word he lead me down the hall, I bit my lip nervously as I followed him was he angry about me removing Jon's stitches? That was my Job and I had to it, and he would have to accept that.

"Randy are you mad?" I finally, he stopped and looked at me confused "why would I be mad?" he asked, I bit my lip looking back towards medic "Because i-"

"OH!, do I like you touching him?" Randy spoke stalking me back against the wall, he shook his head "No fuck no I cant stand it, but its your job, which-" he pulled me closer into him cupping my face "Is sexy as fuck watching you do.'' he took my hand making me feel his hardened member, making my mouth make an O shape, randy nodded "Yea, and its been a week and three days, a very long week and three days, and I need you." he bent down kissing me feverishly, I moaned kissing him back.

I wrapped my arm around his neck suddenly feeling that pull in my tummy with need and want "Mm lets go." I breathed giggling when he randy picked me up over his shoulder, his arm wrapping around under my ass.

I laughed as everyone stared at us, well this was better then last week right?

Randy carried me to his bus kicking the door shut behind him as he carried me back to the bedroom, he gently laid me down not giving me much time before his lips attacked mine with passion, I moaned kissing him back with need pulling at his shirt.

He sat up removing my scrub top leaving me in my scrubs as I kicked off my shoes "so fuckig sexy." he mummored kissing down my chest making me moan our and close my eyes.

His hand moving past the waist band of my scrubs, I lifted my hip up to give him more access to me, Randy smirked licking his lips as one finger entered in me "always so wet and ready for me," he mummored against my neck, I closed my eyes as my hips rotated with his motion "mm randy please please." I begged as he pulled off mine and his pants.

He looked down at me, eyes glazed over with lust. He put his forehead to mine as he began to move in and out. my hands sitting lightly on his chest. "Can you get 'em up more?" he asked, nodding to my legs.

I reached under my thigh and scooted one leg between us, bringing my ankle to rest on his shoulder. I did the same with the other and he let out a sigh as he felt how deep he'd started to go from the change in angle. "So fuckin' good," he moaned out thrusting.

I groaned and brought my hands to his forearms, gripping them to keep me steady as his thrusts got faster and harder. "Ooh, god Randy mm fuck!" I cried out arching up matching each thrust with one of my own.

"Cum for me," he said, lips on my forehead. "Let it go for me."

"Baby," I started. "Baby, baby, oh god!" I cried out and let out panting breaths as my walls closed around his cock.

He pulled out and made a twirling motion with his finger. I flipped over arching my hips in the air, I squealed feeling randy smack my ass He got up behind me and started right where he left off, hands gripping my ass.

I bit my lip hard as he stretched me his hand coming up to play with my breasts twisting my nipples i pressed my face into the top of the pillows "fuck fuck." I breathed into the pillows. He thrusted in and out of me a few times gripping my hips tightly his hips moving erratically now. He leaned down and I brought my body up.

 _He groaned "Oh god, darlin," he said as he finally slowed, giving two last hard thrusts_ _before we both collapsed laying there, Randy ran his hand over my bandaged ribs "i didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head no catching my breath as we laid there for a few minutes, Randy holding me tightly to him_ _lightly rubbing the small of my back as he did._ _After a few moments he stood up_ _h_ _e picked up my_ _clothes_ _and tossed them to me so I could pull them back on. He_ _quickly got dressed and_ _walked over to pull me into a kiss, still burning with desire "_ _I love you." he mummored making me smile at him as I put my shoes on "I love you." I giggled as he shook his head and we walked out of his bus hand in hand._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen-

 _" _You were born to dance to the beat of your own heart__ _; to roam without cages; with the innocence of a child, and the free spirit of untamed horses; I hope_ _ _you__ _laugh without stopping, live with abandon, and love like that's all there is; stay wild, my wild, wild child"_ _my mother wrote this in my baby book._

 _It was as if she took one look at me and saw me, saw my soul, she knew I was meant to be free and would give her and my farther a run for their money, and she happily accepted the challenge._

 _I couldn't tell you a time I ever felt good enough for my farther or accepted, it was like a I was a wild horse and he was supposed to be the master meant to tame me, it seemed like I was always getting under his skin, one way or another._

 _I always played to loud, got to dirty "why cant you be more like your sister?" he would grunt while glaring down at me with eyes filled of disappointment._

 _Even my eating habits annoyed him, I remember one time sitting at the dining room table, the rare times we all sat as a family._

 _Maria frowned apologizing as I seen the carrots on my plate, normally she would substitute with a vegetable I did like, seeing my farther was home this time, that wouldn't be happening tonight._

 _I had tried carrots and I like most vegetables I wasn't like most kids who would gag at the mere thought of them, I loved Brussels sprouts, broccoli, aspergurs, green beans._

 _Just peas and carrots I couldn't stand._

" _Emily eat your food." my mother politely instructed me as I pushed the carrots around on the plate while my farther listened intently to Shane and Stephanie and the on goings of their live's, he never asked me about things that happened when he was away with me._

" _You know Vince, Emily got honor roll again, oh and she made the volleyball team." she smiled proudly as I looked up, Vince glancing at me nodding._

" _oh well-" he cleared his throat "that's good, good job." my mother frowned shaking her head sadly as I just hung my head._

" _may I be excused?" I asked my mother, she started to say yes until Vince pointed his fork towards my plate "eat your carrots." he instructed._

 _I frowned "but I don't like carrots." I told him hearing him sigh "Emily eat them, why must you make everything so difficult?" he asked me._

 _I frowned, I tried to be a good girl, I didn't understand what I needed to do to make him love me and accept me, I got good grades, made sports, helped around the house, I even helped the help! And I still wasn't good enough for him, I wasn't Stephanie._

I sat at a table with my mother, farther, Shane, Stephanie, Paul, their girls, and Randy at my side.

"Emily, what are you plans for these days off?" Vince asked me, as I sipped my coffee, I really didn't want to come to this breakfast but Randy talked me into it saying it would be a good starting point to help bring my family to a healing point.

I smiled at Randy "Uh Randy's invited me to his place, since Raw's going to be there." I smiled at my family, as randy ran his hand reassuringly down my thigh.

I couldn't help but notice how no one seemed to thrilled with that choice, but wisely chose not to say anything.

"but Mommy I don't like this." I turned my head to see Aurora fussing over her veggie omelet Stephanie had ordered her.

Stephanie sighed "what about it do you not like aurora?" she asked her oldest daughter who frowned "the mushrooms, I don't like them."

"Aurora you haven't even taken a bite, try it." Paul suggested smiling at his daughter who frowned "I've had mushrooms before daddy and I don't like them."

"Well Aurora this is what you said you wanted." Stephanie reminded her.

I smiled over at my niece "Hey Aurora, why don't you just pick them out of your omelet?" I suggested making the little girl look at me "but then the taste will still be there." she pouted making me smile.

"I feel ya kid, I do, I don't know how many times Mimi made me eat carrots when I was a kid, and I hated them!"

my farther cleared his throat " Emily this probably isn't helping matters, Aurora you need to eat what your mother ordered you." I frowned feeling Randy squeeze my leg as I watched my nieces face fall in defeat, that same defeat I had felt so many times growing up.

 _I scrunched my face pushing the boiled carrots "But mommy I hate these." I cried._

" _young lady you will eat them." Vince sternly ordered, I frowned looking down "They smell." I pushed at them again._

 _I jumped back when Vince slammed his fist against the table "Emily just eat your dinner!"_ _he glared down at me sighing "why must you make everything so difficult."_

I looked at my uneaten blueberry's crepes, which sounded and looked amazing "Aurora how about this one time I trade you." I told my niece making Paul look up and smile at me "if its OK with your mom and dad of course." I added quickly not wanting to step on some very thin ice.

"no its OK." Stephanie sounded relived as Aurora smiled happily as Paul and I traded plates across the table "What do you say to your aunt?" Stephanie asked her making me look at her shocked.

Aurora smiled happily, such a happy smile that made my heart swell with happiness "thank you aunt Emily."

"Not a problem kid, next time though ask what is in something before you order it, that way if something is in it that you don't care for, you can ask for it to not be in your meal." I advised my niece who nodded "OK!"

Stephanie looked over at me mouthing a thank you looking relieved at the help of her picky daughter, I nodded looking down at me plate, I didn't care for mushrooms myself, but I wasn't going to say that in front of Aurora, I felt randy kiss the side of head.

"Emily you cant always give children what they want." Vince told me as I tried to pick some of the mushrooms out of the omelet, I shrugged "and sometimes you must make a compromise." I looked at him raising my eyebrow as I took a bite of the omelet filled with the mushroom that I didn't care for, I chewed with a smile on my face as vinces face turned bright red. I smiled over at my niece and even though I hate the taste of the mushrooms "mm." she giggled taking a happy bite of my blueberry crepes.

"So, what are you two going to do in ?" my mother asked quickly changed the subject.

"Well Randy's asked me to uh, if I'd like to um-" I didn't know why I suddenly felt very nervous to tell my family I would be meeting my boyfriends daughter, but I was.

Randy took my hand squeezing it "I'm taking Emily to meet my daughter, and also over to my family's house, my farther said it's been ages since her seen her and demanded I bring her by." Randy smiled at me winking.

"Oh that's lovely!" My mother smiled, Vince just nodded "Lets just hope you don't share a meal, she may switch." I rolled my eyes along with Paul.

"Well as Alanias farther that'll be up to me." Randy spoke in a stern tone.

"So Emily are you nervous?" Stephanie asked I sighed nodding "Awe babe don't be, shes going to love you."

"It is a big deal Randy, are you sure you two are ready for this?" my mom asked surprising me it defiantly sounded like something Vince would say.

"Yes I'm sure."randy resounded almost with a protective tone in his voice "I wouldn't of asked her if I wasn't."

"So how do you feel about your wrestle mania this year?" Paul quickly changed the subject, when I looked up sipping from my coffee cup I couldn't help but smile when Paul winked at me as him and randy discussed wrestling, I looked over giggling seeing my nieces face covered in blueberries and whipped cream.

Stephanie shook her head as her youngest two smiled happily eating there pancakes they where cute girls and I was happy it seemed like Stephanie was going to let me get to know them as their aunt.

"Well let me know when you make it safe to Randy's." my mother spoke as we finished breakfast, I nodded hugging her as Randy stood by his bus, we where heading straight there from breakfast.

"i will."i smiled walking towards Randy "Please let me have a drag of that." I begged taking his cigarette taking a small drag handing it back to him.

I bit my lip as he lead me inside of his bus, I blew out a breath sitting down as he let his driver know we where ready to go "you OK?" he asked sitting down next to me, I shrugged looking at him "Do you think its too soon?" I asked him.

He sighed rolling his eyes taking my hand "we have been through this, you and I as a couple, fuck your family." I frowned looking up to him.

"you OK?" I asked him sitting back as he put his arm around my shoulders, we had a good four hours until we hit and was expected pretty much to be straight to his family's house.

"Do you think I did something wrong with Aurora?" I asked him curiously, he shook his head no looking at me "if your worried about me and Alana, I know what my daughter likes and doesn't like, and if she doesn't like something I would've done the same as you." he leaned forward lightly kissing me "stop worrying so much." he made a face at me making me laugh.

"I don't I just I remember being forced to eat things that literally made me gag and Vince would yell at me, always said I was difficult." I frowned.

"hey look at me-" Randy spoke as I leaned up looking at him "you are not difficult, your farther is a fool, and I love that you have your little quirks." he leaned down lightly kissing my lips

I laid my head on his chest as he turned on the TV settling on some documentary on Netflix as I drifted off to sleep.

"Hey beautiful we're here." Randy ran his hand soothingly up and down my back as my eyes slowly opened, I smiled seeing his face "did I sleep the entire trip?" I asked sitting up, Randy nodded "don't worry I drifted off too." he winked taking my hand helping me off his bus.

I couldn't help but gasp at his house, I know crazy right? The girl who grew up in a fucking mansion, but his home was beautiful.

We walked quietly in his house, as I took it in, we stood in the foyay where he helped the driver bring in our luggage in, he had a beautiful stair case and off to the left was a large living room. I took the small step in to it looking around.

It had a huge grey and black sectional with a large TV hung on the wall, the typical male living room, I smiled though in the corner was a bright pink princess table and chairs set, with a doll house and toys surrounding it.

I felt his arm wrap around my waist as the front door shut, I closed my eyes feeling him push my hair to the side and kissing my neck "how about I show you the bedroom?"

"Randy, we have to be at your parents." I giggled as he already started leading me up the stairs "Mm they can wait a little longer." he mummored as we walked up the stairs.

I shook my head laughing "look its going to be a busy busy day, I want some time with you." I smiled caressing his cheek as he opened a door.

I looked around this was his bedroom in the center was a huge California king four poster wood framed bed, across from it was a huge TV again hung up on the wall with a dresser underneath.

The room was massive in size but I didn't have much time to take it in as randy lifted me onto the bed laying me down, he climbed on top of me placing gentle kisses along my jaw line.

I giggled and rested my forehead against his. "I can't believe this." I smiled at him "Believe what?" He asked as he pressed his lips against my cheek.

"This, you, me, if you would have told me this a year ago, I wouldn't have been able to imagine it. I figured given everything, we would be done for good."

I tilted my head up and locked lips with him. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck, His tongue probed into my mouth, I slid mine smoothly cross his. He sighed with relief and pulled away. using his free hand to release his member from his jeans. He pulled down his pants and threw them on the floor.

I pulled at my top, pulling it off. Randy watched me and began attacking me as soon as I took it off. His lips ran over my upper breast as his hand worked on unhooking my bra, and true to Randy fashion in one swift motion he had manager to unhook it. leaning up kissing him I ran my hand over his boxers and gripped my hand around his member.

I pulled them down, revealing his long hard erection. I lowered my head onto him, I started with a slow lick to his erection. His eyes closed and his mouth opened. His arms moved behind his head, "Don't, don't stop." He hissed through his teeth arching his hips up slightly. I dipped down again and ran my tongue around the head. His eyes opened as he just watched me intensely, His hand ran through my hair.

This time, I took as much of his member I could into my mouth. I felt his body twitch with satisfaction, "Oh fuck-" he groaned gripping my hair tightly

"I fucking love you." He panted, falling back onto the bed again. I reached my other hand up and started to run it along his member at the same time. "I'm so fucking close." He moaned out as his grip on my hair tightened. I pulled away sitting back on the heels of my feet and continued to rub until he exploded. He closed his eyes trying to control his breathing for a moment.

I let out a squeal when he grabbed me by my hips flipping me onto my back, His mouth hovered over my breasts. Trailing his tongue around my nipple before sucking it hard into his mouth. I moaned when he began slinking down my body, kissing and sucking on my skin as he went.. I felt so wet, so ready for him. He kissed my stomach and looked up at me, lust clouding over his eyes, I bit my lip my throat feeling dry as every nerve in my body felt on fire.

He tugged down my panties causing me to take a deep breath and rest my head back against the pillow. I shuddered when I felt the wetness of his tongue slide up me. Randy's hands was resting under my ass, clenching me hard and lifted my hips up to give him deeper access.

My eyes shut and my jaw dropped at the suddenly pleasure caused by his warm and wet lips sucking and licking. My head rolled to the other side as I withered at what Randy was doing to my body. A sharp gasp escaped my lips followed by a low moan causing Randy to began flicking his tongue rapidly across my sensitive part. He pulled on my hips up roughly as he began sucking hard against me his fingertips gripping tightly into my hip bones.

My back arched up from the bed as I cried out unable to handle the pleasure Randy was giving me. My mouth was still wide open, My body started to tremble and I couldn't stop the twitching, Randy pulled his mouth away preventing my release to come "Randy-" I cried out in frustration as I panted heavily

"Oh im not finished with you yet beautiful, I've waited far too long to have you back here in my bed." He sat up on his knees, his eyes ran up my body with a satisfied smirk on his lips. I bit my lip as I tried to control the frustration my body was feeling. "Fuck, you taste so sweet." Randy mummored as he hovered over my stomach. He held the hand over his cock still as he tried to calm himself down. I just stared at him pleadingly, wanting the release I so desperately needed.

"Fuck, I love you, What are you doing to me?" He panted, sweat dripping down his forehead. He used his knees to part my legs as he hovered over me.

"Randy-" I said before he went in. "Condom."

He shook his head. "I need you." He said sternly.

"So do I, but-" I put my hand on his chest, stopping him from going in I stared back at him wanting the same thing. I nodded and ran my hands down his back.

He settled himself down between my legs and I cried out when I felt him slide in. A smile came over his face as his eyes half shut. "You're so beautiful." He let out and pulled himself back out. A second later, he pushed himself back in and then out. He started speeding up, pounding himself in and out of me unprotected. "You feel so good." He growled until he forced himself out and put his erect cock on my stomach. He stayed there for a few moments, trying to calm himself down. "Come on top of me." He ordered and moved so he was sitting down. His hands went to my hips and he lowered me onto his cock. He placed his hands under my ass and helped me move up and down. "Fuck-" He buried his head in my shoulder and gripped harder onto me before turning me back over onto my back.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head as he slid in and out. Feeling him go inside me, each time, felt like I was going to give out. Each pound felt like an orgasm ripping through me. "Fuck, Emily-" He closed his eyes as his mouth fell open. I lifted my hips each time to meet his thrusts and it wasn't long until I could feel him contract inside of me causing me to buckle in as well. His mouth trembled as he came before completely collapsing on top of me.

His lips came crashing on mine as I whimpered through my intense orgasm "I can't take my hands off you." He murmured on top of me still. He slid out of me after a few minutes and laid on his back, putting his arm around me pulling me closer into him.

I felt completely spent my legs felt like jello "we're going to be late." I told him, he shrugged "Randy." I turned around facing him, his eyes closed "just let me enjoy this moment, we'll shower and head out, I promise." he kissed the tip of my nose, I nodded laying my head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arm around me.

Later that afternoon we finally showered and headed towards Randy's. parents house after two calls from his mother, I felt bad, Randy told her we got stuck in traffic and was barely getting to the house when she called to help buy some time.

I felt nervous as we pulled in front of randys parents house, Randy chuckled "Babe you've known my family your entire life." he squeezed my hand.

"I know but just as vinces daughter, not as your girlfriend!" I blew a breath out, Randy smiled leaning over me he lightly kissed my lips "i love you." he smiled making my heart flutter.

I watched as he got out of his car walking around to my side and opening the door for me helping me out I straightened my shorts "you sure I look OK?" I asked randy who started laughing pulling me closer to him.

"you look beautiful as always, your fine, they will love you because I love you." he kissed the side of my head taking my hand in his and leading me into his parents house.

I could smell the bbq as soon as the door opened "MOM IM HOME!" Randy smiled calling out with a huge smile on his face, I smiled just looking at how happy he looked to be in his family home.

He held my hand tightly as he lead me to the kitchen "AWE! Come here!" his mother smiled happily as Randy let go of my hand to hug his mother "Let me look at you!" she held him at arms length, this was deffianlty different from a home coming in the McMahon house.

I felt like Maria was more happy to see any of us then out parents, her eyes slowly shift over to me as she gasped "oh my! EMILY! Sweetheart!" she pushed randy side making him chuckle as she hugged me tightly taking me off guard.

"I haven't seen you, since you where eighteen traveling with your family." my eyes glanced to Randy who offered me a reassuring smile "Here's the girl who stole my boys heart." she smiled at me making my face heat as I stood quiet.

Randy chuckled pulling me gently into him "OK mom don't send her screaming for the hills." he joked looking down at me winking.

"oh hog wash!, now here Emily. come sit sit, randy your farther and brother are out back, they been expecting you." she lead me into the kitchen and away from the comfort of Randy's side.

Randy winked at me before heading out back as I sat on the stool across from Ellen "its a beautiful home you have Mrs. Orton." I complemented, she smiled "Well thank you, not as fancy as Randy's." I shook my head.

"I love it, its simple, can I help with anything?" I offered as Ellen smiled handing me the stuff to make a simple salad, a lot simpler then what I could do, but I was happy to help at least, show I wasn't some spoiled rich girl.

I couldn't help but feel on cloud nine as I sat next to Randy listening to his farther tell old wrestling stories I was sure the family had heard a thousand times over, Bob shook his head smiling "you have deffnailty grown into a beautiful young women, you better watch out randy." I chuckled squeezing randys hand that was in mine, smiling at him.

"He has nothing to worry about." I winked at him

"Besides I'll just RKO any guy who sniffs around her." everyone at the table laughing.

"So whats your twos plans for the rest of the day?" Ellen asked, this was defiantly different from a meal with my family, so down to earth and relaxed, I was having a great time.

"I need to call Sam about getting Alana, then I don't know probably just a quiet night in, sleep in an actual bed!" randy smiled as I shook my head my nerves starting again.

"awe I bet Alana is just going to love you!" Ellen excitedly smiled.

"I hope." I sat back in my seat my stomach full from the large meal, Randy squeezed my hand reassuringly as him and his farther started talking about wrestle mania plans.

I smiled hugging his parents "everything was amazing, thank you for having me." I told Ellen and bob

"Any time sweetheart, don't stay away so long this time, Randy you take care of this fine women son, we'll see you all on Monday." bob hugged me tightly and shook randys hand as he led me out to his car.

I turned to look at him as we started to drive off "well that went well." I grinned at him making him laugh and put his hand on top of my knee "I knew it would sweet heart."

"I don't know maybe-" I shook my head shrugging "I'm happy it went good, just meeting your daughter needs to go amazing." I emphasized to him.

I felt the car come to a stop at the red light and seen randy look over at me "its going to go great."

I sighed "I hope so Randy I know im driving you crazy but it means so much to me that she likes me."

"And she will." the light turned green making Randy turn his head back on the road instead of on me "Hey-" I felt his hand nudge my leg making look at him "hm?" I asked him seeing him smile widely "Why did the duck get arrested?" he asked making me look at him confused "I don't know?" I answered him back unsure of what he was doing "because he was selling quack!" I rolled my eyes laughing, sitting back I shook my head laughing "that's so stupid, your an idiot!" I laughed smiling at him as I felt the car come to a stop.

RANDYS POV-

I smiled hearing her laugh at the lame joke I normally would save for my four year old I looked over at her watching her laugh at the dumb joke "That's so stupid! Your an idiot!" she laughed putting her hand on her stomach.

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in that moment, laughing at my dumb joke with a smile on her face "God damn you are beautiful." I whispered as if it was the first time I truly noticed her beauty, don't get me wrong shes always been beautiful to me, but this was different she had a light about her that she was just wow "I'm looking at you now and I think, wow. It's you. When I think of the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life or the girl I want to tell dumb jokes to just to make her laugh like this, or the girl I want to argue about nothing yet everything at the same time, I think of you, its you baby, its always been you." I told her as I pulled into my drive way.

Her eyes wide as she listened to my words, I leaned over the center counsel cupping her cheek with my hand placing my forehead on hers "I love you, im in love with you, you deserve me and you deserve everything I want to give you, you deserve to be happy." capturing my lips with hers kissing her slow and sweet.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK on my drivers side window, I frowned pulling away confused, I placed my hand safety on Emily. in case it was some crazed fan that managed to get through the gate, I slowly turned and frowned seeing Sam standing there, we weren't supposed to meet up until tomorrow

 _I quickly got out of the car shutting the door "Samantha what are you doing here? Is Alana OK?" I questioned as Emily. quietly got out of the car watching as my ex looked between us eyes widened "SAM." I questioned her making her look at me "what are you doing here?" again I questioned her my heart pounding hard against my chest as I tried to figure out why the hell my ex wife was in my drive way at this moment._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

 _I sat staring as the news hit me like a ton of bricks, I pulled a cigarette out of the now almost empty pack as I lit it and took a deep drag I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my lips at the same time "Jesus." I cried holding my head in my hands, my elbows on my knees as my legs bounced up and down._

 _I felt a hand on my shoulder and without looking I knew who it was there to comfort me, but there was no comfort to give my heart in this moment, I let out a sob shaking my head "his a farther." I looked up to the blue gray eyes of one Lilly Johnson._

 _She frowned nodding "I'm sorry Em." I shrugged finishing my cigarette I tossed it on the ground "It just hurts you know? Why her?" I cried to my friend who just sat silently trying to comfort me._

 _I thought back to when I had found out I was pregnant, the emotions I had felt, oddly enough I was happy, I was excited and felt so much love for someone I didn't even know yet._

 _For a moment, a little hope flared in me_ _that my life wasn't meant to be this miserable cycle it had become. I remember sitting in the bathroom of my hotel room staring at the word pregnant on there and feeling so much love and excitement rush through me, a little bit of immortality of randy and I, hopefully with his good looks and dazzling smile and my smarts._

 _What I never expected was his reaction, what I never expected was to return to that same room that same day having a miscarriage and try to end my own life as my babies ended, and he never cared, he never showed up, he never tried to find me._

 _He moved on with this perfect women, he married her and they had a daughter together, a daughter I was sure was just as beautiful as her mother and had her farthers dazzling smile._

"That's so stupid! Your an idiot!" I laughed putting my hand on my stomach.

"God damn you are beautiful." he whispered as if it was the first time he had seen me, I squinted my eyes together as I looked at him, I bit my bottom lip the look he was giving me sent my stomach into over drive of flutters and excitement "I'm looking at you now and I think, wow. It's you. When I think of the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life or the girl I want to tell dumb jokes to just to make her laugh like this, or the girl I want to argue about nothing yet everything at the same time, I think of you, its you baby, its always been you." he told me as he pulled into his drive way.

I felt my eyes widen at his words, this was stuff he had said before, but this time the truth behind his words I believed every last word, I watched him lean over the center counsel as he cupped my cheek placing his forehead against mine, my heart pounding hard in my chest "I love you, I'm in love with you." my breath hitched as his lips captured me kissing me slowly and sweetly.

I closed my eyes placing my hand on his cheek kissing him back just as slowly, enjoying this softer side of randy that was a rarity.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK on Randy's window, made us pull away, Randy frowned confusion on his face placing his arm over me protectively, I watched him as he slowly turned to face who ever it was he quickly got out of the car making me frown as I slowly followed him to see who this was.

"Is Alana OK?" I heard him ask his voice laced with worry and concern, I looked up to the women that was once married to my boyfriend, I had seen pictures of her over the years but nothing prepared me for seeing her in person, and I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was to be face to face with her, and by the way she was looking at me neither was she.

"SAM!" Randy's voice broke our stare on each other her eyes tearing from me over to her ex husband "What are you doing here?" he asked more stern then before and full of worry in his voice.

I frowned seeing the flash of hurt on her face, I stayed frozen in my spot unable to move closer as I watched the two ex's stare at each other.

Samantha quickly recovered clearing her throat "Alana's fine, shes with my mom, you and I need to talk." she glared at me making randy look back towards me, he frowned his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, he reached his hand out to me, taking mine in his he gave it a reassuring squeeze pulling me closer to him "OK then lets go inside." he nodded towards his house "Privately." Samantha added.

Randy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "No Sam, we can talk you, me and Emily.'' I felt as if I was missing something watching the two and how quickly Randy got irritated with her wanting to speak to him privately, I placed my hand on his upper arms making him turn to look at me "Randy its fine." I told him not wanting to cause an issue between him and the mother of his child.

He shook his head gripping my hand tighter "no you aren't going anywhere." he spoke sternly I had forgotten how stubborn he could be "Randy seriously its OK." I tried again, I didn't want to be where I wasn't wanted any ways "No Emily." I knew by his tone I wouldn't win this one, he turned his head back to his ex wife "Alana's not coming." Samantha spoke his voice laced with anger.

I frowned randy was looking forward to seeing his daughter, why would she change the plans? He said they had a good visitation agreement, which is randy lived in the same area as Samantha due to Alana's schedule and school and his schuele he could still get her whenever he was home without distributing her day to day life.

"She's coming Sam, we agreed when im home shes with me." Randy argued back, Samantha shrugged crossing her arms "Yea you Randy, not you and your physco girlfriend, I wont have my child around her." I frowned looking at her, what had I ever done to her.

"OUR CHILD, Sam we discussed this, I would never bring someone around Alana that would harm her!" Randy glared, I wanted to go off on this women, who was she to judge me? She didn't know me or my story, I would never harm or bring harm to a child!But I knew it would make it worse though for randy and prove to Samantha her opinion of me was correct, mostly I wanted to leave this conversation so I wouldn't have to stand here like a silent idiot while this women trashed me.

"And I told you, after what my PI found out about her, my daughters not going any where." I yanked my hand from Randy's feeling shocked, she had someone look into me? Watch me? I let out a gasp, the pictures? They never came up on any dirt sheets, they came from her.

Randy turned to look back at me as I covered my mouth feeling sick, this women knew god knows what about me "Emily sweetheart." he started, I shook my head feeling sick as randy turned back to his ex wife glaring "you happy? I told you, you, Emily. and I could meet with you before we left with Alana, I told you to fucking trust me! I would never harm my daughter Samantha! This is my time with her and I want her here tomorrow morning like agreed, or so help me Samantha!" Randy spat angrily

"you'll what? You can have your daughter anytime you want Randy, as long as she-" she pointed towards me "isn't any where near her."

"Well she isn't going anywhere." Randy argued, Samantha shrugged placing her hand on her hips "Then Alana isn't coming."

"yes she is, I have visitation rights Samantha, you cannot keep my daughter from me." randy argued back glaring down at her.

"Yes to my discretion." I frowned how could she do this, I didn't want this for randy "I'll leave." I spoke up before randy could reply, he turned around shocked "your not going anywhere Emily." he argued, I frowned "look its not the right time, for anyone, Randy you see me all the time you never see your daughter,its fine, I'll go." I fought back my tears

Samantha shrugged smiling "someone has some sense, that's all its going to take Randy, text me and let me know what im doing in the morning with our daughter." she walked towards her car getting in leaving Randy and I standing in his drive way both shocked.

Randy turned around staring at me "your not going anywhere!" he spoke sternly before storming past me into his house, I sighed rubbing my forehead before following him in.

I could hear him slamming things around as he yelled "fucking bitch cant do this!" I followed his voice to see him against his bar pouring a glass of auburn liquor, I frowned feeling nervous, angry Randy was never fun to deal with.

I cleared my throat "Randy." I called out to him as he placed both hands on the bar breathing heavy, I took a couple more steps into the room "she sent you those pictures, didn't she?" I found the courage to ask, Randy sighed turning to face me, he nodded "yea." his cleared his throat, I closed my eyes my stomach turning "how much does she know?" I asked him opening my eyes to look at him.

"Everything, her PI found out you where at that place, not school, she already knew we used to be together." I sighed "Randy does she know I was there, or does she _know_ what put me there?" I asked him my heart racing.

"I told her everything that applied to us, I thought it would help calm her mind, it made it worse when I told her about the baby." I frowned closing my eyes, that stung, he talked about our baby that he wanted me to kill off to the women he gave a child to, what did she have to be upset about? At least he wanted there child, I looked down kicking the expensive tile with the tip of my worn out converse.

"you know randy that would've be nice to know before I agreed to fucking come here!" I snapped at him shaking my head as I looked up towards him.

'I thought she'd be past it by now!" he snapped back, I laughed "yea right, she still loves you randy, shes not going to get past me, not now, not ever, not how many ways or times you explain my past." I shook my head "you know I get it, I made mistakes, I more then took my punishment for all it and I don't need your ex wife throwing it up in my face without so much as a fucking warning from you!" I snapped feeling a rage build up in me.

"of course she'll always care for me Emily we have a child together! And I didn't think there was any need to bring it up! Your sensitive enough about it with your family, you didn't need the added stress of my ex wife knowing!"

I shook my head "doesn't matter, she does and she has for a while-" I turned to head out of the room before stopping to turn to look at him "you should've told me, I had a right to know so I didn't get blindsided by your ex wife, and she is in love with you more then you two share a child, shes in love with you as in she still wants you." I took a deep breath heading upstairs to call a cab and gather my things.

I stood at the edge of his bed frowning at my packed luggage, I tried to keep my emotions in tact as I looked up a cab company, the trouble was, I didn't know Randy's address or gate code to give them "your not leaving, I already said that." I heard from behind me, I sighed rubbing my forehead "Randy I have a headache, im tired and really just want to lay down, im not going to make it where you don't see your daughter." I told him zipping my luggage "and I know Samantha, she will come to her senses, Alana. knows im home and she wont hurt her like that." I sighed he didn't realize the depths of a women in love and hurting would go to, apparently that was one lesson he still had learned.

"I'm not willing to risk it." I sniffled trying to fight my tears "I need your address." I told him, I heard him sigh and felt him wrap his arm around my waist pulling me to him, he kissed the back of my shoulder "I'll take you, though I don't fucking want to and I think this is bullshit." I nodded agreeing with him "I don't want to go Randy, but im not willing to risk coming between you and your daughter." I fought back my tears.

Again my past was coming to bite me in my ass, and it was taking everything I had, using every tool Marci had taught me to not break down right now, to not feel angry, I felt hurt how could I not.

I cleared my throat turning to look back at randy "ready?" I asked him he shook his head turning his head stubbornly, I placed my hand on his chest making him look at me his jaw locked "Randy im doing whats right for you, maybe next time, give her some time to adjust to you being with someone, being with me, its OK." I tried assuring him.

He let out a laugh "no its not OK, come on lets go." he grabbed my bag taking my hand he lead me down stairs and to his car, he kept a hold of my hand the drive to the hotel, however neither of us spoke a word to the other, I sat back in the passenger seat trying to take all of this in, hoping I was making the right decision.

Randy refused to allow me to pay for my room, he wouldn't speak to me as we rode the elevator to my floor, I sighed of course he'd have to go above what I would, I wanted a simple bed and bathroom basic room, he got me a freaking suite!

I sighed as we walked in randy setting my bags down next to the bed "This is ridicules im paying for a hotel in my home town with my house right down the fucking road." I sighed rubbing my forehead "one I said I would pay for my room, and two its fine, you get to spend the whole day with Alana tomorrow and that's what's important." I smiled at him.

He shook his head walking over to bar pouring himself another drink, I frowned watching him as I sat down on the couch "I'm not going to have you pay for your room when you shouldn't even have one! You belong with me at my house." he rubbed his forehead sitting next to me, I didn't want to argue anymore, so I leaned against him laying my head on his shoulder "Thank you for the room-" I looked up at him seeing him smirk "Stop it, I know what your doing." he peeked down at me, I bit my lip "what? I'm not doing anything but thanking my sexy boyfriend for this amazing room."

"Though I know you and your thinking in that brain of yours that you don't need this big of a room." I shrugged "meh probably not but I'll make use of that tub." I nodded towards the separate porcelain huge bath tub making randy groan "I'd love to join you." he sighed "oh we could be making use of the one in my bathroom at my house, where you should be." he growled finishing off his drink.

I frowned his face looked so defeated and upset, I didn't like any of this, I watched as he got up getting another drink "Just sucks, I planned this amazing day for you me and Alana, and then I planned a romantic evening for us and its all ruined because Samantha wants to act like some crazy bitch." he rubbed his face "i didn't think her and I would be like this you know? Everything between us from the divorcee, to custody and visitation has always been so civil until now." I frowned looking down as I placed my legs underneath me sitting on the,

I put my hair behind my ear looking up at him "Randy its because she still loves you, I know you don't see it because your involved and cant, but today when she saw me, it was like a relztion hit her, that you two are really done." he sighed nodding "I guess maybe your right, I didn't think anything of it."

"Babe." I smiled up at him, he raised his eyebrow "Knock knock." he smirked trying not to laugh "Whos there?"

"Tank." I watched as he walked closer to me "Tank who?" he asked smiling as he bent forward in front of me, I caressed his face "your welcome." we both started laughing, randy shook his head placing his drink next to him, he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him, I felt happy that even with how obviously bother he was by all of this I could still make him laugh, he kissed the top of my head while I laid my head on his chest "I fucking love you." he laughed I looked up at him, I love his smile, in that moment I realized he had one of the best smiles I had ever seen.

His entire face lit up when he smiled "you know what you said in the car earlier?" I asked him, he looked down at me nodding "i feel the same way, its you, its always been you, your the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and we'll get through this." I leaned up capturing his lips with mine taking him by surprise, im normally not so brave but in this moment I couldn't fight the urge I had to just be one with him I brought my hand up to his cheek placing it there as he kissed me back, slowly pulling away.

I bit my lip standing up as I removed my shirt I started walking towards the bathroom, I shook of my shorts and unhooked my bra before turning to look back at him "you know this tub is awfully big for just little ole me, you can always still join me." I giggled as I tossed my bra in his direction as he quickly stood up smirking at me "you don't have to tell me twice." I laughed as he qucikyl caught up to me pulling me closer into him "mmm." he moaned as his hands reached my breasts, I giggled "bath mister." I laughed leaning forward to start the tub.

Randy found some bubble bath in the complementary box on the sink counter pouring it in as we finished undressing, he sat behind me just holding me as the warm water worked its magic helping both of us relax, I felt like something shifted in our relationship, it was like we both knew what each of us had said to each other, but suddenly all my worries and fears seemed to have disappeared, I wasn't worried where I stood with him, I wasn't scared of how we would have a future together, in that moment I realized I was his, and he was mine, and our future would be amazing, that even in the most stressful or upsetting situations, we could still lean on each other and make each other laugh.

"I was angry with you, the day I heard your daughter was born." I played with his finger tips that was placed on my flattened stomach, he stayed quiet as I admired this to him, I blew out a breath "I know we've talked about this but I so badly wanted that baby, our baby, that I didn't stop to realize what it would've done for you, for us-" I looked back up towards him, his face unreadable as he just listened to me "im not upset or angry about any of it anymore, and years of being in that place all it took was you, you've helped melt all of that away." his face softened as he bent down gently kissing me, I moaned as he slowly lifted both of us up, he pulled away running his finger tips down my check over my lips.

He grabbed a towel wrapping it around me before wrapping one around myself, he looked at me before lifting me up, I instinctively wrapped my legs around him I leaned down kissing him as he walked us over to the bed.

Gently laying me down on the bed he pulled the towel off of me as he stared down at me laying there naked and vulnerable as he just stared at me, I bit my lip starting to feel nervous until he unwrapped the towel from around his waist, he slowly climbed on top of me pulling my legs up to his side he pushed the hair out of my face.

"I love you." he bent down gently kissing me and to be corny, Randy orton spent the rest of the night slowly and gently making love to me.

I groaned hearing a phone going off, I slowly sat up, Randy's arm tightly wrapper around me, I frowned rubbing my face, he had fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, looking at the clock it read eight o five, four hours ago we had fallen asleep.

"Mm randy your phone." my voice croaked as I pulled the sheet over my still naked body.

"Mm hmm, lay back down." Randy moaned pulling me down next to him, wrapping his arms around me tightly, I giggled "babe your phone." I shook him as it went off again.

"Hmm what?" he slowly opened his eyes I giggled he looked so sleepy "your phone." I nudged him, he groaned getting up stretching, I bit my lip watching as he unshamefully stood up in his complete nude state walking to where his phone was on the ground from last night "shit." he groaned answering it "yea-" his voice short and clipped "Fuck im on my way, no, yea what ever bye." he cursed.

"sams at the house with Alana." he looked down looking torn, I nodded "OK well have a good day." I smiled at him trying to not show him the overwhelming sadness that just ran over me at the thought of him leaving.

I watched as he gathered his clothes putting his boxers and shorts on, he put his shoes and socks on before looking for his shirt "shit." he laughed holding up his wet shirt from the bathroom floor making me laugh as I wrapped the sheet around myself walking to him "Mm a shirtless Randy, im gonna miss that." surely she'll love that I thought to myself smirking as Randy laughed.

He bent down kissing me "I love you, I'll see you later OK?" I nodded "of course, I love you." I tried to maintain myself as I watched him walk to the door, he turned back groaning "your making it hard to go." I giggled "Go see your daughter." I shook my head as he groaned leaving.

I blew out a breath suddenly feeling very alone, as everything hit me, I should be there with him, I just hoped I didn't just play into her game and give her what she wanted, randy alone with her and their daughter without me.

A/N Happy fourth of July everyone! hope your day are amazing thank you for taking the time out to read my story :) hope y'all enjoyed this one! thank you to all who has reviewed and enjoyed this story!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

RANDYS POV-

I felt exhausted as I drove towards my house, smirking I shook my head god damn that women, the things I could do to her.

I sighed parking my car seeing my ex wife standing against the trunk of her car and my daughter smiling happily waiting.

I couldn't help but grin at my little girl, I sighed looking at my wet t-shirt shaking my head, I have never sat in a bath tub with a women like I did with her last night, not even Sam, Emily just made me want to be a better man, a better spouse.

I grabbed my shirt phone getting out, I smiled at my little girl "hey baby!" she squealed jumping off of the trunk tackling me with a huge hug "mmm daddy needed that." she giggled pulling away "daddy! you don't have a shirt on!" she giggled.

I laughed standing up picking Alana up with me "I know mine got wet see." I showed her making her giggle, I smiled kissing the side of her head, I looked to Sam who held out my daughters over night back pack. I felt slightly bitter sweet about this, I was happy to have my daughter for the day, it just didn't feel right without Emily here to complete it and that meant a night without her.

 _God man what is she doing to you?_ The little voice in my head nagged.

"thanks." I wasn't wanting to play friends with my ex right now

"Randy can we talk?" she spoke softly, I shook my head no my eyes focused on my happy daughter "No we cant." I cleared my throat hearing her sigh.

"Randy please just let me explain." I turned my head to look at her "explain what Sam?" I was trying to control myself in front of my daughter, however Sam was making it hard to do so.

"Please Randy." I sighed rubbing my face "Yea fine come on." I led her into my house, setting Alana down "sweetie why don't you go play with your toys, daddy needs to change and talk to mommy." I told her smiling.

"Okay daddy." she smiled widely UN aware of the issues between her mother and I, that's one thing Sam and I have always seemed to agree on and do well with Alana was never aware when we had any issues.

I sighed walking to the kitchen, I needed coffee and to change "you look like an angry cat attacked you." Sam commented as my back was towards her, I smirked nodding as I started to make some coffee.

"you didn't stay here last night?" she asked, I shook my head no "i stayed with Em at her hotel room." I turned to face my ex wife seeing her face drop as she looked down, I sighed "look I need to go change, coffees brewing, make me a cup, yourself, we'll sit and talk, because what happened last night wasn't OK at all." I emphasized to her as I walked past her just as my phone went off in my pocket.

I laughed opening it seeing a picture of Emily with an angry look on her face pointing "seriously Randall?"

EMILY'S POV-

I sat down on the edge of the bed, I sighed not sure what to do with myself, I was supposed to be there with him, I let out a breath deciding to get dressed and have some breakfast.

I looked myself over in the mirror letting out a gasp seeing the huge hickey on the top of my collar bone, I grabbed my phone taking a picture pointing it to him as I typed out my message "seriously Randall?" I typed out before setting my phone down on the sink counter and starting my make up and trying to cover up Randy's large love mark, I rolled my eyes thinking of him.

My phone went off seeing a message from randy, I opened it to see a picture of his back in the mirror with him smirking pointing to his back "could say the same thing sweetheart, was asked if an angry kitten attacked me ;)" I giggled shaking my head finishing getting ready.

RANDYS POV-

I laughed as I got no response from her, I splashed some water on my face before changing into a pair of gym shorts and a white t-shirt before heading back down stairs, I smiled seeing my daughter happily playing with her many doll houses, I could smell the fresh brewed coffee as I walked into my kitchen.

Sam stood holding her own cup nodding to mine "I hope you still take it the same." I nodded, plain black coffee worked for me "i do, thank you, Alana you want to go play outside?" I yelled out hearing my daughter happily say yes and come running into the kitchen, I nodded to Sam over to the back door.

I groaned sitting down watching Alana take off towards the trampoline "careful Al." Sam called out making me smile as I looked at her "you wanted to talk, talk." I told her.

She sighed putting her hair behind her ear, I noticed how plainly straight it was, nothing like Emily wavy curls "why her Randy?" she asked making me frown, she sighed "I knew you would move on sooner or later, I mean you are a great guy, but why did it have to be with her?" she asked me.

I sighed taking a drink of my coffee "Sam I had no plans of ever seeing her again, as far as I knew she was off at school living her life, I ran into her and I don't know all those feeling came flooding back, and it just happened, I don't think either of us really planned it." I told her.

"Randy you never fell out of love with her, I knew it our entire marriage, so image my surprise when you tell me who your dating and want to introduce to our daughter, for you to introduce someone to her it has to be serious."

I nodded "it is Sam, I love her." I admitted to my ex who looked like I just stabbed her in her heart, I frowned "Sam, do you still, are you still-" I turned to look at our daughter.

"yes Randy, I still love you, so its hard to see you with the women I could never be." I turned to look back at her frowning "Sam I will always care for you, your the mother of my child, and we have always been friends, and until last night I thought we respected each other enough to talk to each other, I'm sorry your having such a hard time with this." I truly felt bad for my ex at this point

"Look I know last night maybe I didn't approach the situation in the best of ways, but that truly came from protecting Alana, I don't know this women and with her past, I don't trust her around our daughter randy." I sighed shaking my head.

"Shes not some psycho loon Sam, she had some issues, she has dealt with, you have no idea what shes been through." I defended Emily, Sam shook her head "shes a McMahon, A rich girl, what issues could she have had that would be so server to put her in a place like that, what handling you at that time? I did, I didn't go crazy loon." I bit the inside of my cheek letting out a breath.

"Do not call her that in my presence Samantha." I spoke through gritted teeth making my ex wife eyes widen "No Sam, its not my place to tell you what she went through but it was a lot more then just me, I was the icing to all the fucked up shit shes been through, shes a fucking doctor now! A doctor! she's worked hard on herself and has a done a fucking great job, and I wont allow not you or anyone put her down in my presence." I sternly told my ex wife.

She looked down sighing "I knew through out our marriage Randy that I was your second choice, I knew you missed her, I'd find you looking at this-" she sighed digging through her purse, I frowned watching as she pulled out a folded paper sliding it over to me.

I scrunched my eyebrows together confused as I took it from her unfolding it, I smiled seeing it was a picture, one of me and Emily in bed I had taken both of us smiling, you could tell we had been laughing, her hair was a beautifully tangled mess, I was shirtless and I'm pretty sure she was as well, it was after I took her virginity, Emily wanted to capture that moment, freeze it in time she said.

I nodded to Sam "i thought I lost this." I cleared my throat "I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way Sam, you weren't a second choice, I love you, and yea if we're being honest maybe not as much or in the way I loved her, she was my first love Samantha, we shared something and I ended it terribly with her, that's a guilt I still feel." I admitted to my ex

she nodded blowing out a breath "maybe we should've had this conversation before yesterday, I'm sorry randy I behaved that way, jealousy is an ugly thing." I nodded.

"I understand Sam." I blew out a breath looking to my ex, realizing she hadn't fully moved on "you know no ones ever going to replace you as her mom, just like no one will ever replace me as her dad." she nodded blowing out a breath.

"I know but its hard you know, its an odd feeling to watch you move on with someone else and see how happy you are, since she's come back in your life you've been happier, and I just need time to adjust to all of this randy." I blew out a breath nodding, I didn't like the idea of having to pick between seeing my daughter and being with my girlfriend, obviously Emily would've made the choice of me being with my daughter, I smiled that making me love her even more.

"Sam your going to have to get used to it, I don't plan on her going anywhere." I admitted to her, she nodded "OK well I'm going to go, so you two can enjoy your time together." she spoke as Alana ran up smiling "daddy are we still going to the water park?" she asked

I nodded smiling at her "yes we are, you wanna go to your room and get ready?" I asked she nodded "can mommy come too? Please please." she begged making my heart break.

"Oh honey this is yours and daddy's time, you see mommy all the time." Sam tried.

"I know but why cant we all go as a family." she smiled at us, I sighed looking to Sam "I'm fine with it if your mom is."

"i can run home and get my suit." Alana smiled happily clapping running upstairs, I shook my head finishing my coffee as I walked Sam to the door "I'll meet you guys there?" she asked, I shrugged "Just come back here, no point in taking two cars to the same place."

she nodded "Oh OK, um I'll be back in about thirty minutes?" I nodded "sounds good." I closed the door behind her sighing, looking at my phone I thought maybe I should text Em and let her know Sam would be joining me, in case any pictures got out.

"I'll just talk to her in person tonight." I muttered not wanting to upset her with a text, I'd rather just be able to tell her in person where I could explain it better to her.

EMILY'S POV-

I went downstairs and ordered my breakfast sitting in the corner with a nice book, deciding to just take a relax ful day to myself I haven't had in the two almost three months of being home.

"AUNT EMILY!" I heard making me look up from my book, I smiled seeing my nieces brother in law and sister walking towards me "Hey you guys." I was enjoying the relationship I was building with my nieces, and when we where in Florida next Shane promised I could see the boys, at least some people trust me around their kids.

"what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked me as we hugged, even her and I seemed to be a good road to building a relationship "uh its a long story." I told her as her and Paul frowned "everything OK? With you and randy?" Paul asked, I nodded "yea we're good, his ex wife and I-" I shrugged frowning "not so much." I mumbled smiling at the girls "like I said long story." I didn't want to go into it in front of my nieces.

"are we going to see Alana this time?" aurora asked her mother and farther making my heart tighten, Paul shrugged "I don't know I'll have to text Randy and see."

"Hey join us for breakfast." Stephanie smiled inviting me over, I nodded even though I really was enjoying the idea of getting lost in a book, but how could I say no?

I nodded informing the server I'd be moving over to there table before sitting down next to Murphy and across from Stephanie "So what are your pans today?" Stephanie asked me.

I shrugged "Was going to just hang in my room, read a book." I smiled sipping my coffee "What are you guys up to?" I asked them the girls smiling happily "the water park! Come with us aunt Emily!" aurora smiled as she invited me their family outing.

"Awe thank you, but this is your time with mommy and daddy."

"Oh no Em it's fine, come with." Stephanie waved her hand as our food was placed in front of us, my stomach growling reminding me I haven't ate since lunch with Randy's parents.

"I don't have a bathing suit." I tried to get out of it again, Paul looked up smirking as if he knew what I was trying to do.

Stephanie shrugged "then we'll go buy one, I seen a cute little shop down the road when we arrived yesterday."

Paul chuckled "I knew you'd find an excuse to go shopping." Stephanie smirked lightly slapping his arm "Seriously Em just tag along, the girls will love it." Paul added.

"Yea Paul can get the girls ready while you and I go buy you a bathing suit."

RANDYS POV-

I smiled as my daughter happily hummed along in the backseat of my car as I drove us to the water park, I had tried texting Emily but she hasn't answered yet, maybe she went back to sleep, I looked over to Sam who was sitting on her phone.

That was the nice thing about Em she barely used her phone, she'd either be talking my ear off about some medical thing she just studied on, or switching through radio stations, rambling about some type of non sense.

 _Again what is this women doi_ ng to you _!_ That little voice rang in my head again.

EMILY'S POV-

I groaned "Stephanie I don't know." I covered my bare waist staring at myself, Stephanie shook her head "you look amazing! Stop it." she pushed my arm away "seriously Emily you look amazing." she smiled as I stared at myself in the bright red two piece she had picked for me.

"OK but can I atleast get a pair of shorts, please?" Stephanie laughed nodding as we picked out a pair of black board swim shorts paying we walked back to the hotel to met Paul with the girls.

"So why aren't you with Randy, at his house?" she asked me, I blew out a breath looking down "His ex wife doesn't think im fit to be around their daughter." I muttered hearing Stephanie gasp "Oh wow Emily, so what Randy sided with her?" she asked, I laughed shaking my head no "No his pissed and didn't want me to leave, but I-, he see's me all the time, and he rarely see's his daughter, I wasn't going to be the cause of him not seeing her." I told my sister.

"I just realized that I did the same thing to you." Stephanie frowned "and we talked about it, I get it, I do steph, but im not-" I blew out a breath stopping in front of the hotel "I'm not crazy and I'd never harm a child, I know it seemed like I did my own, but I didn't and I wanted that baby, I still want that baby, and I just hate that, I don't know." I mumbled.

Stephanie leaning in hugging me "i get it, and im sorry it took me knowing everything to see it differently, your great with the girls, they love you, you are now Aurora's hero." she pulled away making me laugh just as Paul came down with the girls.

He looked at us concerned, Stephanie waving him off "ready?" he asked us

"lets go." I smiled taking Vaughn from him as we walked over to their rental.

"Maybe Uncle Randy will be there!" Aurora smiled making me laugh "im not sure what his plans where today." I really didn't know what Randy had planned for today, and unfortunately I left my phone in my room, I missed him, I wish he was here, I blew out a breath shaking my head what was this man doing to me?

I laughed as my nieces splashed me, we had been here for a couple hours now and I was having a blast with my family "OK OK auntie Emily needs a break." I laughed stepping out of the pool, Paul laughed handing me a towel as the girls tackled Stephanie.

"God how do they still have energy?" I laughed sitting next to my brother in law who laughed "fuck if I know, I wish I could bottle half of their energy up." he laughed, I nodded "Tell me about it, it differently would help with studying." or when randy keeps me up all night and I need to study and find a nap much more tempting.

"I thought you where all done?" Paul asked I groaned laughing "for the most part I am, just after a year of interning, I have to pass my medical boards to be licensees to practice medicine without supervision."

"you couldn't of just became a wrestler?" he nudged me making me laugh "Me do something that Vince might approve of? Spshh." I joked even though deep down I was serious.

"He cares kid, he just doesn't go about it the best of ways." Paul offered, I shrugged keeping my eyes on the girls and Stephanie "I'm used to it you know, its been my entire life of trying to live up to Stephanie." I nudged Paul "OK this is going all dark and twisty and that's not us, so im going to go use the bathroom and you are going to go help my poor sister." I laughed nodding to Stephanie who had all three girls splashing her, making Paul laugh loudly.

I shook my head slipping my sandals on to walk over to the bathroom, today had been good, even though I started off reluctant to join them, I was glad I did join them.

I was going to sleep well tonight, which would be good since I wouldn't be sleeping next to randy which I have become used to, I always slept better with him, in fact I haven't even had to take my sleeping pills since we started sharing a room and traveling together, I leaned against the wall wishing I had remembered to grab my phone so I could text him see how his day was going.

"Daddy!" a little girls voice giggled near by me making me look up, I frowned at the sight in front of me "OK mommy has to help you from here-" his voice trailed off as he looked up to see me, I felt my heart jump in my throat as our eyes connected, suddenly my full bladder didn't seem like such an issue.

"Emily." I felt a lump form in my throat as I looked between the happy family "daddy who's she?" Alana asked as my eyes stayed on Randy's intently.

"Shes nobody sweetie." Samantha spoke quickly making me shake my head, I nodded stepping out of line to head back to my family "Emily!" randy spoke following me.

I tried to quickly walk away from him feeling his hand on my elbow pulling me back to him "Em." his voice was softer and quiet as I stood with my back to him, I took a deep breath closing my eyes, this all felt to familiar to me, like I was his dirty little secret all over again.

"baby." I shook my head turning to face him "are you talking to me?" I asked pointing to myself "because im nobody." I glared past at his ex wife who stood with his daughter.

Randy sighed "I will talk to her." I shook my head "You know what don't bother." I tried to pull out of his grip "Emily stop it, im not fighting with you in front of my daughter, that will not be her first memory of you." he spoke through gritted teeth, I rolled my eyes "Thats the thing Randy as long as she has a say so, your daughter will never know me."

"Emily are you OK?" I heard pauls protective voice from behind me, I looked down where he could see it was Randy who had a hold of me "oh hey man, I thought you where with the kid today?" Paul asked

"AUNTIE EMILY" Aurora yelled out "we're going for ice cream!" I turned to see my niece running up to me while Stephanie watched on while drying the two younger girls off "UNCLE RANDY! What are you doing here?" aurora smiled happily hugging Randy which made him let go of my elbow.

I stepped to the side "I was just hanign out with Alana, hows your day little princess?" Randy smiled down at my niece.

"Good auntie Emily is so much fun! Can I play with Alana?"

"sweetie your going to get going, maybe later." Paul interrupted before randy had a chance to resound sensing something was off here "Uh Aurora honey lets go get changed, Em you ready?" Paul asked me, I nodded looking down "yea im starved." I smiled at my niece.

I looked to randy who looked torn between me and his ex wife and daughter "I'll see you later randy."

"Em." his face scrunched in sadness at my coldness, I cleared my throat "have a great day with your family Randy." I nodded before walking off towards mine.

"hey you OK?" Stephanie asked watching randy walk back over to Alana and Samantha shaking her head "Dont-, don't do that, his not a bad guys, its just a messed up situation." I frowned as Paul handed me a towel.

"well ice cream always makes messed up situations feel a little better." Stephanie put her arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the park and past the Ortons, Randy's eyes stayed casted on me, I blew out a breath fighting the urge to go over there, kiss him, lay my claim on him, but his daughter, and he was right, me fighting with him or her mother wasn't the first memory she should have of me.

I sat in medical not in the mood to be here, randy had texted me multiple times but I was too hurt to respond.

"Hey pretty lady." Jons voice came behind me making me turn around, I offered him a small smile "hey Jon, how are you?" I asked politely not in the mood for chit chat or to talk period, I felt miserable by this entire day.

Jon frowned leaning against the desk next to me crossing his arms "you OK?" he asked, for some odd reason, I felt tears burn my eyes as I looked down shaking my head "Jesus." I let out a sob.

"Shit." Jon cursed wrapping his arm around me "hey shh whats wrong pretty lady?" he tried soothing as I shook my head pulling away from him, I used to the back of my hand to wipe away the tears that had escaped.

"I don't even know honestly Jon, I don't know why im crying." I knew why but I wasn't sure if I wanted to sure that with Jon, I wasn't sure if it was apporate to share with the man who caused such a huge rift between Randy and I already.

"Does it have to do with Randy?" he guessed, I sighed sitting back nodding "Its just been a rough day, im sorry." I apologized for my emotional outburst

"hey don't apologize, you know im pretty good at listening if you need to talk." he tried again, I nodded "I know, thanks, but im fine, I promise, just been a rough day, but whats up?" I wanted to desperately changed the subject off of me.

"Well I wanted to let you know I have a court date in two weeks for Lilly, about me becoming her guardian." he smiled widely, Lilly hadn't spoken to me since the day at the facility.

"Oh wow that's amazing Jon!" before I knew what I was doing I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly, I was truly happy that he was fighting for her, he reluctantly wrapped his arms hugging me back, and there it was again, that damn feeling in the pit of my stomach from his touch, it was like fire and butterflies all at once.

I cleared my throat pulling away from him "I'm happy to hear that Jon." he nodded clearing his throat running his hand through his hair "uh yea so uh yea I just wanted to tell you, I gotta get going." he pointed towards the door making me nod in confusion.

"OK well uh keep me posted." he nodded quickly walking out the door just as Chris came in.

"Are you back?" I asked

"Yea, you OK?" he asked looking at the door as I dug through my purse, I nodded "I'll be back." I muttered, I was ready for this day to be over and it hadn't officially began, work wise.

I sighed walking to the roof top lighting my cigerate, I sat on the edge dangled my feet over, I looked down at the parking lot below me, cars pulling in, people coming in and out, their lives just carrying on obvious to the pain that surrounded them.

I blew out the smoke as his black BMW pulled in parking in the open space closer to the door, I frowned seeing her leave the passenger side as Randy leaned into the back seat grabbing his daughter and duffel bag of his gear for tonight.

I looked over at Samantha as I pulled my leg up closer to my chest, taking a last drag I tossed my cigarette to the ground as I looked at my boyfriends perfect ex wife, she was everything I would never be, she was perfectly put together, her hair perfect straight and styled, I ran my hand over my messy bun I had thrown it in after my shower.

Her clothes fit perfectly against her, she was petite and tiny, not like me, I was I guess curvy, I mean I was fit I suppose but I didn't work at it, and my eating habits could defiantly be better.

Most of the time I preferred sweats and a t-shirt if I could get away with it, I watched as she walked over running her hand down Alana back her had her head laying on her farther shoulder, I smiled he did seem so natural with her, it was honestly the sexiest I've seen him, being a daddy.

She reached for randys hand who quickly pulled it away making me frown and shaking my head, I wasn't sure if I wanted to deal with the ex wife, mother of his child who's still in love with him, I wasn't sure if I could handle it with everything else I had going on.

 _Ding_ my phone went off indicating a text, I sighed seeing it was from Randy " _i know your pissed at me right now, but can you please get the fuck off the edge of the roof before you get hurt."_ I bit my lip hmm I wonder why im pissed at him? I felt like a fucking idiot right now, I fell right into her plan, I was out today and she was in and it worked perfectly.

I wanted to say that to him, I wanted to go off on him for bringing her with him! But instead I just replied a simple "k." although I sat there for another five minutes just staring at the sky before getting up to walk back inside.

"EMILY!" I heard making me turn around seeing pat Patterson running towards me, I smiled pat was a long time family friend, he was like the crazy grandpa everyone loved "hey your dad's looking for you, wants to see you in his office." I sighed rolling my eyes not needing this tonight "K." I sighed making pat chuckle and pat my arm as I walked past him.

I nodded as I passed the halls of people busy running around to set up my farther show "Hey Emily!" a lot of the crew would call out, I would wave back in acknowledgment.

I frowned stopping at the hall my farther stood in, and with him was not only Randy, Alana, and Samantha, but Bob Orton and Ellen Orton, I took a deep breath smoothing my hands over my scrubs before walking over to the group, I stood to the side not wanting to me any where near this group.

"Awe its so good to see you guys." Vince smiled before noticing me "AH Emily! Just the women I was looking for." he acknowledged me, randys eyes instantly on me.

"Uh yea I was heading in and pat said you where looking for me." I kept my eyes on Vince refusing to look at Randy, Samantha hung her head, Bob and Ellen looking confused at my lack of acknowledgment. towards anyone.

"Uh yea, I needed to discuss something's with you, Chris said you had stepped out and on my way back I ran into the Orton clan, was surprised to see you weren't with him." I shrugged.

"Yea well, what did you need? I have to get back to medical." again I refused to acknowledge them, I wasn't trying to be rude but I did not want to explode in front of his daughter.

"Em." Randy started again, I shook my head holding my hand up "not here, not now." I told him "I'll meet you in your office-" I cleared my throat looking at his parents "its great to see y'all again." I remembering my manners before going into vinces office leaving them confused.

RANDYS POV-

I watched her refuse to make any eye contact with me, it felt like my heart was being ripped out, I wanted to go hold her, kiss her, make this fucking right, at least Sam had enough decency to hang her head.

"Uh yea I was heading in and pat said you where looking for me." she kept her eyes on Vince, refusing to look at me, _come on baby just look at_ me, I silently begged her.

My parents looked confused as Emily refused to acknowledge any of us, I had told my parents today that she was busy with work, not that Samantha had chased her off and we both fell into Sam's plan.

"Uh yea, I needed to discuss something with you, Chris said you had stepped out and on my way back I ran into the Orton clan, was surprised to see you weren't with him." Vince nodded his head towards me, yea because that's where she belongs, is right here next to me! I watched her shrug, she was shutting off her emotions which wasn't good.

"Yea well, what did you need? I have to get back to medical." again she refused to acknowledge me

"Em." I tried again, she shook her head holding her hand up stopping me"not here, not now." she finally spoke to me, I swallowed nodding as she looked back to Vince "I'll meet you in your office-" she cleared her throat looking at my parents finally "its great to see y'all again." before going into vinces office leaving them confused, my farther shot me a look and I knew I had some explaining to do.

Vince looked to me as well "I have to excuse myself, I will see you guys later, enjoy the show, Samantha it was good to see you again, Alana I know miss. Aurora is looking forward to seeing you." Vince smiled at my daughter before going into his office.

I turned to Samantha "Maybe Alana should go play with Aurora." I suggested

"Yea lets take her son, Ellen why don't you and Sam go to down to catering, we'll meet you there." I knew I was in for it now.

EMILY'S POV-

I watched Vince walk in clearing his throat he sat down in his chair across from me, I really didn't need all of this after today, I was drowning as I felt a sadness start to come over me.

"Is uh everything OK with that?" he asked, I shrugged "I'm sure it will be." I muttered not wanting to tell my farther what was going on.

"Well uh Randy's a good guy, you can tell he cares for you." I laughed looking at him "would you have said that all those years ago?" I asked him

"you never gave me a chance." he tried, I shook my head "Um do you remember how you reacted to Stephanie and paul?" I asked

"Well I learned my lesson, Emily im not an unreasonable man."

"Well I don't think you called me in here to talk about my love life Vince, so whats up?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me Vince, but uh I realize maybe I haven't deserve the title of dad to you-" I let out a bitter laugh shrugging "but im hoping giving you this may help lead us in the right direction." he pushed a stack of papers over towards me.

I looked at him unsure, last time he did this he was making me agree to this situation, I leaned forward taking the papers, I sighed reading through them.

"really?" I asked him

" _On the 8th day of April 2013 Vincent K McMahon will effectively no longer have guardianship of Emily Anne McMahon."_

he nodded 'I realized I may have gone a little overboard so if you can stay help Chris through wrestlemania, I'll sign off on this, I hope that we can rebuild our relationship as farther and daughter." I blew out a breath nodding.

"Yea I can do that, uh stay and help Chris." I felt shocked looking at him "what changed your mind?" I bravely asked unsure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"I realized I mis judged you, I thought there was something wrong with for you to behave the way you did, now I see you where crying out for help, and I wasn't there to help you." I covered my mouth nodding.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me, more then you know." I told him feeling excited, he nodded "I still expect you to keep up with your counseling and medications." I nodded biting my lip on my sarcastic response.

I stood up "Thank you, and uh Vince maybe we could try, but some day, not right now because it would be utterly fake, but someday I need you to acknowledge what you did to me, for us to ever move forward." I told him before heading out of his office.

RANDYS POV-

"Thanks steph." I told her watching the girls happily play together, Stephanie nodded but didn't speak a word to me the entire time, I sighed maybe this was a McMahon trait "Look im not happy any of this shit happened either OK." I tried

"You know she feels like shes not good enough to be around your daughter! She feels like she'll always be the crazy lady whose unstable to be around children and I know who I am I to talk, you didn't see her face after seeing you and your happy little family rubbing in her face like a dog who messed on the carpet." Stephanie snapped.

I sighed looking to my farther who crossed his arms "Randy?" he questioned making me rub my face "Its a long story."

"well we have a long walk back just the two of us son, so why don't you start talking, Stephanie." he nodded to her who smirked nodding back.

I sighed going into everything with my farther as we went to meet my mother and ex wife in catering, when really it should've been Emily and my mother and I knew it.

I pulled out my phone deciding to try texting her again "Look everything got so fucked up, im sorry you got hurt in the process of it, sweetheart you have to believe me it was never in my intentions for you to be hurt." I sighed pressing send.

"Son you need to set this right." my farther spoke I stopped leaning against the wall running my hands over my face "I've been trying, Emily wont talk to me, she wont even fucking look at me."

"No not with Emily, with Samantha, son I like Sam, shes family, she's Alana's mother and shes a good mother to her, but you and Sam are divorced going to water parks and the arena together is no more, and you need to set that right if you want a future with Emily, because if you don't son, your going to lose the best women you're ever going to come across again in your life."

"I did, Alana wanted Samantha to come." my dad patted my arm "like I said son make that right." he spoke again before heading back into catering.

I sighed not sure how much clearer I could make myself with Samantha, I mean I cant cut her out of my life shes the mother of child!

EMILY'S POV-

I sat down in medical Chris looking up "your farther looking for you." I nodded "I know I found him, thank you." I blew out a breath.

"So you know?" he asked me, I looked at him confused "your farther asked my opinion because of your internship, I told him if you found a hospital that would accept you with my notes you'd be just fine, he was worried it would set you back."

"Thanks." I sat back my head spinning, I felt sick I was close to my freedom and the one person I wanted to tell, I couldn't.

"You OK?" Chris frowned at me, I shrugged pulling my feet up "I will be." I mumbled.

"I figured you'd be more excited, I know how much you hate all this traveling." I smiled Chris spending every week lisening to me bitch and whine about all the traveling.

"No I am, I'm happy, I just, it's been a rough day." I sighed

"Yea I uh haven't seen randy around here like a lost puppy." Chris joked making me laugh "His with his daughter and family." even I could hear the bitterness dripped in my voice.

Before Chris could respond a loud alarm went off making both of us look around "what the fuck is that?" I asked Chris who shook his head looking confused "I don't know, stay here." I nodded pulling my phone out to text Stephanie.

"Emily! Emily!" Randy came rushing in with Samantha behind him, I stood up frowning he looked like a ghost "Randy whats wrong?" I asked walking to him

"Shes lost, shes lost." he repeated panicked, I nodded, placing my hand on his cheek "Baby breath, whose lost?" I asked him as Samantha's eyes stayed locked on our embrace, Randy's hands finding their place on my hips.

"Alana, shes lost." he breathed out, I frowned "what do you mean? Like shes gone?" I asked

"what else does shes fucking lost mean?" Samantha snapped at me causing Randy to glare at her.

"OK, where was she last?" I asked him ignoring his ex wife.

"She was with him and he lost her!" I glared over at her

"She was with both of us on my bus, we where arguing and next thing I know Alana took off." Randy spoke through gritted teeth.

I swallowed my jealously of why was she on his bus, right now wasn't the time "OK did you tell security?" I asked him, he nodded covering his mouth "yea they shut the entire place down, I cant find her em." I frowned he looked sick and worried at the same time.

I leaned up wrapping my arms around his neck, I gently placed my lips on his "We'll find her OK, she cant be far, I used to take off all the time OK." I ran my fingers down his face while he nodded "baby I promise we'll find her OK."

"OK." I took his hand squeezing it "OK come on, we'll go look for her now." I went to let go of his hand but he gripped it tighter "no your staying with me."

"Randy this isn't the time." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"I don't care Sam, I really don't I told you earlier you and I we're done and im sorry it causing your such problems, but she is with me and she is not going anywhere, and im introducing her to our daughter, because I trust her, fuck Sam I trust her with my fucking life, I trust her to be with around our daughter and you should trust me." Randy went off as I put my hand on his chest.

"OK OK baby this isn't the time OK, its fine, let find Alana, come on." I took his hand trying to lead him out of the room before he exploded.

"I'll just look for her, somewhere." Samantha hung her head making me stop, I looked to Randy "Hey go with her, text me when you find her, I'll look in all the areas I would hide OK." randys jaw tightened I reached up caressing his face "hey its OK, I promise, im OK, and we're OK, lets find your daughter." I tippy toed kissing his lips "i love you." I whispered making him look at me and nod, he reached up caressing my cheek "I love you baby, I do, please believe that." I nodded "I do, we'll talk after we find her." I told him before walking off leaving my boyfriend again with his ex wife.

" _Dammit Linda! All she does is break things, get into stuff, get into trouble!" Vince yelled as I sat on the couch in his office with my head hung low._

" _Vince she's a little girl, shes been coped up in this arena all day, what do you expect?" my mother argued backfire "for her to behave like a young lady, we never had this problem with Stephanie!" Vince yelled back, I squeezed my eyes shut wishing the screaming away._

" _shes not Stephanie Vince!" I heard him snort "don't have to remind me, that's a fact im well aware of!"_

 _I squeezed away the tears wiping them, I didn't understand why my daddy didn't like me, even love me "Jesus Vince! Do you hear yourself? She is your daughter and there's nothing wrong with her."_

 _I slid off the couch quietly leaving the office before running down the hall, I found one of the creates slipping behind it, bringing my knee's to my chest I sniffled trying to figure out why I kept doing things that made Vince mad all the time._

" _Hey snow white." I heard making me look up to see mark crouched down in front of me, I wrapped my little arms around his huge neck hugging him "why does my daddy hate me ?" I cried mark running his hand up and down my back "oh snow your daddy loves you very very much."_

 _I pulled away sniffling wiping my eyes "then why do I always make him mad?" I asked him, mark blew out a breath "his just-, your just different to him is all, but I know your daddy loves you." he smiled at him me nudging my chin "chin up snow." he picked me up as I laid my head on his chest as he carried me back to vinces office._

I wiped my eyes from the memory when it clicked with me, I knew where she was, I quickly took off down the hall until I found the one I was looking for "Alana" I called out looking by the creates until I heard a small whimper.

I pulled a crate frowning seeing the little girl, with her knee's to her chest, I bent down smiling gently at the little girl "hi." I spoke sitting down crossing my legs over each other "You got a lot of people worried and looking for you." I told her, she nodded "They where so loud." I nodded "I know sweet heart, and im sure your daddy is real sorry for that, but uh I know his really worried about you, so is your mommy." I reached my hand out "so can I take you to them?" I asked her.

"I'm not supposed to go with stranger." she sniffled looking at my hand cautiously, I smiled "no you shouldn't, so im Emily McMahon, you know my farther, and sister, you played with niece, im a Dr here for the wwe and im good friends with your daddy." not far from the truth in that, she nodded "OK." she gently took my hand standing up as I pulled out my phone texting randy that I found her and was heading to medic.

We got there at the same time, Samantha rushing to hug Alana Randy picking her up "awe you scared daddy so much." he hugged her tightly as I stepped inside medic to give the family space.

I sighed sitting down rubbing my face it had been a long day, a very long day and I was exhausted "Em." I heard making me look up, I seen Randy with Alana laying her head on his chest "you have a minute?" he asked, I nodded my heart pounding as they stepped closer into the room "Alana daddy wants to introduce you to someone very, very special to him." Randy started as I stood up meeting him "This is daddy's girlfriend Emily, Emily this is my daughter Alana." Randy smiled as he introduced us, Alana smiled at me "hi Alana, I've heard so much about you."

"your pretty, you look like snow white." she spoke making me smile and nod "I been told that a time or too, thank you."

"Would you like to go get a coffee and ice cream with us?" Randy asked me his eyes locked on me, I bit my lip as he held out his hand "Knock knock." he winked

"who's there?" I bit back as smile as he pulled me closer into him "Al."

"Al who?" I asked him trying to contain the girly giggle I wanted to come out

"Al give you a kiss if you open this door." he winked making me giggle, he pulled me closer into him kissing the side of my head, Alana laughed "daddy your silly!" I laughed shaking my head, I knew Randy and I needed to have a long talk, but right now wasn't the time or the place, right now, I was going to go have coffee and ice cream with Randy and his daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

__When I woke up I realised I was in the hospital. I wasn't dead. Instead I was wrapped up warmly I hurt in every place imaginable- my torso was wrapped up and__ _ _sore__ _ _. I lifted the blankets to take a peek and noticed they'd put a hospital gown on me but I was still dirty,__ _ _I felt scummy, I could feel the blood and vomit on me still, I reached up with my unbandaged hand touching my tangled and matted hair groaning.__

 _ _Why couldn't they have let me die? Why couldn't they have left me__ _ _the hell alone__ _ _?__

 _ _I couldn't stop the tears from coming as I remembered what had happened, and how useless I'd felt as__ _ _I relized I was losing my baby__ _ _. I'd felt worthless since the day__ _ _gorge started messing with me__ _ _but as I lay in that bed it hit me all at once. Had I been so bad in a previous life that this hell was my punishment? Was I to live through every disgusting thing that__ _ _man did to me a__ _ _nd__ _ _the hurt randy put me through? I didnt understand, if this was supposed to be my life, if these where my chocies, what was the point?__ _ _I couldn't do it. I couldn't live anymore.__

 _ _A nurse came in and saw that I was awake. She instantly came to my side.__

 _"_ _ _Oh, honey, don't cry. You're going to be fine. I'll go and get the doctor, okay?"__

 _ _The little warmth in her voice made me cry harder as she quickly checked the machines I was hooked up to before leaving the room.__

 _ _The docotor appered a short while later but unfortantly not alone behind him was my farther, I frowned, I was eightreen why was he here?__

 _ _The doctor expained the stiches in my writer, and how the blood work showed a shit load of drugs in my system and combined with the alchole he was amazed I was even breathing. I remained silent, I wasnt talking about any of this infront of vince, it was all his fault! God why couldnt they just let me die?!__

 __He said__ _ _how__ _ _he understood__ _ _where I must be in my head__ _ _but he would get me help. The drip stuck into me was supposed to help flush out my system and manage the terrible symptoms of withdrawal. Like fuck I was going to let that happen. Like fuck was I going to let them clear my head! He asked how long I'd been using, and a bunch of other questions.__

 _"_ _ _Uh I understand right now is a fragile time for you and your family, however upon are examine we noticed what looked like could be possible sexual assault, we had to stabilize you first, but now that your awake, we wanted to do a rape kit and some precautionary medicine." at this point I let out a bitter laugh shaking my head "Uh doc wasnt raped."__

 _"_ _ _I understand its hard for most women to admit and given the circiumstances." I sighed__

 _"_ _ _Seriously I wasnt raped, honestly, swear on a bible, wasnt fucking raped, rough sex with a man who has a huge penis." I snapped__

 _"_ _ _EMILY! JESUS!" my farther lectured, the doctor held up his hand to my farther nodding writing something on his chart "Ok as logn as you say it wasnt, just know at any time you can get help, if it was and your trying to protect someone." I graoned.__

 _"_ _ _I swear it wasnt." I didnt like that lable, on me or Randy, he didnt rape me! He wasnt the bad guy in my story, well not in that area of my life he wasnt. We just sometimes could get a little rough, which was fine, I liked it that way and when I needed it different from him he would give me that as well, passion we had a lot of passion, I didnt relize it would look like rape.__

 _"_ _ _Ok, now where you aware you where pregnant?" he asked, I looked down as a tear trinkled down my nose nodding "Im so sorry to inform you you lost the baby." the doctor told mewhat I already knew, I nodded turning my head sniffleing "when can I go home?" I asked, the docotr glanced at vince making me look at him.__

 _"_ _ _I'm eighteen," I said,__ _ _he nodded "Emily your mother and I was given guardianship of you this morning, and we signed you to be evaulted in a phystrict faucilty in Ohio." I frowned shaking my head "No thats bullshit you cant do that!" I yelled looking at the doctor "they cant do that, please." I cried__

 _"_ _ _Im sorry but given your condtion upon arrivral they can." the doctor informed me__

 _ _I clamped up again__ _ _not wanting to talk to either person in the room now, I just wanted to sleep, sleep until all of this was said and done and I could get far away from everyone.__

 _ _The Doctor sighed__ _ _saying if I needed anything else just to call and walked out of the room, Vince stood up staring at me, "Emily who was the boy?" he asked, I shook my head no, I would not tell him so he could go on a war path against Randy__ _ _.__ _ _I glared over at him why would he care now? He never has before,__ _ _I was__ _ _always__ _ _just__ _ _a problem child to him__ _ _, Why would he help me now?__ _ _He didnt bother to help me when this road of self destruction began just told me I was embrassing him and his ocmpany and to behave accordingly to my last name.__

I sat in a corner back both Randy next to me with his arm laying lazily around my shoulders and Alana sitting in front of us happily eating a hot fudge Sunday while Randy and I sipped on our coffee, Randy running his thumb across my shoulder, I glanced up at him seeing him give me a small smile " I missed you." he whispered, I bit my bottom lip nodding "yea I missed you too." I tried not to show how happy it made me he missed me, I was worried Samantha would drive that wedge between us, I needed to know about them but I knew it would have to wait until tomorrow evening when we where on the road again, for now I'd let him finally enjoy time with his daughter not surrounded by drama and fighting "ready baby?" randy asked Alana who nodded.

Randy through cash on the table as we slid out, he put his hand in mine and his other on Alana's shoulder as we walked out of the small diner towards his BMW, he leaned in giving me a small kiss as he opened the door for me before getting his daughter buckled in.

I smiled as I watched the young girl yawn "tired?" Randy asked her, she shook her head no as her eyes started to close causing both Randy and I to chuckle.

I turned back in my seat sighing, it had been a long day and I was exhausted, I felt Randy place his hand on top of my knee "I am sorry today was such a shit show." his voice spoke breaking my thoughts, I looked over at him nodding "It's fine." I whispered laying my head back.

"Tired?" he repeated the question he just asked his daughter only I nodded my head yes, I wasn't ready to leave him though, I put my hand over his "I need my rental." I yawned "We'll get it in the morning." he spoke his eyes on the road as he passed my hotel, I frowned looking out the window "randy you past the hotel." I pointed, he nodded keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"I know, your going home with me where we should've been last night together." I nodded "but my stuff." I started feeling randy squeeze my leg "we'll get it in the morning, please babe I missed you today and its been shit, I just want you in my bed with me." I bit my lip nodding biting back my smile "what?" he asked, I shook my head looking out the window watching the cars and lights pass us by smiling "nothing." I squeezed his hand the ride back to his was silent.

We pulled into his drive, he glanced back smiling at his daughter "I'll get her settled in bed and meet you in mine." he smirked, I nodded grabbing my purse "I don't have anything to sleep in." I pouted, Randy chuckled as he lead me into his house "Grab one of my shirts sweetheart." I bit my lip nodding as I followed him up the stairs he let go of my hand walking into his daughters room "Daddy." she mumbled making me smile.

I walked to the door watching as he took her sandals off placing them in her closet, he room was a typical little girl princess bedroom, Randy glanced at me as he pulled her blankets back covering her up, I bit my lip lowing my head before heading towards his room, letting out a deep breath it was moments like this that was hard for me, he was such an amazing dad, and I would never get the opportunity to do things like this with him.

I opened his drawer trying to find a shirt to sleep in, I picked up a folded picture opening it, it was one of him and I, he was shirtless and I was pretty sure so was I, my hair a mess and both of us laughing with my head on his chest "That's how I tried to remember you all these years." I felt his arms wrap around my waist and him place a soft kiss on my shoulder "I didn't even know you still had this." he nodded taking it from my hand and placing it on top of his dresser.

He slowly turned me around placing his hands on each side of my face before leaning in kissing me I placed my hands on his wrists kissing him back I moaned as he deepened it kicking my shoes off he slowly pulled away "I love you." he whispered lifting my strap of my purse over my shoulder dropping my purse on the ground, making everything fall out of it "whats this?" he asked bending down picking up the papers.

I watched as he read over them "what is this?" he asked again, I smiled placing my hands on his hips "my dad, he uh his signing the papers early, I just gotta stay and help Chris through wrestle mania season." Randy smiled lifting me up, I squealed wrapping my legs around his waist "your gonna be free of all that bull shit soon?" he asked, I bit my lip nodding "AH!" I laughed when he laid me down on my bed "That makes me so fucking happy." I giggled leaning up to kiss him.

"mm I missed you." I repeated yawing, Randy kissed me one last time before rolling over to the side of me, placing his hand in mine he slowly starting tracing a circular motion in my palm "I am really sorry for today, I've never been in this situation and not sure who the fuck to handle it, Alana asked if Sam could come with us, I thought about texting you but I figured it would be easier to explain to you in person."

I blew out a breath "yea today was hard." I looked down clearing my throat, Randy frowned "hey talk to me." he pushed, I bit my lip shrugging I didn't realize how emotional I felt about it until now.

I sighed "She still loves you Randy, and not in a we where married and have a child love, its a still want love." Randy sighed "I made it clear to her, her and I are done, you're who and what I want."

I nodded "Randy it been on that end of watching you from a far and it fucking sucks, and shes the mother of your daughter so its not like I can say just be done with her because that's obviously not going to happen, but I can say I cant do days like yesterday and today again, and that's not a ultimatum or anything like that its just me being honest, she's going to need to get to a point of moving on and accepting us, or I'm going to have to step away." Randy nodded clearing his throat "I don't want that, I promise yesterday and today was the first and last time something like this will happen between us OK?" he promised.

I looked into his eyes staring at them, how I could just get lost in his eyes, they where like getting lost in the ocean, almost like my own personal threpy his eyes would tell me every emotion he felt.

My mother used to always say eyes where like the window to a persons soul and I never understood that until him, until I would look in his eyes and I knew exactly what she was talking about.

I nodded clearing my throat "OK." I believed him I had too if I didn't want this to become an issues with our relationship "I love you." he sounded unsure I leaned up kissing him "I love you."

He got up walking to his dresser, pulling at a shirt he handed it to me "Thank you." I took the shirt from his hands as I got up walking into his master bathroom, which was a room within itself, I glanced at the tub smiling, Randy was right that tub would've been perfect for last night.

I slowly undressed slipping his giant t-shirt over me, it was defiantly big enough to sleep in, I bit my lip after seeing Samantha and how well put together she was I couldn't help but wonder, it was hard to ignore the obvious differences of us, did she wear his shirts to bed? Or lingerie? I stared at myself in the mirror, my hair still pulled back in a pony tail and no trace of make up on my face from today.

I sighed taking a deep breath before walking out into his room, seeing him laying on his bed already changed into a pair of gray lounge pants and no shirt on, I loved his chest and abs, he glanced up from lazily switching through channels looking at me, I felt my face heat as I looked down his gaze staying on me while I walked over to the side of the bed, Randy smirked pulling the blankets down for me.

I laughed shaking my head "do you mind?" I joked nudging him as I scooted closer towards him, Randy smirked shrugging "i cant help it if your perfect." I blushed even more shaking my head "Im far from perfect babe." he shook his head and sighed.

" I hate when you think of yourself as nothing. Your so beautiful and amazing, you may not be perfect to someone else or even yourself, but you fucking are too me." his eyes sternly on me, I blew out a breath putting a piece of hair that fell out of my pony behind my ear shrugging "Im fucked up Randy, I'm broken." I swallowed the strong emotions back.

Randy turned over on his side putting his leg on mine as I laid my head down, he ran his fingertip down the side of my face as I felt that familer tingle start to take over my body from his touch as our eyes connected, that flutter in my belly "Everyone is broken." his voice in a different place then our bodies "they just like to hide it." his eyes intently on mine "like its a fucking mask, you are fucking perfect Emily." I leaned in capturing his lips with mine unable to handle anymore tonight.

Randy pulled away making me realize he had me on my back with my knees to his side and laying between my legs, his weight adding to the delicious friction as he grounded against me kissing along my jaw, he lifted himself long enough to start removing our clothing.

He sat back his eyes ranking over me as he removed his shirt from body leaving me in my red boy short underwear and no bra my breasts exposed to him, I felt extremely exposed as he sat back on his heels his eyes glazing over as he looked at my body.

I bit my lip looking to the side as I covered my breasts with my arm "uh huh don't you dare, look at me." Randy spoke while removing my arm with his hand, I looked at him "see what your beauty does to me?" he asked as he grabbed his hardened member "just kissing you does this to me, looking at you like this, im damn near spent and you haven't even had to touch to me, your fucking beautiful, your gorgeous." he leaned forward capturing his lips with mine.

He broke the kiss propping himself on his elbows as he positioned himself between my legs, I bit my lip as he rolled the condom onto his member "we need to get you on birth control." he mumbled hating condoms, but I knew I couldn't handle being pregnant, although I wouldn't argue skin to skin was better.

I looked up at him our eyes connecting as he slowly and gently entered me and for a moment I forgot to breath as Randy started to slowly make love to me, leaning down kissing me as he gripped the side of my head finger entangling through my hair.

I groaned turning over in the bed, slowly reaching out for Randy my eyes quickly opened realizing he wasn't here, I slowly sat up feeling that familer yummy pain between my legs, Randy's stamina was something else.

I bit my lip shaking my head as I looked at the alarm clock on the night stand, it read eight o'five, I hardly ever sleep this late, I heard giggling and voices down stairs, randy must be up with Alana.

I looked around grabbing my scrubs and socks slipping them on, walking into the bathroom, I frowned my hair was a matted mess thanks to randy and his late night activities, I shook my head as my face heated just thinking about it, I splashed some water on my face and throw my hair up in a messy bun trying to make some sense of the messy locks.

I looked around for a spare tooth brush not finding one, I decided to just use his, I quickly brushed my hair feeling a little better about appearing downstairs, I took a deep breath grabbing my phone and heading downstairs.

I felt odd like maybe I should hang out in his room and let him just have his time with his daughter that was until I heard a women's laugh, making me frown as I looked up from my texts from Stephanie, I was not in the mood to deal with his ex wife before coffee!

I followed the sounds of laughing and voices into Randy's kitchen ready to just call and cab and leave.

"Hi Emily!" Alana happily smiled waving at me making all eyes turn on me, except for Randy who was at the stove in those damn gray lounge pants and again with no shirt, I bit my lip as you could see some scratches on his shoulders "good morning Alana." I smiled at the excited little girl.

"Good morning Emily." Randy's mother spoke making me feel relief it was her laughing, oh thank god!

"Good morning Ellen, how are you this morning?" I asked her politely as Randy finally stepped away from the stove, he reached over handing me a coffee cup already made "i was about to bring it up to you." I nodded thanking him taking a sip, ah there it was that cinnioman vanilla, he looked at me with a smile "Thank you.'' I leaned up placing a quick kiss on his lips:Mm minty." he muttered smiling at me, I bit my lip embarrassed "I uh used your tooth brush." I spoke quietly so only he could hear me, Randy smirk letting out a small groan "why does that turn me on a bit?" he spoke in the same hushed voice, I looked at him my eyes wide as he gave me his famous smirk, I shook my head before walking over to the stool.

"Emily its good to see you." bob spoke with a smile towards Randy, Randy nodded making me feel like I was missing something here "Good to see you again too." I smiled again politely feeling like I was missing something.

"Daddy's making us breakfast!" Alana smiled sitting in my lap I tried to contain my surprise "oh really?" I asked smiling at her watching Randy's reaction to this, who just grinned "What's he making us?" I asked her

"His making us my favorite, pancakes, and eggs with lots and lots of cheese." she giggled happily "Daddy said he wasn't sure what your favorite was."

I smiled I rarely ate breakfast with my pills I didn't have an appetite, I frowned my pills where at the hotel, I missed last nights and now this mornings, I shook my head of those thoughts for the time being "uh pancakes and eggs are perfect." I smiled at her "with lots of cheese?" she asked almost in an unsure manner, I grinned "the more the better."

"Alana go wash up." Randy spoke putting food on the plates just as my phone rang, I glanced down surprised at the number it was Lilly, I hadn't spoken to her since that day in the parking lot, I hated to not answer her but I didn't want to be rude with Randy's family either so I silenced in hopes she would call back later as Randy put the plate in-front of me "you need to get that?" he asked me, I shook my head "no they'll call back, thank you." I smiled up at him

Alana came back on sitting between randy and I happily eating her cheesy eggs and pancakes "hey I do need to go to my hotel." I told Randy making him glance at me "I need my stuff." he chuckled nodding "yea we can go after breakfast, you can check out too." I laughed shaking my head.

"Why where you at a hotel dear?" Ellen asked Randy scratched the back of is his head "its a long story ma." Randy sighed I'm sure he didn't want to get into this in-front of his daughter "So son whats the plans for you three today?" Bob asked changing the subject.

Randy looked over to me shrugging "figured a quiet day in was just what the doctor ordered." he winked. I looked down feeling my face warm, dammit! Would he ever stop making me blush?

Randy chuckled as we finished breakfast and his parents left just us three, I bit my lip "Why don't you guys get dressed and ill clean up." I told him gathering all the plates "I can help its my house.'' I nodded "True but you cooked so its only fair I clean." I smiled at him taking a plate from his hand and side stepping him into the kitchen setting the dishes into the massive sink, I loved his kitchen it was huge.

I took cooking classes at the hospital and found out I enjoy cooking and baking and this would be the perfect kitchen to do it in, I turned the water on as I started scrapping the plates into the disposal, I felt his arms wrap around me and place a gentle kiss on the back of my head "I love you." I smiled up at him "I love you now go get dressed." he laughed walking up stairs after telling Alana to get dressed.

I sighed cleaning the kitchen up, this is what normality would feel like, I shook my head of those thoughts, April I had until April.

"You OK?" I heard making me look up to see Randy, I nodded leaning against the kitchen "Just think this is how normality would feel like." I muttered to him, he stood next to me nodding his head in agreence crossing his arms over his chest "Trust me babe, we will have plenty of mornings like this, soon." he put his arm around my shoulders kissing the side of my head "I brought your shoes down, you ready?" he asked, as we where heading to the door the door bell rang making both Randy and I glance at each other confused, Randy opened the door making me quickly frown, not today are you kidding me? There stood none other then Samantha.

"MOMMY!" Alana squealed excitedly to see her mom running to hug her, Sam bent down hugging her "hey baby." she spoke softly.

"What are you doing here Sam? We where just heading out." Randy questioned his ex as he took my hand tightly.

Samantha nodded "I know I should've called or texted but Randy I wanted to talk to Emily, if that's OK?"

Randy shook his head "No its not, I made it clear yesterday Sam, we gotta go." Randy nodded to Alana who looked confused at her parents tense stance with one another and it was because of me, I sighed clearing my throat as I put my hand on randys upper arm "Randy its fine, her and I can talk for a minute." I told him, I didn't want it to be like this every time we where in town and Randy asked me to come here, Randy looked down at me "are you sure?" he asked, I nodded as he sighed stepping to the side and letting Samantha in.

 _I took a deep breath I wasn't sure, but what I was sure that it wasn't fair to Alana that her parents be at odds with each other over me, so I would try my hardest and put my best foot forward in trying to make this all work._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

I sighed sitting across from my boyfriends ex wife taking a deep breath I waited for her to start "I always wondered how it would feel to meet you." she spoke, I looked at her confused "I don't understand."

she shook her head "you probably wouldn't, Randy had this picture of you and him-" she swallowed turning her head for a moment, the picture from last night "he always kept it with him, would tried to hide it, but no matter how many places he'd hide it, I'd always find it."

I looked down she needed to say this and I would allow her to say what she needed to "When I first met him, he was in a bar a complete fucking wreck-" she shook her head "Any normal women would've walked away from him then, but I don't know I just felt this pull to him." I nodded knowing that pull its what I had to him since I've known him, its what I felt the day I seen him in the hall, its what scared me so much with him.

"One night I had to go pick him up he was drunk and rambling about you, how you just left him."she blew out a breath "i knew at that point I shouldn't be messing with a man that's obviously still hung up on some girl but I thought I could fix him, us women and our uncontrollable need to fix things, so imagine all of that, we get married, have a baby, and yes I filed divorcee because it wasn't working, I needed him home more then two days a month, but imagine my surprise when he tells me your back, and you two are working it out and he wants to introduce you to our daughter." I sighed getting it.

"Samantha look your the one he married, had a child with, not me, ill never have any of that with him, he already experienced it all with you." she shook her head "And the entire time we where expeerincing all of this together he wished it was with you, I was just a second place prize." I frowned shaking my head, I truly hoped randy didn't make her feel that way "I doubt that, let me ask you when you found out you where pregnant how did he react?" she finally smiled "He was ecstatic, couldn't of been happier." I blew out a breath ignoring the jab of pain I felt at her words.

"I was pregnant, I was so excited, Randy well he had a totally different response to it, see after I caught him with another women, actually with a women who worked for the company at the time, he handed for six hundred dollars and told me to let him know when it was taken care of." I hated telling her that detail of mine and Randy relationship but I know at this point it'd help her understand a lot more then she did.

"So see he wasn't sitting pinning for me, it had nothing to do with a first or second choice, it was his guilt eating him up, I didn't see him after that day until I came back a couple months ago, but he was happy to have a child with you, to marry you."

She frowned looking at me sadly "how can you forgive him after that?" she asked shocked, I bit my lip shrugging glancing at him, he sat on his phone he glanced up our eyes connecting in that moment, I blew out a breath looking back at her "that pull you spoke about earlier?" I asked her, she nodded "I feel it too with him, and I always have, there some things I went through that made trusting men impossible for me, until Randy, Randy's always made me feel so safe, so protected, like I know with him no one would ever hurt me, it feels right being with him." she nodded shaking her head.

"God Emily I am so sorry, I misjudged you and I came over here acting like a loon, seriously I just had all these thoughts and emotions, and him and I sleeping together didn't help my heart with what my mind already knew." she shook her head "I acted terrible and made a complete fool of myself." I swallowed hard trying to cover up the emotions cursing through me at this moment.

"Emotions run high and it makes us act in ways we normally wouldn't." I forced a smile, Samantha gasped "Oh my god you didn't know did you? Shit, don't worry once you came back in the picture he ended it with me, which probably is where all this came from." she rambled.

I nodded "Yea." I cleared my throat "Oh god I came here to clear the air and I just made things worse, im so sorry Emily, I swear the way he looks at you, and yesterday I never seen him text as much as he kept texting you, he was miserable without you, when you came up to us his entire face lit up, the only time I see it like that is around Alana, he loves you truly loves you."

I nodded "I know and I love him, and I have really enjoyed the time I've gotten to spend with Alana, shes such a sweet little girl and I'd never do anything to bring any hurt to her." I felt the need to tell her, she nodded standing up "I know, I trust Randy's judgment." wow! This was a one eighty turn around from the last couple of days, but hey I'd take it!

I plastered a fake smile on my face for Sam's sake as we walked over to Randy, he put his arm around my waist smiling "Everything OK?" he asked her as we walked towards the door, Samantha stopped in front of the door smiling at Randy, I could still see the love in her eyes when she smiled at him "Yes Randy everything's good, take care of this one, shes a good women." she repeated similar words of his fathers.

Randy let out a laugh "Never thought my ex wife would be saying that, but trust me Sam I plan on it." I pulled on me tighter "OK well I'll be back around five to get Alana, you guys have a good day-" she turned to me smiling "bye Emily." I nodded clearing my throat "Bye Samantha."

Randy looked down at me once she left "you OK?" he asked unsure, I nodded biting my bottom lip "yea uh you guys ready?" I asked walking into the living room where Alana was watching sponge bob "ready?" I asked her, she nodded taking my hand as I turned back to Randy who was looking at me unsure "you sure?" he questioned, I nodded "yea, just want to change into clean clothes." I mumbled walking past him with Alana.

The ride to the hotel was silent besides the music playing, Randy's hand resting on top of my knee his eyes on the road "you know if there's something wrong, you can tell me right?" he questioned, I nodded "I know, I'm fine Randy." I sighed not wanting to have this conversation during his time with his daughter and I knew him well enough to know if I said that and let him know something was wrong, we'd end up having it and his time with his daughter wouldn't be spent how it needs to be, with her, on her and only her.

We pulled into the parking lot "daddy why are we at a hotel?" Alana asked

"Uh Emily needs to get her stuff." Randy explained to his daughter as we started to get out of the car "why did Emily stay here and not at the house with you?" she asked, I raised my eyebrow to Randy, how would he explain this?

He looked at a lost for words "I got in before your daddy did so I stayed here and then came to your house with you guys last night." I explained making Alana nod "Daddy you should give her a key so she doesn't have to stay in a hotel if your not around."

I started coughing as I choked on my water, Randy smacked my back "you OK?" he asked, I nodded opening my hotel room door "Im good." I cleared my throat "went down the wrong way, uh just give me a minute." I grabbed my duffle bag walking into the bathroom "make yourselves comfortable." you did pay for the room, I thought to myself.

I sighed rubbing my face, as I shut the bathroom door, I pulled out my bag of meds, I could already feel the effects of missing two dose's, I wondered if I should call Marci, I shook my head, it was accidental not on purpose I quickly took my pills and got dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and a plain black t-shirt, I honestly wasn't in the mood to try for anything else.

I brushed my hair frowning at myself in the mirror, I hated what I saw, after looking at Samantha, how could Randy be with me? I frowned running my fingertips over my scar, the numbing tingle's running through my arm.

I grabbed my make up bag deciding to put on a little of make up, maybe it'd make me feel better. I finished my make up with a light gray eyeliner and light browns eye shadow, mascara and vanilla chap stick, very basic compared to Samantha's.

I finished my hair in a messy fishy t/oi\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

ail side braid shrugging this was as good as it would get, shoving everything back in my duffel bag I walked out to see Randy and his daughter laying on the couch, sponge bob on and both passed out, I covered my mouth to quiet my giggle at the scene before me.

Pulled out my phone I snapped a picture, checking the time I shrugged, I'd let them nap a little bit, I knew we didn't get back until late im sure Samantha doesn't let Alana stay up late very often and they where both up pretty early.

I grabbed a book I had been attempting to read yesterday, I grabbed a bottle of water and walked out to the patio I sat down in the lounge chair and opened my book deciding on getting lost in a world of kings and lords was way better then trying to focus on my boyfriend sleeping with his ex wife until we got back together.

I didn't realize how long I was reading until my phone rang interrupting me from my fantasy world of romance and fictional characters, I glanced down sighing, I knew again I really should answer, it was Lilly I just didn't feel like talking right now.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I heard from above me, I turned around offering a small smile holding up my book "you two looked so comfortable I didn't want to wake you." I told him, he nodded running a hand over his sleepy face, I bit my lip watching him as he walked over sitting on the side of my lounge chair

"So you and Sam, everything OK?" he asked me, I sighed nodding "I think her and I have an understanding." I looked down, Randy nodded "Why do I feel like your far away?" he asked taking my hand and playing with my fingertips.

I sighed "I just its been a lot the last couple of days is all." I shrugged, Randy frowned staring at me like he knew there was more, "well you about ready?" he asked "All packed and ready." I stood up as he held my hand following me inside.

I smiled at Alana "sleep good?" I asked her, she just nodded her head not fully awake, Randy grabbed my luggage as we all head towards the door.

The ride back to Randy's was quiet, as if Randy knew there was more to it then I was telling him and I wasn't ready to discuss this while we where with his daughter.

"are you hungry?" I asked Alana who nodded as Randy put my stuff up in his room, I nodded "Hey Randy did you have plans for lunch?" I asked as he came down the stairs, he shrugged "I was thinking of ordering pizza and maybe we can watch tangled?" he suggested as Alana clapped happily making me laugh.

"I take it she likes Tangled?" I asked as he walked to me nodding "yea shes a Disney fanatic, like someone else I know." I smirked nodding "That somebody sounds pretty awesome." he nodded "shes OK, kinda a pain in my ass sometimes." I rolled my eyes as my stomach rumbled "mm I better get that pizza ordered." I laughed rolling my eyes before walking into the living room with Alana who had grabbed blankets and pillows to lounge on the couch with "my kind of girl."

and that's how we spent the rest of our afternoon lounged on the couch watching Disney movies and eating pizza.

DING DONG I sat up not realizing I had fallen asleep against randys chest watching fox and the hound, I peeked up seeing he was staring at me his fingers running though my hair as this was the most physical interaction I've allowed all day between us, well since mine and Samantha's talk.

I watched as he went to open the door "hey!" I heard Samantha's voice as Alana shot up "mommy!" she giggled happily, I sighed slowly standing up and meeting them in the foyer to see Alana hugging Samantha tightly "Oh mommy missed you sweetheart, did you have fun with dad and Emily?" she asked

"yea we took a nap in a hotel, and then we came back here and dad ordered pizza and we watched Disney movies and Emily fell asleep but dad said it was OK because she had a long couple of days." I glanced at Randy who was smiling "let me go get her stuff Sam." he spoke with ease and comfort, Sam nodded "Well sounds like you had quiet the day with dad." Samantha looked up at me "Im glad you guys had a good day." I nodded "we did, she's such a sweetheart." I told her smiling at the little girl, she truly was and she definitely brought out Randy's softer side.

We followed Samantha out to her car as Randy handed her Alana's back pack and took Alana from her "Daddy's going to miss you princess." he spoke kissing the top of her head and hugging her tightly, he closed his eyes as Alana laid her head on his shoulder "Im gonna miss you daddy." she whispered, I frowned at the scene in front of me, both was obvious upset about parting, Randy cleared his throat "I love you, be good for your mom." she nodded looking to me "It was nice to meet you Emily." she leaned over wrapping her arms around me tightly, I lifted her from her farther embrace holding her in one of my own "it was nice to meet you too sweetheart." I told her as Randy took her from me putting her in Samantha's car.

Randy sighed looking at Sam "Im not sure when's the next time I'll be here." she nodded "I know the drill, just uh text me." he nodded watching as they drove off, I frowned looking at him "you OK?" I asked him softly as his bus pulled in. he nodded walking into his house "so are you going to talk to me?" he asked as I followed him to his room, he started packing, I was still packed so I wouldn't need to pack, I sighed "i didn't want to take your time away from Alana." I explained, he nodded "and thank you for that." he spoke with a general appreciation, I nodded picking at his blanket as I sat on my knee's trying to find the words "Jesus what did she say to you?" Randy asked now standing in front of me, I blew out a breath "you two where still sleeping together when I came back around?" I looked up at him trying to catch a glimpse of anything, he blew out a breath nodding "it only happened a couple of times, when she'd bring Alana. by we'd all have dinner together, she'd stay and then I don't know it just happened. Habit."

I blew out a breath gripping my fingers tightly against each other "don't you think though the last couple of days would've been good timing to mention it to me? Hey she's acting this way because I was sleeping with her before you and i-"I stopped narrowing my eyes at him, he shook his head "God no Emily I swear it was two time's, it was fucking dumb, I told her that it shouldn't of happened, it was over before you and I started this." he cupped my face, I blew out a breath nodding "Fuck please believe me Emily it was a couple of times, before you and I, it was comfort and habit." he spoke his eyes searching mine.

I cleared my throat nodding "I do Randy, I just uh, I need a minute." I grabbed my bags "Im going to go put these on the bus, meet you there." he watched me as I walked over to him, placing my hand on his chest I made him look down at me "I love you, its just been a roller coaster of a few day's, I need a moment to wrap my mind around everything OK?" I leaned up on my tippy toes kissing him lightly on his lips "I'll see you on the bus." I assured him as I walked out of his room.

I blew out a breath, I couldn't help but wonder did he still have that attachment to her? Would they have pulled it back together and been a family if not for me?

"Good evening Miss. Mcmahon, how was your days off?" Frank Randy's driver asked as he took my luggage from me, I wanted to tell him it was honestly horrible, but I knew he was asking out of politeness then actually interest, so I smiled "It was refreshing, how was yours?" I asked in equal politeness and really uninterested, he nodded "Same." I nodded before getting on the bus, I sighed sitting on the bench seat waiting for Randy to come out.

I couldn't help but wonder what where we doing here? Was this real between us? Or just habit? Like it was with Samantha.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard above me seeing Randy standing over me, I blew out a breath shrugging, I heard him sigh "Jesus this trip was supposed to be fucking amazing and its been nothing but a pain in my ass, come on." he reached out for my hand leading me back into the bedroom, I sighed laying down on the bed Randy next to me resting his hand on my hip "Talk to me, I cant fix it if you don't tell me whats going on." I nodded swallowing "Is this just habit for you? us." I asked as he looked confused, he shook his head "No its not."

"I just worry now that you and Samantha would've pulled it together and made it work if I hadn't came back around." I mumbled.

"Baby that is far from the case, Samantha and I would've never pulled it back together, we both know we're better of friends and co-parents to our daughter then as husband and wife, she never trusted me and I was gone more then I was home, she needs a man that's there, the everyday Monday through Friday eight to five type of life."

I sighed "Im sorry this trip turned into such a pain." I looked up at him, he shrugged "We have plenty more, actually, I do want to talk to you about something." I nodded "Have you thought about where you want to go after wrestlemania?" he asked, I bit my bottom lip shaking my head no "Not really." he nodded "Well I was thinking, why don't you move to St. Louis? That way when im off we can still get to see each other, you where looking at the hospitals there before." I felt my heart start beating harder in my chest, was he asking me to move to the same city as him? Or to move in with him?

I knew someday I would love to live with him, but one thing I knew was I wasn't ready for that just yet, I have never had my very own place before and I wanted that experience before sharing a place with him.

I knew that if I lived in a different city him and I wouldn't see each other very often between his busy schedule, how busy my schuelde would get and him seeing his daughter on his few and far days off at home "Yea I can defiantly check into it." I smiled up at him watching the grin spreading across his face as he bent down kissing me happily.

"Mm babe im so tired I don't wanna walk." I mumbled as we got to the arena and was fixing to head inside, Randy chuckled looking over at me, he bent down in front of me "Hop on." I grinned climbing on his back as he stood up grabbing his gear bag "you OK?" I asked hearing him chuckle.

"Sweetheart Alana ways more then you." he joked as I swatted his shoulder, wrapping my legs around his waist he begin to walk out of the bus and towards the arena, I laid my head on his shoulder taking in his scent, I loved the way he smelt, it was a unique smell of him, I could never pin it and have never smelt it anywhere else, it was like tobacco, mint, and ocean almost, it was relaxing to me, I placed a gentle kiss on his neck smiling at him "I love you." I watched him smirk "I love you." last night had been so relaxing and exactly what we needed, we just laid in bed watching movies until falling asleep my head on his chest and that's where I woke up this morning.

We spent the morning sipping coffee in bed while he watched TV and I caught up on studying and looking at the St. Louis children's hospital where I filled out my application for internship at. I was excited to start this new chapter of my life, it felt amazingly normal and I couldn't wait for it.

"EMILY!" I heard a familiar voice,i frowned lifting my head off of Randy's shoulder as he stopped walking, he frowned looking at me, I unwrapped my legs from his waist as he slowly set me down "what the hell is she doing here?" I questioned to myself out loud, looking at confused as I felt.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-

"Hmph." I groaned as her arms wrapped themselves tightly around me "OK Randy watched the news all morning and no coverage on a mass murder spree, so how the hell are you here?" I asked in shock as I pulled away.

Lilly smiled looking back at Jon who wisely kept his distance "I'm in the guardianship of my cousin Johnathan Good." I laughed nodding "well that's amazing." I smiled happy for my friend, her eyes glance back to Randy who stood quietly behind me.

"Can I steal you? I havnet real got to talk to you in a month." I nodded glancing back to Randy "Yea of course, I'll catch up with you later." I smiled at Randy who nodded leaning in giving me a kiss "I love you." I smiled "Mm I love you." I squeezed his hand turning to see Lilly in time to roll her eyes, I sighed "Lets go to catering im starved." I nodded towards the building

We walked quietly to catering I was unsure about all of this not that I wasn't happy to see my friend I just had so much riding on the line right now to have any of it messed up, not that I think Lilly purposely would, I sighed feeling maybe a call to Marci may be in order to help me organize why I felt this way towards Lilly being here! I'm happy she deserves this but I almost felt like she was intruding on something that was just mine.

I sat across from Lilly "So Jon has guardianship?" I asked, she nodded "Yea while I do what your doing, you know proving myself to be a rehabilitated human being-"comments like that, I didn't want anyone around here to know I was in a place like that, though his lie hurt me, I understood it now, I didn't want to be looked at how Samantha did to me this weekend ever again, like some crazy loon "I'll probably be a couple months behind you and gaining freedom, finally." she smiled, I bit my lip.

"Uh unless that's in the next two months, probably a little bit longer." I took a bite of my chicken salad , Lilly frowned "i thought Vinnie Mac had you under his thumb for a year." she took a bite of her turkey melt, I sat back in my chair sipping my "Yea ever since that counseling sessions his been, I don't know, I cant say fatherly, or trying, but better, he signed that if I stay until after wrestlemania

I'm free." I smiled happily two months and I was for the first time in my entire life would be free to live my life how I wanted to, and I was so excited to start this new chapter of my life.

Lilly gave me a half smile "well that's good." she set her turkey melt down, I frowned confused, I figured she'd be happy of all people "what's wrong?" she shrugged "I just figured we're finally out and freeish, and I'd have you here, someone other then Jon and his friends and wouldn't be alone." I frowned "Well I'll be here for the next two months and I don't know maybe-" I found myself struggling with the idea but before I could stop my mouth the words came out "i can found like a two bedroom and you can stay with me while Jon travels." I shrugged.

Lilly nodded "that'd be cool, but I figured you'd be moving in with Randy." I bit my lip, oh my boyfriend would like that, but I knew that was a step we needed to wait on "I'll be in , but I want my own place." I needed to do this for me.

"Amazed Randy's allowing that." I sighed Lilly make it clear she doesn't like Randy and doesn't think I should be with him "Any ways I gotta go to work, maybe we can get together after the show, we're staying in town for the night, down the street at the Marriott." Lilly nodded "We are too, I'd love that." I stood up leaning over hugging her "We'll figure things out, I'll see you later."

I sighed sitting in medic bored, Chris had nothing for me to do tonight, all paper work was caught up, it was a house show so not much medical action that required both of us, I was just hanging around because Randy had a match.

I smiled seeing Randy walk in with Cena behind him, I stood up hugging him I leaned up on my tippy toes pecking his lips "mm hi." I smiled up at him.

"OK OK you two separate." John joked making Randy chuckle, since Randy's and I fight things with John and I hadn't quite been the same, I just couldn't get over him feeling like I was playing games with Randy, and his girlfriend standing between Randy and I. I hadn't told Randy any of this, but he had asked if was upset with John a couple of times, I just smile and say no.

Randy wrapped his arm around my waist "Hey baby, so John and Nikki have invited us out to dinner with them, double date thing." I bit my lip nodding "so our first date is going to be with your best friend and his girlfriend?" I asked

Randy frowned "we been on dates." I shook my head no as Randy's face scrunched in thought "oh fuck." he frowned, I giggled "its fine babe I was just giving you a hard time, I love our little coffee dates." I beamed up at him.

"Hi baby." I heard Nikki's voice, I bit my lip unsure if I could make it through an entire meal with this women that I clearly had nothing in common with "I don't have anything to wear." I tried, I didn't pack any of my nicer clothes that hung in my closet.

Randy reached back pulling his wallet out pulled out a clear card "Then go and buy some things." I bit my lip, I couldn't help but feel slightly insulted by this gesture "I have my own money Randy." I mumbled, I had more money then everyone in this room combined.

Nikki quickly snatched the card from Randy's fingers before Randy could respond to my comment "Oh Honey, no matter how much of your own money you have, a man offers you his credit card to go shopping, you take it and buy something pretty." she held the card in between her fingers. John shook his head.

Randy quickly snatched his card back "Yea I seen Johns credit card statement-" he turned back to me holding the card towards me "and I know you do sweetheart, im not being insensitive here, I want to take care of you and spoil you, let me spoil you, go get a dress, shoes, girl shit, I don't care just go pamper yourself." I sighed reluctantly taking his card, though I had no intentions of using it.

"I don't know how to shop for this shit." I mumbled, I really didn't, my mom and Stephanie literally did all my clothing shopping before I came home, I have just picked up more of my type of stuff I like, but the nicer, formal, business stuff, they bought.

John laughed "Nikki can defiantly help with that." Randy shook his head he looked to excited that I didn't want to let him down, I sighed nodding looking over to Chris "am I OK to go?" I asked though I knew the answer, I was hoping he would say no something came up he needs my assist with "yea cause im so swamped." I laughed "OK im gonna go get Brie! And we'll meet you back here!" Nikki clapped happily, John groaned "thanks man thank I just paid her credit card off." he glared at Randy who just laughed pulling me closer into him.

He laid his head on my shoulder, his finger tips playing with mine "you OK?" I asked peeking at him, he nodded "yea sweetheart." he mutter though I didn't believe him, I also wasn't going to push it in front of John and Chris and at work, I kissed the top of his head "God you two are so sweet it makes my stomach sick." I heard my sisters voice "John, Chris, Randy-"she smiled at me "hey you have a minute in your busy busy day?" I laughed nodding "yea I think I can pencil you in."

I moved out of Randy's embrace "everything OK?" I asked, she nodded her head I turned to Randy leaning up to kiss him "I'll see you later I guess tonight?" he nodded "OK I love you." I felt kinda sad that I would go the rest of the day without him "I love you." he leaned down kissing me back "I love you, use that card Emily." I sighed and nodded my head "we'll see." I smirked turning to my sister "Ow!" I squealed out feeling a sting on my ass turning to glared at my boyfriend "use it Emily." he warned.

I sighed walking out with Stephanie who shook her head "how did we not see it before with you two?" she asked, I laughed shrugging "we where better at hiding the PDA back then." she shook her head "Its funny because before I would've never thought, but now that I know and I've seen you, its makes perfect sense." I smiled at my sister as she opened her office door.

I sat down on the couch watching her sit at her desk "OK what's up steph?" I asked putting my hand against my head propped up by my elbow on the back of the leather couch.

"OK so please don't get offended, but I wanted to ask you about Lilly, Jon said she'd be traveling with him until further notice, and I know you and I where both-" she cleared her throat "you two know each other."

I nodded "we where both in the loony bin together?" I smirked making Stephanie shake her head "Its fine Steph, it is where I was, but yes I know her, why?"

Stephanie blew out a breath "OK this is where I don't want you to get offended, but is she OK? To be here?" she asked me, I bit the inside of my lip shrugging "I mean she has her issues, and probably needs a little anger management, do I think she still belongs in that place? No I don't." I wasn't going to go into Stephanie why she was there or the events that led her there, it wasn't my business or place "Well im asking because Jon asked if there was anything I could give her to do work wise, and I just, I have to make sure its a safe environment for everyone, you understand that right?" she asked.

I nodded "Not sure what she could do around here." Lilly barely finished eighth grade, never got her GED in the hospital, Stephanie nodded "I was thinking ring crew?" she asked I nodded "that might do her good, make her feel some independence." I smiled at my sister seeing she was trying hard to nevagte through this sensitive subject and I was happy for that.

I stood up "OK well I have been signed up to be tortured so, I gotta go." Stephanie raised her eye brow "shopping with the bellas." I scrucnehd my nose making Stephanie laugh "oh good luck, Nikki loves to shop."

"Oh Emily this is hot." Nikki held up what I assumed was a dress of red and sheer material that would've shown way more then I was comfortable with, I scrunched my nose "I'm OK." she sighed.

"OK what do you like?" she asked, I shrugged "I don't know, Jeans, or leggings, I have realized I love leggings." I admitted nodding making Brie laugh "me to!" I realized I liked Brie a lot her and I where pretty simalr in our laid back personalty, Nikki and I complete opposites.

"Well you cant wear legging where we're going." I sighed nodding, apparently not "How do you not have like a ton of this stuff? If I was rich like you, I'd be in heaven." I squinted my eyes wondering if Nikki realized how rude she sounded right now.

Brie sighed slapping her hand to her forehead "Jesus Nikki, filter on the mouth!" Nikki looked up from the rack confused "what?" she asked sincerely confused.

I shook my head "Nothing, don't worry about it, and I don't know I just have a different taste is all, all this fancy shit was forced on me as a kid and I hated it then, I've never been into this stuff." I mumbled looking through the rack finding a dress I actually liked.

"What about this?" I turned to the two women, Nikki gasped and Brie nodded "Its perfect lets go try it on!" Nikki giggled happily.

I sighed standing in front of a mirror the dress was beautiful and I had to admit I loved it, I couldn't help but wonder if Randy would like it or not.

"Girl you look hot!" Nikki came behind me smiling "Randy is going to lose it!" I bit my lip looking down "Mm I don't know about that, im sure Randy's been with far more beautiful then me." I shrugged going to head back into the dressing room "Whoa girl, how can you think that, are you not looking in the same mirror as us?" she looked at Brie.

I shrugged "I just know there's a lot more beautiful girls at there then me, I mean look at you Nikki and even you Brie, I barely put myself together and don't even know how to do this girly shit." I shrugged.

"So what your beautiful in your own way, and Emily you are beuaitufl trust me, Brian's always talking about Randy's going to murder someone if they stop talking about the sexy med intern and having leg cramps." she raised her eye brow at me.

I scrunched my nose getting it "ew, randys never mentioned this before." I mumbled, Nikki and Brie both laughed at my naivness "well duh, he doesn't want you to know they talk like that especially about you, trust me John tells me about it to, Randy handles it."

"So trust us you are gorgeous and no offense because Stephanie is beautiful too, But Emily your like, you are gorgeous like snow white Disney princess beautiful." Brie smiled, I couldn't help but smile at that, I was always called Snow white, it made my heart tug and a reminder to call mark soon.

"And I never saw Randy with Sam how he is over you, trust me that day in medic, if Randy could've Ambrose would've been walking around with his head up his ass permanently." we all laughed, I nodded blowing out a breath "boys got it bad for you, trust me."

RANDYS POV-

I sighed as Johns phone went off another notification "Jesus Nicole.'' he muttered making me smirk, I frowned checking mine, Em had spent eight dollars on a coffee from Starbucks, that women I love how independent she is but I wish she'd let me in just a little spoil her with more then coffee.

"if how much she spends bothers you, why give her your credit card?" Daniel asked him, John sighed shrugging "i don't so much mind, I really don't, I just sometimes wish Nicole. would be a little more cautious of the way she spent money."

Daniel nodded "I understand, Bries pretty good at that." they glanced over at me, I shrugged "Look my house is bought and paid for so is my cars I have money put back into retirement and savings, I don't care whats spent, I just wish she would spend!" both men laughed "well she's a McMahon she has way more money man, no offense." Bryan shrugged.

"She doesn't touch that, in her eyes that's her farther money not hers, her accounts only has the money she earns herself." I informed them, a fact I was honestly super proud of her "she has a trust found, but she's never touched it." and with how she feels towards Vince I doubt she ever will.

"Thats honestly amazing man, that should make you happy." I sighed nodding "It does trust me, I think its amazing she has that kind of ethic, but at the same time its hard, I want to spoil her and she fucking wont let me, shes so god damn guarded." I closed my mouth realizing I said too much by the look of confusion on both mens face, I shook my head sitting back texting her.

EMILY'S POV-

I sighed standing in the shoes I knew I had no business trying to wear much less walk in Nikki insisting they where hot and I needed them, I saw the price and could not figure out why I would need a pair of six hundred dollar heel's, to go with the already two hundred dollar dress I bought, I was also trying to figure out in my account how much of this I could cover when my phone went off, I glanced down seeing a text from Randy.

" _Please use my card, on more then Starbucks, I gave it to you for you to buy what you'd need tonight, I love you."_ I sighed blowing out a breath, OK Randy you cover the six hundred dollar shoes and the make up Nikki was saying was next.

Finally after a long afternoon of shopping and what felt like even longer getting ready I found myself standing in front of the mirror staring at myself, I hardly requenized myself.

The white off the shoulder lace and polyester dress that went well above my knees was tight around my waist, my black locks where over my shoulder is loose beach curls as Nikki called them. My make up completed with a smokey gray eye shadow and gray eyeeyeliner that Brie said made my eyes pop, I had to agree with her my blue eyes did some how look blueier, topped off with Bries flower head band that I actually liked, and the red lipstick I wasn't so sure of, and finished with the beige six inch heels that Nikki insisted I get.

"I don't even know if I can walk in these!" I sighed attempting to walk out of the bathroom into the main room of Bries hotel "I cant even walk in these!" I exclaimed shaking my head, Brie nodded in sympathy at me "oh you'll get it quick enough, you'll be fine." Nikki waved me off finishing her own make up just as my phone went off "if that's Randy tell him I told Jon ten more minutes." Nikki called.

I sighed "its not randy." I muttered seeing a text from Lilly asking if I still wanted to meet up tonight, I felt bad it was her first night here and I could tell she was having some anxiety about fitting in, I sent her a quick text back "I'm sorry some thing came up, how about we shoot for next town?" I press send and put my phone in the tiny little purse Nikki insisted I get that barely held my phone much less anything else.

"Whoa." I reached out towards the wall "It's almost like watching Bambi learn how to walk for the first time." I glared at Brie "Lets go." I sighed the guys where waiting for us downstairs, we invited Brie and her husband Bryan, which I was grateful for, someone I might be able to hold any type of conversation with tonight.

"I'll help you, it takes a minute but once you get used to them its like second nature." she looped her arm through mine as we got onto the elevator.

"I cant imagine getting used to wearing these, my feet already hurt." Brie laughed "well it gets easier, and being with Randy you might want to get used to things like this." Nikki spoke as the elevator doors opened, he comment resting in the back of my head.

I didn't have long to over think it though as we stepped off the elevator I had to admit seeing Randy in his suit he looked extremely sexy, one hand shoved in his pant pocket while he stood next to John laughing at something John just said.

Bryan was the first to notice us as he nudged Randy and pointed, I felt my face heat as Randy looked our way his laughing instantly stopped, what if he didn't like this? What if I looked as awkward as I felt? He started walking towards us, Brie unlooped her arm from mine walking over to Bryan as Randy made his way to me.

"holy Hell." he breathed placing his hands on my hips, I frowned feeling nervous "what?" Randy shook his head swallowing hard "No nothing, you just, wow." he breathed making my stomach flutter at his reaction "can we skip dinner and go back to the room." he muttered his lips finding mine, I wasn't in argument with that idea.

"OK love bird lets go! You have the rest of the night." Johns voice made us break our kiss, I giggled reaching up to wipe my lipstick off his lips "We're just going to walk, its only like two blocks down." Randy told me "Uh Randy I cant walk." he frowned looking at me confused "with these heels." he chuckled wrapping his arm tightly around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I'll help you sweetheart." his hand rested on top of my hip, I smiled at him as I stumbled a couple of times "Bambi!" Brie laughed making me shake my head, Randy kissed the top of my head "you OK?" he asked me concerned, I nodded smiling up at him, my heart fluttering.

Once we got to the restaurant I was more then happy to finally sit down, Randy chuckled sitting next to me placing his hand on top my leg.

I listened to John order a bottle of expensive red whine, I bit my lip sighing, I didn't like whine it made my head hurt, I much more prefer whiskey, but I didn't want to be rude, Randy leaned in as I looked over the menu "you OK?" he asked, I nodded leaning up to kiss him.

"So Emily, Boston, my neck of the woods." John spoke I felt confused "Harvard." oh yes Vince's lie, I nodded "Oh yea sorry." I took a sip of the bitter whine already feeling miserable "So how did you like it?, days has the best festivals there." I bit my lip "Uh well I was always in school, I swear medical school sets your social life back." I smiled politely feeling out of place as the group started talking about stories.

Brie glanced at me her face showing symphony as I had sat quiet through most of dinner "So Emily, did you study sport medicine?" Brie asked me, I shook my head no "Uh no im actually wanting to go into pediatrics." I told her, she smiled "Oh that's amazing, what made you decide that?" she asked trying to create conversation with me "I don't know honestly I just always been the most interested in peds, helping children, I cant wait to actually get in and do it." I smiled finishing my glass of whine as the server had already poured everyone's second.

He came over with the bottle but I quickly covered the glass "actually can I just get some water please." I asked politely.

"So why work in sports medicine if you have no interest in it?" Nikki asked, I shrugged reaching up to put my hair back, Nikki's eye going to my scar, she had looked at multiple times today, to the knowing eye its easy to till what this scar was "My family asked if I'd come and help out, get my internship completed." I covered quickly.

I felt Randy squeeze my leg reassuringly "oh that's awesome." I nodded "Actually she wont be with us anymore after wrestlemania." Randy spoke up smiling, I bit my lip looking down as the waiter set my water down "thank you."

"where are you going?" John asked

"Teaching hospital in St. Louis." Randy smiled happily, I put my hand over his "Well maybe they haven't accepted my application yet."

"Oh babe they're going to accept it." Randy encouraged proudly "how could they not, your amazing." I smiled up at him.

"So are you two moving in together?" John asked, I felt my heart start beating fast at that question, Randy glanced at me shrugging "I wouldn't disagree with it, but we haven't really talked about it yet." he answered, I knew he wanted me to move in with him, and I knew I would love to live with him one day, but right now I just felt the need to have a place of my own, I never had that before.

I smiled at him as the subject changed over to wrestlemania, I sat back my head pounding I wasn't sure if it was from the whine or the long day or the conversation.

"Are we getting dessert tonight?" the waiter asked, I bit back a groan as Nikki happily said yes Brie chuckled shrugging Randy looked to me and quickly frowned "actually guys, we're going to call it a night." he spoke pulling out his wallet.

"Ah come on, no dessert?" Nikki pouted as Randy helped me stand up "You've had her all day, we'll see you later." Randy smiled nodding to the men, I smiled poielty "Thank you guys for your help today, I'll see you later." I spoke happy Randy picked up on I wanted to leave.

"you OK?" he asked as we walked out of the restaurant, I bit my lip nodding "I don't believe you." I sighed shrugging looking at the side walk "sweetheart, you gotta talk to me, I cant help if I don't know whats going on." he muttered putting his fingers under my chin and lifting my head so our eyes connected, I sighed, he was right I needed to talk to him about these feelings "we'll talk in the room." I assured him, he nodded pulling me close into him.

The rest of the walk was quite, once we got into the room I groaned kicking the heels vengefully off of my feet, Randy chuckled taking his jacket off "take it your not a fan of the heels?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, I pulled away from him, turning to see his confused look "whats going on?" he frowned as I stood across from him.

"I just feel like im not good enough for you." I crossed my arms over my waist, Randy scrunched his face "What the fuck are you talking about Emily!?" I held my arms out in front of me "This isn't me Randy! I'm not Nikki Bella, I'm not your ex wife! I'm not a well put together women, I trip going upstairs and some mornings I don't even brush my hair! Much less take the time to do all of this, I will never get used to this, and I just don't fit in your world!"

I pointed as tears filled my eyes "I'd rather sleep longer then wake up earlier to do my hair and make up, I'd rather drink a beer and eat pizza then that shit tonight, and I hate aboustly hate red whine, it gives me a headache, im a crown and sprite type of girl." Randy frowned shaking his head "Fuck Emily! I don't care about any of that, did you look aboustly beautiful tonight? Fuck yes, do you look sexy as hell in your scrubs, I think you know the answer to that sweetheart, and are you beautiful longing around in those raty old gray sweats of yours? Yes your perfect to me no matter how you look and what you where, and I actually prefer you without all that crap on your face, I'd rather spend the extra time in bed with you then without you while your putting that shit on your face! I've always told you that Emily."

he covered his mouth with his hand sighing as he took a step closer towards me "Baby I don't want a fucking Bella, and I'm happy your not my ex-wife, if I wanted her we're both aware I could have her, I don't want her, I don't want any other women then you period, dressed up, or in sweats, I only want you! I'm only attracted to you!" he stressed to me, I sniffled looking down feeling embarrassed for my outburst.

I shuffled my bare feet "Jesus I'm sorry, I just felt so out of place today, like a little doll for them to play dress up with." Randy frowned cupping my face "I'm sorry, I wouldn't of cared if you showed up in a potato sack, I just want to take care of you, I want you happy and loved." I nodded sniffing "Thank you." I paced my hands on his arms, he glanced down at me confused "for what sweetheart?" putting a strand of hair behind my ear "For loving me." I leaned up kissing him.

 _My stomach fluttering when he deepened it and lifted me up, I smiled when he laid me down on the bed "Yea let me show you how much I loved you." I giggled as he started to undress me._


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up the next morning with Randy's arms tightly wrapped around me. I smiled as memories of last night flashed through my tired mind, randy whispering in my ear each time how perfect I was for him, and how much he loved me.

I snuggled closer into him my back reaching his chest as I closed my eyes hoping to catch a couple more hours of sleep, I knew that wasn't going to happen though once I felt Randy's lips touch the back of my shoulder, his hand moving up to my right breast that was exposed to him as we had finally passed out I bit my lip thinking of last night, I felt randy push my messy hair to the side and move his attack to my neck.

"Are you awake?" he asked as I bit my lip closing my eyes "how could I not be?" I peeked back at him as his hand moved slowly down me, I moaned as he smirked leaning up catching my lips with his.

I groaned laying next to Randy as we both tried to catch our breaths "how did you have anything left in you? I smiled looking over at him as he placed his hand on top of my stomach, he smirked down at me "sweet heart when it comes to you, I always have more in me, and it defiantly helps waking up with you naked and against me." he winked.

I laughed playfully slapping his chest as I sat up stretching my arms over my head making the sheet pool around my waist exposing my naked top half to my boyfriend "That view helps to." I laughed shaking my head "down boy, im spent!" I laughed standing up to take a shower "I'll join you." I heard from behind me, I glanced back to see my naked boyfriend walking my direction.

Randy smirked his eyes roaming my body as mine matched his "see something you like Miss. Mcmahon?" he held his arms back as I bit my lip shrugging "Meh its alright." I decided to for once play hard to get with this man, Randy made his to me. Placing his hands on my hips walking me backwards until my naked rear hit the counter of the sink.

His face was close to mine as he lifted me up onto the counter "Its just alright?" he asked as his fingertips gave my skin goose bumps as he ran them up and down my arms our eyes connecting, my throat turned dry as I nodded "I've seen better." I decided to push it further, though we both knew that was bullshit.

Randy's eyes turned dark "that's not funny Emily." he spoke with a serious tone, I quickly frowned at his serious denmor "I love the fact im the only to have been here with you." his finger trailed over my breasts, our eyes locked I couldn't pull away even if I wanted to.

I bit my my inner bottom lip as his hand cupped me, his thump running circular motions over me "i love that im the only man who knows all your spots-" he leaned in kissing behind my ear as my tummy fluttered, my body tingling from the sensations of his stimulation and effect of his words as a little moaned escaped my mouth "i love that im the only man to know how you taste." I started to move my hips with his motion "that you are mine and only mine." his mouth hovered over mine "But its just alright and you've seen better so-" he pulled back removing his hand from me, I groaned opening my eyes reaching out for him "I was kidding." I quickly spoke as my body was now eager for a release "I don't it wasn't very nice Emily." randy crossed his arms over his naked chest.

I nodded "I know, im sorry." I breathed my body burning with the need of release randy thoughtfully ran his hand over his chin "maybe I should remind you why you'll never see better." he walked back towards me, his hand cupping behind my ear and moved to my neck "what do you say ? Or are you still spent?" he smirked.

"I think I can manage, please." I could hear myself practically beg, before I could blink his lips where crashing onto mine, his tongue quickly in my mouth as he claimed possession of me and I revealed in the force he used.

I reached foreared and placed my hand around his hardened member moving my hand firmling on his his breath hitched in his throat as he broke our kiss "mm that's right sweetheart." he closed his eyes flexing his hips slightly in my hand making my grip on him tighten.

A low groan escpared from him as I bit my lip sliding off the counter with his eyes closed I took the moment to lean forward replacing my hand with my mouth running my tongue over the tip "whoa." his eyes fly open, I peek up at him as I took him into my mouth as I suck harder "Chris." he groaned closing his eyes again moving more of him into my mouth making him groan out again as I swirl my tongue around the tip again, he flexed his hips pushing him future in my mouth as I take him all the way to the back of my throat his eyes open and blazed with fiery desire as he griped the back of my head tightly.

"oh fuck baby that feels so good." he moaned as I kept up an obvious good job "Emily im gonna cum." he warned I've never gotten this far, oral sex was hard for me as that was what gorge had me do to him, but this was different, pleasuring randy made me excited and turned on, I wanted to taste him his eyes wide with need and want for me, his hand tightly gripping my hair as he thrusts his hips again.

I stat to suck harder as he cries out and still, I can taste a warm salty liquid oozing down my throat I quickly swallow unsure if I'd be doing that again soon.

Randy gently grabbed my arms pulling me up his lips crushing on mine as he turned around both of us facing the mirror I wasn't sure about this, but didn't have time to over think it as randy leaned me against the counter "stay right here." he nipped my beck before quickly returning with the heels from last night in his hand, I looked at his reflection confused "you trust me?" I nodded as he bent down putting them on me and standing behind me adding six inches to my five foot height "perfect." he nudged my legs apart before wrapping his around my waist "oh baby I love how wet you get for me." rand moaned digging his face in my neck, I closed my eyes moaning leaning against his broad chest matching his thrusts.

My body already close to release, I let out a whimper "come for me baby." he nipped my ear as he pounded into me as I exploded around him "oh god randy." I cried out leaning my head back against him, looking up to see Randy our eyes connecting "oh fuck Emily." he thrusts hard one more time before releasing his own release his fingers tightly gripping int my hips until he stilled, he groaned leaning forward his head on my shoulder as we both breathed heavy "i fucking love you Emily, so much." he muttered into my neck.

I closed my eyes as my tummy rumbled reminded me I haven't ate since our dinner last night , randy chuckled "go shower and ill geed you some breakfast." I giggled slipping out of the overly expensive heels "at least they have a purpose." I smirked at Randy squealing as he slapped my bottom "go before I spend the day fucking you in them." his eyes narrowed.

I held up my hands "Don't have to tell me twice." I giggled finally reaching my original destination, turning the hot shower on and working it through my very worked out muscles.

I wrapped a towel around me heading out of the bathroom I could hear Randy talking to someone "Yea baby shes here with me.'' his eyes looked up to meet mine as I dug through my suitcase looking for clothes.

Randy chuckled "I will tell her, im sure she'll love it….OK baby I gotta go, I love you bye." he smiled hanging up as I started to place clothes on the bed "Alana says hi, she has a painting for you." he spoke as he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my check.

I smiled my heart swelling with joy "awe I cant wait to see it." Randy smiled nodding "OK get dressed im gonna take a shower then get you fed." I turned my head pecking his lips as he walked off to the shower.

I started to get dressed slipping a black lacy thong and matching bra I wasn't a girl girl but I did enjoy my bras and panties, I slipped a pair of jeans that was cuffed with plaid patches and rips in the front with a white t-shirt.

I sighed quickly brushing my hair sitting on the bathroom counter, my face flushed as I glanced at the heels tossed in the corner, I decided on braiding my hair in two boxer briads Lilly taught me.

By the time I finished I heard the shower turn off, I pulled out some of the overly expensive make up Nikki insisted I needed even after I told her I didn't know how to use half of it.

" _I'll teach you!" Nikki beamed happily ignoring my eye roll._

" _Gesh Nicole shes not a doll!" Brie exclaimed picking up on my uncomfortableness,_

"you OK?" I heard from behind me I turned to see Randy dressed and smiling at me, I nodded glancing down "hey going on?" he stepped closer to me, I shrugged "I don't know, I should know how to do this stuff Randy, I should've had a blast yesterday and I was miserable." I looked up at him "I'd rather read a book and have pizza in my sweats." Randy smiled cupping my face "there's nothing wrong with you sweet heart, maybe you just needed better company." he winked making me smile he leaned down pecking my lips "now as adorable as you look right now, are you about ready?" I nodded "almost finished." he nodded going into the room to sit down and wait for me to finish.

I applied the gray eye liner with some light eye shadow, mascara and vanilla bean chap stick, this I was OK with, this I felt comfortable and confident with.

Sliding off the counter I walked into the room with randy who grinned at me "you look beautiful." I looked down feeling my face heat as I slipped on my white low rise converse, randy chuckled slipping his hand into mine as I grabbed my phone and purse "ready?" I nodded as we headed out the door.

"Emily!" I heard when we made it to the lobby making Randy and I stop from heading to the front doors of the hotel, Lilly now stood in front of me with Joe and Colby behind her "hey!" I smiled at her, she looked happy that was good "hey what are you doing?" she asked looking hopeful, I had to cancel on her last night which I felt bad about.

"going to breakfast." the want to invite her was on the tip of my tongue but I wasn't sure how well that'd go with Randy or Lilly to be honest, you could feel the dislike from both of them to the other and I didn't understand why either of them would dislike the other.

Lilly nodded "Oh OK-" her voice dripped with disappointment which made me feel horrible "well are you busy all day?" she sounded hopeful, I thought maybe I could sneak some time in with her, however I wanted to be selfish with my time today, it was a very rare day that Randy would have more then an hour or two open "we have plans." randy spoke before I could respond, my eyebrows formed a V in confusion I thought we where only having breakfast and going from there, he hadn't mentioned anything else.

I frowned as Lilly rolled her eyes, how was this going to work when my best friend and my boyfriend obviously couldn't stand each other?

Randy suddenly had his arm wrapped around my waist possessively, oh jeez really Randal? "fuck my head is pounding!" and now it made sense why Randy's denmor change as Jon approached us and I couldn't figure out if it was the tension rising thickly in the air, or the sight of Jon in front of me, his hair a mess and dark sunglasses covering his eyes "oh." he frowned looking at Randy and I, and suddenly I felt like I should apologize for being in my boyfriends arms.

I felt Randy bend forward placing a kiss behind my ear above my neck "ready sweetheart?" he asked, to anyone looking at us, it was randy being a affectionate boyfriend, but I knew better he was staking his claim on me in front of Jon.

I nodded "I'll text you late, k?" I told Lilly who sighed as Jon. put his arm around Lilly "see yea pretty lady." I closed my eyes as randy stopped "son of a bitch." he muttered going to turn around, I quickly placed my hand on his chest stopping him "stop he did to get a rise out of you and your letting it work, stop." I tried reasoning with Randy, as I glanced back at Jon who was smirking looking my way.

I frowned why is he doing this? Randy bit the inside of his cheek before smirking, he nodded bending forward cupping my face before his lips came crashing down on me passionately kissing me, again from a bystander we looked like to in love individuals, but I knew what he was doing and though I should be mad push him off, lecture him how im not a possession to be peed on! But I couldn't help but kiss him back, he gently tugged on my bottom lip before releasing me, he chuckled taking my hand "ready?" he asked

I nodded looking back seeing Jon was now no longer smirking my way, Joe and Colby looking awkwardly away "I'll text you." I told Lilly before Randy grabbed my hand and we walked off.

"I should scold you." I told him as we walked to the rental "mm for what?" he opened my door for me finging innocence I looked at him with a don't play games look "peeing on me just now." I narrowed my eyes, Randy through his head back laughing loudly and hard, I bit my lip before his infectious laughter got to me I shook my head chucking "I did no such thing Miss. Mcmahon." he spoke while climbing in the driver side, I gently swatted his stomach "you did to Mr. Orton." he smirked before leaning placing a quick kiss on my lips "i love you." I rolled my eyes "i love you, now feed me viper." Randy laughed "Yes maim!" he spoke before starting the rental and driving off.

"so we have plans today?" I questioned wondering if that was true or Randy's issues with Lilly, Randy nodded his eyes on the road placing his hand on my knee "we do, that part as you so elgonalty put it wasn't me peeing on you." he smirking glancing at me.

I giggled "oh and what are these plans?" randy clasped his hand over mine moving it up to his lips placing a gentle kiss on the back of my knuckles "as you know breakfast and I figured I'd make up for yesterday." my heart swelled at his words "Randy you don't have to do that." I spoke with a softer tone, randy nodded "your right I don't, but I want to, between our hectic schedules, insane ex wives and yesterday, I figured I'd give you an amazing relaxing day, you deserve it." I smiled at him "OK." I sat back in my seat wondering what his plans was going to be for us for the day.

I laughed when he pulled into a ihop parking lot looking over at him "really?" I asked, he smirked nodding.

" _Im hungry." I mumbled riding in the front seat of the rental, Randy was driving, amazingly it was just us, Paul had to go to a meeting with a wedding planner, and Dave and ric had appearances so I was left in the more then willing hands of Randy Orton._

 _He put his hand on my knee "whathca want babe?" he asked his eyes on the road hidden behind his dark sunglasses's "mm I want pancakes." he glanced at me scrunching his face "seriously, its eleven at night." he asked making me laugh._

" _i know but pancakes sound amazing." randy nodded "they do, OK pancakes it is." he spoke before getting off the interstate and pulling into an empty parking lot, I looked up to see an ihop giggling as randy leaning in kissing me before we walked in._

 _since then Ihop became sorta like our place, and pancakes are thing, it was weird but whenever we got to travel alone or a moment of just us, we'd sneak off to an ihopeand have coffee with pancakes._

We where quickly sat in a back corner both, I sat across from Randy as the overly friendly waitress to only Randy took our drink order, Randy's eyes stayed on mine as he reached over taking my hand "want me to pee on you now?" he asked making me laugh "Im about to to you." he chuckled as he shook his head as we both looked over the menu.

"coffee and orange juice." the waitress set my drinks in front of me before happily turning over to Randy "and a coffee and water for you-" she spoke sweetly with a huge smile, Randy kept his eyes on the menu ignoring her as my heart swelled, he looked up to me "you ready to order baby?" he asked his eyes dancing with mischief, I smiled nodding "I'll have just a short stack with eggs scrambled and cheese with bacon.'' I told her handing her my menu, she nodded "and for you sir?" as randy ordered his large order of a Denver omelet and short stack.

I shook my head "I'd die if I ate half the amount of food you do." I giggle as randy laughed "yea well I'd help you work it all off." he winked making me laugh as the waitress hurried off to put our order in.

I fixed my coffee taking a sip "mm I love ihops coffee." I smiled at him, he nodded sipping his plain and black as always "So I get the Jon thing, though I really think you need to let that go, but it feels like there's tension between you and Lilly and I don't understand it." I decided to bring up while we waiting for our food.

Randy sighed sitting back "I don't know em I cant point it but something about her is off Emily. and not in the she went through some fucked up shit, but legit somethings off and she makes me uneasy with you." he spoke, I frowned did Lilly really put it off that much.

"Randy she's my friend, shes my best friend." Randy sighed "OK look you two formed a friendship in a really fucked up place, do you really think you and her would be friends outside of that place?" he asked, I bit my lip I'd wondered the same thing.

"Look I don't know, I've asked myself that same question, but the truth is, the thing is-" I struggled to word it without hurting him "she was there when you weren't." I shrugged, Randy looked down nodding and sighing "I know just uh be careful, and honestly it doesn't help shes jons cousin." I nodded.

"I know but honestly you kicked his ass, his kept his distance, you gotta let that go." Randy rolled his eyes as our food was placed in front of us, he stayed silent until the waitress who was a lot less flirty then before left.

"doesn't matter Emily, he wants you, he still wants you, you had him in your room half naked making out with him, im not comfortable with him ever." I nodded understanding "but you cant hold it against my friendship with Lilly." I came back with feeling this build up into something it didn't need to, randy sighed "I'll try OK." he told me, I smiled nodding "that's all I ask, I love you." I smiled sweetly at him, he looked up and chuckled "i love you, eat." he pointed with his fork, making me smile as we continued breakfast on lighter conversation.

After leaving ihop randy wouldn't tell me where we where going next, I frowned as we pulled infrot of loading dock with a bunch of different sized boats, I looked at Randy as he turned off the rental "ready?" he asked I nodded my head deciding to just go with it.

Randy took my hand as we headed towards a dock "is this yours?" I asked confused, randy shook his head "no sweetheart, thought I wouldn't mind one like this." he put his hand on my lower back guiding me onto the boat "its an old marine buddy f mine, said I could take her out." I smiled nodding "you know how to sail this right?" I asked making Randy chuckle as he started to UN tie the ropes, he looked back at me raising his eye brow "i super hope so!" I giggled.

Playful randy always a pleasure, he smiled leaning down pressing his lips to mine his hand placed on the back of my neck "mm vanilla, you ready?" he asked stepping away from me, I bit my lip "i sure hope so!" I repeated his words getting a laugh from him "Sink or swim baby." he winked making my stomach pull and flutter as I smiled stupidly at him.

"Come here." I frowned walking to him unsure "here." he mummored pulling me in front of him, he put his hands over me "steer." he mummored in my ear "uh." I squeaked making Randy chuckle "don't worry sweetheart, I got you, just keep this needle-" he nodded towards a compass needle in the center "straight and we're good." I nodded biting my lip.

After five minutes Randy chuckled "do you know how cute you look when your trying to focus?" he nuzzled my neck placing a gentle kiss on my neck behind my ear "Randy." he chuckled putting his hand flat on my stomach "Go sit down." he kissed my cheek as I stepped away and sat down "i thought navy guys did the water." Randy chuckled "Marines can enjoy water activity." he winked making me giggle.

 _It was well after dark when we finally pulled into the hotel parking lot. I turned my head smiling at randy "you look exhausted." he ran his finger over my face , I nodded catching his hand with mine "i am but it was a wonderful day, thank you." bring my hand up to his lips he kissed the back of my hand "it was my pleasure, come on lets get you to bed." I nodded in agreence as we climbed out of the rental hand in hand, randy lead me through the lobby. My head resting on his arm as we waited for the elevator, I yawned making randy chuckle as he kissed the top of my head. Today was amazing with him, I felt so much better with everything after today._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter?

I yawned waking up in randys bus on his bed, we whee heading to Texas and I was excited I had made plans to meet up with mark.

I bit my lip other then my parents dinner party four months ago, I hadn't seen him since the day he saved my life, I wanted to see him I had always felt a strong connection with mark, I didn't know if it was because he probably took better care of me then my own farther did, but there was something there that just calmed my soul when I was around him. I felt safe, I felt protected.

"what's going on in that head of yours?" a sleepy Randy's voice broke me of my thoughts, I smiled at him seeing he was slowly waking up.

"im just thinking of Mark." I ran my fingers over his face smiling as he closed his eyes letting out a content sigh "Cariono?" he asked opening his eyes confused causing me to laugh "no mark. Calaway-" I sighed "Taker." he laughed nodding "OK that makes more sense, I didn't want have to kick talent of relations ass for my girlfriend thinking of him while in my bed." he winked up sitting up.

He grabbed his pack of cigarettes leaning over to open the small bedroom window before lighting one, I was trying to cut back "sorry sweetheart." I nodded "its fine." I smiled at him.

He looked, I couldn't describe with the sheet barely covering his naked bottom as eyes half open as he tried waking up with a morning cigarette "I'll go make some coffee baby." I leaned over placing a small kiss on his cheek "like that?" he asked

"you got jokes this morning mister." I giggled winking at him as I stood up completed naked, I grabbed his t-shirt from the night before and his boxers slipping them on before grabbing my robe and slipping it over the clothing "is this better? Do you approve sir?" I bit my lip watching randy chuckle "very, I like you in my clothes." he winked making me giggle shaking my head before heading out to the kitchen area to make the coffee.

I pulled down two cups, smiling at the I like his beard, and I like her butt couple mugs we bought, shaking my head I started preparing mine with my creamer as the keurig made Randy's plain black coffee.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and him kiss the back of my head, honestly I was starting to doubt getting my own place, honestly I was doubting going off the road, I was going to miss him so much and our mornings like this, I smiled turning handing him his coffee cup "there you go sir." I giggled him bending down kissing me quickly on the lips "thanks sweetheart." we walked over to the little kitchen table.

"so do you have plans with mark?" he asked sipping his coffee, I nodded taking a sip of my own coffee "yes, he said to text him when we got in and we can go eat." I smiled seeing Randy smile "you seem more excited about that then Sunday." I rolled my eyes" my family had requested all of us home for a family dinner, I did not want to go "I just don't want to hear it, it'll be something."i muttered, Randy smiled leaning over putting his hand on my knee "not much longer sweet heart and you'll home will be in St. Louis and not under there thumbs anymore." I smiled "I wish I was going to St. Louis with you."

"Uh about that, Sam's going to see her parents this weekend, so I was going to ask if you wanted me to come with you, since Alana wont be home." he shrugged making my heart swell, I nodded to ethunisatic "yes! Please!" he laughed nodding leaning over kissing me "well don't be too happy about it." he winked I giggled "I always love when your with me." I bit my bottom lip.

Causing Randy to groan as the electricity was building between us, Randy leaned forward placing his hand on my cheek, his thumb moving to my bottom lip. My breathing getting heavier as he leaned closer into me right as his lips where about to capture mine his cell rang causing him to groan.

"fuck, I have a phone interview." he rolled his eyes making me giggle as he answered it "Randy Orton here." his voice going from my Randy to Viper WWE Randy which did not help me any, I stood up "im going to shower." I mouthed pointing towards the shower causing Randy to glare at me.

I giggled walking back towards the bedroom to gather my clothes for the day before getting in the shower.

Randy was still on his interview promoting wrestle mania when I got out of the shower, I walked to the bedroom sitting on the bed starting to put my lotion on.

I wondered if mark and I would still have that connect, what if it was gone? That would break my heart, honestly I didn't know if I'd be able to handle that.

" _he hates me mark." I muttered sitting on the barricade as the crew set up the ring, Mark chuckled spitting his chew out in his cup, putting his arm around my shoulders "he doesn't hate you Emily, your just, your not complaint and he doesn't know how to handle that, your sister she's always done everything his asked of her, but you, you have always marched to the beat of your own drum." he glanced down at me._

 _I bit my lip looking down, I felt sick, I wondered if gorge was telling the truth, did Vince really send gorge after me? And me not complying with Georges wishes was upsetting Vince?_

" _I'm a good kid mark, I get good grades, I was in sports." I muttered looking down trying to control the tears that burnt my eyes._

" _whoa snow, whats wrong?" I shook my head, leaning my head against mark "nothing mark, cant I just stay with you?'' mark blew out a breath hugging me to him he placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head "i wish I could say yes, tell ya what snow you turn eighteen you always have a room at my house, I promise." I nodded "two years." I mumbled._

I sometimes wondered why the hell didn't I take mark up on that once I was eighteen, I would've avoided years of pain.

"you OK?" I heard making me look up to see Randy standing in the entry way obviously finished with his phone interview, I swallowed nodding "just nervous about seeing mark." he walked over next to me "you and him where close." I nodded "his the one who saved my life, well so I've been told." I looked down blowing out a breath "when I was sixteen I remember Vince and I had just gotten into this huge fight because I didn't want to do dance anymore." I frowned seeing that was when my depression had started but no one saw it, not even myself.

"anyways I cried to mark, I just didn't understand why Vince hated me so much, he asked how could I have McMahon blood when I just quit on everything." I shook my head "mark gave me the typical he loves you just doesn't understand you mumble jumbo bla bla bla, anyways I asked him why couldn't I just come stay with him." I smiled blowing out a breath "he told me when I was eighteen I would always have a room open at his house."

Randy smiled "and im sure knowing taker how I do, his kept that promises even all these years, sweetheart you two are bonded, I don't know how or why, but his asked about you all these years, it'll be OK." I nodded still looking down "Hey look at me." I sighed looking up at him, he leaned over wiping a tear from eyes "you and Mark will be fine, just trust me on this, OK? I promise." I smiled nodding " I trust you." I whispered, giggling when he leaned down kissing me "damn right you do women." I laughed shaking my head "your so stupid."

"mmm." I moaned as he leaned in kissing me placing my hand on his chest as he with ease pushed me back, his hand running up my naked thigh as I was still in nothing but a towel.

I started moving my hand to his lower region, this I knew, this some how calmed me just being with Randy.

"now im going to see Mark smelling of you and sex." I laughed as we both got dressed, Randy smirked "i could think of worse things to smell like." he winked at me.

I laughed standing up walking towards him I wrapped my arms around his waist placing my head on his back "i love you Randy." my tone serious as a wave of emotions hit me, he turned around, bending down he lightly pecked my lips "i love you, its gonna be fine Emily."letting out a breath I nodded before returning to getting dressed.

Deciding on black slacks with my brown boots, and a plain white t-shirt, it was simple yet not scrubby leaving my hair straight and down, I applied a light amount of make up finishing right when there was a knock on the door.

"babe his here." Randy yelled out while opening the door, I blew out a breath, grabbing my purse I walked out to see the two men of my life, I was more nervous about mark with Randy then I was with Vince and Randy.

Mark looked over at me "hey snow! You ready?" he smiled at me, I nodded as Randy walked over to me "see you later?" he asked placing his hand on my hip, I nodded "of course." he lightly pecked my lips "i love you." I smiled as his thumb soothingly ran across the top of my hip "i love you."

I smiled at mark as we stepped off of Randy's bus heading straight for Mark's truck, I laughed "i always thought it'd be easier to climb into your trucks when I got older." I groaned climbing into the lifted black Chevy, mark chuckled "well you haven't grown since you where what? Ten?" he laughed as I buckled my seat belt, I shook my head smiling.

" _hey wanna meet for breakfast?"_ I frowned at Lilly's text, I had been so busy it's been hard to get anytime with her, between work, studying, randy I bit my lip mostly randy taking up the most of my free time " _im actually heading to breakfast now with an old friend I haven't seen in years, lunch?"_ I knew Randy would be jammed packed most of the day.

" _k."_ I frowned I knew that K I did that K to Randy.

"you OK snow?" Mark asked glancing at me, I sighed sitting back "Yea, I mean its nothing big." I mumbled putting my phone away as mark pulled into a parking lot, I smiled Mexican food.

" _OK snow you and me lunch date, where do you wanna go?" Mark asked as I climbed into his huge dully pick up truck, I sat thinking for a minute "Mexican!" he laughed "Lord your gonna turn into a Mexican with as much Mexican food you eat!" I giggled "your silly mister. Mark." he ruffled my hair starting his truck "alright snow, Mexican food it is."_

I smiled over at him remembering the memory from when I was seven, Mark winked at me as we climbed out of his truck heading in, we where quickly sat in a dark corner booth.

I skimmed the menu before deciding on what I wanted when the nervous waiter came over "can I er uh start you two uh er off with um something to drink?" he stuttered, I glanced at Mark chuckling, his size always did this to people, "I'd like an ice tea with extra lemons please." I ordered "and fffor your sir?"

"Same as the lady." amusement dancing in mark's voice as the young man hurried off "how much you want to bet one of our drinks get spilt?" I looked over at mark chuckling.

"you know what your getting?" he asked, I smiled at him "of course."

"Let me guess, green chicken chimmchangas?" he asked I bit my lip "i uh er I could, yea your right." we both laughed as the waiter came back nervously with our drinks, amazingly not spilling them! Mark looked at me with a raised eyebrow nodding.

"are you ready to order?" the waiter stuttered out, we placed our orders as he quickly ran off, I shook my head "never gets old." I giggled.

Mark chuckled sitting back "so hows the school going?" he asked, I shrugged "It's going, I cant wait to actually get to be in a ER instead of sport medicine."

"is that going to hurt your internship?" mark asked sipping from his tea, I was surprised he knew as much as he did, I shook my head "no I applied at a hospital and when I spoke to them they said with my scores and knowledge I should be fine, I just may need to put in a little more hours then the other interns for my clinical s." I explained to him.

"you picked a hospital?" I nodded looking down putting my hair behind my ear before looking back at him "its not official yet, they still have to go through other applicants, but uh the childens hospital, they have an amazing teaching program, they've ranked in the top three the past five years straight."

mark nodded "and this wouldn't happen to do with a certain local viper?" I bit my lip shrugging as I took a sip of my tea "we talked about me moving out there, but honestly if this hospital wasn't as good as it is, I wouldn't agree to it." Mark nodded.

"he treat you good?" he asked, I smiled nodding "he does, his amazing mark." he nodded staying quiet as the waiter set out plates down "uh there erm hot so uh be careful, can I er get you anything else?" I shook my head biting back a laugh.

"we're good, for now." I shook my head taking a bite "mm so good."

"can I ask, was he around during that time?" Mark asked, I sighed I knew this would come up between us, I nodded "he was, he wasn't why I didn't what I did." I looked at him, he nodded "no that was you, can I ask why you didn't come to me?" I frowned shrugging "I just, Mark there was so much going on in my life that it felt so over whelming, and its not an excuse, I know that now,but back then I just needed control." I blew out a breath looking at him.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you Mark, I am so sorry your the one who had to find me, like that." I looked down feeling ashamed, mark placed his fingers on my chin making me look at him "don't ever apologize to me again girl you understand?" he spoke sternly, I felt confused I spent the last seven years apologizing to my family for it.

"we all saw you spiraling out of control, and did nothing, I did nothing, I wasn't your advocate, I didn't fight for you, I never stood up for you, even when you would cry to me, I should've fought for you." I swallowed hard as tears burnt my eyes.

"i wasn't your respoibitly mark." I whispered, he shook his head "that gives me no excuse, you were helpless, you were just a baby, a beautiful, smart, funny, bright little girl, no one fought for you, no one stood up for you, I didn't, im sorry Emily." I blew out a breath laying my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

I blew out a breath wiping my eyes looking at mark, I smiled "i love you mark, your the closet thing I've ever had to a dad, there's no need for either of us to apologize to the other, OK?" I didn't want him to feel blame for what I choose to do.

He nodded "deal kid." he kissed the side of my head "and I love you to, your the daughter I never got." I smiled at his words nodding "uh where are you and the boy staying?" mark asked as we started eating our food.

"Uh hotel, I think." I took a bite of my food "well why don't you guys come out to the ranch, sleep in a real bed for the night." I nodded "I'll run it by Randy, but that'd be great." I smiled at mark who nodded as I texted Randy about the invite.

" _That's fine babe."_ he replied so I confirmed with mark as he paid the bill and headed back towards the arena so I could get ready for work.

I leaned over hugging mark "thanks for lunch." he nodded "anytime snow." I grabbed my purse "love you snow." I smiled back at him "love you mark." and I climbed out of his truck heading inside of the arena, I was excited to go out to his ranch, I always loved his ranch, it was so peaceful and quiet.

I loved his horses, it was always my favorite place in fact I begged to stay at his ranch once when my family went on family vacation.

" _mom I don't want to go to Disneyland!" I cried_

" _Emily what ten year old doesn't want to go to Disneyland?" my mother asked with amusement in her voice "Me! I don't, its so many people, and I don't like rides, I'd have zero fun, please mommy." I cried begging._

 _She sighed running her hand through my hair "and where do you suggest you stay?" she asked, I sat up "Mr. Mark's! His off and not working, I just know he wouldn't mind." she chuckled._

" _Honey it wouldn't be a family vacation. with out you." I shrugged "Dad would be happy, he'd have his real children with him and I wouldn't be there to cause him irrationtion."_

 _my mother frowned "Sweetie you are his daughter too, and your farther loves you very much." I frowned shrugging "if you say so, please mom, please." I begged._

 _She sighed "I'll talk to your farther and we'll have to call mark and ask him, he may want to relax on his time off." I nodded enthusiastically "OK mommy! Thank you!" I happily hugged her before running off knowing mark would say yes and I was pretty sure Vince would agree as well._

I was right both men said yes and I spent a week on marks Ranch in heaven, helping him with his bikes, riding quads, it was the best vacation., it was honestly my favorite.

"EMILY!" I heard from behind turning to see Lilly running towards me, Stephanie had given her a job as crew member, she leaned in hugging me "hey!" I smiled

"I have a break now, wanna go grab something to eat?" she asked I frowned, I was honestly stuffed from lunch "Uh yea sure." I felt guilty as I followed her into catering.

I watched as she piled her plate with food, grabbing a water bottle I followed her to a table "your not eating?" she frowned, I shook my head "I went to Mexican and overate." I smiled

"oh yea who where you with?" she asked, I sighed wondering why she seemed more like a significant other then a friend questioning me "uh with mark." I sipped my water when my phone went off "Hold on lil-" I answered it "hey baby." Lilly rolled her eyes "No mark just dropped me off, im sitting with Lilly in catering-" I sighed "OK, I love you to bye." I hung up sighing looking at her.

"you two have got to stop." I told her having enough of it "his never done a thing to You." she shrugged looking at her plate "Lilly I love you, your my best friend, but his, im going to marry him someday, im in love with him, I never stopped."

she nodded "I just-" she sighed "Look, I was there when you would cry so badly over him you would make yourself sick, I was there when you damn near OD'ed on Vicoden the night he got married and jumped out of a window breaking your foot." I frowned looking down "and I was there the night you tried your second suicide attempt the night his daughter was born, not him Emily, not Randy, me."

I nodded "And thank you for that, but I did those things because I wasn't healthy mentally, As far as Randy knew I was off at Harvard like I always talked about, he didn't know about the miscarriage, the suicide attempt, he had no clue, he thought after that night, I did what he asked and didn't come back."

"Why didn't he check on you? Huh? Why didn't he look for you? He loved you as much as he claimed he did, why didn't he look?" I sighed rubbing my head "because Lilly, I know Randy, I believe him when he says he thought he was doing me better staying away, he truly believed I was off living this great collage life, and he was trying to give me that life he felt I deserved."

"and what about us?" she asked, I frowned confused "what about us?" I squinted my eyebrows confused "does he know about us?" she asked, I sighed was she jealous? Is this where it was coming from "Lilly it was a couple of times, I told you that, we are nothing but friends and that's it, im sorry if that bothers you." she frowned.

"so he doesn't know? Why is that Emily? Hmm you two have such a great relationship, why doesn't he know?" she asked, I frowned "its never come up, one and two its no ones business except ours." she knew I was a private person.

Lilly stood up rolling her eyes "or maybe your just too ashamed to admit that I probably got you off better then he ever could." she huffed out of catering living me there shocked.

I sat back blinking back tears "don't take it personal." I heard next to me turning to see Jon sitting next to me picking at his cousins lost food, I gasped "did you hear?" I asked him, he shook his head no pointing "i was sitting over there and I know she's been going through some shit, and by the way you two looked I knew it wasn't going well." I sighed rubbing my face.

"you hate me to?" I asked, he shook his head "nope, she doesn't hate you either, she just-" he sighed sitting back, I frowned seeing lily's situation was taking a lot on him.

"She's a lot Jon." I whispered, he nodded rubbing his face "yea she is.''

"its OK to admit that." he shrugged "I don't want to let her down like everyone else in our fucked up family did, but yea shes a lot." he looked at me "but boy does she love you, I think its hard, you two in there, had all the time for one another, no one else to take each others time, and now you have different friends and a boyfriend and she feels left behind." he shrugged.

"i wouldn't do that Jon, seriously I have so much studying to do, and trying to keep up clinical in different towns nightly, so what free time I do have yea I spend it with Randy, that's if he has any, or I spend it with Stephanie and my nieces catching up for lost time with them."

"Hey, I get it, and she will to eventually." he gave my hand a squeeze reassuringly, I nodded "thanks Jon." I whispered.

"whats going on here?" I groaned, great just what I needed as I looked up to my boyfriends guarded voice.

Jon chuckled standing up holding up his hands "don't worry Orton I wasn't trying to as you elgonalty put it fuck your girlfriend." Jon looked down at me "it'll get better, for everyone involved." he winked at me before nodding to Randy and walking off.

I sighed "Look I jut fought with Lilly and I really do not want to fight with you." plus the emotional moment with mark, I didn't want to deal with anymore today.

Randy sighed sitting down next to me "what happened with Lilly?" he asked, I bit my lip shrugging "i just you and her, I cant take it anymore, shes my best friend and your my boyfriend and you two cant even hear each others name without dislike, and I called her on it and it just I don't know, apparently im making her feel left behind." I shrugged.

Randy rolled his eyes "Jesus Emily, seriously? You been studying your ass off, spending every free second you have trying to get through your clinical s., if she was your friend she would get that." he snapped.

"see this is what im talking about, I cant take this anymore, she wouldn't get it if I haven't been around Randy and I haven't because I been so busy, I just-" I sighed sitting back "i don't know." I mumbled, Randy took my hand "hey it'll be fine, and I told you I would try and I have, I know shes your friend, and I know you care for her, she was there during the worst times when no one else was." I sighed as he kissed the side of my head "i love you." he told me gently, I smiled up at him " I love you."

I sighed laying my head on his chest as we sat in catering, I told him how mine and marks breakfast/lunch went, I was excited to go to his ranch.

I figured I'd give Lilly some time and try to talk to her, Jon was right she was probably having a hard time adjusting, I wanted to try to make some more time for her, but for now I just took in my boyfriends comfort.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N-

THANK YOU EVERYONE PUTTING OUT I PUT THE WRONG CHAPTER TO THE WRONG STORY, I FIXED IT AND AM WORKING ON FINISHING THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY TO HOPEFULLY BE UP BY THIS EVENING IS MY GOAL...THANK YOU ALL!


	23. Chapter 23

I sighed my eyes slowly opening, we had gotten in early this morning and I wasn't even close to ready for wake up, much less deal with my family "you up?'' Randy's voice croaked in my ear, I shook my head "No." I turned into his warm chest burying my face in it hearing his chuckle as he wrapped his arm around my waist kissing the side of my head "fuck em then." he muttered, I smiled loving his mind set but sighed "I still have to do, Vince hasn't signed yet." I groaned sitting up on the side of the bed.

I looked back smiling at the tanned tattooed god in my bed "you can stay back here and rest if you want to." he shook his head "No I'll go with, I'll be happy for you once his signs and your fucking free of this shit." he muttered sitting up.

I bit my bottom lip nodding "you and me both babe." I stood up walking to my closet looking for McMahon appropriate breakfast attire, I felt hands on my hips and lips to my shoulder, I sighed leaning back "I just hate this, I want to go breakfast with my family because I want to, not because I feel obligated for the negation of being a normal young adult with freedom." randy wrapped his arms around me holding me to him "i know sweetheart, soon enough." I nodded grabbing a pair of black flared slacks and a plain white t-shirt and black under shirt blowing out a breath.

Turning to face Randy I tip toed to gently kiss his lips "thank you." he frowned a look of confusion on his face "for what?" smiling up at him "being here, loving me." I kissed his cheek and headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

I sighed combing my black hair out and adding lights make up, I been working with Nikki and brie more on understanding this whole being a girl thing, I laughed at Nikki's over excitement to teach someone about make up.

I blew out a breath walking out to the main area seeing Randy sitting on the couch watching ESPN ready to go, I leaned against the wall watching him, this with him felt so right, so normal, like this is where I was meant to be the entire time, I was never meant to leave.

I bit my lip coming over to sit next to him "hey I got a compromise for you." I grabbed his attention off of the TV, raising his eyebrow for me to continue I grinned "I'll move in with you-" I held up my hand as the exictmenet came over his face "after six months, I found a townhouse near the hospital I can do a short term lease with, this way im close to the hospital and can get all my hours in im going to need to catch up on, you'll be on the road anyways with summer tours and what not, this will work out perfect right after summer slam, I'll move in." he grinned nodding.

"not as quick as I'd like but its a yes.'' he leaned in kissing me his hand gripping the back of my head, I giggled pulling away "I gotta put my shoes on then im ready to go." I stood up squealing as randy swatted my butt, I shook my head slipping on my sandals hearing the TV turn off, I tossed randy the keys to my car as we headed out.

In true McMahon fashion everyone was already sitting at the table waiting "are we late?" Randy whispered in my ear as I handed Maria my keys and purse rolling my eyes "Not in normal people land, however in Vincent Kennedy McMahon land if you aren't fifth teen minutes early, your late." I muttered smiling at Maria.

Taking Randy's hand I lead him into the dining room "Hey man." Hunter was the first to speak making all eyes on us, I leaned forward hugging my mother and nodding to Vince as Randy and I took our seats.

"Randy its good to see you." my mother spoke politely

"well I hope you two don't mind, we uh started already." Vince nodded to the food, I shook my head hoping this would just go quickly "Randy, I thought you'd be home with your daughter." Vince spoke

Randy cleared his throat "uh yea Sam took her out of town this weekend, family vacation for them."

"So I asked him to tag along with me." I quickly added my eyes sharply on vinces who nodded "well its good to see you." Randy squeezed my leg leaning in "Chill turbo." he winked, I sighed sipping my coffee. I sat bike quietly eating while everyone talked, hoping any and all conversation would keep attention off of me.

"So Randy if you missed this weekend with your child for a vacation, how does that work?" Vince asked, I wanted to roll my eyes at the way he said child as if randy choose not to visit with Alana to come here with me.

"Its in our agreement, we each get a certain amount of extra time a year with her, I'll have her the week of wrestle mania."

"T hats such a busy week to have her, when will you have time to spend with her?" my mother spoke up now, I wanted to yell at them at how rude this all was, it was none of their business "We've worked my scheduled to accommodate both with my full attention, like I do every year, no worries." he winked at my mother, I bit my lip.

"Yes the girls are super excited for that week, they get to see Lana, and hang with auntie Emily." Stephanie spoke up making me grin at the the plans we had made for all the girls, I was excited the most for it.

"Well Emily I hope you know what your taking on, wrestle mania. week is a busy week, and all hands need to be on deck." I frowned at Linda's lecture, since when was she like this.

"I'm aware mom, Chris and I have already looked everything over, believe it or not I have all of this handled."

"I'm just pointing it out, and you need to focus on your internship, where are you applying? Getting everything turned in on time, its very busy time for you." she added as if the idea of me spending a week with randy and his daughter was the worse thing I could do, quick send me back off to the hospital! " I mean have you even had time to think about that yet?" I sat back nodding, here it goes "I was talking to Mrs. Shepard and her husband is willing to get you into the program and new heart." I bit my lip

"Actually I've already been accepted into a amazing pediatrics internship program that's willing to accept Chris's notes so I wont really be too far behind in the program, I'll just have to put some extra hours in which will be fine with me." I informed them, I didn't want to until after the papers were signed and Vince couldn't take this away from me.

"Oh! Really? Where at? Mrs. Shepard said all the programs were no longer accepting late applicants." My mothers voice full of surprise and shock "St. Louis childerns hospital, they have one of they top five ranked programs in the country, truly one of the best to do your internship with, I explained my situation and they spoke with Chris and I'm good to go a week after wrestle mania."

"St. Louis?" Vince asked his eyes on Randy, I nodded "yes it was one of the programs I was looking at before, well everything, and they are truly amazing, some of the best world known pediatrics sugrions and specialists come from their program."

"Mom, Dad it really is a good program, I went with her to check out the hospital and they have everything you would want her to have." Stephanie spoke up for me making our "parents'' turn their heads towards her "you knew of this and said nothing?" Vince asked her.

I frowned "it wasn't her news to tell, I figured you guys would be happy that I was proactive on this, one less thing of the Emily crazy train you guys would have to deal with." I felt randy squeeze my leg reassuringly

"Sweetie, its not that at all, and Randy please don't take offense-" I scoffed now their worried about offending? " But are you sure this isn't because of Randy? The location."

I frowned shaking my head "No honestly it has nothing to do with Randy, it honestly has to do with what I felt like was the best program for me, I also looked at Chicago, and Los angels, just felt right, Randy being there was just honestly a bonus, I wouldn't jeopardize my carrier or future for anyone." I defend myself trying to fight back the emotions in the pit of my throat.

"And where are you living? Hmm." Vince asked as if he already knew the answer "I found a beautiful two bedroom town house right across form the hospital which would work out perfectly for me, im not moving in with Randy." I snapped biting my lip, Vince throw his napkin on the table standing up "if you'll all excuse me I have work to do." I rolled my eyes "Dont worry Vince, I was leaving." I stood up shaking my head.

"Emily please don't go, Vince sit down.'' my mother cried, I shook my head "look I think the best thing for me to do right now is just leave." I sighed as Randy stood up behind me, staying quiet he walked out with me his hand on my lower back.

Maria was standing already with my coat and purse, she leaned in giving me a hug "I'm proud of you miss. Emily." she whispered in my ear, I gave hr a small smile "thanks." I whispered taking Randy's hand and walking out to my car.

"where to?" he asked, I shook my head glaring at the mansion in front of me, it reminded me of a monster house, I couldn't even remember a truly happy moment I had in this house, it was all tainted by pain and misery "any where but here." I whispered looking back at him "please just get me the hell out of here." I wiped the tears that finally escaped before sitting in the passenger seat.

Randy got in looking at me, leaning over he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek before turning on the car and pulling away from the house. I sighed leaning back closing my eyes, the days couldn't come fast enough for me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter?-

 _I_ _groaned stretching my arm over trying to reach over the table for the box of paper's my dad had sent me to get_ _Just as I brushed my_ _finger_ _tips_ _on top of the box_ _, I felt a hand smoothed down my lower back until curving under my ass, giving it a little squeeze. I smiled to myself goofy, knowing full well who it was._

 _"You_ _shouldn't_ _be doing that, Rand_ _al_ _." I_ _slowly_ _turned around, my eyes flickering around to make sure no one saw us_ _seeing the coast was clear,_ _unable to control the goofy grin on my face_ _He_ _gave me his signature grin making me bit my lip for a moment_

 _"You're the one that doesn't want to g_ _et caught right now, until your more cemented in the company_ _." I replied,"So until then-" I gave a small little shrug and turned back round_ _leaning trying to get the box_

 _This time, I wasn't able to reach_ _the box_ _as I was swept away. Randy's arm reached out around my waist and pulled me against his chest. His lips f_ _inding_ _their way to the exposed area on the back of my neck. I leaned my head back to rest on his shoulder as_ _he_ _kiss_ _ed_ _the spot right below my ear. "Randy, we shouldn't-" I mumbled. "Not here."_

 _"You smell so good,_ _you always smell so good_ _." He mumbled against my_ _hair_ _. He continued to kiss my neck until he found my sweet spot, his arms held me firmly in place. I felt him suck hard on my sensitive spot._

 _"You're going to give me a hickey-" I giggled quietly_ _wiggling out of his grasp shaking my head, I turned around grinning up at him, his eyes dancing mischievously._

 _"Good_ _t_ _hat way everyone will know you're taken."_ _I rolled my eyes at his possessiveness_ _"_ _Yea and how do I explain that one to my farther? Hmm?" I smirked up at him._

 _His lips crashed onto mine_ _his way of admitting defeat on his plan to lay claim to me, not that I would mind coming out and everyone knowing, would defiantly be easier with the divas who like to talk about him and take bets on how big his, uh package was, but I understood why he wanted to hold off, he was just starting this new line with Hunter and didn't need to piss my dad off and can his carrier before it got going_ _._

 _I moaned kissing him back my hands on his chest, him placing his hands on top of my hips as he relecuntly broke the kiss_ _"Come to_ _my room_ _tonight."_ _he placed soft kisses on my lips back down towards my neck_

 _"I can't." I breathed out. "I'_ _m supposed to have dinner with the family, discuss the wedding_ _."_ _I rolled my eyes_

 _"_ _come after_ _dinner,_ _then._ _" He smiled, dipping his head down again to catch my eyes which had casted downwards. His fingers then gripped my chin, returning to his full height whilst tilting my gaze u_ _p_ _"Fine." I smiled._

 _"Good." He bent down and caught my lips again. "I'll see you tonight_ _sweetheart_ _."_ _I giggled watching him jog away, looking back at the box, shit I should've had him grab that while he was here, I huffed putting my hands on my hips "fuck it." I mumbled walking away deciding to get bitched out by my dad for my like of height._

 _End of flashback_

We where heading into the last two weeks before Wrestlmania, I honestly couldn't wait, I couldn't wait to be done with all of this and finally be able to put it all in my rear view mirror.

I couldn't wait for Randy to no longer work with Jon, he'd been a miserable dick since he started working with the shield, but this last week its gotten worse, each man taking jabs at one another the hits getting harder and harder, Stephanie informed me they had to limit Jon's and Randy's on screen time with each other so neither would hurt the other.

Lilly and I still hadn't made up, and I was barely speaking to my Vince or my mother, what I had hoped would be an easy last two weeks of this chapter in my life had just turned to shit.

"Hey Emily are we still on for tomorrow?"Nikki's voice broke me of my thoughts "Hmm?" I asked confused as to what she meant "Tomorrow, going to pick out hall of fame dresses." she reminded me, I nodded "Oh yea, shopping, Yay." I held up my hand making Brie laugh. Nikki rolled her eyes "oh its not that bad."

I shrugged "Yea we are, its just been quiet the week, Randy's been an ass all week." I mumbled sitting back in my chair the twins frowned at me "Working with Jon."

"Oh yea, doesn't help that Jon keeps reminding Randy that you and him where hooking up before you and Randy got back together."Nikki informed me causing me to frown taken back by this new information rubbing my face this was ridicules by both men.

"Well we gotta get going, we'll meet up in the lobby, don't be late." Nikki obvious to the information she just dropped one me, Brie on the other hand seemed to immediately picked up on my mood change, placing her hand on my shoulder "it'll all work out Em.'' she tried assuring me, patting her hand I nodded "Thanks Brie." I truly was taken back by my friendship with these two girls.

Six months ago when I first got here I would not had pictured being friends with anyone here much less the Bella Twins, in the last three months that had completely changed, they have become pretty good friends of mine "yea I'll see you two in the morning." I smiled up at them as they walked out of medical.

Sighing I sat back in my chair grabbing my phone " _Are you at the arena?"_ I texted Randy biting my lip, I wasn't sure what I was more upset with, the fact that Randy kept this from me, or the fact that Jon was using it to taunt and torment Randy with.

I bit my lip, no response from Randy most likely meant he was still in his signing with Big Show and Shamus, however I knew the shield was here "Fuck it." I mumbled.

Walking through the arena I was surprised at how many people waved hi to me or seemed to somewhat know me stopping at there door taking a deep breath raising my hand up knocking on the door my stomach in knots as I waited.

"Hey baby girl." Roman's face smiled from the other side, I've come to like Roman he was a sweet guy, definitely one of the good ones "Hey Joe, is Jon around?" I asked seeing Lilly come towards the door, she let out a snort "oh did Randy let you off your leash?" I rolled my eyes "Get off of it Lilly." I snapped sick of her snide comments, Roman making an O shape with his mouth smirking

"Excuse me?" Lilly glared back at me, I rolled my eyes "I'm sick of it ok, Randy's not a bad guy and im sick of your comments, sorry your cousin tried to make a move on me after I told him I was with Randy, god forbid that makes Randy a little bothered." I snapped defending my boyfriend.

"Well maybe if a week before you decided to go back to Randy you didn't have my cousin in your hotel room half naked he wouldn't of thought it was OK, or making out with him on the rooftop the day you went and slept with Randy." I bit my lip

"Or are you just jealous that either way, you're still second place." I knew that was mean of me and I knew by the look of hurt the crossed her face that I succeed in hurting her "I don't want to fight with you Lilly." I sighed rubbing my face tired of it all.

"well maybe if you didn't have you head so far up Randy's ass and was an actual friend." she shot back with, I rolled my eyes not wanting to do this anymore, I knew how bad it could get with Lilly.

"You know what Lilly, you are not even worth it-" I turned back to Joe who had stood quietly with a shocked expression on his face as my former best friend and I went back and fourth "Let Jon know im looking for him please."

"I'm right here pretty lady." his voice came from behind me causing to turn around and glare at him, he held up his hands "Whoa, you look like your sister right now." I shook my head "I need to talk to you, privately.'' I did not want to do this in front of Lilly, if she said one more thing I didn't know if I could keep taking the higher road as Marci suggested to do with Lilly right now.

Jon nodded "lets go smoke.'' he nodded tossing his bag into his locker room "I'll be back." leading me to the roof top, I sighed taking in the fresh air "Why in the hell do you keep tormenting Randy?" hearing the anger in my own voice at this moment, I frowned when Jon started laughing "Please tell me your boyfriend isn't going crying to you because he cant take what he fucking dishes out?" he replied with amusement causing me to frown "What are you talking about?" Jon laughed lighting a cigarette nodding "of course he didn't tell you that part."

"He didn't tell me anything, this is what other people have told me, so will you please tell me what the fuck are you talking about!" I snapped no longer in the mood for these games "why don't you ask your boyfriend." I sighed "Again im asking you Jon, why are you being so shity towards me right now? You wont even look at me." last time him and I spoke he was kind, no issues, now he wouldn't answer my question and barely looking at me.

"Look pretty lady, your boyfriend cant handle it, he shouldn't dish it out, and he shouldn't send you to take care of his dirty work." he tossed his cigarette heading towards the door, I quickly reached out grabbing his arm "Jon he didn't send me down here, he hasn't said shit to me, literally he barely talks to me since this line started between you two" I informed him causing him to frown "im sorry to hear that Em I really am, but maybe you need to be discussing this with him instead of me." he repeated, I frowned "what is your deal Jon? Why are you treating me like this? I thought we where at least friends!"

"You wanna know why I don't make eye contact with you anymore?" he asked me, I shrugged "why?" I asked him catching my curistoy.

"Because every time I looked at you, I feel this unknown feeling rise from my stomach to my throat, feelings I shouldn't feel , feelings I have no right to feel! It makes my throat scratchy and my stomach turn, I see you and my fucking hands get clammy like some god damn Junior high school boy! Eye contact with you is a very dangerous thing, all these feelings I feel when I look into your eyes scare me, all of it scares the hell out of me." he admitted to me making my heart pound hard in my chest

I stared at Jon confused "what? What are you saying Jon?" I asked him confused he blew out a breath "Why are you back with him? He cheated on you, he told you to kill your baby, how the fuck can you just forgive and move forward with him that should tell you his character." Jon argued, I bit my lip looking down.

"It's not like you pursued me, yea we kissed twice, hung out a couple of times , why do you care?" I asked, he sighed stepping closer to me taking my hands "I got fucking scared, I have never felt towards a girl the way I felt towards you immediately , I didn't pursue you like I fucking wanted to because I could see that you weren't ready for that, you needed more time to heal, the thing is-" he cupped my face "I fell for you, hard and quick and it scared me." he told me strongly as tears fell down my face "Just give me a chance and I'll give you everything." he caressed my face as I cried "I've really missed you." he whispered

I nodded as I looked up at the sky "I wish you would've said all of this sooner." I gave him a half smile, he nodded taking my hand "I know, I know horrible timing, I just-" he sighed "I cant stop thinking about you and then Lilly tells me your leaving after mania, I knew, I couldn't sit on this anymore."

i shook my head running as he ran his thumb over my lip "you cant do this! not now, I've been- I'm with-" I let out a frustrated sigh frowning at him "I'm with Randy, We're building a life, im in love with him, madly completely in love with him."

I frowned at the crushed look on his face as he blew out a breath "Oh, well." he scratched the back of his head, I sighed kicking the concrete with the tip of my converse "why couldn't you tell me this six months ago." I held my arm out in the air.

"I know" he said taking my hand "trust me I fucking know, better then you can imagine watching the two of you the past six months, Em-"He stopped his hands gripping the back of my hair as he put his forehead on mine "I know baby, I know, I will do whatever it takes, whatever you need, I promise you." he begged placing light kisses on my lips I closed my eyes feeling that warmness I always felt with him, that contentness, "Please darlin, give me a chance." his thumb caressing the bottom of my lip before his lips came crashing on mine, I knew this wasn't right, I knew I should push him off of me, I wasn't a cheater! But god his lips on mine felt amazing, I felt myself pulling him closer into me moaning into the kiss.

It was if something hit me, a strike of lighting as I realized what I was doing, I pushed him away slapping him hard across the face making him whip his head back "ah Jon no, we cant!" I cried covering my mouth "I'm with Randy!" he nodded hanging his head rubbing his cheek where the red mark had already appeared.

"Emily, I get that, I do, you don't think I don't know that fact? Hell everyone knows you and Randy are together, he fucking makes sure, I wanted you more then you know, I listened to everyone else, all my friends, and yours to stay away, and I regret that."

I felt a wave of anger over take me as I glared at him "but you didn't, see that's the thing Jon you choose to not pursue me, you listened to everyone else instead of doing what you felt what needed to be done!" I shook my head fighting the tears that burnt my eyes as I swallowed the lump in my throat, after all these months why was he doing this now?

"Yea I guess so." Jon ran his hand over his mouth taking one more glance at me before walking back inside, I blew out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in leaning back against the wall, Randy was going to explode when I told him this, I frowned should I wait to tell him? Why would Jon do this?

 _Ding_ frowning I pulled out my phone seeing Randy finally replied "Just pulling in to parking, everything OK?'' I bit my lip he was always telling me he couldn't fix things if I didn't talk to him, he was always telling me I needed to talk to him more when things where bothering me "not really, can you meet me on the roof?'' I typed out my reply pausing for a moment before pressing send. I blew out a breath I would want him to tell me right away.

I walked around for a moment before sitting on creates, wishing I hadn't quit smoking right now, stupid hospital non smoking policy, I bit my lip waiting for Randy to come, even though he didn't reply I knew he'd come, and at that moment the door opened revealing my boyfriend with a worried look on his face as he rushed over to my side "you OK? Whats wrong?'' his hand wiping away the tears from my cheek, I closed my eyes shaking my head.

"i was going to ask you the same thing Randy, you barely talk to me lately and it really sucks, and why didn't you tell me what Jon's been saying to you?" I questioned him not holding back.

He rubbed his face sitting next to me "you scared the shit out of me, like Vince wasn't signing or something happened to you, and all over because Jon is shit talking in the ring? Cenas got a big fucking mouth one, two I didn't tell you because its not a problem I can handle shit talking, we all do it." I nodded "except its put a wedge between you and i-" I held up my hand when he went to interrupt me "don't say it hasn't because it has randy." I snapped at him.

He nodded looking down "yea I guess it has." he shrugged "i cant help it, it drives me crazy that his kissed you, that you where that comfortable with him to let him get that far with you, it makes my skin crawl, it was easier to not deal with it until this line started and I have to deal with him weekly." I frowned sliding off the create and standing in between Randy's legs.

Reaching up caressing his cheek with my hand, he closed his eyes leaning into my touch "Randy I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I'll say it one more time only I am yours, I choose you and no matter how much the universe tries to tear us apart im not going anywhere, im all in." leaning up I placed my lips on his before moving away "no one compares to you Randy, your my home, I love you."

Randy nodded leaning in kissing me placing his hands on my hips "I love you." I sighed laying my head on his shoulders "don't push me out you don't like it when I do it to you, remember we don't do that to each other." I reminded him, he nodded "i gotta get ready for the show beautiful." he mumbled still holding me close to him.

"Jon kissed me." I blurted out, Randy looked at me confused "yes we've well established that." I shook my head "no today, here on the roof, I went to ask him why he was tormenting you and we got into it, he said he has feelings for me and has since he met me, that he fell for me and he kissed me." I blurted out watching Randy's face

Randy pulled away from me as if my touch burned him, he frowned for a moment before looking at me, he laughed covering his mouth as he stood up "Im sorry-" my heart pounding loudly in my chest as he monitored his hand in front of me "I thought you just said he kissed you today, not talking about the past, but as in current, present, today." I bit my lip watching carefully as he started to pace.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" he yelled kicking over a pile of wooden pallets making me jump back and cover my mouth "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT GUY?"

"Randy I let him kiss me, I pushed him off and slapped him but not right away." I was just as wrong I couldn't let all of this be put on Jon, I covered my mouth "im so sorry Randy I was just thrown off and that doesn't make it right." his jaw tensed as he stopped pacing and looked at me "Please fucking tell me I mis-understood you!" he quickly moved to over to me glaring "SAY IT!" he yelled making me jump he stared at me for what felt like forever before walking past me causing me to jump when the door slammed hard behind me.

I blew out a breath before turning around following through the door my I hope still boyfriend just stormed through, I knew right now to just let him have his space if I didn't want him to explode on both Jon and I.

Later that night I still hadn't heard from Randy, I didn't know what to do so for now I sat with Brie, Nikki, John and Daniel watching the shields match against Randy, Shamus and Kofi "So Jon just put it back on Randy?" Nikki asked me, I left out the kissing me and confessing his in love with me part, randy didn't need that around, I didn't want it around.

"I told you not to repeat it." Cena glared at his girlfriend, she rolled her eyes looking back at me for an answer "Yea he did." I shrugged " I honestly don't know why I went down there." I shook my head it just seemed to have made things way worse and I should've just left it alone, Nikki nodded Brie putting her hand on my arm, I blew out a breath wanting this match over so I can go meet up with Randy and hopefully make this right tonight.

"Holy shit." Daniel and John yelled out making me look to the screen to see Randy holding the back of his head "Is he OK? What happened?" I asked standing up "Shit, I gotta go." I knew Chris would want to see Randy in medic immediately.

I quickly walked back to medic "What are you thinking?" Chris asked, I frowned "I don't know I missed exactly what he did, but the way his holding it still, I wouldn't be surprised if his not concussed." I frowned biting on my nail "we want medic out immediately." my dads voice came through the walkies talkies, I frowned he rarely called for medic to come out.

I followed Chris as we headed down the side ramp crunched down as to not be seen by the fans my dad instructing we just watch if we felt randy needed to be pulled to pull him, I frowned seeing Lilly across from us in the same crunched down position as ring crew stayed out by the ring in case of anything.

"Hmph." Randy groaned landing next to us after giving Roman an RKO, again his hands instinctively going to the back of his head "Hey Randy." I called out making him open his eyes and look at me "how you doing?" I asked him checking out his eyes "Im good." though he kept wincing and holding the back of his head.

I frowned looking at Chris "I think we should pull him." Chris nodded "Dont fucking pull me."Randy gritted out glaring at me, I frowned this was first time my job and our relationship collided "Randy you cant get back in that ring." he glared over at me a look I know all too well, I wasn't sure over me wanting to pull him from his match or our relationship stuff, but right now personal didn't matter, his health and safety mattered more "This isn't up for debate randy." I dug my heels in "Randy man we're just trying to help you out here."Chris tried to interfere making Randy turn his glare onto Chris "piss off." I shook my head.

DING DING DING rung out making us look up to see the shield with there arms raised in victory, Kofi out in the ring, Shamus against the barrier on the floor "there match is over lets go." Randy slowly stood up stumbling closer to the ring "dammit." I muttered watching him as Chris called back to my dad letting him know Randy wasn't coraptting with us, I rubbed my face looking up to the ring seeing Jon staring down at me. I squinted my eyes glaring at him, this was all his damn fault, I frowned hating this situation all around.

"your dad wants you to get him to the back." Chris told me, I rolled my eyes of course, Randy's not going to go with medic to the back, his not going to show Jon any weakness.

I walked over to the ring where Randy was leaning against "Can you please let me get you to the back?" I asked softly, he stared at me before walking off past me towards the ramp.

I blew out a breath of relief at least he was heading towards the back, and not exploding on Jon in front of thousands of people, I went up the side of the ramp towards the back to meet up with him and Chris.

I frowned feeling nervous walking into medic seeing Chris already checking Randy out, I just stood watching, listening to all the questions Chris asked him, his eyes connecting on me as he answer "well I don't think your concussed, but im pulling you from everything this week, to be safe especially so close to mania." Randy rubbed his face "yea fine couple house shows big deal." Chris looked back at me raising his eyebrow, I shrugged though I knew what was really bothering him.

"OK I'll see you two Monday." I frowned looking at Chris "Im good for the rest of the week, I want you to just relax while you can, working in a hospital is way different then here, you might actually learn to miss this place." he winked walking out.

I snorted "I doubt that." I muttered "what your not going to miss your boyfriend?" Randy spat angerly, I sighed "yea, you." I walked up to him taking his hand, I found it comforting he didn't pull away from me that's good right? "Randy im sorry, I was shocked and that doesn't make it right." he sighed "Im sure you where."

"I don't want to have a repeat of last time which is why I told you immediately." Randy ran his hands over his face nodding "I don't either, and I believe you, but I gotta know, do you regret coming back to me?" he asked, I quickly shook my head no "Baby you are one of the only good things that came out of me coming back here, I love you so much." I assured him "Im so madly stupidly blindly in love with you, I only want to be with you, I only want you, there's no question about it for me." he blew out a breath nodding pulling me into him wrapping his arms around me "OK." I frowned confused "OK?" I questioned looking up at him, he nodded "OK I don't want a repeat of last time either, and I only have two weeks of having you all day every day, I don't want to spend it fighting."

I smiled up at him "me neither, im sorry." I apologized again, Randy bent down capturing my lips with his quickly deeping the kiss "your fine, we're fine, I'm fine, Jon's a dead man, but we're fine." I just nodded "Hey I have an idea, since your pulled the rest of the week, and im off why don't we fly to ST. Louis relax, see Alana, check out my townhouse." I grinned at him "Mm I like that idea, I like it a lot."

TWO DAYS LATER-

Randy's pov-

Emily had to run out to sign for her town house, I was waiting on Sam to bring Alana by since she'd just be coming on the road with Emily and I, Sam giving me an extra week which made me stoked, and Emily would bring her back when she came home.

I shook my head I didn't think this day would come her calling St. Louis home, her finally being free of all of this bullshit, I couldn't wait to start this new chapter with her, I was going to miss having her with me every day but this was exactly what she needed.

DING DONG, I grinned walking towards the front doors, quickly frowning when I opened it expecting to see Sam and Alana, instead stood Linda McMahon.

"Hello Randy, is Emily here?" she asked politely looking around, I shook my head "No she had to go sign some papers." I told her "would you like to come in and wait for her? She should be home soon." she frowned nodding "Yes please if I can come in, I'd like that." I nodded stepping aside to allow her in.

"coffee?" I offered my girlfriends mother as her eyes glanced through my house, landing in the living room. I couldn't help but chuckle at the mess of blankets and sheets from the fort Emily insisted we make to watch horror movies that she ended up passing out within ten minutes of and, though I was paying for it today that's where we slept last night, inside her sheet built fort.

Linda looked back at me nodding her head, her face unreadable as she followed me into my kitchen, I smiled of last night in here with Emily cooking dinner together, it felt so right with her "Yes please."

"Have a seat." I waved my hand towards the bar stools in front of the breakfast island "Cream, Sugar?" I asked pouring two cups of coffee "both please." She responded still in politeness, I nodded handing her her cup before leaning against the counter watching as Linda took a sip of her coffee "so Linda how can I help you? I know this isn't a business call." Linda nodded setting the cup down.

"No its not, its about Emily." She watched as my face changed, what about Emily? I felt on alert now "And you, and your two's relationship." I scrunched my brows in confusion "what about it?" I asked on guard now.

"well Vince signing off on her guardianship, and her suddenly wanting to work at the teaching hospital here, live here." She nodded towards my house, I sat my coffee down crossing my arms over my bare chest nodding, where was Linda going with this "Look I'll just jump to the point Randy, don't you think you two are moving way to fast?"

"with all due respect, how is that your business? My relationship with Emily is our business, no one eles's." I was getting sick of people sticking there nose in my relationship with Emily, first her little friend Lilly fucking Ambrose and now her mother who in my opinion has zero ground to stand on, Emily may not agree but she is just as wrong as Vince for leaving Emily in that place, for not seeing the torment her daughter was going through.

Linda nodded "Randy, she hasn't had a chance to be on her own, she got sent to the hospital at barely eighteen, which come to find out you played a big role in that, she barely gets out and is right back with you, now you two are discussing her moving out here to be closer to you, the few days a year your home, how is that fair to her? She never got a chance to be on her own, to be her own women, and if she does this she never will." I frowned Linda didn't realize that this was all Emily's choice.

I blew out a breath reminding myself this is my girlfriends mother and also my bosses wife so I needed to tred this carefully "First off I know better then anyone what I did to her, no one can make me feel worse then I already do, secondly this was her idea to come to St. Louis as she told you at breakfast Sunday, she's always wanted to work for this childerns hospital as it is one of the best pediatrics teaching faculty in the world, yea I had a part in her decision, how ever the program she's approved for would sky rocket her carrier and I'd support that no matter the location." I watched Linda closely trying to chose my words carefully.

"we'd make it work no matter where she chose to go, and if ANY of you actually talked to her like she's a grown women capable of making her own decisions, you'd know she's actually at an appointment to look at a townhouse right by the hospital, and if you're done here I'd like you to leave now." My temper slowly rising, Linda smartly nodded standing up pulling the strep to her purse closer to her sighing "I do like you Randy, and I can see how much my daughter loves you and you her, she deserves this opportunity to not be tied down with an already made family, you know im right, otherwise you wouldn't be getting so defensive with me right now." I ran a hand over my mouth turning my back to her as she showed herself out.

I blew out a breath placing my palms on the kitchen counter, looking back to see she left "Fuck." I muttered her hitting ever worry I had, what if she was right? What if I was holding Emily back from being everything she can and taking away oppruionties she deserved to have and was robbed of?


End file.
